Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After - I - The Seven Day Conclusion
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Now that the trial has passed Ben and Mal start to settle into royal life back at Auradon Castle; as the King of Auradon and the King's consort the road ahead is always going to be rocky. As long as they have each other; they can get through anything - right? Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Saturday

**Hey guys, welcome to the Seven Day Conclusion! I know that the title of this story might scare you but please bear with me, everything will make sense soon enough. I promise! Also I know that this chapter is shorter than what is normally in our main series; but as this is the starting chapter I thought that I would give you a little taste of what is to come. ****Let's just back into it my loves, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

**P.S. Content warning for suggested smut and lemons.**

* * *

_*The Next Morning*_

* * *

As the sun cascaded through a gap in the curtains I couldn't help but roll over in my sleep to get the piercing light to evade my eyes; however it was at this point I realised that I wasn't snuggled into Ben. I slowly let my heavy eyes roll open fully and I smiled at the sight before me; I may not have been cuddled into Ben but he was lying next to me - with his face inches away from mine. He had his left hand placed onto my right hip; he obviously had gone to the toilet in the middle of the night and couldn't cuddle back in to me upon his return. However the way he was lying with me was still intimate; and meant a great deal to me. I reached forward and cupped the left hand side of his face with my right hand and I pressed a tender kiss against his nose. When I pulled away I smiled at the fact that his mouth was slightly open and he was growling in his sleep. I loved this noise and I knew that this would never change.

* * *

My mind then started to relive what happened yesterday after our limousine pulled away from the Town Hall; the car ride home was near enough in silence. It wasn't the fact that something was wrong; it was just that we were all in relief at the fact that we had been able to get through this together. I could also sense the feelings of shock over what had happened between me and Lady Leah but this wasn't something that I was going to fixate upon – it would appear that her opinion was never going to change on me. This was something that I had come to live with; and I welcomed Princess Aurora's and Prince Phillip's leadership over South Riding. It would be more pleasant to deal with them than Lady Leah; and I didn't think that I was the only person to believe this.

After we arrived at Auradon Castle I stood with my family as we greeted the full council back; I could still sense the wave of apprehension and nervousness in the air – as this time the accused party was with us. This was until, however they returned home with their families to begin their house arrests. Ben had allowed them to dine with us; however he stressed after they were finished they were to be shown to rooms that were to have guards around the doors. I know that Ben didn't like treating people this way; but he told me that it was necessary as he had a gut feeling that there were certain members of the accused party that would try to run away.

Ben had decided instead of having a three course meal; he had asked for Mrs Potts to arrange a buffet which consisted in food that covered each constituency in the Kingdom. When I asked Ben why he had done this he stated that he had done this as a show of solidarity; now that the trial was over he wanted the Kingdom to return to acting as one voice. He wanted the Kingdom to return to its peaceful manner before this whole plot and trial started; and he told me that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that we both and our relationship were safe – no matter what.

When me and Ben retired to bed we barely spoke words; however it was our actions which spoke more potently we undressed each other lovingly as our lips and hands roamed over each other's bodies. As me and Ben made love we moved slowly against each other as we moved slowly towards our release. It felt perfect; like this was what we needed at the moment. After everything that had happened recently me and Ben needed to be like this with each other; we needed to hold each other close and whisper sweet nothings to each other. When we fell asleep happily in each other's arms we both finally felt solace in the fact that this situation was finally over.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben murmur which broke me out of my train of thought; and when I looked over to him I saw him smiling sleepily at me.

"Yes Ben" I replied.

"Are you ok?" he questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked back in confusion.

"You looked deep in thought" he noted.

"I was" I confirmed. "I was just thinking about yesterday-" I continued. "Leading up to our antics during the night and early hours of this morning" I smirked and I watched as a smirk also smirk also spread across his face.

"I see" he replied as he rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on both of his elbows. "No wonder you were deep in thought; you were perving on me again" he teased.

"I beg your pardon" I stated bluntly. "How was I perving on you?" I asked in confusion once more.

"You were imagining me naked" he quickly returned.

"That is partly true I guess" I agreed. "As the last thing I was thinking about was our antics" I stated as we both smirked at each other again. "However Ben-" I started.

"Yes?" he replied cheekily.

"If I actually wanted to perve on you-" I began again. "I would just pull the covers back" I winked at him.

"Is that right?" he exclaimed.

"Yes" I giggled.

"And is that what you have done?" he joked. "As I was just innocently sleeping" he urged.

"Ha!" I laughed back sarcastically. "There is nothing innocent about you boy!" I exclaimed and I watched as he winked at me. "But to answer your question-" I began. "No" I advised. "No I haven't done that" I elaborated.

"I see" he nodded.

"Have you perved on me when I've been sleeping?" I teased.

"I've looked at you yes" he confirmed. "But I wouldn't have called it perving" he added.

"What would you call it?" I enquired.

"Looking at you in absolute awe" he said lovingly. "With no dirty thoughts coming to mind at all" he stressed.

"I see" I nodded. "It would appear your Majesty-" I grinned. "You have fallen for me very hard" I teased again.

"Yes" he confirmed before he slid closer to me and we snuggled into each other, with Ben's head against my chest. "And so have you" he said as he looked up lovingly at me.

"Lucifer yes!" I exclaimed and I watched as he chuckled at me as I started to run my fingers through his hair. "And you know what Benny?" I asked.

"What?" he answered as we both stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I smiled.

"Me neither" he agreed before he quickly pushed his lips against mine and we shared a long and long and loving kiss. "Mal" he said after we broke apart.

"Yes?" I answered.

"What do you mean there is nothing innocent about me?" he enquired.

"I thought that would have been enough explanation" I said bluntly.

"Care to explain?" he prompted.

"Fine" I sighed. "For the public eye yes you are innocent" I continued. "But you aren't innocent to me" I reminded him. "You prank me" I stated and I watched as a large toothy grin spread across his face. "And let's not go into the things you do to me in bed on the regular basis" I purred.

"Hmmm" he purred back. "I haven't heard any complaints" he flirted.

"And you never will my love" I flirted as I brushed my nose against him.

"Hmm" he purred again. "Come here you" he stated.

"Wha-" I managed to get out before his lips collided with mine once more. It didn't take very long for me and Ben to get riled up again and as we started to make love again I couldn't help but be relieved that the trial hadn't been able to tear us apart. Ben was my soul mate; and no matter what anyone said or done this was never going to change.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you" Ben advised after we cuddled together after making love.

"Really?" I panted as I continued to work on regulating my breathing. "What?" I urged in eagerness.

"Well you asked me a few days ago for a Quarantine Lockdown" he reminded me as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"What?" I said as I sat up straight causing his hands to fall from me.

"Yes" he confirmed happily.

"When?" I asked.

"Tonight" he confirmed.

"Where?" I urged happily.

"That's a secret" he teased.

"Benny" I whined. "Please?" I begged.

"No" he smiled. "I want to keep it a surprise" he explained.

"Are you at least going to tell me what I need to pack?" I questioned.

"Hmmm" he purred. "Well-" he began. "Given our history of Quarantine Lockdowns-" he continued. "Not very much" he flirted before he pressed a kiss against the top of my left arm. "We tend to me naked for a lot of it" he reminded me.

"True" I agreed. "Very true" I added. "Because his Majesty will insist on taking all of my clothes off" I flirted.

"Yes" he confirmed as his eyes started to darken once more. "Because it is quite a view" I cooed before he kissed my arm again. "But my consort does the same to me as well" he reminded me.

"True" I repeated. "I have heard she just can't help herself when it comes to you" I teased.

"No" he smirked. "No she can't" he added and we both chuckled as I lay back down and cuddled into Ben. We lay in silence staring at each other for a few seconds before I moved my face closer to his and I pressed a brief loving kiss against his lips.

"I love you" I muttered as I pulled away.

"I love you too Mally" he replied.

"How long as we away for?" I questioned as I placed my right hand against his strong and broad chest.

"We come back Monday morning" he advised. "Is that ok?" he asked.

"That's perfect Benny" I grinned. "I think after everything that has happened recently we just need some time being just Ben and Mal" I stated. "Yes we have had time on our own; but going away is different" I added.

"I know what you mean baby" he replied. "It going to be a long day" he groaned.

"Probably" I agreed. "I have to host with your mother" I stated.

"Yes" he agreed. "But you do it so perfectly" he offered as I looked up at him.

"I hope so" I said. "I've been under the training of your mother" I chuckled.

"What a fine Queen you are going to be" he said proudly as he started to run his fingers through my hair again.

"I hope so Benny" I returned.

"I know so Mally" he stated and we both smiled at each other. I watched as Ben slowly looked up and down my face before he crushed his lips against mine as we fell into a long and loving make out session. The last thought that was on my mind before me and Ben got lost in each other was that I couldn't wait to be alone with Ben tonight. I was excited for us to be just Ben and Mal; and quite frankly me and Ben needed this – given what we had been through over the last few weeks.


	2. Saturday Part Two

**Hey guys, welcome back to our main story! I hope you enjoy where I am going with this story; I really can't wait to show you what I have been working on. I hope it has been worth the wait, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

**P.S. I dedicate this story to our fallen Descendant Cameron Boyce. You were taken away too soon; there is another shining star in the sky. You were such a wise soul for your young years; and you will be missed dearly.**

* * *

After me and Ben finally broke apart we then went for a long shower together; however this time things didn't develop past cuddling and making out. But this is what me and Ben needed; we needed to hold each other close. As the hot water cascaded over the both of us we enjoyed the silence; sometimes me and Ben didn't need to talk. We just needed to be there for each other; and I knew that this was never going to change.

* * *

As I started to get changed into my dark purple slim line dress for the day I started to think about what was going to happen today; I couldn't start feeling relieved at the fact that things could start to calm down now. After breakfast the council members were going to start making their way home to settle their affairs; however their departures were going to be staggered. This was so Auradon City International Airport wasn't going to be overwhelmed by the influx of royals leaving at the same time. But our time on our own with mine and Ben's family was going to be short lived as everyone was going to be coming back for Aurora and Phillip's coronation and end of the tour ball at the end of the week.

* * *

When me and Ben were dressed we then went downstairs and stood at the doors of the grand ballroom and greeted everyone as they made their way into the room. The air was filled with a mix of emotions and I had to remember to keep my mind clear so I didn't become overwhelmed by it all. There was relief, apprehension of change and discontentment from certain parts of the accused party.

"Are you ok?" I heard Ben ask and I slowly looked up at him and meekly smiled.

"Yes my love, just so many emotions in one room" I advised.

"I see" he noted. "Do you want to take a moment?" he questioned.

"No" I answered as I shook my head. "We don't want to make them worry" I stated as I pursed my lips together.

"Probably not, no" he agreed. "But you could still have a few minutes away from everyone if you wanted" he offered and I smiled at him again.

"It's ok Ben" I advised.

"Ok" he smiled as he offered me his left arm and I linked his arm and I let him lead me into the room. The room fell into silence as everyone watched us walk to our seats; and as we sat down I saw that everyone was smiling at us both. When I went to look back at Ben my gaze locked with Lady Leah and she rolled her eyes at me; I went to sigh but stopped as I watched as Chip placed mine and Ben's breakfasts down in front of us. Thankfully this made sure that I didn't react to her; which was probably what she wanted – and I didn't want to give her any other reasons to try and take my Beast away from me.

* * *

"I just would like to say thank you-" Ben started as he stood up after we had all finished our breakfasts. "I know that this has been very difficult for everyone involved but we have been able to get through everything together" he continued. "It showed me that we can get through everything and anything together; me and my family would like to thank you for the love and support you have shown us all throughout this difficult time" he added. "I would still like to ask that you keep certain details that were shared over the trial concerning my consort's family private-" he stated and I watched that everyone nodded at this apart from Lady Leah. But in my opinion I was passed caring what she thought – she caused this mess in the first place!

"Anyway-" Ben began again. "Moving on" he stated. "Arrangements have started for the coronation and end of tour ball; which the soon to be King and Queen of South Riding, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip are happy for us for both events to happen on the same day" he advised and everyone warmly smiled at Aurora and Phillip. "As you are all aware your departures have been staggered to ensure the smoothness of your departures-" Ben said which caused the full room to look back over to him. "Darren will come and advise you of the times that you are leaving so you can get your things together. I think there is nothing more to say; apart from I look forward to see you all next week" he warmly smiled. "Enjoy mingling until you leave" he finished before he sat down and the room erupted into clapping. I couldn't help but reach over and press a kiss against my Beast's left cheek; I loved him so much and the fact that the trial was over and he was starting to make plans so we could move on together as a council had given him a cheerful glint in his eyes. I hadn't seen this for a few weeks; and I couldn't wait to see him find himself again. Ben was such a happy, care free, patient and hardworking King and this whole trial business had made him unhappy, very distracted, guilt ridden and withdrawn; but I knew that he would ensure that me, him and our families would never ever go through anything like this ever again.

* * *

"Dame Mal-" I heard a voice say after I re-entered the room after going to the toilet.

"Queen Merida" I advised as I turned around to look at her before dropping into a low curtsy.

"Come here you girl" she chuckled as I stood up straight and she pulled me into a hearty hug. When we pulled apart she quickly linked my arm and dragged me towards an empty alcove; I don't know why she wanted to talk to me – but hopefully I would find out quickly.

"I know I haven't had the time to speak to you-" she began as she dropped my arm and stood in front of me. "And admittedly I was disappointed at the fact that you didn't make it to the Borderlands" she advised.

"Sorry you were disappointed" I stated as I looked down to the floor.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she put her left index finger on my chin and lifted causing me to look up at her. "It is not your fault" she advised as she locked her gazes with mine. "It is those evil bitches!" she snapped and I froze at the fact that the members of the accused party probably had just heard what Queen Merida had just said.

"I just wanted you to know-" she began. "You have a good friend in me; I can see that both of your and his Majesty's hearts are pure and anyone with a right mind can see that you are made for each other" she said sincerely.

"Thank you Queen Merida" I smiled warmly.

"You're very welcome" she returned. "And may I be so bold Dame Mal?" she questioned.

"Yes Queen Merida?" I prompted.

"I never saw the appeal of marriage or children myself; but I can't wait to see the royal family that you two make" she said fondly which made me freeze. She was the first person to mention mine and Ben's children; and to be honest I found it a little unsettling.

"Erm-" I muttered.

"Sorry" she quickly apologised. "Did that embarrass you?" she questioned.

"No" I answered. "Just no one has openly commented like that before" I explained.

"I see" she nodded. "Well it is only the truth" she urged. "You can see you two are very compatible" she continued. "The Beauty and his Beast" she said lovingly as she grinned at me and I couldn't help smiling back at this. "Just like his parents" she winked at me before she turned and left me to my own thoughts. As I watched her walk away I couldn't help envision the family that me and Ben were going to have; then a sinister thought then slithered into my mind. Now that I know that I am not part mortal after all – am I biologically combatable to give Ben the children that he needs?

As I started to fall into a panic my eyes landed onto Fairy Godmother and I made a decision – I needed to talk to her about this, as she is probably one of the very few that will understand mine and Ben's situation.

"Fairy Godmother" I said as I stepped up to her.

"Dame Faery" she answered before dropping into a low curtsy.

"Fairy Godmother please?" I whined.

"We are in a formal setting Dame Faery" she reminded me.

"I know" I sighed; it felt weird that she would have to address me this way. Especially as she had known me as Mal up until recently.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she smiled fondly.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Yes there is actually" I added. "I was hoping that I could talk to you" I said. "Privately" I quickly continued before pursing my lips together.

"Oh" she muttered. "I see" she nodded. "Of course" she smiled again. "When would be best?" she questioned.

"Could we speak now?" I asked and I watched as concern started to embed into her eyes.

"Ok" she nodded.

"Let's go to one of the meeting rooms" I offered.

"Ok" she nodded again.

"Mal is something wrong?" I heard Ben say as he stepped up to us both.

"No" I answered. "I just need to speak to Fairy Godmother" I advised.

"Oh" he nodded. "Do you need me to come with you?" he questioned.

"It's ok Ben; I can do this on my own" I explained.

"Ok my love" he smiled. "You can use my office" he offered us both.

"Thank you" Fairy Godmother answered for us both and I smiled at him; I watched as he winked at me before we quickly left the room – with me hoping that me and Ben weren't about fall into another sticky situation.

* * *

"So how I can help you Dame-" Fairy Godmother started after I closed the door on Ben's office closed.

"Fairy Godmother" I stated cutting her off. "When we are behind closed doors you can call me Mal" I advised sincerely.

"Ok" she nodded. "How can I help you Mal?" she asked politely.

"Well-" I started. "I don't know whether this is something that you can answer" I advised. "But I still want to ask" I stated as we both walked towards the couches in Ben's office and we both sat down.

"Ok" she advised. "Please go on" she urged.

"I know you won't have been listening but you will have still heard-" I began.

"Your conversation with Merida?" she questioned.

"Yes" I nodded.

"What about it?" she asked.

"She said that she thinks me and Ben are compatible" I said.

"Yes" she said. "Yes you are" she grinned. "What's on your mind Mal?" she urged as she slid both of her hands into mine.

"I don't want to say too much in case you aren't aware" I said.

"Ok" she replied.

"But do you know about Ben?" I returned; if she didn't know anything that I wouldn't press the matter further. This was Ben's secret and yes I started to feel like I was betraying in almost; but I would tell him later – and hopefully he would forgive me.

"I don't know what-" she started but quickly stopped herself. "Oh" she muttered. "I think I can see where this conversation is going" she advised. "You mean with him imprinting on you?" she reasoned and I took a sigh of relief that she knew about mine and Ben's situation.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I am aware of your and Ben's situation because when Ben was growing up Adam and Belle explained to me and we have shared many discussions about his nature" she explained.

"I see" I nodded.

"What are you worried about?" she asked.

"Well given now that I know who my father is I don't know if I am biologically compatible with him" I said. "I am part faery, part goddess" I reminded her sadly. "Ben is part mortal, part beast" I continued. "What if we can't have children?" I questioned sadly. "He needs to have them for the line of succession" I finished as I looked down in shame.

"Mal" she cooed as she gave my hands a gentle squeeze causing me to look up at her. "You need to stop stressing about this" she advised. "Yes there are a lot of things going on in both of your DNA; but you need to remember something" she stated with a warm smile.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Ben can only imprint on the woman who can give him the children that he needs" she urged. "There is no other woman in the kingdom who can do that for him" she said. "The fact that you are part goddess and not part mortal doesn't change anything" she elaborated. "In fact-" she began. "You and Ben have accepted each other wholeheartedly; you love each other unconditionally. This can and will not never change; you have both changed each other. And those changes are permanent" she pressed as she stared into my eyes. "You don't need to worry about not giving him children Mal; everything will be ok" she finished with her trademark smile. I nodded at her; I felt stupid for even asking about it now. But surely with everything that has gone on recently Fairy Godmother and Ben would understand why I had to ask about this.

"Thank you Fairy Godmother" I smiled at her as I squeezed her hands gently. "I guess I already knew that" I chuckled meekly.

"But you needed to hear it?" she said happily.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"You know where I am Mal" she stated. "If you ever need to talk about anything; day or night you know that" she offered happily.

"Thank you" I answered. "Same to you" I suggested.

"Tha-" she started and we both heard Ben's voice suddenly start to rise.

"You don't need to know where Mal is!" he snapped. "I said no and that is the end of it" he warned whoever he was talking to.

"Your Majesty please?" a voice begged and I could tell that it was Aphrodite.

"Don't! Ben snapped back. "Don't you dare!" he warned them harshly again. "Don't you think you three have done enough?" he asked incredulously and me and Fairy Godmother threw each other a concerned look before we pulled our hands from each other. "Without this" he stressed as we both quickly stood up and started to head towards the door. "I said no!" he shouted once more as we both walked out of the room to see the scene in front of us. Ben was currently standing in the main hall with Aphrodite, Ava and Ceto and by the looks of it Ben had a look on his face which told me that if looks could kill the three of them would be dead.

"Ben?" I asked in confusion as we both stepped up to the four of them.

"Mal-" Aphrodite started and I froze in shock.

**"APHRODITE!"** Ben roared which caused the ballroom next door to go quiet.

"Ben what is going on?" I questioned.

"They want to talk to you" he answered as he threw a dark look in their direction as Zeus, Hera, Hercules and Meg appeared in the doorway. When they saw the scene in front of them they all shock their heads in disbelief; apparently they still had to learn their place and some humility. "And I said no!" he spat in their direction. "They keep pushing me on it" he advised me.

"I see" I noted. In all honesty I knew that at some stage I would need to talk about what had happened but not now and not like this. They were continuing to undermine and disrespect Ben; and there was no way that I was going to let them do this any further. "I suggest that the three of you listen to your King" I warned them and I watched as all three of their faces dropped. "I for one don't have anything to say to you at the moment" I advised. "I don't think it will do you any good cause to press this matter further" I continued as I slid my right hand into his left. "Ben said no" I reminded them. "He is your King; you have hurt and disrespected him enough already" I stated in distain. "In fact-" I began. "You've hurt us both enough" I urged. "You should give us some distance until we are both ready to talk about this" I finished and I squeezed Ben's hand.

"Of course" Aphrodite smiled meekly. "Sorry your Majesty" she offered and Ben nodded at this.

"Sorry your Majesty" Ava and Ceto said together and Ben nodded again.

"Darren if you would be so kind" Ben advised and Darren quickly appeared as if out of nowhere.

"As you wish my lord" he answered before he quickly gestured for the three of them to follow him. The three of them nodded meekly at him and followed him up the grand staircase; which told me Darren was seeing them to their rooms.

"Benny" I advised as I dropped his hand and I wrapped my arms around his waist as Fairy Godmother returned back to the main ballroom. "Calm down Beast" I cooed as I started to stroke the bottom of his back.

"Ok" he nodded as he pulled me to him and he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. "Did you get everything sorted with Fairy Godmother?" he asked as I snuggled my head into his chest.

"Yes" I confirmed. "I just needed some reassurance" I advised.

"Reassurance?" he questioned in confusion as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"I'll explain later on my love" I advised. "There are ears watching" I nodded to the room next to us.

"I see" he smiled and we cuddled back together. Me and Ben stood there for a couple of minutes and when my eyes landed on the open ballroom doors they landed on Fairy Godmother as she was talking to Jane and Carlos. She looked over to me and Ben and smiled and she winked at me before she returned back to her conversation; I then decided I wanted to do something nice for Ben. I felt that he deserved it after what he had gone through; so I decided to make some cookies for him so I could take them away with us. Yes it was only a little thing but I knew that Ben would appreciate them; I slowly looked up and Ben and we both smiled at each other – I couldn't wait for our weekend away to start. Me and Ben needed to be alone to be able to de-stress and calm down from the trial – and some Bennybear and Malmal time was exactly what we both needed.


	3. Saturday Part Three

After we had been stood cuddling for a few minutes Ben asked me to join him in his office; so I let him lead me by the hand into his office away from the world.

"Ben is something wrong?" I questioned as he closed the door behind us and started to lead us towards the couches.

"No" he answered as we both sat down. "I just needed a cuddle after that" he advised and I smiled at him as we cuddled together on the couches.

"I see" I smiled as I snuggled my face against his chest again as I felt his arms tighten around me and his face snuggle into my hair. "I can't believe they tried to push you" I laughed meekly.

"Me neither" he agreed. "It only works against them" he advised.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I looked up at him.

"Well their house arrests and attendances at meetings and such like are controlled by me; if they continue with such behaviour like that it will make me just keep them detained longer" he explained.

"I see" I repeated. "Well whatever you think best my love" I stated before I pressed a kiss against his left cheek.

"Come here you" he teased playfully.

"Wha-" I managed to get out before Ben's lips collided with mine and we started to get lost in a series of long and loving kiss against my lips. I could tell by the powerful and lustful way that Ben was kissing me that he needed this after what had just happened and I was more than happy to let him kiss me like this. I could feel the sexual tension start to build up between us; so before things could start to get too far we broke apart and smiled at each other and rested our foreheads against each other's. I don't think that me and Ben would have ever taken things too far; given that the council wasn't too far away and anyone could just walk in. But I knew that when we were on our own later on tonight nothing or no one was going to stop us from being together.

"I see" I panted as I smiled at him.

"Yes" he grinned at me as we both interlocked our fingers together. "Thank you for everything you do; and you continue to do" he advised happily.

"Ben you don't need to thank me for that" I replied. "I will do anything for you; you know that" I urged.

"I know" he stated. "But I still want to say thank you; I want to make sure that you don't feel as if I am taking you for granted" he finished happily.

"I would never think that Benny" I dismissed. "So don't fixate on that Ben" I urged as I cupped his face in both of my hands. "That is what I am for" I reminded him and we both smiled lovingly at each other. After we had been smiling at each other I pressed a brief kiss against his lips before as cuddled back together; full well knowing that we probably were going to have to go back to the others very shortly.

* * *

After me and Ben left his office I then went to find Belle as I knew that I was helping her host; which to be honest was very easy. I just had to keep smiling talking to all of the council members and make sure that they had everything that they needed for their departure; Ben did come to find me again at one point when I was talking to Az and Az couldn't help but wind Ben up as usual. He told Ben that he was a lucky guy to have me by his side; and if only he could be so lucky. However before Ben could say or do anything I wrapped my arms around Ben's waist and snuggled into him; which made Ben wink at me. I then reminded Az that maybe he was going to be lucky; as I was going to introduce him to Freddie at the End of Tour Ball. Az suddenly went nervous; which then Ben started to tease him which made me nudge Ben and chuckle at the pair of them. I then excused myself so I could go and help Belle, Mrs Potts and the rest of the staff prepare lunch - something of which I was very much looking forward to.

* * *

"Dame Mal" I heard a voice say as I left the main ballroom after lunch.

"Hey Prince Nashoba" I returned as I turned to look at him to see he had his drawing pad and pencils in his hands. "You going to draw?" I questioned.

"Yes" he confirmed. "I was wondering whether you would like to join me?" he offered.

"Erm" I muttered.

"I know you might be busy" he quickly stated and I looked around us. Most of the royals were now in their rooms; and most of the lunch things had been packed away - so I think it should be ok for me to sneak in a little bit of drawing time.

"Go on" I teased. "You've twisted my arm" I joked. "Just let me get my things and tell Belle where I have gone" I advised.

"Ok" he nodded. "I'll meet you down here" he grinned.

"Great" I replied as I turned around to walk back into the ballroom to go and find Belle. I didn't think it would be a problem me going to spend some time with Nash; I just thought it would be for the best if I explained where I was instead of just disappearing. I couldn't wait to spend some time drawing with Nash; I did feel bad at the fact that we couldn't visit him and his parents in Winter's Keep. But the fact that we were getting this time together was a perfect way to end a stressful time for the pair of us.

* * *

When I came back downstairs Nash told me that he had a surprise for me; which really confused me. We both walked out of the gardens talking aimlessly and we found the track that I had used for a run a few days ago. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of my playful Beast coming to find me; even though it was only a few days ago it felt like a lifetime away - strangely.

I then started to get lost back into the picturesque view in front of me; the grass was a bright green colour and the cool Auradon breeze was making the grass sway and dance in the wind. In the distance I could still hear the familiar nose of chirring grasshoppers, squeaking swallows and whirring dragonflies; and I smiled once more when I watched the swallows fly around in the bright brochure-blue sky.

My eyes caught the large oak tree that I previously hid in and I grinned as I looked down to the floor; the memory of Ben telling me that we were going to be spending the night together completely alone then came to my mind. I loved it when it was just me and Ben; we could just be ourselves and not worry about how our words or actions looked to other people. If only people knew what we got up to behind closed doors - I knew it would cause a drama scandal that me and Ben could very much do without. I hated how everything in mine and Ben's relationship had to be so heavily scrutinised; I only hoped that after we were married that we could enjoy some privacy and seclusion that being a married couple involved.

My mind then started to play out what being married to Ben would feel like and I couldn't stop a large grin spreading across my face; there was a time in which I never thought that marriage, soul mates and children would ever be a part of my life - but now it was I could never change a thing. I knew in my heart that Ben was the only one for me; and this was never ever going to change. Yes I also knew that there was going to be parts of our relationship that I didn't understand but I would get through it - as I would have Ben with me to help me.

My mind then wandered onto the fact that I was currently with Nash; I hoped that he didn't think that I was being rude as we aimlessly talked. I knew he could tell that I was distracted but then another thought then came to my mind. I found it strange that Nash would have a surprise for me; and I just hoped that Ben wasn't going to take this the wrong way.

"What's this surprise?" I asked.

"See" he nodded before he quickly clicked and I heard a squawk before a quick blur flew towards us before it landed with a thud in front of us.

"Vuma?" I asked in confusion. "What he doing here?" I questioned as I looked up at Nash.

"He came and found me" he chuckled.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah" he returned. "And I thought as you are not coming to visit me any time soon that you would like to draw him" he offered.

"Wow!" I exclaimed again. "Nash that's amazing" I said happily.

"Yeah" he answered. "Vuma come" he nodded towards himself and Vuma strutted proudly towards us and stood closer to us both. I couldn't help but smile happily at him; he was such a beautiful creature. His feathers on his body with evenly dark brown however his head and tail was bright white in colour. His tail was moderately long and slightly wedge-shaped; and his beak, feet and irises are bright yellow. His feet were feather free, and his toes are short with large talons. His beak was large and hooked and his stern eyes were currently fixed upon me, which I found unnerving.

"He's beautiful" I observed.

"Would you like to hold him?" he grinned.

"Would he let me?" I questioned as I looked up at him.

"Yes" he smiled. "Vuma" he stated as he held his right hand up and Vuma quickly jumped up onto his wrist. "Now Vuma-" he began. "This is Mal" he advised. "Be nice" he warned him and he nodded towards me and I lifted my right wrist up and Vuma looked at me and slowly jumped onto my right.

"Hello" I said happily as I slowly stroked his chest and he stood proudly for me.

"You've got a friend there" Nash advised happily. "He doesn't just do that for anyone" he added.

"Well I'm grateful" I smiled. "Thank you Vuma" I continued to smile as I heard him squawk at me. "Is it ok if I draw you?" I asked him and I grinned when I was rewarded with another squawk. "I'll take that as a yes" I chuckled.

"Yes" Nash chuckled back. "Vuma stand" he advised as Vuma jumped up from my wrist and returned back to the spot he was currently stood on. "Good boy" Nash cooed. "He might pose for you" he explained. "Vuma pose" he instructed and we both watched as he stood proudly with his wings opened slightly.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "You have him well trained" I noted.

"Yeah" Nash nodded. "I love him to bits" he said lovingly. "If I am being honest-" he began. "I knew that he would follow me here" he continued.

"I suppose so" I agreed. "He will have been worried about you" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Probably" he agreed. "Can't go anywhere without him looking for me" he chuckled and Vuma clicked at him. "Hey!" he sighed. "It's true" he urged and I couldn't help but chuckle at both of their playfulness.

"Well we best get to drawing-" I stated. "You'll be due to leave soon" I advised as I opened my drawing pad.

"Yes" he advised as we both started to pull our drawing pencils out of their cases. "Sadly" he sighed and he pulled a funny face at me which caused us both to chuckle. We then both looked down at Vuma and he proudly posed for us again and I started to draw an outline of him in my drawing pad. I was glad that Nash had suggested this; as by the looks of it I needed this time to draw. It helped clear my mind and de-stress; and I made the mental note that I needed to try and sketch and draw more often – as maybe it would make things a lot easier to deal with.

* * *

"Finished" I said happily after I had finished drawing Vuma.

"Me too" I heard him answer.

"Let's see" I replied eagerly and Nash showed me his drawing and I grinned at it. "That's amazing" I noted. "However-" I stated. "You do have experience in this field" I teased.

"Yes" he confirmed. "But you got details that I haven't" he offered.

"Thank you" I replied.

"What do you mean?" he questioned in confusion.

"I really needed this" I explained. "I haven't drawn for a little while" I added.

"Well you're very welcome" he smiled. "So what are you up to the rest of the week?" he asked. "After we have all gone home" he continued.

"I don't know" I admitted. "I do know that our exam results are due this week; so probably a night out" I explained.

"Oh" he nodded.

"Yeah" I said. "Do you get yours this week as well?" I questioned.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Well you are more than welcome to come to our night out if you want?" I offered.

"Really?" he asked slowly.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Az and Leroy are coming as well" I explained.

"I can't wait!" he grinned. "I haven't been on a night out with you lot" he added excitedly. "I bet it is wild" he noted.

"It can get like that" I chuckled.

"Well thanks for the invite" he stated.

"Yeah" I said. "Obviously you can stay here; there's a few staying over" I offered further.

"Cool!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah" I replied; I watched as he opened his mouth to say something but stopped when we heard Ben's voice.

"Mal!" he called out to me.

"Oh hey Ben" I smiled up at him.

"I was going to ask what you are doing-" he started. "But by the looks of it don't need to ask" he added. I sensed that the Beast part of him didn't like the fact that I was on my own with Nash; but I then noticed warmth enter his eyes – by the look of it we weren't going to have a repeat of what had happened in Neverland.

"No" I answered. "With us not going to Winter's Keep Nash asked whether I wanted to draw Vuma" I explained hoping that this would calm the Beast part of Ben down.

"That's nice" he noted.

"Do you want to hold him?" Nash offered.

"Can I?" he asked nervously and me and Nash both laughed at him.

"Of course" Nash said and he held his hand up and Vuma jumped back onto his wrist.

"Now Vuma-" he stated. "This is his Majesty; be nice" he warned and Vuma chirped before he jumped onto Ben's waiting right hand.

"Whoa!" Ben exclaimed. "He's heavier than I thought" he noted. "He's magnificent" he stated Vuma posed proudly.

"Oh" Nash chuckled. "He liked that" he stated happily.

"How old is he?" Ben questioned as he stroked Vuma's chest.

"He's four" Nash replied. "He's five at Christmas" he added.

"I see" Ben noted.

"I'll take him from you" Nash offered and he held his hand out and Vuma jumped back onto his wrist.

"Thank you" Ben smiled. "I just came to tell you that your parents are looking for you" he added. "They are getting ready to leave" he advised.

"Oh" Nash muttered as we both stood up. "Is that the time?" he sighed sadly.

"I've just invited Nash to our night out" I advised.

"Cool" Ben smiled as we both started to pack our things together. "Will be good to see you then" he added as Nash helped Vuma onto his right shoulder.

"Yeah" I said. "To mourn or celebrate our results" I stated as I pursed my lips together.

"I'm sure you will have done fine" Ben smiled.

"I hope so" I advised.

"Mally" Ben cooed.

"What?" I asked. "I want to have done well" I urged.

"You will have" he stated as he slid his right hand into my left. The three of us then started to walk back to Auradon Castle all eagerly chatting about our night out on Monday night. I really couldn't wait to spend time with our friends; yes I was concerned about my exam results – I just hoped that I had done enough to prove myself.

* * *

After I put my things in Ben's office I then went back into the main hall and stood and said goodbye to as Sultan Aladdin, Sultana Jasmine, Az, Prince Consort John Rolfe, Princess Pocahontas, Nash, King Quasimodo, Queen Madellanie and Leroy all went to leave. I felt sad to say goodbye to them; but I knew that Az, Nash and Leroy would be coming back in a couple of day's time. Yes I wondered whether there was any point of them actually going home; but they did have things that they had to do but it wouldn't be long before they were back with us. So would could all celebrate or mourn over our exam results – whatever they might be.


	4. Saturday Part Four

**Content warning**** for suggested smut and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

Time went over quickly and before I knew it I was waving goodbye to the last of the council members; unfortunately for me the last party included Lady Leah and to say it was awkward was an understatement! She didn't say goodbye to me; she didn't even acknowledge my existence! But this was perfectly fine by me; she had proven to me and everyone else that she was willing to let her recent actions speak for her. So as I watched her leave with her family I made the mental note that this how it was always going to be between us; and I had no problems with it.

I then excused myself and told Ben that I was going to pack my bags; he asked if I was ok and I reassured him that I was. I was through with Lady Leah trying to get under my skin; we had both made our feelings very known about each other and I wasn't willing to spend any more time dwelling on it.

* * *

As I was packing for our trip away I didn't know where we were going but given where we went on our previous Quarantine Lockdown I decided to pack some lazy clothes and a couple of smart dresses in case we went out in public, even though I thought this probably was unlikely. When I just finished packing I heard my phone start to ring; so I picked it up from my bedside cabinet and I smiled when I saw that Ben was ringing me.

"What do you want?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "That wasn't very nice" he stated and I knew that he probably would be pouting.

"Who said I was your Majesty" I teased. "My boyfriend seems to agree with me" I stated. "With some of the things that he has called me in the past" I grinned.

"Well that was very unkind of him" he replied. "Just out of curiosity-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"What has he called you?" he asked.

"Bad girl" I stated. "Naughty girl" I purred. "Minx" I continued full well knowing that this was probably riling him up. "Mistress" I smirked and I heard him groan down the phone.

"Mal behave" he groaned again.

"Or else what?" I flirted.

"You don't want to know" he breathed.

"Fine" I shrugged. "Have it your way" I stated. "Was there something that you actually needed?" I questioned with a devilish grin.

"Yes" he chuckled. "I need you to come to my office" he advised.

"Oh" I nodded. "Is something wrong?" I questioned as I started to hope that our trip away wasn't about to be cancelled.

"No" he answered. "I have something to show you" he explained.

"Ok" I answered. "I'll be down in a minute" I added.

"Ok my love" I heard him say lovingly. "Love you" he continued.

"Love you too" I replied before I hung up on him and slid my phone into my jean pocket. I then turned quickly and left the room; very eager as to why Ben wanted to see me in his office.

* * *

"There she is" I heard him say happily as I walked into his office. "The little minx" he winked at me as a large toothy grin spread across his face.

"Ha!" I laughed sarcastically as I walked around the desk and stood next to him on his right hand side. "So what did you want?" I questioned as I quickly looked around the room and I noted that no one else was in the office with us.

"I have something for you" he advised causing me to look down at him.

"Which is?" I asked eagerly.

"Come here" Ben nodded towards himself.

"Ok" I said and I turned and climbed into lap and I watched as Ben cuddled into my chest as he arms captured my waist. "Let me get this right-" I began as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You brought me in here for a grope of me?" I teased.

"No" he confirmed. "This is just a bonus" he grinned and we both pulled each other closer and we snuggled into each other. "Hmmm" I heard him purr and I looked down at him. "You are such a tease" he noted with a playful glance in his eyes.

"So are you" I chuckled as I cupped the right hand side of his face with my left hand.

"Well I'll get you back tonight" he offered.

"Promises promises" I teased as I pressed my lips against Ben's and I felt Ben's hand caress the small of my back as the other slid into my hair. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my chest constricted; and as we continued to make out I let my hands leisurely roam from his stomach to his chest and back to his neck.

"I think-" Ben groaned in pleasure as he ended our kiss. "We are getting distracted" he continued as he stroked my left cheek with the back of his right hand.

"Yes" I panted. "What do you want to give me?" I breathed as I rested my head against his.

"This" he stated as he reached forward and picked up a lot of papers off his desk before dropping them into my lap.

"What is this?" I questioned as I untangled my arms from him and I picked them up and looked at them in confusion.

"The deeds, layout and all documentation for Bald Mountain" he explained.

"What?" I asked in shock and I looked up quickly at Ben.

"I asked for King Quasi to send me it-" he began. "He asked one of his staff to bring it here for me" he grinned.

"But you haven't put it to the council" I reminded him.

"I have" he confirmed. "Unofficially" he shrugged.

"Ben explain" I stated. "You have been very confused" I admitted. I thought me and Ben had both promised each other that we weren't going to hide things from each other; I could see that he wanted to keep this as a surprise – so I wasn't going to give him any stick of it.

"When you were talking to Chieftain Tiger Lily, Chief Takodo, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Zeus and Hera I asked the whole council about it and they agreed with you-" he stated. "It should be yours, so King Quasimodo is going to relinquish the castle to you" he smiled at me.

"So Bald Mountain is mine?" I questioned slowly.

"Unofficially yes" he said. "It still has to be put to the council so it can be noted" he continued.

"I see" I nodded as I looked down at the paperwork in my hands and lap. I couldn't believe that Bald Mountain was mine; if I was being honest I thought that the council wouldn't want me to have my mother's castle. I thought that they would be concerned about it; yes I was concerned about what had happened at Bald Mountain but after Ben and Fairy Godmother had the place screened again me and Ben could start to live there on and off.

"Mal honey" I heard Ben say which broke me out of my train of thought. "Are you ok?" he questioned.

"Yes?" I replied as I looked up at Ben and watched as he meekly smiled at me and I could see that he was concerned about what was on my mind. "I actually expected them to put up a fight on it" I admitted.

"I don't see why" he stated. "However you need to be made aware of something-" he started.

"Yes?" I repeated.

"You are not going anywhere near that place until it has been screened again" he said sternly.

"Ok" I nodded. "I understand that" I smiled. "What about the staff?" I questioned.

"It's still a museum until you officially takeover" he advised. "Then you decide what you want to do, keep them, get new" he shrugged.

"Well I don't want to put people out of work Ben" I advised. "But I have no need for tour guides" he stated.

"I know" he said before he pressed a kiss against the side of my head. "We'll look into everything my love" he offered.

"Thank you" I said and I pressed a brief but loving kiss against his lips. "Where am I going to keep this?" I questioned as I pulled away.

"I have an idea" Ben grinned and I pulled a confused face at him. "I'll show you" he smiled and I stood up and I watched as he stood up and walked up to the large bookcase next to his desk. He then flicked the mechanism and the bookcase moved to the left hand side to reveal Ben's safe. I then watched as he quickly did the combination before opening the safe and stepping inside.

"I've been doing a bit of clearing out" he advised.

"I see" I nodded as we both walked down the short corridor and into the main chamber.

"Yeah" he said. "Things are still in the dark ages" he advised and I noted that the paperwork was scattered over the desk in the safe. "I was thinking that over there could be your side of the safe" he explained as he nodded to the right hand side of the safe, which I noted was completely empty.

"Thank you" I smiled. "I'm going to move my jewellery down here" I smiled. "Not now though" I stated.

"Whenever" he said. "You know the combination to get in" he teased.

"Yep" I chuckled. "I just watched you do it" I smiled.

"Yeah" he agreed and I put the deeds down onto the empty desk which was now mine on my side of the safe. My eyes then wandered around my side of the safe and my eyes landed on my wand; it was sitting on a dark purple pillow with a glass case around it and when I stepped closer to it the tip started to glow bright green. I felt drawn to it but quickly brushed this away; there was no reason for me to use my wand but when I was close I was drawn to it as it felt like it was part of me.

"Mal-" I heard Ben say.

"Aha?" I replied as I looked over to him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No" I answered. "As stupid as it sounds I forgot about my wand being here" I advised as I rested my head against his chest.

"I see" he replied. "Well you don't have to use it; so that is understandable" I heard him say as he snuggled into my hair.

"True" I agreed. "I don't think there will ever a time when I would" I sighed happily. "Fingers crossed" I finished.

"Yes" he confirmed before he pressed another kiss against the top of my head. We then both looked up at each other and smiled and after we had stood staring at each other for a couple of seconds before Ben started to chuckle at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just laughing at you earlier" he explained as he removed his arms from my waist and he cupped my face in both of his hands. "How playful you were" he reminded me.

"I see" I noted. "Well let's just see how playful we both get over the weekend" I flirted as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Hmm" he purred before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. "Are you all packed?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Nearly" I advised. "You?" I urged.

"Not quite" he smiled. "But it shouldn't take me very long" he dismissed.

"Ok" I nodded again as I started to feel playful again. "Well don't keep me waiting Ben-" I purred. "You'll pay for it later" I winked at me.

"Is that a promise?" he purred back and I watched as his eyes started to darken.

"No" I answered as I shook my head slightly before stepping backward causing his hands to drop from me. "It's a guarantee" I winked at him before I quickly span around and started to walk out of the safe; I heard Ben chuckle behind me and I couldn't help but let a large grin spread across my face. I couldn't wait to see what this weekend had it store for us both; yes I had an inkling but all I wanted right now was to have some time alone with my beautiful, playful and very sexy Beast.

* * *

As I had nearly finished packing everything together I decided that after I had left Ben's office that this was probably the best time when I made his cookies. So with this thought in mind; I headed towards the kitchens and when I opened the door I found that Mrs Potts was in the kitchen.

"Oh Mal" she said happily. "How can I help?" she questioned warmly.

"I need the ingredients to make Ben some cookies" I advised. "I thought I would surprise him" I elaborated.

"I see" she noted. "Well let's get everything sorted" she began happily. "I'm guessing you don't need any help; you didn't need any last night" she offered.

"No" I replied. "I should be fine, thank you" I smiled to her as I stood next to the kitchen table in the middle of the kitchen. "But if I need anything I'll ask Mrs Potts" I stated.

"Of course my dear" she smiled at me before we both started to collect the cookies for my beloved Benny's favourite cookies.

* * *

All in all it didn't take me very long to make Ben's cookies for him; I felt like I was an expert at making them now. I couldn't wait to see Ben's reaction to when I gave him them; I hadn't made them for him for such a long time and I knew that he would appreciate them. So after I had put them into a clear Tupperware box I then took them back to my room and hide them into my dark purple case. I then returned to quickly packing everything else away; and when I was finally finished I pulled my phone back out of my pocket and I rang the love of my life.

"Hello" I heard him reply after the phone rang three times.

"Hello" I answered. "I'm just ringing to see what time I need to be ready" I stated. "I'm just about to jump in the shower" I explained.

"Be ready for five" he stated.

"Ok" I nodded. "What do I need to wear?" I asked hoping that this would give me a hint as to what to expect this evening.

"Some lazy and comfortable clothes" he answered.

"Ok" I nodded. "Well that doesn't give any hints" I chuckled.

"Of course not" he stated and I knew that he would be grinning. "I would join you in the shower babe but I need to pack" he sighed.

"That's ok" I replied. "We are going to have plenty of time together this weekend" I flirted.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"See you after I get ready" I said eagerly as I looked at the clock which told me it was half three.

"Ok" I heard him reply. "Love you" he added.

"Love you too" I replied before I hung up; I then put my phone back on charge before I turned to walk into my bathroom. The current mind set was the sooner I got out of the shower and changed the closer I would be to five o'clock which meant one thing – Quarantine Lockdown!

* * *

After enjoying a quick shower I decided to wear one of my dark purple vests; shorts and flip flop combo; I had no idea where me and Ben were going but I was very looking forward to finding out. So after I had pulled and arranged my hair into a neat plait I left my bathroom to see Ben sitting waiting for me on the foot of my bed.

I couldn't help but groan when my eyes landed onto my Beast; he had decided to wear a light blue vest with grey strips on it with light grey khaki pants. On his feet he had a pair of light grey trainers on and when my eyes looked back up to his face I noted that he was smirking at me.

"Wow!" I explained as I walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm digging the outfit" I admitted as he stood up and watched as he started to make his way to my already packed bags that he had obviously moved to my bedroom door.

"Thank you" he replied as he picked up my back pack and slung it on his back as he pulled up the handle on my suitcase.

"I can do that you know" I reminded him as I started to follow him from my room.

"I know" he answered. "But I'm still going to carry your bags down the stairs" he chuckled.

"Where's your bags?" I questioned.

"Already in the car" he advised.

"I see" I noted. "Someone is eager" I teased.

"Yes!" he exclaimed which made me giggle at him.

"I want to see what you have got planned" I advised.

"I can't wait to see your reaction" he returned.

"Thanks for this" I grinned up at him as we started to make our way towards the main staircase.

"You don't have to thank me for this Mal" he dismissed as we stood at the top of the staircase and Ben picked my case up and we both started to walk down the stairs. "Me and you need to have regular time like this" he reminded me happily. "We need to make sure we put it in our diaries" he added as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I started to walk towards the main entrance.

"Mal where are you going?" I heard him ask which made me stop and turn around and look at him.

"Outside" I explained as I nodded behind me. "To the car" I stated as I threw a confused look at him.

"Not that car" he explained.

"What?" I questioned in further confusion.

"Follow me" he chuckled and I followed him slowly and I watched as he led me into the garage that was conjoined to the castle.

"Ben?" I said.

"Yes" he replied.

"I don't understand what is going on" I admitted.

"We are taking your car" he stated as we continued to walk up to it.

"Oh" I muttered as my eyes took in the sight of it. In all honesty I had completely forgotten about my graduation present from Ben; but saying that I had had a lot of my mind recently.

"Is that ok?" he asked.

"Yeah that's fine" I smiled at him as I tore my eyes away from my dark purple hummer that was waiting for the pair of us. "I've never drove it" I cooed as I threw another look over the perfect paintjob.

"The keys are in my pocket" he advised and I looked back up at him.

"And you want me to get them?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" he winked at me. "My hands are full" he grinned at me.

"I see" I noted. "I just think you want me to cop a feel" I flirted.

"No" he answered and I smirked at him. Well if this is how my Beast wanted to play it then I was more than willing to play along. So as I didn't take my eyes away from Ben's I stepped in front of him and I slid both of my hands in his trouser pockets to get my car keys; but when I pulled my hands out I made sure that both of my hands caught him member slightly.

"Hmm" he purred as I opened the car door and watched as Ben quickly opened the car boot and slid my bags in next to mine. "You need to be careful Mal" he warned me as he closed the car boot before looking at me.

"How?" I asked innocently.

"Because we might not make it to our destination" he advised and I noted that his eyes started to darken. "I might have to have you right here" he admitted boldly which made my stomach start to tighten in lust.

"Is that so?" I flirted. "Do I get a choice?" I teased.

"Of course" he answered. "As always" he grinned.

"Well then-" I started before I winked at him before I quickly span around and walked around the car and opened the driver's side door. "You wanted my hand in your pocket" I reminded him as he opened the door and quickly closed the door and we both watched as Darren stepped out and opened the garage door for us both. "So suffer the consequences" I added before sticking my tongue out at him.

"Darn you" he chuckled as we both put on our seatbelts before I slid the key into the ignition; and I grinned as I started the car and heard it start to purr smoothly.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"You like?" he teased.

"I love it!" I grinned at him as I slid my seat forward a little bit and checked my mirrors were in the right place. "I'm guessing you are going to tell me where we are going?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed and I nodded and I slowly pulled away and drove out of the garage. I loved how the car moved; it was like a part of me and it moved so effortlessly – I could really get used to this!

"I could get used to this" I admitted as we drove slowly towards the gates of Auradon Castle, causing Ben to chuckle at me.

"Go right here on the dirt track" he explained as he pointed in the dirt tracks direction.

"So we aren't leaving the grounds?" I questioned.

"Just follow the dirt track" he repeated and I nodded as I slowly turned onto the dirt track and I slowly and carefully drove down the dirt track which took down the side of the castle. "Left here" he directed and I did this and we made our way down another dirt track. I had no idea where Ben was taking me; but I did as he asked and I gasped when I took in the view when we arrived at the large lake on the grounds of Auradon Castle.

Everything suddenly feel into place; as the Auradon Rose was waiting for the pair of us. So it looked like that this is what Ben had planned for the pair of us; which was perfect. It looked like he had arranged for a small walkway to be constructed so we could walk onto the boat with ease that was currently lit up with dark blue and purple lanterns.

"Ben" I muttered.

"Yes?" he grinned smugly as he looked over to me.

"What's this?" I asked even thought I already knew.

"Our quarantine lockdown" he answered. "I'm going to sail the boat into the centre of the lake" he explained as he nodded in the direction of the Auradon Rose as I continued to drive towards it.

"So we will be totally alone?" I asked.

"Yes" he grinned again.

"I can't wait!" I exclaimed. "You did promise a Quarantine Lockdown on the Auradon Rose" I reminded him.

"Yes I did" he chuckled as we pulled up to walkway and I stopped the car and pulled the key out.

"God help me when we get on that boat" I teased.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well the sexual tension has been building up all day Ben" I stated bluntly. "We probably will be naked for most of our trip" I added now knowing why Ben had decided that we were only to wear our lazy and comfortable clothes.

"True" he agreed. "But what else is new" he teased before we both laughed as we climbed out of the car so we could start to enjoy our time alone together.

* * *

After taking our bags from the car and into our room on the boat I then locked my car and put the keys on the kitchen table before joining Ben on the deck. He smiled at me before he slid his right hand into my left and I let him lead me into the cock pit.

"Can you actually drive this?" I asked as Ben dropped my hand and started the boat up.

"Yes of course I can" he chuckled. "I used to go sailing with Father when I was younger" he advised as he started to move levers and the steering wheel and we slowly started to pull away from my car and the world. I watched as Ben turned the boat around and started to head towards the middle of the large lake; I couldn't help but sigh at the perfect views around us of Auradon starting to settle in for the night. Yes it was still light as we were still in the middle of August; but everything just seemed so calm and serene.

"Do you want a go?" I heard Ben ask which caused me to look over to him.

"Please?" I grinned and I stepped forward and took hold of the stirring wheel and Ben stood behind me.

"Just keep it steady" he explained and when he let go of the steering wheel I felt the strain for a few seconds before I gripped the wheel more tightly.

"Ok" I nodded as he started to push a couple of buttons on the dash board. "Like that?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

The rest of our journey to the middle of the large lake was in near enough silence apart from Ben giving me directions every now and again. Otherwise Ben was just cuddled into me; I continued to feel my stomach twinge in lust. I could tell that Ben was feeling the same way; as he keep lacing the right hand side of my neck with kisses. I also knew that when we stopped the boat there wasn't going to be anything in our way to stop us from finally reliving the sexual tension that had been building up all day.

"Cut the power here Mal" he said causing me to sigh in relief. "It should be ok here" he grinned.

"Ok" I nodded and I turned the key off; and I watched as Ben pressed a red button before we both heard a loud splash which told me that the anchor had just fallen to the ground, keeping us in place.

"So?" I heard Ben say.

"Yes?" I replied as I looked up at him.

"Here we are" he said smugly which made me grin at him.

"Here we are" I repeated as I turned around in his arms before I snaked my arms around his neck. I quickly crushed my lips against Ben's and his lips reacted instantly to mine and we started to fall into a long and loving series of kisses. Our hands started to roam over each other's bodies and with every passing moment I could tell that me and Ben were getting closer and closer to going past the point of no return. I could help but groan in disappointment when Ben broke apart and looked down at me with nearly blackened eyes with lust.

"Should we continue this in our room?" he purred which set my skin on fire.

"I thought you would never ask" I panted as I stepped out of his arms and I slid my right hand into left.

"Lead the way my love" he said lovingly as we both regulated our breathing.

"As you wish your Majesty" I flirted and I quickly led him from the cockpit so we could go and find our bedroom. I nearly broke out in a run; but I decided against this. Me and Ben were going to have plenty of opportunities to make love and I wasn't about to rush anything. I wanted to fully enjoy every second with my Beast before we had to return back to reality; and this is what I fully intended to do.

* * *

"Now first things first-" Ben started after he closed our bedroom door behind us.

"Yes?" I said as he dropped my hand and he quickly picked me up into a bridal hold.

**"BEN!"** I shouted in shock.

"What?" he asked as he started to carry me to our bed.

"You know what?" I snapped.

"No I don't" he grinned as we stood at the edge of the bed. I then watched as a large smirk then spread across his face before he threw me down onto the bed and I groaned.

"I knew you were going to do that" I advised as I kicked off my flip flops.

"Yes" he nodded as he watched me pull myself backward and resting my head against the pillows. "Now my naughty minx" he purred as he quickly kicked his trainers off. "Let's finish where we started off" he grinned as he slowly climbed onto the bed and on top of me.

"Yes" I said as I wrapped my arms and legs around his once more. It didn't take very long before our lips collided with each other's and this time when things heated up we didn't stop. Instead we helped each other out of our clothes; and then as we continued to head towards our releases I completely let myself get lost into my Beast – my perfect, handsome soulmate.


	5. Saturday Part Five

**Content warning**** for swearing, smut and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

"What do you have planned for now my love?" I asked as me and Ben had just finished pulling our clothes back on after making love. In all honesty I knew that we could have lain in bed a little while longer; but we wanted to make sure that the majority of our time together wasn't going to be in bed.

"Well I have had the staff cook a meal for us" he explained as he stood in front of me.

"Have they been here the whole time?" I asked slowly as I started to hope that they weren't here as they would have heard everything. "I thought we were completely alone?" I accused as I pulled one brow up in concern at him.

"We are" he confirmed. "Mrs Potts has our evening meal in the slow cooker" he explained. "Do you really think I would have allowed anyone to hear us like that?" he stated as he placed both of his hands onto my hips. "And not tell you Mal" he finished sincerely as he gazed lovingly into my eyes.

"No" I answered as I started to calm down; of course Ben wouldn't have done this. "I suppose not" I added with a warm smile as I placed both of my hands against his chest.

"No" he replied as he removed his left hand from my hip and he tenderly tapped my nose with his left index finger. "Those sounds are only for me" he purred as his left hand found my hip once more.

"I see" I nodded. "How possessive of my Beast?" I teased.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "But I believe I have every right to be" he grinned as his slid his hand from my hip and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. "My girl is so beautiful" he added lovingly.

"Hmm" I purred before I pressed a kiss against his lips. "My Beast is too" I flirted after I pulled away. "Don't forget that" I teased.

"I shan't" he chuckled. "As you tell me all of the time" he winked at me. "Actually if I am being honest-" he started.

"Yes?" I urged.

"I think I'm punching above my weight with you" he stated.

"Ben behave!" I whined. "You're not" I dismissed.

"I am" he pressed.

"Ben I don't want to argue with you" I said sternly.

"Well let's not argue" he shrugged. "Just agree with me" he added.

"I most definitely will not!" I exclaimed.

"So who is exactly starting an argument here?" he teased.

"Hmph!" I puffed. "I'm going for tea" I advised as I stepped back and his arms dropped from me. "You want to join me that is your prerogative" I continued as I turned around as I started to feel playful. "I might not give you your surprise now" I winked at him as I started to make my way for the bedroom door.

"Surprise?" I heard him ask. "What surprise?" he quickly added as he walked after me.

"Now that would be telling" I flirted.

"No Mal" he said as he stood in front of me, preventing me from leaving the room. "You can't just land that on me and then leave it like that" he said incredulously.

"Yes I can" I answered back happily. "And I am" I giggled before I quickly ran around him and out of the room. I then quickly ran down the deck and into the main living area, all the while I heard Ben run after me.

"Oh you!" he grinned as I stole a playful glance at him as we started to run around the couch. "You playful Dragon" he stated as he ran behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You girl!" he panted before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. "Are going to be the death of me!" he groaned.

"I don't want that Benny" he chuckled. "Just to tease you" I stated and I purposely grinded my buttocks against his member.

"Oh!" he breathed. "Mal you'll get me all riled up" he warned me.

"I know" I answered smugly as I repeated my actions. "What are you going to do about it?" I purred.

"Well I can think of a few things" he groaned again.

"Yes" I said smugly as I grinded against him again. I knew exactly what I was doing; me and Ben loved to tease each other. And the fact that we are truly alone with no one to stop us was making me feel very playful and turned on by the sight of my beautiful and very sexy Beast.

"Oh!" he moaned. "Mal" he moaned as he kissed the top of my head once more. "You've asked for it" he stated and he quickly span me around in his arms.

"What about tea?" I questioned innocently as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"I'm sure it can wait" he dismissed. "We have more pressing matters" he advised mock seriously.

"I see" I noted as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Back to bed" he grinned as he brushed his nose against mine. "It would appear that my Dragon has been very naughty" he started to flirt as his eyes continued to darken. "And I intend to make sure she knows this" he finished which caused me to giggle at him.

"Promises promises your Majesty" I winked at him and I watched as he winked at me before he started to carry me back in the direction of our room. I couldn't help but keep kissing him as we made our way back to bed – to continue with our very much needed love making, that we both knew was very much needed after everything that had happened recently.

* * *

After making love again me and Ben lay in bed and talked aimlessly for a little while; we then decided that we both wanted to go into the shower. So as we quickly showered together Ben then told me to take my time getting ready as he was going to set our evening meal out after he had got changed. I nodded at this; Ben obviously had put a lot of thought into our weekend together and I didn't want to spoil this for him. So when I walked back into the living area of the boat in my sleep vest and shorts I gasped at the sight in front of me.

Ben had littered candles around the room so large open planned living, dining and kitchen area was dimly lit. And Ben was just placing our meals down onto the large white table in the middle of the three areas, which appeared to be spaghetti and meatballs.

"Well isn't this nice" I noted as I walked up to the table.

"Yes" he grinned as he pulled my chair out for me and I eagerly sat down and he pushed my chair in. "Do you fancy red or white wine?" he asked politely.

"Hmm" I hummed as I thought about it. "Surprise me" I winked.

"Ok" he nodded as he turned and walked over to the fridge. I then watched as he opened the bottle as he walked over to me before eagerly dropping into his seat in front of me. I then watched as he poured some red wine in both of our glasses before he placed the bottle of wine in the middle of us.

"To us" he offered as he picked his glass up.

"To us" I repeated and we both clinked our glasses together, both very happy to be able to spend this time together.

* * *

"When do I get to find out what this surprise is?" he teased after we both finished our meals.

"I'll go and get it now" I advised as I stood up, causing my chair to slide back. "It's only something little" I advised.

"Yes" he nodded. "But you have obviously put some thought into it" he smiled warmly.

"Yes" I smiled back. "Well you wait there" I teased.

"Ok Mistress" he returned before I winked at him before I quickly left the room and walked into our bedroom. I quickly opened my bag and pulled out the box of cookies before closing my bag and standing up straight. As I left the room and started to make my way back to Ben I started to get excited – I really couldn't wait to see his reaction as he hadn't had them in such a long time.

"There" I stated as I stood next to Ben, after I had walked back into the room.

"Are these what I think they are?" he asked eagerly.

"I don't know" I replied innocently before I pressed a kiss against the top of his head. "Find out" I grinned and I watched as he opened the box to find 12 cookies waiting for him.

"You made me your cookies!" he exclaimed.

"Yes" I chuckled as I sat on the arm of the chair. "I don't know why you call them my cookies" I laughed. "I just follow a recipe" I added.

"I know" he answered. "But for some reason yours always taste different" he advised. "And I think I know why?" I said as he smiled again at me.

"O…k?" I asked as I slid my left arm around his shoulders. "What?" I asked.

"You make them with love" he grinned and my face dropped. Ben wasn't suggesting what I thought he was suggesting, was he?

"Are you accusing me of using magic?" I said angrily.

"No!" he exclaimed as his face also dropped. "What I mean is that when you make me them you make me them because you love me" he quickly explained. "No magic" he stated as he shook his head.

"I see" I nodded. "Well I never thought about it like that" I continued. "So I guess you are right I do make them with love" I finished and I watched as my favourite crooked smile spread across his face.

"Do you want one?" he offered.

"No there are yours" I replied.

"But you can still eat them" he answered.

"No thank you" I stated. "I'm full off that" I continued as I nodded towards my plate.

"Ok" he said. "Well I'm having one" he grinned before he picked up one of the cookies and took a large bite out of one.

"As you wish" I said and I watched as he closed the box again before quickly finishing his cookie.

"Yep" he said as he stood up and my arm dropped away from him. I then watched as he placed the box down onto the kitchen bench before he walked over and picked both of our plates up before putting them in the sink.

"What now Benny?" I questioned.

"I thought we could go and cuddle on the deck and look at the stars" he answered happily as he stood in front of me.

"Oh you romantic Beast you" I teased as I stood up straight.

"Maybe" he smiled.

"I'll bring the rest of the bottle of wine" I advised as I picked up both of our glasses and the half-finished bottle of wine.

"Ok" he stated and we both walked back to our room. Ben then stepped in front of me and pulled the balcony door open and I grinned when I saw that it was the same set up that we had as we were making our way to Neverland.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as we both sat down.

"Just thinking about us snuggling like this the last time we were on this boat" I explained as I settled our glasses and bottle of wine down onto the side so we wouldn't knock it over. "It feels like a life time ago" I said as I looked at him. "When in fact it was only a few weeks ago" I finished.

"I know" he advised as he lay down with his head rested onto one of the pillows. "Time flies" he smiled as I lay down next to him on his left hand side.

"Yes" I agreed. "Any not particularly when you are having fun" I muttered.

"I know" he said as he rolled onto his left side and propped himself up on his elbow. "I know it has been hard for us; but we got through it together" he advised as he placed his right arm around my waist.

"Yes" I agreed. "And we always will" I smiled as I placed my left hand onto his arm and I started to slowly trace patterns on it with my fingers.

"I just hate how you have been treated, disrespected" he pouted. "All because of me" he sighed sadly.

"I don't want you to think about this any longer" I urged as I reached up and cupped the right hand side of his face with my left hand. "Please don't beat yourself up about this, this is not your fault" I continued hoping to put his mind at rest. "It never has been; and it never will. It is their problem not yours" I finished as I pursed my lips together.

"I know" he sighed. "I'll try and not let it get to me" he promised.

"Good" I smiled and I watched as Ben looked slowly up and down my face before he crushed his lips against mine. We then fell into a long and loving make out session; which ended in Ben climbing on top of me. When we broke apart Ben slid down slightly and cuddled his head into my chest; we both then fell into silence enjoying each other's company. As I looked up at the darkening sky I started to run my fingers through Ben's hair and I couldn't help but smile; yes me and Ben couldn't be just 'Ben and Mal' all the time but right now it was pretty damn perfect.

* * *

"Thanks for this Ben" I said finally breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"This time together" I stated.

"You don't have to thank me for this Mal" he dismissed. "We need time together like this" he smiled warmly as he snuggled his face further into my chest.

"Yes" I agreed. "I love you" I said happily.

"I love you too" he grinned up at me. "Now that the trial is over we can start to settle properly into royal life" he sighed.

"I thought we were already had started to settle in royal life?" I chuckled.

"What I mean is that now we are home we can start to live our lives-" he started. "Yes we are going to have meetings and balls but at least we are in the privacy of our castle" he confirmed.

"Oh" I muttered. "Yeah" I agreed. "I can see where you are going with that" I nodded. "I hate how things have to be so public with us at times" I added as I pursed my lips together. "But I understand why" I finished before I pressed a kiss against the top of his head.

"Thank you for being patient" he muttered.

"My Beast is worth it" I smiled. "He always has been" I added as I started to stroke his right cheek with my left hand. "And he always will be" I said lovingly.

"Oh Mally" he breathed and he quickly slid his face closer to mine before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"Ben?" I asked as an idea came to me as Ben cuddled back into my chest.

"Yes?" he replied as he looked up at me again.

"No one can see us right?" I prompted.

"No" he answered. "This lake is in the middle of the castle grounds" he reminded me. "And no one can get on the grounds without my staff knowing so; if there was a security breech we could know quite quickly" he explained.

"I see" I noted. "Well that is good to know" I stated.

"What do you mean?" he questioned in confusion.

"Well just in case things get out of hand it is nice to know that no one will see" I advised with a smirk.

"Yes" he chuckled. "Is my Dragon planning on assaulting me?" he teased.

"No" I advised. "Is my Beast planning on assaulting me?" I teased back.

"No" he answered. "But I can see why you've asked that" he stated. "As we can't resist each other" he purred.

"Nope!" I exclaimed causing Ben to chuckle at me. "It would be nice to sleep under the stars" I noted as I looked up at the night sky.

"Sleep or have sex Mal?" he asked and when I looked down at him I noticed that he had a playful look in his eyes.

"Both" I confirmed. "Don't you think?" I asked and I watched as a large smirk spread across his face.

"You are such a horny person" he laughed.

"So are you" I accused.

"True" he stated. "But I can't help it" he said innocently.

"Me neither" I urged.

"So I think we have established our sleeping arrangements for tonight" he chuckled again.

"Yes" I agreed. "Is that ok? We don't have to" I put to him in case I was ruining the evening he had already planned.

"Mal-" he started as he cupped the left hand side of my face with his right hand. "I want to"

"Good" I answered as I brushed my nose against his before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips. When I pulled away Ben looked back at my lips as he cupped my face again and he crushed his lips against mine once more and we started to fall into a very heated make out session. As Ben deepened the kiss I snaked my arms around his neck as Ben climbed more on top of me; I then started to feel Ben's hands slid down my arms which caused chills to run up and down my spine.

When the need to breath suddenly assaulted our lungs Ben pulled away and then started to kiss the right hand side of my neck which caused my breathing to hitch. As Ben continued to lace kisses along my jaw bone and neck my stomach continued to tighten in lust and I groaned in disappointment when Ben pulled away and knelt above me; he then gestured for me to sit up and I quickly did this. Ben then didn't take his eyes from mine and he quickly pulled my sleep vest off and tossed it to the side, revealing my naked chest to him. I watched as his arms roamed over my chest before he quickly pulled his vest off and threw it on top of mine.

We both then lay back down and Ben continued with the tantalising assault on my neck however this time he slowly started to move towards my chest. The closer he got to my breasts I couldn't help but let my breathing continue to hitch; I felt my heart start to race and I groaned as I watched as Ben pulled away and he smirked down at me.

"Even though no one will be out of there-" he purred. "I want to keep everything under the blanket" he advised. "This is my view only" he said possessively and I felt my knees turn to jelly and my stomach fluttered. I loved it when Ben got like this; and to be honest I never wanted him to change.

"Yes my love" I panted and I watched as he winked at me before he slowly slid his right hand onto my left breast as his lips found mine once more. My hands continued to roam over his strong and broad chest; I went to move my hands onto his stomach but my hands froze as my breathing hitched once more. I then felt Ben start to tease my left nipple before he swapped his hands over to give my right breast the same treatment.

I couldn't stop myself arching my back as I started to feel a warmth build up in between my legs and I continued to moan and groan against his lips. I watched as Ben pulled away and smirked at me on the dimly lit deck and I watched as his started to kiss down my neck and towards my breasts again. I started to fill with lust and want as Ben lightly kissed both breasts before he crushed his lips against my right nipple as his right hand groped the other.

"Ben!" I moaned as he continued his action. "Oh!" I grunted as I started to feel waves of pleasure run up and down my spine. "My!" I exclaimed as she swapped his hands and mouth so my left breast could receive the same treatment as my right. "Yes!" I chanted. "Please keep going!" I begged as I slid my hands into his hair.

I then watched as Ben pulled his mouth away from my breasts and he started to trail kisses down my body, past my belly button and I couldn't help but start to writhe underneath him. I needed him and I was close to telling him to just take me there and then; but I knew that Ben wanted to tease the living daylights out of me – so I gave my willing body over to him. I saw Ben wink at me before he hooked his thumbs underneath my shorts and panties; and in one quick swoop he pulled them off me and then threw them to the side before he pulled the blanket over us again.

"You were serious about that" I groaned as I felt him started to press kisses in between my belly button and entrance.

"Yes!" I heard him answer from underneath the blanket. "No one sees my Dragon like this-" he started before he pressed a kiss just above my entrance which made a low groan escape from my lips. "Apart from me" he continued before he kissed me again.

"Yes!" I hissed as my hands flew to my face.

"Let me take care of you" he stated and I pulled the blanket down a little bit so I could see his face better.

"Yes" I muttered and I watched as he smirked before he slid down further and parted my legs so he was in between them. I watched as he pulled the blanket over us again and I grinned at the fact that he was hiding my nakedness away from the world even though we were in the middle of nowhere. However before I could concentrate on this any further I felt Ben slowly part my folds before he slid one finger into me. I couldn't help but throw my head back and cry out in pleasure at this; I felt my breathing hitch once more as Ben slid another finger inside of me and she started to work them against me. I started to grind my hips against his hands and I felt Ben place his other hand onto the bottom of my stomach to hold me in place.

"Let me my love" I heard him say from underneath the blanket.

"Ok" I panted before I felt Ben pull his fingers from me before quickly crushing his lips against my entrance. I threw my head back again in pleasure and I slid my hands into his hair and I tugged at his hair and I heard him groan. "Sorry baby" I breathed and I felt him pull away from my which made me groan in disappointment.

"It's ok" I heard him reply. "I know you like it rough" he teased.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Plenty of time that later my love" he replied before he pressed his lips against me once more. I felt his tongue start to work against me and the air just filled with me moaning, groaning and chanting Ben's name as he pulled me closer to my release. When I felt the familiar tingling in my being which told me that I was close; which made me groan loudly.

**"BEN!"** I cried. **"FUCK!"** I continued as he continued to push me further and further to my release. **"I'M GOING TO!"** I advised but stopped when I was suddenly hit by a wave of pleasure and my legs tightened up and I cried out in pleasure.

"That was incredible" I panted as my legs slackened and I started to come down from my high. I watched as Ben pushed up and he rested himself above me as I started regulate my breathing.

"Well I know how to treat my girl" he said happily as he started to look very proud of himself. I then felt movement which told me that he was now shrugging out of his shorts and boxers. I then watched him use his right hand to guide himself to me which made me groan once more.

"I haven't got you" I panted.

"Shhh" he cooed. "Let me" he grinned and I nodded at him before he bucked forward and he fully entered me. Me and Ben both groaned out in ecstasy as we started to work against each other; both of our breathing was fast and loud. The air started to fill with our moaning, swearing and the sounds of our bodies pushing against each other's. I started to work my hips against Ben's and he rested his forehead against mine and we both smile happily at each other as we held each other tightly. Ben then reached down and slowly kissed me as he continued to slowly and deeply thrust against me.

"Harder Ben!" I begged and I watched as he smirked at me before he started to work harder and faster against me, which caused us to both moan and groan more in pleasure. I then wrapped my legs tighter around his waist which caused him to slide even further into me; I heard Ben hiss at this as a loud groan escaped from my mouth and I began to chant his name. As the minutes ticked by I was been driven to ride my Beast; and the lust that was building up within me was getting too much to bear.

"Let me ride you!" I begged. "Please?" I pleaded. I watched as Ben nodded and I gripped his shoulders and rolled us both over so I was now on top. I then smirked at Ben as I slid my hands onto his stomach and I began to grind myself onto his causing me to ride him slowly and sensually. I felt the blanket sweep down off me but I didn't care; no one could see us and I needed Ben and this was the end of it. The angle that Ben was now inside of me was causing Ben to keep catching a sensitive spot inside of me which in turn was making me cry out each time.

It wasn't long before I started to feel the familiar feeling of my release building back up and I kept riding Ben until I threw my head back and screamed out his name as my release suddenly and abruptly hit me.

**"BEN!"** I screamed. **"FUCK!"** I roared as I started to slow myself against Ben. Ben quickly sat up and tightened his arms around my waist and he started to quickly and abruptly thrust upwards and I slid my arms around his shoulders and held him close to me. It didn't take very long before I felt a warmth inside of me and Ben roared which told me that my Beast had found his release. He collapsed himself back down and pulled me down with him and we both started to work on calming our breathing down.

When our breathing had somewhat returned back to normal I rolled off him and we both laughed at each other's playfulness. We then cuddled closely together; and Ben pulled the blanket back on top of us both which made me giggle. We then shared a few tender kisses before I rested my head against his chest and we cuddled tightly together.

"I love you Miss Faery" I heard him say causing me to look up at him.

"I love you too Mr Adams" I replied lovingly before I brushed my nose against his. We then snuggled tightly together once more and it didn't take very long before my eyes started to roll into sleep. Yes we had only been alone for a few hours but I couldn't wait to see what else the weekend had in store for me and my perfect Beast.


	6. Sunday

**Hey guys - what did you think of the first part of our story? I really can't wait to see what you think. As I write this is it is currently the 19th of July and I am getting the last of my drafts completed for 'The Seven Day Completion' thankfully I have been able to complete the first two days of our week; and I really can't wait for you to see where I am going with this. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

**P.S. Content warning for swearing, smut and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

When I started to feel sleep start to leave my body I stretched with my eyes still closed, my mind reminded me what me and Ben had done last night and I let a large grin spread across my face. I let my eyes open slightly as I could feel the heat from the warm Auradon sun and when my eyes landed on Ben I grinned.

"How long have you been awake?" I questioned as I stretched and yawned.

"Not long" he advised.

"So you have just been watching me?" I teased as I looked back over to him.

"Yes" he smiled. "It was quite a view" he declared happily.

"Was it really?" I teased as I rolled onto my side and propped myself up on my right elbow so I could look down at him.

"Yes" he chuckled. "Even though you had rolled away from me and the blanket had fell from the top of us" he stated.

"So I was technically topless for everyone to see?" I asked as I pulled one brow up at him. In all honesty I didn't mind as I knew that no one could see us; as we were in our own private seclusion.

"Yes" he smiled. "But only I could see my love" he stated.

"Good" I smiled back at him. "I have noticed you have covered me back up" I noted as I looked down at the blanket before I looked back up at him and grinned.

"Yes" he repeated. "But I can still see everything" he reminded me happily.

"Yes" I agreed. "And so can I" I teased. "Especially when I do this" I said as I pulled the covers up to reveal both of our naked bodies. "Oh hello Beastie Junior" I flirted which made Ben chuckle at me. "He looks happy to see me" I winked at him.

"You little minx" he purred.

"Hmm" I hummed before Ben kissed me causing me to drop the blanket and wrap my arms around his neck. Somewhere in the kiss Ben climbed on top of me and we started to make out and get lost in each other once more.

"I can't believe what happened last night-" Ben panted as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"Me neither" I replied. "But I very much enjoyed it" I grinned.

"Me too" he grinned back.

"I also can't believe that we are still naked" I teased.

"Out in the open as well" he replied.

"Yes" I confirmed as I looked up playfully at him. "But like you have already said Beast-" I began. "No one can see; only your parents" I continued. "And that is if they come looking" I finished full well knowing that the only way that Adam and Belle would come looking for me and Ben was if there was an emergency.

"Yes" he agreed as he ran his right hand through his already messy hair. "I don't think they would do either as they know we want to be alone" he smiled before pressing a kiss against my right cheek. "And they probably know what we are getting up to" he finished as he pursed his lips together nervously.

"Yes" I agreed. "There was a time where that would embarrass me" I reminded him as I looked up at the bright blue mid-morning sun.

"Same" he answered. "But why should we be embarrassed?" he shrugged.

"True" I said. "What time is it?" I questioned.

"I have no idea" he chuckled. "But I think we have had a bit of a lie in" he grinned down at me.

"Yes" I smiled as I looked up at him. "I think we needed it; given all the activities we have been getting up to yesterday" I smirked at him and I watched as a large smirk spread across his face.

"Yes" he replied. "And like we agreed last night Mal-" he began. "We are a very horny couple" he winked at me. "We can't get enough of each other" he finished smugly.

"Nope!" I exclaimed. "And we will ever be able to" I smiled fondly at him as I reached forward and cupped the left hand side of my face with my right hand.

"Nope!" he repeated.

"Oh come here Beast" I teased. "You know that you want to" I flirted and I watched as he winked at me before he slowly climbed back on top of me. It didn't take very long for Ben's lips to capture mine; and as the minutes started to quickly pass we then continued our actions from last night. I loved how I couldn't get enough of being with Ben; the longer our relationship went on for the more that I yearned for him. And I couldn't stop falling in love with him; he was my soul mate, best friend and the love of my life – all of which was something that I never wanted to lose.

* * *

After making love me and Ben lay and talked aimlessly for a little while; we then got dressed and walked back onto the boat to fund that it was half ten. We then decided that we were going to make breakfast together then see what the rest of our day had in store for us; which I was very eager to find out.

"So-" I started as we both sat down at the dining table with our beans on toast.

"So?" he repeated as he started to eat his breakfast.

"What do you have planned for today?" I questioned happily as I mirrored his actions. "Apart from the obvious" I grinned.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked innocently.

"You know what I mean" I urged. "If I am being honest Ben-" I started coyly. "I don't even know why I have put clothes back on" I winked at him.

"Me neither" he stated as he took a bite of one of his pieces of toast. "I think it is very cruel to take that view away from me" he winked at me.

"Well-" I began as a playful smirk spread across my face. "You took my view away of my Beastie Junior" I accused mock seriously. "So I was only levelling up the playing field" I finished as I looked down at my food and started to cut my toast up.

"I see" he noted. "It would appear that you have given it a lot of thought" he stated.

"Yes" I confirmed. "I always have to, you see-" I said as I started to feel playful.

"Why is that?" he questioned as I looked up at him.

"My boyfriend is a bit of a-" I started but quickly stopped before winking at him.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Now that would be telling" I winked against at him.

"You are such a tease" he chuckled.

"Yes" I giggled. "And there is nothing that you can do about it" I teased.

"Well" he grinned. "That's not true" I chuckled. "I can think of a few things" he advised as he took another mouthful of food.

"I bet you can" I laughed. "You always have your mind in the gutter when it comes to me" I accused.

"Well I can't help that" he dismissed. "You are such an attractive woman" he flirted. "However-" he began and I watched as a playful look entered his eyes. "If you would prefer that I kept my hands to myself?" he questioned coyly.

"Hell no!" I exclaimed and I watched as he chuckled again at me.

"Well what am I?" he urged.

"A lot of things" I shrugged and he laughed at me.

"By the looks of it-" he started. "I will have to get it out of you later" he winked at me and I couldn't help but let a large grin spread across my face.

"Maybe" I nodded. "We'll see" I advised as I took another mouthful of food. "Back to my original question-" I reminded him.

"Well it's a lazy day Mal" he advised. "We can do whatever we want to do" he stated.

"Ok" I nodded.

"We could go and sunbathe for a bit; and may be a swim?" he offered.

"Sounds perfect" I replied. "I'll have to go and get changed" I stated.

"Me too" he smiled.

"Luckily I brought a bikini with me" I stated as I continued to eat my breakfast.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Well if I said the dark purple one-" I began playfully. "You would totally know which one wouldn't you?" I asked as a smirk spread across my face.

"Not really no" he answered causing us both to chuckle as we continued our breakfasts. When we were finished Ben told me to go and start getting changed as he put the dishes in the sink to leave them in to soak. I nodded at this and left the room, but not before pressing a kiss against the top of his head and giggling – at the prospect at more time alone with my Beast.

* * *

After getting changed into my dark purple bikini with a black dragon on the right hand side of it I started to fancy some ice cream. So as Ben was still getting changed I walked into the kitchen and open the freezer and grinned when I saw a large pot of strawberry ice cream waiting for me. I quickly picked it up and closed the fridge; I then got two spoons and left the room and started to head towards the deck.

When I found the sun loungers that me and Ben sat on as we travelled back from Hook's Bay I quickly sat down and placed Ben's spoon down onto the little table on my right hand side. I then opened the ice cream and started to eat it as I took the view in front of me. In all honesty I didn't care where Ben brought me for some time alone; the main thing was that we were together and we able to just be able to be 'Ben and Mal'.

"There you are" I heard Ben say happily and I turned my head to see Ben walking towards me in a pair of swimming shorts that were very similar to what he had worn on our first date together. I couldn't help but let my eyes look Ben up and down; I really didn't know how I had got so lucky with Ben. He was good looking, handsome, sexy; but most importantly he was kind, loving and very open minded – which made him very perfect to me.

"Yep" I answered as I continued to eat my ice cream. I heard Ben chuckle at me as he sat down onto the sun lounger on my left and as I looked at him I saw him shake his head.

"What?" I asked.

"You've just had breakfast" he said.

"Yes?" I questioned in confusion.

"And now you are eating ice cream" he added.

"I brought you a spoon in case you wanted some" I stated as I nodded towards it in case this is what he was meaning.

"Nah!" he replied as he pulled a funny face and shook his head at me. "I'm full" he continued.

"Ok" I nodded. "All the more for me then" I smirked and I heard him chuckle as he slid both of his hands behind his head.

"Yes" he agreed. "But thanks anyway" he smiled over to me before he looked back up to the royal blue sky.

"You're welcome" I answered before we both fell into silence as I continued to eat my ice cream.

"This is nice isn't it?" he said breaking the silence.

"Yeah" I replied. "I could very easily get used to this" I said. "Shame we have to go back" I sighed as I pursed my lips together.

"I know" he replied. "But let's not concentrate on that my love" he dismissed.

"Ok" he nodded. "How do you feel about Aurora and Phillip's coronation?" he questioned.

"Honesty-" I started. "I think Queen Leah should have abdicated long before now" I admitted.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes she might not have wanted to" I answered. "And you have had to force her into it, but honestly Ben-" I stated. "Aurora and Phillip wants to work with you not against you I can't see you getting any drama like you do with Queen Leah" I elaborated.

"I know" he advised. "Things are going to be boring now" he smiled at me and we both looked at each other before we both burst out laughing.

"Chance of a fine thing Benny" I teased.

"At least we have one thing less to worry about" he countered.

"Yes" I agreed and I watched as Ben threw me a very playful look. "What?" I asked.

"Can I have some ice cream?" he returned.

"So you now want some" I chuckled as I reached over and picked his spoon up and gave it to him.

"Thank you" he replied as he took it from me; I leant over a little bit so Ben could get some ice cream and I watched as he scooped some onto the spoon. I then sat back properly on my sun lounger and was just about to take another piece of ice cream out of the tub but I was quickly stopped when Ben quickly poured his ice cream onto my stomach.

**"BEN!"** I screamed as he started to laugh.

"Ben it's going to get everywhere" I whined as I froze in place.

"Nope" he grinned as he jumped off his seat and knelt next to me before he started to lick the ice cream off me.

"Oh" I groaned as I started to feel shivers run up and down my spine. "Ben that feels-" I began but stopped when I felt Ben start to lick ice cream out of my naval. "Nice" I moaned.

"Hmmm" he purred.

"We are meant to be sun bathing" I reminded him as he looked up at me.

"Well we are" he shrugged as he took my spoon and ice cream off me as he stood up. "We are also spending time together" he stated as he placed the ice cream and spoons onto the table on my right hand side. He then stepped up this sun lounger and slid it next to mine before he climbed back onto it and we cuddled together.

"Yes" I agreed as I cupped his face with my right hand. "My playful Beast" I grinned.

"My playful Dragon" he chuckled before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips. When we pulled apart we snuggled back together and began talking aimlessly and enjoying each other's company – in our own perfect seclusion.

* * *

"Should we jump in together?" Ben asked as we were both stood on the edge of the deck after we had decided to go for a swim after sun bathing for just over an hour.

"Yeah" I advised. "Or" I smirked at him. "We could just do this" I stated innocently as I decided to get him back for pouring ice cream on me.

"Do what?" he questioned in confusion. I then winked at him and quickly pushed him over board.

**"MAL!"** I heard him shout as he flew down into the water causing me to burst out laughing. I watched as he resurfaced and he shook his hair out of his face and threw me a dark look that only made me laugh even more.

"Your face was such a picture!" I continued to laugh.

"It's a good thing I love you" he growled as I stopped laughing.

"Or else what?" I teased as I put both of my hands on my hips. "I thought you couldn't be without me my dear" I sang and I watched as his eyes looked me up and down.

"I can't" he agreed.

"Well then" I shrugged. "What would you do if you didn't love me?" I asked coyly.

"Now I come to think of it-" he started. "I don't know" he admitted.

"Well I guess I have an idea" I stated.

"Which is?" he urged.

"Hang on" I said and I watched as he nodded before I jumped into the water next to him. I quickly resurfaced and pulled my hair out of my face as Ben started to swim closer to me.

"You were saying?" he grinned.

"Well-" I started. "I guess that we would be friends" I added. "As you would have brought me here anyway; I just think we would only see each other in passing I guess" I advised.

"Probably" he agreed.

"Yeah" I returned. "You would still be on your tour right now if we didn't get together; you would have a different girlfriend" I continued as I pulled a funny face. Yes this was true; if me and Ben didn't fall in love with each other he would still be on his tour – but Audrey and Leah would be by his side.

"Mal" he whined. "Please?" he pouted as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know" I answered sadly as I snaked my arms around his neck. "But we are in love" I reminded him as a large grin spread across my face.

"Very much so" he grinned.

"And I will never ever stop telling you that" I said lovingly as I brushed my nose against his.

"And I never will stop telling you how much I love you" he replied sincerely. "My beautiful, playful, sexy Dragon" he purred before he crushed his lips against mine. We then started to fall into a very long and loving make out session; which somewhere along the line I wrapped my legs around his waist. As Ben deepened the kiss our tongues slid against each other's and our bodies pressed tightly together; it wasn't long before I started to feel his member harden against me and when I pulled away I smirked at him.

"Oh hey" I breathed as I looked up at him. "Big Boy!" I flirted which caused him to chuckle at me.

"I love it when you call me that" he purred as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Well it is not really a lie Ben" I responded. "You are quite big" I added before I pressed a kiss against his left cheek. "But you know what Ben?" I asked.

"What?" he answered.

"I love it!" I exclaimed. "And you know what else I love?" I urged.

"What my love?" he replied happily as lust continued to burn in my stomach.

"I love it when you screw me so hard that I can't see straight" I grinned devilishly.

"Oh" he groaned.

"And what I can't help but do is to scream and cry out" I pressed.

"Mal you are going to push me past the point of no return" he warned me as I noticed that his eyes started to darken.

"Maybe when we get out of here?" I suggested.

"Yes" he confirmed and my stomach twinged in lust once more. "When we get out of here I will do that my love" he promised.

"Yes!" I shrieked as I continue to feel playful. "But first Ben" I teased.

"Yes?" he said.

"You have to catch me first" I advised before I teleported out of Ben's arms and popped into the water a short distance away from him. When I noticed that his eyes had landed on me I watched as a playful smile spread across his face before he span around properly to face me.

"Oh" he muttered. "You vixen!" he accused.

"Yes Bennybear?" I teased. "You didn't think I was just going to let you have it so easy" I cooed.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Mal" he sang. "I love it when you play like this" he grinned.

"Well I know how to change things up for my Beast" I answered smugly as he started to inch closer to me. I let him get closer to me and just before he was about to grab me I teleported again and landed where we had been moments before.

"Oh" he muttered. "Mal my dear" he growled.

"Yes Beast" I replied as I noted that the Beast side of Ben was starting to show more and it was turning me on immensely.

"We are meant to be swimming" he growled as he started to inch his way back to me.

"Yes" I answered as an idea came to me as he continued to come closer to me.

**"BEN STOP!"** I shouted and I watched as he stopped swimming and threw a confused and impatient look at me. "How about I do you a deal?" I sang.

"Right? What?" he quickly asked.

"I'm going to go in the shower" I advised.

"Right?" he repeated.

"If you get there in time-" I continued. "You can soap me up; and fulfil your promise" I winked at him and I smirked as I heard a low groan escape from his lips. "Do we have a deal?" I teased devilishly.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I hope your quick my love-" I stated. "I would hate for you to miss out" I sang before I winked at him and teleported back onto the boat and into our bathroom. As I quickly started to undress I started to hear Ben swimming back towards the boat. I then jumped into the shower and turned the water on and I grinned as I felt the cool water start to cascade down my body. I couldn't help but smile as I hear Ben start to climb up the ladder and quickly jumped onto the deck. I continued to let the water run down my body as I ran my fingers through my hair as I started to feel the Beast part of Ben continue to crave me as he made his way to me.

"Mal" I heard him pant as he stepped into our bathroom. "Mal" I heard him say again as I heard a thud which told me he had quickly removed his wet swimming shorts before throwing them to the floor.

"Aha?" I sang. "Sorry Ben I'm just in the shower" I stated mock innocently. "Can this wait?" I teased.

"Oh you girl" I heard him say as he stepped into the shower behind me and I turned around and grinned up at him.

"Hello Beast" I smiled at him.

"Hello Dragon" he repeated as he stood in front of me. "So you need soaping up?" he purred.

"Yes" I confirmed. "It would appear you got here just in time" I winked at him. "I hope I'm about to get a right royal seeing too" I boldly said and I watched as his eyes widened slightly before another low growl escaped his mouth.

"Yes!" he hissed before his hands quickly captured my waist and he pulled me to him so our chests were now pressing against each other's. "Yes you are" he warned me before he crushed his lips against mine once more however this time there was a rough undercurrent to it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer; when the need to breathe came Ben then pulled away and then started to press kisses up and down my neck causing me to gasp. I watched as Ben pulled his lips away from me and he winked at me before he reached over and picked up the sponge. I then saw him pick up the dark blue shower gel and put some on the sponge; and he smirked at me as he placed the bottle back down.

"Turn around" he demanded and I did this and I heard him step behind me before he slowly started to run the sponge down my back. I started to feel shivers run up and down my back and I couldn't help but let a groan escape from my lips. "Now Mal" I heard him say. "You teased me" he reminded me.

"Yes" I muttered.

"Now I get to tease you" he answered smugly.

"Uh oh!" I chuckled.

"Yes" I heard him say as he stepped behind me so my back was against his chest. I then felt his left arm wrap around my waist as he started to sweep the sponge over my breasts. As the minutes ticked by he started to pinch my nipples, grope my breast as the other one was being cleaned by the sponge. I couldn't help arch my back against Ben as Ben swapped his hands over and started to repeat the same actions against my other breast. As the minutes ticked by Ben's hand with the sponge then started to wipe my stomach as he pressed kisses against my head, cheek and neck.

"Open your legs wider my love" he purred against my neck and I did this hoping that it was going to slowly start moving the sponge further down. "Yes" he said happily. "Good girl" he hummed.

"Hmmm" he purred and he slid his sponge in between my legs and he slowly started to rub the sponge against me. I arched my back against him and I looked at Ben to see him smirk at me as he quickened his hand against me. My breathing started to hitch as my lust and release was building up and becoming too much to bear.

"Ben you're going to make me-" I panted after a few minutes of Ben continuing to bring me closer and closer to my release.

"I know" he smirked. "I'm going to keep going" he advised me before he pressed a kissed against my left temple. "Then I am going to fuck you" he purred. **"HARD!"** he pressed which made me groan. The minutes ticked by and it wasn't long before my release suddenly assaulted me and I flung my head back against Ben's right shoulder as I cried out in pleasure. I felt my rib cage heave and my back arched against him once more and my legs tightened. Ben then dropped the sponge on the floor and kicked it to the side before spinning me around in his arms. He then held me tightly as I worked on returning my breathing back to normal and he continued to snuggle and kiss my neck.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes" I muttered.

"Ok" he nodded. "On your knees" he demanded and I pulled back and smirked at him before I winked at him and slowly climbed down onto my knees. "You know what I need" he purred.

"Yes Sir" I murmured as I took his hardening member in my hands and I started to slowly stroke him causing him to start groaning. Now taking my eyes from him I then slowly slid him in my mouth and I started to swirl my tongue around him. I then felt his hands slid into my hair and I froze and looked up at him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything" he advised. "I'm just going to run my fingers in your hair" he advised and I winked at him before I started to bop up and down on his member. The bathroom filled with the noise of Ben moaning, groaning and chanting my name; and out of nowhere I heard Ben's call out to me.

"Mal stop!" he begged and I quickly pulled him from my mouth and looked up at him in confusion.

"What?" I questioned.

"Stand" he demanded and I felt my stomach twinge in lust at the fact that I knew what was about to happen.

"Ok Sir" I smirked as I stood up. Ben then quickly picked me up and before I could do or say anything he pushed me against the wall. I winced at the coldness of the tiles and I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Now my love-" he started. "Let's see how loud I can get you to cry out" he smirked and I couldn't help but chuckle at him. I then felt Ben guide himself to me before abruptly thrusting into me.

**"BEN!"** I screamed out as Ben snuggled into the left hand side of my neck as he continued his powerful thrusts causing me to cry out every time.

"You like that?" I heard him pant.

**"YES!"** I shouted.

"You've seen nothing yet" he warned me as he rested his forehead against mine and he started to thrust more strongly against me.

**"FUCK ME!"** I cried as my legs started to weaken as pleasure was engulfing my body.

"That's what I am doing!" he hissed as he continued his actions against me.

**"BEN!"** I called. **"MAKE ME SCREAM!"** I begged. **"MORE!"** I pleaded. **"PLEASE!"** I cried as my rib cage continued to heave. I could feel that my release was building up again and I started to feel Ben throbbing inside of me which was telling me that Ben wasn't going to last much longer either. I completely gave myself over to Ben; and with every slap of his skin against mine we both cried out in absolute ecstasy.

**"MAL!"** he roared. "I'm going to-" he began but stopped to groan. "Do you need me to pull out?" he panted.

**"NO!"** I shouted. **"DON'T YOU DARE!"** I warned him as I tightened my weak legs around him.

"As you wish" he groaned as he continued his thrusts. "Here I go" he warned me.

"Me too my love" I advised and we both continued to work ourselves against each other until our impending releases hit us both hard and we both shouted out in pleasure. Ben then held me tightly as we both tried to calm our breathing as I kissed his cheeks, nose and neck as I also tried to calm my breathing down.

"How was that?" I heard him ask as our breathing returned back to normal. "Could you see straight?" he questioned.

"No" I admitted. "I still can't if truth be told" I smiled meekly which caused him to chuckle at me.

"I see" Ben chuckled as he rested his forehead against mine. "I love you" he muttered.

"I love you too" I replied before I crushed my lips against his. We then fell into a long and loving make out session which only ended when Ben placed my feet back onto the floor and we cuddled under the warm water - both very happy with today's antics.


	7. Sunday Part Two

**Content warning**** for suggested themes in this chapter.**

* * *

After getting out of the shower, dried and changed into some lazy clothes Ben told me that he had a surprise for me; I wouldn't lie and say that this didn't peak my curiosity because it did. However the truth of the matter was that Ben didn't need to get me surprises; he was always enough and I knew that he always would be.

"I know we have been very active on our trip so far-" he began as he started to lead me towards the balcony next to our bedroom.

"Yes?" I replied.

"But I do believe that we both needed that" he replied.

"We need it every time we have sex Ben" I stated bluntly.

"Very true" he agreed. "We are a very active couple because we are very much in love" he smiled fondly down at me.

"Yes" I agreed as he stood in front of me.

"And I will never stop wanting to have sex with you Mal" he promised me before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"I'm glad to hear it" I replied as he pulled away. "So I don't have to worry" I teased.

"Nope" he laughed and I giggled at his playfulness.

"What now my love?" I questioned.

"Follow me" he advised and he opened the balcony door and led me onto the balcony and I gasped at what I saw. Ben had placed a dark blue picnic blanket down on the middle of our balcony; and there was a large picnic basket on the right hand side. Ben had two glasses already on the side; however they were empty. But beside it was a wine bucket filled with a bottle of white wine and ice; and there were purple roses littered around the balcony.

"When did you do this?" I asked eagerly as he led me towards the picnic blanket.

"When you were drying your hair" he advised as we both sat down. "But to be fair-" he started. "Mrs Potts left the picnic basket for me" he advised.

"I see" I nodded as he moved and slid onto my right hand side. "Well it would appear that we have a lot to think Mrs Potts for" I smiled.

"Yes" he agreed. "Mal-" he began and when I looked up at him I could see that there was something bothering him.

"Yes Ben?" I replied.

"There was something that I actually wanted to ask you" he stated.

"Right?" I prompted.

"You said you would tell me later" he reminded me. "But you haven't" he advised. "I did start to get worried but I didn't want to push you" he explained.

"I said I'd tell you later?" I repeated slowly in confusion.

"Yes" he nodded. "You wanted to speak to Fairy Godmother" he stated.

"Oh" I muttered as my eyes widened slightly in realisation as I discovered what he wanted to talk about. "That" I added. "Sorry Ben I completely forgot about that" I quickly apologised. In all honesty I had completely forgotten about my conversation with Fairy Godmother; I had become to engulfed in my time alone with Ben that I hadn't even given it another thought. I just started to hope that Ben wasn't going to be upset with me for the reason behind me wanting to speak to Fairy Godmother.

"Yes" he said. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked hopefully and I took a deep breath and looked down as my stomach started to burn in panic at Ben's reaction.

"If you want to" I advised as I looked up at him.

"It isn't up to me Mal" he stated. "If you don't want to talk about it I'm not going to push you" he offered.

"Thanks Ben" I smiled at him. "But I honestly don't mind" I advised. "I just hope it's not going to hurt your feelings" I stated.

"Right" he said slowly as he looked down. "I'm now starting to worry" he advised as he slowly looked up at me.

"Don't" I advised sincerely. "I guess that I needed some reassurance-" I started.

"About what?" he questioned.

"Us" I muttered.

"Us?" he asked in confusion. "Mal I don't understand-" he started.

"Ben let me speak" I urged cutting him off and he nodded at me. "I had a conversation with Queen Merida and she stated that she can't wait to see the royal family that we are going to have-" I explained. "This then made me think that given that we now know who my father is I started to worry whether I could give you the children that you need" I finished as I looked down in shame.

"Oh" I heard him say. "I didn't think about that" he advised.

"Neither did I" I admitted as I looked up at him. "I'm part faery, part goodness, you are part beast, part mortal. That is a very full gene pool" I urged.

"Yes" he agreed. "What did Fairy Godmother say?" he questioned in concern.

"She said that if we couldn't have children together you wouldn't have imprinted on me" I advised and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"No" he smiled. "I don't think I would have done" he stated as he slid closer to me.

"I don't want you to think that I doubted you, us and our relationship" I urged. "Because I wasn't" I promised.

"It's ok babe" he replied. "I can see why you were concerned; don't feel bad about it" he reassured me.

"I don't know" I advised before I reached over and I pressed a kiss against his lips.

"So anything else on your mind?" he asked after we pulled away.

"No" I answered as I picked up one of the Tupperware boxes, opened it and picked up a sandwich. "How about we play question time?" I asked as I handed him the box and he mirrored my actions before shutting the box and placing it on the side.

"Cool" he nodded before he took a bite.

"However-" I said.

"Yes Mal?" He prompted.

"Let's relate it to our favourite hobby" I winked at him.

"Ok" he smirked at me. "You first" he insisted.

"Ok" I nodded as I started to think. "What is your favourite sexual memory of us?" I questioned eagerly.

"Oh" he asked and I watched as his eyes widened slightly. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "That is a hard one" he advised as he looked down at me. "Because there's so many" he stated.

"Very true" I agreed.

"I think I would have to say-" he said as he continued to think about how to answer my question. "Waterfall sex" he finally decided.

"Really?" I asked. "Why?" I quickly added before I took a bite from my sandwich.

"Well I got a thrill knowing that we were outside" he explained. "Did you not get a thrill?" He pressed as I swallowed my sandwich.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I don't think I need to answer that question Benny" I sang. "I think my reaction at the time was enough" I winked at him.

"Yes" he smirked. "It probably was a good thing we were in the middle of nowhere the amount of shouting and screaming you were doing" he teased smugly.

"Hey!" I exclaimed again as I playfully shoved him. "You were just as noisy as me" I reminded him. "The way you roar" I urged.

"Yes" He smugly grinned again. "So?" He said. "What about you?" He continued.

"Well it is quite an ambiguous question-" I began. "As every time means a great deal" I smiled. "But I think the first ever time has to be the best" I decided with a happily smile before taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Why?" He asked as he too continued eating.

"Well-" I started. "There was a point in my life that I never expected to fall in love. And I never thought in my wildest dreams find someone who was want to-" I said but stopped myself to purse my lips together. "Have sex with me lovingly" I continued. "I thought that I would either get forced; or only do it to enhance the evil cause" I finished admitting before taking the final bite of my sandwich.

"I don't like to think of that" he advised.

"I know" I replied. "I don't either" I admitted. "But the fact that we have found each other means the world to me; so the first time we slept together will probably always be my favourite memory" I smiled hoping that this would reassure Ben and help him not to fixate on what could of happened if I didn't come to Auradon.

"Oh Mal" he breathed.

"You already knew that" I reminded him.

"I know" he nodded. "But it is still nice to hear" he explained.

"Yeah" I nodded back. "I can see why" I added. "So what is your question for me?" I asked eagerly.

"Erm-" he stated as he started to think. "What is your favourite position?" he questioned as a large smirk spread across his face.

"Hmm" I hummed as I started to think about how to answer. "There is so many" I advised which made him chuckle at me. "However-" I began. "I think it has to be you taking me from behind" I admitted and I started to feel my cheeks start to heat up.

"I see" he nodded. "Any particular reason?" he enquired.

"Well-" I said. "Erm" I said as I nervously brushed dome loose hair behind my right ear.

"Aww is my Dragon embarrassed" he cooed.

"Slightly yes" I smiled. "But I'll still answer" I stated.

"Please do" he grinned.

"I like that position as it feels like you are able to get more inside" I admitted.

"I see" he noted. "I'll have to remember that next time" he winked at me.

"Yes" I answered. "What about you?" I urged.

"Keen to change the conversation" he teased.

"Yes" I repeated.

"Well I know it might sound boring" he stated. "But I like being on top; holding you tightly" he answered.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I don't know" he replied. "It just feels different" he advised. "Like we are closer" he shrugged.

"Well I don't really know how much closer to could get to me" I chuckled

"No" he chuckled. "Probably not" he added with my favourite crooked smile.

"I do see what you mean though" I stated. "I get it" I added.

"Good" he said. "Next question" he pressed.

"Now who is embarrassed?" I teased.

"Hmph!" he puffed as he pulled a funny face at me so I giggled before sticking out my tongue at him.

"Ok then your Majesty" I teased. "If you really want to push things on-" I sang and I watched as he threw a playful look at me. "What has been your favourite fantasy that we have already done?" I questioned with a devilish grin and I watched as he started to think before he smirked at me.

"What happened after your kidnap prank" he stated.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" he nodded.

"That's mine as well" I advised.

"Really?" he repeated incredulously. "Tell me why" he urged.

"You first" I pressed.

"I asked the question" he laughed and I threw him a stern look. "Fine!" he signed. "It felt playful; I could tease you and you couldn't really do anything about it" he advised and I felt my stomach start to fill with lust as I remembered what had happened after my kidnap prank.

"No" I agreed. "I was kinda tied up at the time" I teased.

"Yes" he laughed. "We might have to switch the roles soon" he suggested.

"But remember Benny I will tease you back; if not more" I warned him with a devilish grin.

"Oh!" he breathed. "Don't I know it" he winked at me. "So why did you like it?" he questioned.

"Well-" I said. "You know that I like you to be masterful" I reminded him. "It's such a turn on" I admitted and I grinned when I heard a low purr escape from his lips.

"Well if you are good girl-" he began. "We might revisit that" he purred further before pressing a kiss against my right cheek.

"I thought I have to be a naughty girl to get that" I flirted.

"Hmm" he hummed before he pushed his face forward and he pressed a long, lingering and very loving kiss against my lips.

"Yep" I chuckled at my playful beast as I pulled my lips away.

"Do you have any new fantasies to add to the list?" he asked.

"Yes" I confirmed and I watched as his eyes widened in shock.

"Really? What?" he quickly asked.

"Evie mentioned that her and Doug had sex on the beach when we went camping" I stated.

"Hmm" he purred. "I like the sound of that" he grinned and I knew for a fine fact that he was probably thinking about this.

"Me too" I agreed.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"I actually had a couple of dreams" I admitted further.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Of sex in my new car" I stated and I watched as he looked over to my car in the distance.

"I want to do that" he confirmed.

"Me too" I smiled. "Am I right in assuming that as you brought that question up that there is something you had in mind?" I questioned in curiosity.

"Yes" he nodded. "But it is up to you whether we do it or not" he offered.

"Right?" I urged in eagerness. "Do tell" I prompted.

"I also have had dreams" he confirmed.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Of-" he began. "Erm" he stuttered bashfully.

"Come on Benny" I reassured. "There is no need to be embarrassed" I added hoping that this would reassure him enough to continue.

"You gave me a lap dance and stripped" he admitted.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry" he quickly apologised.

"There is no reason to be sorry" I urged as I started to think about this. Yes this wasn't something that I would never thing Ben would ask for; but now that he had I didn't mind. I could see that this was something that only me could do for him; and I knew that we would both very much enjoy it. "That is something I could do for you, yes" I advised.

"Really?" he asked in shock.

"Yes Ben" I nodded. "I think that it is something that we both would enjoy" I smiled again.

"Good" he nodded.

"I don't really know what to ask" I admitted. "Erm" I muttered. "It's nothing to do with sex-" I continued. "But do you think there is anything we both need to work on in our relationship?" I stated.

"Is something wrong?" he quickly asked as his face dropped in concern.

"No" I answered as I shook my head. "I just thought it would be good to talk about; to make sure that we don't go through anything that we have gone through recently" I stated.

"Yes" he nodded as he sighed. "I think that we need to remember to be open with each other" he advised.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I need to remember to tell you things so they don't creep up on us; and I think you need to make sure that you aren't hiding your EI's from me" he stated.

"Agreed" I nodded. "We can only promise to try; we both know how hard it can be" I interjected.

"Yes" he said.

"Is there anything that I need to be aware of?" I questioned in case Ben was hiding something from me.

"No" he answered. "You know everything" he stated.

"Good" I nodded. "Is there anything that you need to talk about?" he asked.

"No" I said. "The only thing that I needed to talk about we just have; but that wasn't me hiding it from you" I stated. "It was more of I got so distracted with our trip that I forgot" I smiled at him.

"I'll let you off" he said. "Just this time" he teased.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "You let me off all the time" I reminded him.

"Yes" he nodded. "Should I change it up a little bit?" he winked at me.

"Nah!" I sang. "I like things the way they are" I said happily.

"I bet you do" he laughed. "You little minx" he teased before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"Do you have another question?" I asked. "Just I fear that we might get distracted again" I winked at him.

"Actually yes" he stated.

"Ok" I said. "What?" I asked and I watched as he suddenly got nervous before he spoke.

"Is there anything that you've never asked about that you have always wanted to know?" he enquired.

"No?" I said slowly. "I think I have asked everything" I said. "I'm guessing that there is something on your mind" I advised as I realised that there was now something now bother Ben.

"Yes" he confirmed. "But only because we started having this conversation" he advised which made me sigh in relief that he hadn't been fretting about something.

"Ok" I said. "Shoot?" I prompted. "What do you want to know?" I urged.

"At any point in our relationship-" he began.

"Yes?" I prompted again.

"Have you ever thought about being in a relationship with anyone else?" he dared ask and I noticed that something changed in his eyes. I quickly thought about whether I had actually thought this; and I had but not in the way that Ben was currently trying to get at at the moment.

"Erm" I muttered. "I don't so" I stated.

"You don't sound so sure" he noted.

"Well I have thought about what it would be like to date someone who isn't the King of Auradon" I stated. "But that was when things were stressful, confusing; and most definitely not about anyone in particular" I stressed hoping that Ben wasn't thinking that I had been thinking about other men - because I haven't!

"I see" he nodded. "I think I can see where you are going with that" he said which caused me to sigh. "A lot of stress and drama comes with being with me" he said sadly.

"Have you ever thought that?" I quickly asked as my stomach started to burn in panic.

"Never!" he exclaimed as he shook his head.

"Are you upset that I thought that?" I urged.

"No" he said. "I can see why you have thought that; please don't think I am upset" he pressed. "I fully understand why" he added sincerely.

"Benny come here" I advised as I pulled him into a hug. "I love you" I said over his shoulder. "So much" I said happily. "And that is what matters" I finished.

"Right?" I questioned and he pulled away and looked down at me lovingly.

"Right" he nodded. "I love you so much too Malmal" he said which caused me to grin at him before I crushed my lips against his. We then fell into a long and loving make out session; and when we pulled away we cuddled back closely together. As I looked up at the sky I couldn't help but think that are conversation had given us both food for thought - but no matter what came our way me and Ben could get through anything. The recent trial had proved that!

* * *

After enjoying each other's company and our picnic Ben then advised me that he needed to show me something; so I let Ben lead me by the hand back into the living room on the boat. Ben told me to sit down before he excused himself and left the room; and I didn't really know how to feel about his sudden change in behaviour. I fell into further confusion when Ben came back into the room with a pile of papers in his hand with pen and a grin on his face.

"What's that?" I asked as he sat down on my left hand side.

"Our marriage contract" he advised happily as he handed me it. "I thought now might be a good time to go over ours" he stated.

"I see" I nodded as I looked down at it. "Is this the official one?" I questioned as I looked up at him.

"No" he said as he shook his head. "This is the draft" he added as he nodded down to it. "So we can write on it and I'll get it amended before we sign it before the council" he explained.

"I see" he repeated.

"So it couldn't just be a private affair?" I sighed.

"Unfortunately not" he answered. "So you just have a read of that" he advised. "I'm just going to make a drink" he offered as he passed me the dark blue pen.

"Ok" I nodded again.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Coffee please" I replied.

"Ok" he said before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head before standing up. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him walk around the couch. I then took a couple of deep breaths before I looked down at mine and Ben's marriage contract and I started to fill with nerves.

* * *

**MARRIAGE CONTRACT**

**1\. THE AUTHORITY**

In the name of the founding Kings, Queens and other spokespersons of Auradon. His Royal Highness, King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon and Dame Maleficent Bertha Faery, Knight of the House of Beast hereby in front of the Auradon Council sign this marriage contract.

The both parties of this agreement agree to sign this contact on the knowledge that this sanctifies their wedding; which will take place on ?/?/2019.

**2\. THE PARTIES**

**BRIDEGROOM**

Full Name: King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon

Father's name: King Elder Adam Adams

Mother's name: Queen Elder Belle Adams

Date of Birth: 31/03/2000

Place of Birth: Auradon

Marital status: Engaged

Address: Auradon Castle, Beast Avenue, Auradon, AU1 1RD

**BRIDE**

Full Name: Dame Maleficent Bertha Faery, Knight of the House of Beast

Father's name: Hades, King of the Underworld

Mother's name: Maleficent, Mistress of Evil

Date of Birth: 02/11/1999

Place of Birth: Isle of the Lost

Marital status: Engaged

Address: Auradon Castle, Beast Avenue, Auradon, AU1 1RD

His Royal Highness, King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon is a man of sound mind and character, and is of lawful age and fully understands the ramifications of this contract.

Dame Maleficent Bertha Faery, Knight of the House of Beast is a woman of sound mind and character, and is of lawful age and fully understands the ramifications of this contract.

**3\. DOWRY**

Dame Maleficent Bertha Faery, Knight of the House of Beast will bring the following as a dowry to the marriage:

The estate on Bald Mountain that is under Dame Maleficent Bertha Faery, Knight of the House of Beast's ownership.

**4\. GUARDIAN SIGNATURES (IF NEEDED)**

BRIDEGROOM'S FATHER: Not applicable

DATE: Not applicable

BRIDEGROOM'S MOTHER: Not applicable

DATE: Not applicable

BRIDES FATHER: Not applicable

DATE: Not applicable

BRIDE'S MOTHER: Not applicable

DATE: Not applicable

**5\. PROPERTY**

All property will be handled jointly by both parties in prior agreement to the signing of this contract signing.

**6\. DIVORCE**

Divorce will only occur in the cases of Adultery, Abandonment and if the couple are unable to bare children.

In the event of the end of this marriage all property will be split equality between both parties.

After the property has been spilt it is managed by the benefactor of the received property.

**7\. CHILDREN**

As this is the first marriage of both parties all children will follow in the line of succession to the throne of Auradon. The first born child to the bridegroom and the bride will be publicly be known as the heir to the throne of Auradon. All other children will gain the titles of either 'Prince of Auradon' or Princess of Auradon'.

**8\. DEATH OF A SPOUSE**

In the event of a death of a spouse all property will be rewarded to the living spouse.

In the event of the deaths of both parties then all property will go to the first born child and/or other benefactors of the wills.

**9\. APPEAL MADE FOR END OF MARRIAGE**

The first appeal; when one party believes the other has violated the above (see section six) the offended party shall take the matter to the accused party.

If no resolution can be made from the first appeal; a trial separation may be needed from the accused party (see section ten).

After a period of separation both parties will come together to see if they can find a resolution. If they can't the matter will be taken to the Auradon Council to a jury of peers to find a solution.

**10\. THE REMEDIES**

Resolution and reconciliation – both parties will come together to try and resolve matter in their own way.

Separation – This is defined as the leaving or the removal of one party at the demand of the other. This can be based upon allegations(s) or violations (s) of this contract or other's made known. Where a physical separation is initiated; the accused party will leave the family home – if any children are within the marriage they will stay in the family home. All custody will stay with the offended party. Upon separation all financial support customarily made by the accused party will continue. The separation demanded, unless otherwise agreed upon or ordered, shall last no longer than 90 days.

Divorce – Divorce shall be defined as the complete dissolution of this marriage contract and can only be sought by a party claiming violation of the terms stated in this contract.

**11\. SIGNATURES**

The undersigned parties do hereby agree to the terms of this contract:

BRIDEGROOM:

SIGNATURE:

DATE:

BRIDE:

SIGNATURE:

DATE:

**Notary Public for the United States of Auradon.**

* * *

When I finished reading the contract I was filled with a lot of mixed emotions; reading this contract was starting to make things feel really real. Of course I wanted to marry Ben; there was no one else in the world for me but to see everything wrote out like that just started to show me how serious our relationship was getting. Something else that was starting to give me cause for concern was the fact that Ben had stated that we were engaged; had I missed something? Yes I said that I would sign this contract after the trial - but surely that wasn't Ben proposing to me? Surely not! Ben was a very old fashioned and traditional Beast - and I knew that he would never let an opportunity to try and sweep me off my feet. However as I heard movement behind me I decided that I better mention this to Ben.

"Is everything ok?" Ben asked as he sat back down next to me and he placed both of our coffees in front of us on the glass coffee table.

"Erm" I muttered. "I don't know" I advised as I looked up at him to see concern in his eyes. "Seeing this makes it more real" I added.

"I know" he nodded. "Things are getting serious" he smiled warmly.

"I thought that they already were" I stated.

"There are" he urged. "But the fact that we are getting to the point of our marriage contract is very exciting" he said eagerly. "Isn't it?" he asked and I could tell that he was starting to worry about my current quiet behaviour.

"Yes" I answered with a smile hoping that this would reassure him. "It's very exciting" I noted. "Makes sure that no one else can try and steal you away from me" I teased.

"As if!" he exclaimed.

"You know what I mean Ben" I replied.

"I know" he said. "As I feel the same" he added.

"Yeah" I said. "You can tell you wrote this contract" I chuckled.

"How?" he questioned.

"Benjamin" I smiled.

"Yeah" he nodded. "Is there anything you want to change?" he enquired as I looked down at the contract again.

"No" I said as I shook my head. "You have everything covered" I added. "However there is something I would like to ask you about-" I began.

"Ok?" he said slowly. "What?" he questioned.

"You put that we are engaged" I replied as I looked up at him. "Did I miss something?" I asked in confusion.

"No" he replied sincerely. "Upon signing this in front of the council we would be engaged" he explained.

"I see" I noted as I looked back down at the contract. "We said we would sign this shortly after the trial" I reminded us both.

"Yes" I heard him say.

"Does that mean you are close to proposing?" I reasoned as I slowly looked up at him.

"No" he answered and I pulled one brow up in confusion. I really hoped that I wasn't ruining any plans that he had made; but surely he would expect me to question this?

"I'm confused" I advised.

"I'm not about to tell you anything about my proposal" he said. "It is meant to be a surprise" he advised.

"Even though this suggests that it is soon?" I pressed.

"I know what it suggests" he shrugged and when we shared a glance for a few seconds I made a decision.

"Ok" I said. "I'm not going to give you any stick on that" I advised.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well I know you will have put a lot of thought into it; whenever it is" I stated. "I don't want to take that away from you" I added.

"Thank you" he smiled and we both fell into silence. An idea then came to me; I wanted to show the world and Ben that I meant it when I said that I was never going to leave him. That Ben meant everything to me; however I don't know what Ben was going to think about it.

"Actually-" I started. "Do we need to put anything in about what my married name will be?" I asked.

"If we wanted to, yes" he nodded. "You want Adams, right?" he asked.

"Well this is something I've just thought of" I advised.

"Right?" he prompted.

"I want to show you and the world that we are a permanent couple" I said.

"Right?" he repeated. "Getting married does that" he chuckled.

"Yes" I agreed. "But why don't we come under a different name?" I said.

"Like what?" he questioned in confusion.

"I don't know" I shrugged. "We want to rule differently; and we will" I urged. "So why don't we do everything under a different name?" I added. "Combine both of our names somehow" I suggested. "Sorry" I quickly apologised. "I'm over thinking this" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"No" he answered. "I can see what you are trying to do" he added. "And I like it" he advised. "It's like the start of a new age" he grinned.

"Yes" I nodded. "But wouldn't your parents be upset?" I questioned.

"No" he replied. "Because we would keep Adams still in the name?" he stated.

"Ok" I said. "Would we need a council vote to approve this?" I asked as I probably thought something like this couldn't change unless the council voted on it.

"No" he answered. "We chose our royal names" he urged. "So what are you thinking about?" he asked and I started to think about what our royal names could be. I then started to think about the name variations and a large grin spread across my face when an idea came to me.

"You might laugh-" I began.

"Right?" he nodded.

"Maleficent" I stated. "Bertha" I added as I rolled my eyes causing him to chuckle at me. "Dragon-Beast Adams" I finished and I watched as Ben started to think about it.

"Benjamin Florian Dragon-Beast Adams" he muttered. "Hmm" he purred. "It has a nice ring to it" he confirmed.

"It does" I agreed with a warm smile.

"Why is Dragon before Beast?" he asked.

"Because Beast Dragon didn't sound right" I replied.

"No" he said. "No it doesn't" he added. "I like it Mal" he grinned.

"Really?" I questioned in shock. "You're not just saying it?" I urged. "It was only an idea" I advised. In all honesty if Ben didn't want to change his name I wouldn't take it personally; I just thought that it would be a nice idea.

"No I like it" he pressed. "We have always said that it is us against the world; and the fact that we merge things like that is perfect" he grinned again as he took the contract and pen for me. "I'll add it in to our contact" he added as he name a note of it so he could make changes to it when we got back home. "So it will state when we are married that is the surname that we will take" he confirmed. "We will have to come up with a new coat of arms as well" he finished.

"Ok" he nodded and I watched as he looked up at me a large smirk spread across his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You said you didn't want your title to be any longer" he reminded me.

"Hmm" I hummed. "Queen Maleficent Bertha Dragon-Beast Adams, Knight of the House of Beast" I said out loud. "It's only two more words" I dismissed.

"I guess" he shrugged. "You forgot Her Royal Highness" he teased as he placed the contact and pen down next to our coffees.

"Well I think I can live with it" I advised.

"Eek!" he exclaimed as he pulled me into a tight hug. "I can't wait to marry you" he said eagerly.

"Likewise Benny" I replied as I tightened my arms around him. "I can't wait to see what life has in store for Mr and Mrs Dragon-Beast Adams" I said happily.

"Hmmm" Ben purred before he pressed a kiss against my lips. It didn't take long for me and Ben to start making out once more - both obviously very happy with the decisions that we had just made.


	8. Sunday Part Three

**Content warning**** for smut and lemons on this chapter.**

* * *

After making out me and Ben cuddled together on the couch; it felt so perfect to be able to be with Ben like this. Part of me didn't want to go back but I knew that we had to; apart from it not being fair on Adam or Belle it wasn't fair on the kingdom to extend our time any longer. At some point I must have fallen asleep in Ben's arms; because as I suddenly felt Ben shaking my right shoulder lightly and when I slowly looked up at him he had a large smile on his face.

"Mally" he said smoothly as I looked and noticed that I was curled into a ball on the couch; which made me pull a confused face at him as the last time I was awake I was cuddled into his chest. "Come on" he said. "Wake up" he smiled again. "I have a surprise for you" he advised.

"Wha-" I yawned as I stretched out fully on the couch. "What surprise?" I muttered.

"Come and see poppet" he said as he nodded towards himself.

"Give me a second" I nodded and I slowly sat up before standing up in front of him. "You didn't need to get me anything" I advised as he slid his right hand into my left.

"Shh!" he teased as he led me back onto the balcony and I gasped at what I saw. Ben had pushed the pillows and blankets to the side and in the centre of the deck on the picnic blanket was an easel. And placed next to it was a drawing and painting table with paints and pencils on it.

"Ben what's this?" I questioned as I dropped his hand and stepped forward to look at everything.

"I thought you might like some painting time" I heard him say and when I looked up at him he looked very happy with himself.

"You want me to paint you?" I asked

"No" he answered. "Well-" he stated. "You don't have to if you don't want to" he added. "There are plenty of beautiful views" he advised as he used his left arm to gesture to the very beautiful and picturesque views around us. "A nice memento of our time together" he finished as he dropped his arm back down to his side.

"I see" I nodded. "And what are you going to do while I'm painting?" I teased. "I will be while" I chuckled.

"I'll watch you" he shrugged as he harshly dropped back down onto the pillows and air mattress that had been there from last night.

"Watch me?" I questioned in confusion.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Isn't that going to be boring for you?" I asked.

"No" he answered as he shook his head. "I like watching you draw or paint" he reminded me.

"Erm" I muttered nervously as I brushed some loose hair behind my right ear. "Ok" I advised as I looked down to the floor.

"Sorry is that weird?" I heard him ask which made me slowly look back at up at him.

"No" I answered. "I just don't know how to react to it" I advised and I watched him nod at me.

"You don't have to paint if you don't want to?" He offered.

"No I will" I urged. The last thing I wanted was Ben to think that I was being ungrateful; he had planned this into our trip and I wanted to make sure that he knew that I was very grateful for him doing this for me. "Thanks Benny" I added as I stepped up to the easel.

"You're very welcome" he smiled as he lay down and started to get himself comfortable. I shook my head at my perfect Beast before I looked around at the scenes around us; in all honesty I could probably paint every angle if I wanted. However as I looked at the sun I could see that in a few hours the sun would start to set; so this is what I wanted to paint. Ben was right we needed a memento of this time together; and I would make sure that we both had one.

I nodded to myself before I picked up one of the sketching pencils so I could do a brief sketch; I threw a look over to Ben and noticed that he was smiling warmly at me. I smiled at him before I returned my glance onto the easel and let the pencil find the paper. As I started to sketch the picturesque view of tea time Auradon I couldn't help but feel a mixture of emotions. First of all I started to feel calm and settled as I started to go into my zone; but second of all I couldn't help feel very overwhelmed at the fact that Ben had done this for me.

* * *

After what laying down a brief sketch down onto my canvas I then started to organise the paints so I could start to lay down the colours. I had decided to take a bit of a unique twist with this painting that I knew that Ben wouldn't expect. So what I did was pretend as I was looking at the scene of me and Ben like this and I sketched it in a way so you could see the beautiful view in front of us however you could see me painting away with Ben just to the left of me.

I used a large combination of colours for my painting and when it started to take shape I couldn't help but smile at it. For the sky I decided to use a light blue descending into a bright blue I know that the sun was going to set soon but I decided to keep the painting light so I could put in more detail. For the trees in the distance next to my bright purple car (which of course I included in the background) I decided to use dark brown to signify the skeletal boughs twisting upwards towards the sky. For the lake that surrounded us I decided to paint it so by the time I was finished with the many layering of it it looked a silvery blue with the occasional ripple in it. For the sun I used bright yellow with a slither of orange to show a lambent and curling flame. For the deck of the boat I decided to use a light dusky brown that worked well against the bright white deck. Finally for me and Ben I decided that that is where I needed the most detail; I painted Ben snuggled into the blankets as he looked up happily at me. For myself I painted just the back of me and kept the canvas blank in front of me; and when I looked at it it was if someone was stood behind me and Ben and took a photo - which was exactly how I wanted it.

"Well-" I said finally breaking the silence after what felt like a day had passed when in fact it was just a few hours. "I needs a couple of touch ups here and there-" I continued as I placed my brush down. "But I would say that it is finished for now" I said as I looked over and smiled over to him.

"Can I have a look?" he questioned eagerly.

"Yes" I nodded and I watched as he threw the blankets back and climbed to his feet. I then watched as he walked up to me and as he stood next to me I watched as a large smile spread across his face.

"I love it Mal" he said as he wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"Me too" I agreed as I rested my head against his chest. "Thank you for letting me paint; it was just what I needed" I advised as I looked up at him. "To clear my mind" I added. "Thank you" I finished as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"No need to thank me Mal" he dismissed before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"Where do you think we should hang it?" he questioned.

"I don't know Ben" I replied as we both looked at each other. "But I'm sure we can find somewhere close to my other paintings" I teased.

"Yep!" he chuckled. "My very talented Dragon" he cooed as he brushed his nose against mine.

"My very handsome and thoughtful Beast" I returned before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips. When we both pulled away we then cuddled together and looked at the view that I had just been painting. I found it amazing that Ben had thought for us to have this time together; but as I snuggled further into his chest a thought then came to me. Ben was my soul mate; and he knew that I would have appreciated this painting time. He also knew that I liked to draw or paint as a form of calming down from stress and drama – and me and Ben had had a lot of that recently! I felt Ben press a kiss against the top of my head and I made a decision – that I would find a way to say thank you to Ben; whether he liked it or not.

* * *

After packing everything away and placing my painting into another room to dry I decided that I wanted to make tonight's meal as a thankful for Ben. So with this thought in mind I went to the kitchen to see what ingredients where in the fridge and cupboards and I was very happy to see that I could make Ben spaghetti bolognaise. Ben loved this dish; and thankfully it was something that wasn't going to take very long to make.

As I was making our evening meal Ben kept trying to help me and I kept telling him now; when he asked why I said that he had spoilt me and now it was my turn to spoil him. So finally he watched me make our evening meal as he ate one of the cookies that I had made for him; after setting our glasses and another bottle of wine down onto our table.

"Why don't you go and set up the table and I'll bring the food over in a second?" I suggested as I started to plate up our food.

"Ok" he nodded. "I've already got our drinks sorted" he reminded me.

"Ok baby" I said lovingly and I then went to pour the pasta onto both of our plates. I glanced up to see that he had set the table and he was now waiting for me; so I quickly took our garlic bread out of the over and dropped it onto another plate. I then walked over to the dining table and placed that plate down in the middle of us; before walking back to the bench. I then turned the oven off; gave the meaty and rich sauce I had just made I quick stir before I poured it both onto both of our plates. I then put the pot on the side before picking both of our plates up and walked towards Ben; who smiled warmly at me.

"You didn't have to do this" he said as I placed his plate down in front of him.

"I did" I confirmed as I placed my plate down before sitting down. "You didn't need to set up my painting session but you did" I reminded him as I picked up my fork and spoon that Ben had left for me.

"Well I wanted to do something nice" he shrugged as he mirrored my actions.

"So did I" I smiled. "So suck it up" I teased.

"Ok" he chuckled. "As my Dragon is so adamant" he winked at me.

"Yep" I winked back at him and we both couldn't help but laugh at each other's playfulness. "I love having this time together" I smiled at him as I started to eat my meal.

"Me too" he agreed. "I think that we need it every now and again" he stated as he put his spoon down and reached over and picked up some garlic bread.

"Most definitely" I returned before taking a bite of my meal.

"I like that we have started to make decisions for our life together" he grinned as I swallowed what was in my mouth.

"Me too" I nodded.

"I have had another idea; but it is something that we would need to decide together-" he started.

"Right?" I asked in confusion. "About what?" I urged.

"Our living arrangements" he advised.

"Right?" I repeated. "What's on your mind?" I asked hoping that Ben wasn't about to drag this conversation out or tell me about some stupid rule that we both now had to follow.

"Well I want us to have our own space-" he began again. "That we either remodel the right wing of Auradon Castle or-" he started and I noticed that when he stopped himself he looked really nervous.

"Or?" I prompted.

"We build our own home?" he suggested.

"Where?" I asked; as King of Auradon I thought that Ben had to live in Auradon Castle, surely that is where we would have to primarily reside in.

"Well it would be on the grounds of Auradon Castle" he stated as he bite into the garlic bread that was in his hands.

"Ok" I nodded. "Why do you want to do this?" I questioned. To me it didn't matter where me and Ben lived; as long as we were together that was the main thing,

"Even though that we were in the spot light all the time I just thought that us having our space would be perfect" he explained.

"But don't we have to stay in the castle?" I questioned in confusion.

"For royal events, yes" he nodded. "But if there's no balls or meetings we could stay at our home?" he added.

"It would appear that things are changing my love" I noted.

"Yes" he nodded. "So what do you think?" he questioned.

"Well both are going to cost a lot of money" I advised.

"True" he agreed. "But I think the start of our living our lives together should start as a married couple with our own living space" he added.

"So we could move in to which ever after we get married; even though we are now technically sharing a room?" I asked.

"Yes" he nodded. "But it would be different living in a different wing; or even a house" he stated. "What do you think?" he questioned.

"I think both ideas are cool" I said.

"Which would you prefer?" he asked.

"I can see us doing both" I replied. "I think us having our own space away from the world would be perfect" I smiled.

"Me too" he grinned.

"I think having our own house would be good" I answered. "Away from the world" I stated. I could see what Ben was trying to get at; we didn't always need to be in the spot light and having our own space is what we would both need.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"So why don't we do both? Is that a possibility?" I asked.

"Yes" he grinned.

"So our house would be around here somewhere?" I asked as I looked out of the window and looked at the views. I could imagine our house being next to the lake; spending time together and bringing our children up here.

"Yes" he confirmed which broke me out of my perfect daydream of me, Ben and our children. "I'll do some research on architects" he confirmed. "We will have meetings with a few" he added. "Tell them what we want; and then we can plan our perfect house together" he finished with a large toothy grin.

"Yes" I nodded. "Eeek" I exclaimed. "It's exciting" I grinned and he nodded eagerly.

"Mal-" he stated.

"Yes?" I replied and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"We could call it the Dragon-Beast Adams Estate?" he offered and a large grin spread across my face.

"I think that is a deal the future Mr Dragon-Beast Adams" I said happily.

"I think you are right the future Mrs Dragon-Beast Adams" he winked at me and I picked up my glass to get a drink and Ben did the same he then lifted his glass closer to mine. I pulled a confused face at what he was doing before I nodded at him and we clinked our glasses together; we both then took a drink before settling our glasses back down.

"It would appear that we are going to have a lot of meetings and work to do" I teased.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well as well as our joint estate-" I began but stopped when I saw a large grin spread across his face. "We will also have to re model Bald Mountain" I reminded him.

"It would appear that we are building quite the empire Mal" he replied.

"No your Majesty-" I said mock seriously. "I think you will find that we started to build it the moment our eyes landed on each other for the first time" I said lovingly

"That's my girl" he winked at me and I grinned at him and we both then went on to enjoy our evening meal. Yes I knew that me and Ben would have to start to plan our lives at some point; and if I was being honest I was kind of expecting it after the tour. But the fact that the trial happened and that we were having these conversations now meant a great deal to me. Ben meant everything to me; and I couldn't wait to share the rest of my life with him.

* * *

After sharing a lovely meal together we then both quickly cleaned our plates up and as we did this we decided to play on Ben's PS4 that he brought with him. So we then got lost in time by playing video game in our room; and before we knew it it was now half nine at night.

"I'm going to go in the shower" I advised as I placed the controlled down on the bed as we finished playing against each other.

"Ok" he nodded.

"I'll go in after you" he advised as he started to play another level.

"Ok" I said. "Love you" I said as I stood up.

"Love you" he replied as I pressed a kiss against the top of his head. I let a grin spread across my face as an idea then came to me - and I knew that Ben was probably going to like it.

* * *

When I got out of the shower I got changed into my sleep vest and shorts; I wanted to surprise Ben and I knew that I would have to wait until he was in the shower before I was able to put my plan together. After I walked out of the bathroom I told Ben that I was ready and he quickly excused himself; it was at this point when I noticed that he had already packed away his PS4.

However I didn't fixate on this too much as when I heard Ben turn the shower on I then ran to my case, opened it and started to look through my clothes. When my eyes locked on some dark purple lacy lingerie that I packed; I quickly undressed and got changed into the lingerie before pulling a dark blue dressing gown on that was already in Ben's room. I then pulled out some dark purple heels (that went half way up my calf's) out and slid them on and I sighed in relief that I had managed to act out my plan as I heard the shower suddenly stop.

I threw my sleep vest and shorts onto the nearby couch; I then ran back to my suitcase closed it and put it back where it was just as I heard Ben step into the room. When I looked over to him he threw me a confused look as his eyes looked me up and down.

"What?" I questioned as I was thankful the dressing gown fell to the floor and covered my feet.

"Are you cold?" he questioned as he took a couple of steps forward. I looked Ben up and down and noticed that he was only in his dark purple boxers and I felt my stomach start to twinge in lust. I nearly gave my plan up there and then; but decided against it – Ben needed this from me and I had every intention to give it to him.

"No" I answered as I shook my head.

"Then why are you wearing my dressing gown?" he asked.

"Come here" I smiled as I held my hands out to him. Ben walked up to me and I didn't take my eyes from his as he slid his hands into mine and I then slowly led him over to the couch.

"Sit down" I advised and I watched as he did this as I slid my sleep vest and shorts over to the other side so they wouldn't get in the way. I watched as eagerness and curiosity hit his eyes and before neither of us could say or do anything I quickly stepped forward and straddled him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes" I smirked. "There is something I want to do" I advised as I started to run my left hand through his hair.

"Which is?" he purred as our eyes continued to burn into each other's.

"Well if his Majesty wishes-" I grinned down at him.

"Yes?" he prompted as he slid his hands onto the bottom of my back.

"I could give you a lap dance" I offered.

"Oh" he groaned.

"And strip" I added. "Then see what happens" I winked at him.

"Oh Mal" he breathed.

"Do you like the sound of that?" I teased.

"Yes very much so" he smiled meekly.

"I will admit I'm nervous" I admitted.

"Why?" he asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"I've never done this before" I reminded him.

"Well you don't have to" he advised as he reached forward and cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"Believe me" I muttered as I brushed my nose against his. "I want to" I confirmed before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips. "No touching Benny" I teased and I watched him pull a funny face as me before he dropped both of his arms on to the couch.

"I can only promise to try" he winked at me.

"Good" I smiled as I climbed up from him and I walked towards the stereo, making sure that I picked my phone up on the way.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I stood next to the dock and I started to look through my music for the right son.

"Finding the right song" I advised as I continued to look through my music.

"I see" I heard him say as I slid my phone into the stereo dock and I pressed play.

"I think this song is appropriate" I smirked at him as the quick and seductive beat started to play. Me and Ben both smirked at each other; we both liked this song (Naughty Girl by Beyoncé) as it came on in Ever After one night on a night out. Ben says that he likes this song as it reminds him of me; so I thought that this should be the song that I gave him a lap dance to.

"Yes" he grinned. "I think so too" he added. "Naughty girl" he winked at me. As I pushed away my nerves away I slowly walked towards him; making sure that I didn't take my eyes away from Ben's.

"Now first things first-" I began as I stood a short distance away from him.

"Yes?" he purred.

"I think I need to get rid of this" I advised cheekily as I slowly untied the robe and let the dressing gown drop to the ground to reveal my outfit and body to him.

**"WOW!"** he groaned as his eyes roamed over my body.

"I'm glad you like it" I teased as I started to move my head slide to side slightly to the music. I then let myself get lost in the music and I let my eyes close as I sways on the spot for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes again mine and Ben's gazes looked and I slowly walked towards him making sure that my hips moved along with the music. When I stood in front of him I put both of my hands on my hips and I couldn't help but let my lips curl up in a devious smile at the look of lust and devotion that Ben was currently giving me. I pulled my right brow up slightly and I grinned when a low groan escaped from his mouth. I smirked at him and I watched as Ben continued to let his eyes roam up and down my body as I started to sway more along to the music however this time that my hands were slowly sweeping over my body. I closed my eyes again and I let my body slowly continue to seductively move in time with the music. Yes I didn't know what I was doing exactly but I knew how to rile my Beast up; so with this thought in mind I decided to move things on a little bit. So I suddenly opened my eyes and I grinned at the fact that Beastie Junior was starting to build up in his boxers; so I winked at him before I quickly stepped forward and straddled him once more.

**"WHOA!"** he exclaimed and I winked at him as I readjusted myself to make sure that my entrance was hovering just over his. I then lent forward a little bit and put both of my hands on either side of his head; I heard him groan as I knew that he would have a perfect view of my breasts from this angle and I wanted to continue to tease him.

"Like the view?" I purred.

"Yes" he breathed. "However-" he started.

"Yes?" I giggled.

"My view is obscured at the minute" he moaned and when I looked down at him I could see that he was longing for me to start removing my clothes. It looked like he was close to telling me to stop as he needed me; but I could also see that part of him wanted to see how far I was going to go with this.

"Patience Beast" I purred. "Just enjoy the show" I said as a triumphant smile spread across my face. I then started to playfully brush my crotch against his boxers and I watched as he groaned as his eyes slowly closed. I then let the minutes start to tick by I continued to move against him and make sure that my movements against him were in time with the music. I then arched my body seductively over his body and I then pushed my face onto the right hand side of his face and I licked his ear lobe before sucking on it slightly which caused him to jump slightly underneath me. I smiled down at him as I pushed my face onto the left hand side of his face before I blew air against his neck which made him groan at me. I then watched as Ben then slowly opened his eyes and he let out a breath that he had been holding and our gazes locked once more. I then smirked at him before I dropped my full weight onto him causing him to gasp and I couldn't help but smile at him with dark and lustful eyes. I couldn't believe how empowering this felt; I felt like the sensual part of me was being unlocked and I knew that I would wants to do this again for Ben. I liked being in control and playful like this; and as I continued to stare into Ben's darkening eyes I could tell that he wouldn't have a problem with this. I then started to swirl my hips in smooth circles over his lap against him and I watched as his chest heaved. I then lay down on Ben and rested my face against the right hand side of his neck and I groaned softly against his neck as I continued my movements against him. I slid my arms around his neck and I pressed myself against him and held him tightly against me as I moved myself a little bit and I started to slid my crotch up and down his hardening member. After I done this for a few seconds I stopped and started to climb up from him.

"What?" he asked in disappointment as I climbed from his lap.

"Don't worry my love" I advised as I stood in front of him. "It's far from over yet" I advised him as I slowly turned around with my back to Ben and I slowly took my bra off. "I don't think there is any need for this anymore" I teased as I held it in my right hand as I turned around.

"No" he moaned and I watched as his eyes widened at the sight of my now naked chest. "No there's not" he panted causing me to giggle as I threw it at him. He growled at me as he threw it onto the floor and we both looked each other up and down, with obvious lust radiating from us.

"Mal the sight of you like this-" he breathed.

"Yes?" I flirted.

"It's turning me on!" he exclaimed.

"Well I hoped it would" I giggled. "Now if you don't mind-" I began. "I'm not finished" I sang and I heard another low growl escape his lips. I then sat on his lap and I slid backwards so my bare back was now against his chest; I let a smirk spread across my face as I started to grind my buttock against his lap even harder than before I heard him gasp. I then threw my head back and rested my head against his neck and I continued to rock my buttocks against him along with the music. After a few minutes had passed of me teasing him like this I let moved myself slightly so Ben's hard member was in between my legs and I started to slid my entrance up and down him.

**"OH FUCK ME!"** I groaned as I continued to get lost in our currently actions.

**"YES PLEASE!"** he hissed and I decided that enough was enough as we both needed to find our releases. So with this thought in mind I then got up from Ben and I bent over slightly.

"Like what you see?" I teased as I wiggled my bum at him.

"Yes!" he hissed again as I noted that another song started to play. I then slowly slid my thumbs into the waist band on my thong and was just about to pull them down when I heard Ben's voice.

"No" he said. "Don't" he begged and I looked at him and I noticed that his eyes were jet black and they were roaming over my entrance and buttocks.

"Would you like to take me like this?" I offered.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Well then my love" I sang seductively. "Let's move things on" I winked at him. "Can you stand?" I asked as I stood up straight.

"Yes" he nodded once more as I turned around and he quickly got to his feet. I then slid my hands into his once more and he sighed at the contact and I then slowly lead him back to our bed. When we were stood next to the bed I turned up both so I was now in front of Ben with his back to our bed; I winked at him before I pushed him harshly onto the bed.

"Hips up Sir" I advised and he growled as he did this and I quickly pulled his boxers down and threw them to the floor. I then watched as Ben the slid back and rested his head against the pillows; so I slowly crawled over to the bed and I whimpered at the sight of Beastie Junior waiting for me. "Just lay back and enjoy" I murmured and I watched as he nodded at me. I then quickly straddled Ben and pushed my thong to the side and slid my left hand onto Beastie Junior so I could guide him to me.

"You're already wet" he noted as I pushed him against me.

"Yes Sir" I purred. "What I was doing turned me on so much" I admitted as I started to stroke him against my very eager entrance.

"May I?" I asked hopefully

"Yes" he smirked and I quickly slid him into me and I didn't stop until he was all the way inside of me. **"OH MAL!"** he cried out as he slid his hands onto my hips.

**"YES!"** I shouted as I arched my back and I started to ride him quick and fast. "SHIT!" I hissed as I started to feel pleasure and a little bit of pain as I continued to ride his length. I didn't think I would ever really get used to how big Ben actually was; but it was a good pain I felt – like I craved more and it always sent me over the edge. Ben's member started to press sharply and harshly against my g sport and it made the room fill with moaning, panting, grunting, groaning and swear words as I worked us both toward our releases.

"Mal I'm close" he warned me as he continued to hold me tightly

"Me too my love" I advised as I continued to ride him. It didn't take long before I started to feel him start to throb so I continued until I felt my legs tense up as I was hit with a wave of pleasure. The room filled with the sound of Ben roaring and I couldn't stop but let a grin spread across my face as I felt a warmth started to fill me as I collapsed on top of him. We held each other close as we both tried to regulate our breathing; but after a few minutes I rolled off Ben as we both groaned at the sensation of Ben leaving me.

"Mal that was-" he breathed.

"Yeah?" I said as I looked up at him.

"Did you enjoy it?" I teased.

"Mal I loved it!" he exclaimed.

"I'm glad" I panted.

"I'll have to return the favour sometime" he offered.

"Please do" I chuckled as I slowly sat up and undone the zips on my heels and I quickly removed them and let them drop to the floor. I then let myself drop back down onto the pillows as my eyes started to sleepily roll.

"What about the rest?" I heard him mutter.

"I haven't got the energy to take them off" I admitted as I slowly looked up at him.

"I see" he nodded. "Well would you mind if I did?" he asked cheekily.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"Because I'm naked" he reminded me. "So I only think it's fair" he winked at me.

"Ok" I nodded meekly. "I prefer sleeping naked anyway" I advised and I watched as a large smirk spread across his face. "Do as you please" I giggled at him.

"Let me get my breath first" he advised.

"Ok" I nodded and I smiled up at him. It took Ben a couple of minutes before he gestured for me to lift my hips up slightly and I did this and he slowly slid my thong down before he threw them onto the floor. We both then cuddled together with me snuggling into his chest; and as we fell into silence. And it didn't take long before I felt myself start to slip into sleep; but before I actually fell asleep I couldn't stop but letting a smile spread across my face at the fact that no matter what me and Ben would always do what we needed to do to be there for each other.

* * *

**Hey guys, if you are reading this then we must have all seen D3. I can't wait to see it; it has definitely been worth the wait. Anyway, I hope you also liked these chapters of the Seven Day Conclusion as people have been asking me to post but I wanted to keep it up until D3. I hope you like where I am going with this part of our story; as I can't wait to see what you think.**

**Much love,**

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


	9. Update

**Hey guys,**

**I know that there is a lot of people who are going to be upset and disappointed that this story isn't getting updated but I wanted to talk to you for a few moments.**

**The truth is I have finished my first drafts for the 'Monday' and 'Tuesday' parts of this story but they are nowhere near ready for you to read them as of yet. Since my last posting (which was straight after when D3) I have worked endlessly on all of my stories; and I have worked hard to give you the stories that I believe that you all deserve. So with this in mind I have made a decision within connection to "The Seven Day Conclusion".**

**I have decided that I am going to hold back on these chapters until I have completed these chapters to the level that I am happy with them. I am also thinking about keeping hold of them until I finish the 'Wednesday', 'Thursday' and 'Friday' parts. I know that this will mean that you are going to have to wait a long time for these chapters but I do believe that the wait is going to be worth it. ****However I would also like to add that this may change due to circumstance but for now this is what I am going to go along with.**

**I also want to make you all aware of the reasoning behind for the delay; I of course ****don't want to give you a long list of excuses but sadly this is the truth of the matter. ****I am currently juggling my stories on FanFiction, an online distance learning course, a full time night shift job and family circumstances. And you know me by now I won't post until I believe that these chapters and stories are perfect. These stories do mean a great deal to me as I have a lot of time invested in them and I want to make sure that they are perfect for everyone.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this; and thank you for your everlasting patience.**

**Much love,**

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


	10. Monday

**Hey guys, welcome back! Thank you for your patience; I know there has been a very long delay but you know me by now - my chapters won't be posted until they are ready or perfect in my eyes. If you are reading this then I have completed this story and I can't wait to share this with you and see what you think. ****I have received a few questions asking when I was going to post some new chapters; I hope they have been worth the wait. ****Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

**P.S. Content warning for smut, swearing and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

As I started to feel sleep slip out of my body I couldn't help but let a smile slowly spread across my face; the memory of last night was still fresh on my mind and I still couldn't get over how it made me feel. Apart from being in control it made me feel ultimately sexy; my slow movements and Ben's longing gaze over me had set off a fire within me that I didn't even know that existed. And I knew one thing for definite - that at some point we would both want to revisit this.

I readjusted myself in bed and I felt my body take a deep breath in involuntarily and I heard Ben chuckle; I then slowly opened my eyes to see that Ben was lying on his right side, propped up on his elbow, looking down at me. I smiled tiredly at him and I watched as a large, warm and loving smile spread across his face before he chuckled at me again.

"What?" I yawned as I rolled onto my back and I stretched.

"I'm just remembering last night" he advised as he watched me readjust myself in bed once more. My mind instantly went to what me and Ben had done last night and I started to feel playful again; so I decided that I wanted to tease him a little bit.

"What happened last night?" I questioned innocently; and I watched as his face dropped in confusion.

"You don't remember?" he asked slowly as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I remember playing on the PS4, coming to bed, talking-" I began. "I'm pretty sure that we did have sex at some point" I continued with a meek smile.

"Oh yes we did!" he exclaimed. "But can you not remember what happened before we had sex?" he urged.

"No" I answered seriously. "What are you going on about?" I asked seriously and I watched as his face went blank and I had to fight the urge to laugh at him. I could see that he was now trying to figure out whether last night actually happened; and the longer I watched him do this the closer I knew that I was getting to letting him off the hook.

"Mal you gave me a lap dance and half stripped" he muttered.

"I did what!" I exclaimed in mock shock as I abruptly sat up in bed. "I most definitely did not!" I urged. "Why would I do something like that?" I questioned in mock disbelief.

"Erm" he muttered.

"Is that something that you want Ben?" I enquired slowly.

"Erm" he repeated. "Yes" he confirmed. "I told you yesterday" he reminded me.

"Oh yeah" I sighed as I started to remember our conversation with our picnic yesterday. "But you didn't think I would do something like that though?" I muttered as I looked down and started to fidget with the bed covers. "Straight after the conversation" I added as I looked up at him.

"No" he sighed in disappointment. "So it must have just been a dream" he noted as he looked away from me. "It was very vivid though" he said to himself. "I thought it happened" he finished as he looked back over to me and threw me an embarrassed glance.

"That would be because it did happen Ben" I stated bluntly.

"What?" he asked in confusion and I burst out laughing as I threw myself back down against my pillows.

"Mal were you just pulling my leg?" I heard him ask slowly.

"Yes!" I continued to laugh.

"Oh you" he cooed and I felt his hands suddenly slid onto my sides and he started to tickle me.

"BEN!" I shrieked. "NO!" I shouted as he continued. "STOP!" I laughed as I tried to wriggle away from him.

"NAH!" he laughed as he slid along the bed with me as I tried to get away from him again.

"BEN PLEASE?" I pleaded.

"Fine" he sighed as he stopped and I sighed in relief. "You are such a playful Dragon" he noted as he smiled at me as he propped himself up on his right elbow again.

"Yes" I giggled. "I thought you already knew that Beast" I winked at him.

"Yes" he laughed back. "I should have known" he grinned as I slowly looked up and down his face before I pressed a brief but loving kiss against his lips.

"Hmmm" he purred as I pulled away from him. "Come back here" he grinned.

"Wha-" I started but stopped as Ben pulled me back to him and he crushed his lips against mine and we started to fall into a long and loving make out session. The longer the kiss went on the more heated it got; I slowly cupped his face in both of my hands as I felt Ben's arms tighten around me. I moaned against his mouth when his tongue slid against mine; we broke apart for a few seconds to quickly take a breath before our lips found each other once more. We started to kiss quickly and passionately and then it started to turn very wet and messy with our teeth and tongue clanging together. After kissing like this for what felt like a blissful eternity, we pulled away and smiled happily at each other.

"Do we have to go back?" Ben sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately" I replied. "I can think of one reason why I don't want to go back" I advised as I started to remember what was happening today.

"Right" he nodded. "Just one?" he prompted.

"Well apart from not wanting to share you with the world" I winked at him and I watched as he smiled at me. "Our exam results arrive today" I reminded him as I pulled a funny face.

"Yes" he chuckled. "Everything will be ok Mal" he stated; and I could tell that he was trying to reassure me on this.

"I hope so" I stated as I pursed my lips together.

"Mal you probably have done even better than you have thought" he stressed.

"Maybe" I sighed.

"Hey!" he cooed as he cupped my face in both of his hands. "Please don't worry about your exams results Mal; yes they are a big deal; and I know you want to prove yourself. But you really don't need to worry" he explained as he gazed lovingly into my eyes.

"Are you not nervous?" I questioned.

"Of course I am" he stated. "We have both worked so hard on our exams; but we can't do anything else about it now" he advised. "Whatever happens and we can get through it together" he finished as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Of course" I said; and we both smiled lovingly at each other.

"Anyway Mally-" he began and I watched as a dark and playful glint entered his eyes.

"Yes Ben?" I replied cheekily as I pulled a funny face at him.

"I think I need to reward you for last night" he purred; and I felt a sharp knot of lust abruptly tighten in my stomach.

"Really?" I smirked.

"Yes" he smirked back. "And I think I know how" he winked at me.

"How?" I flirted.

"Wait and see my love" he teased before he crushed his hungry and passionate lips against mine. It didn't take very long for our kiss to get heated and when I started to feel Ben's hands roam over my side and chest I couldn't help but moan against his lips. I loved how Ben made me feel; and I knew for a fine fact that I would never ever get sick of this. Minutes ticked by before Ben pulled away from my lips and he quickly pressed his lips against my neck and I groaned as tingles and shivers started to wash up and down my spine. As I slid my hair tightly into his hair as I mirrored his actions I felt him start to move along my jaw as he moaned and purred along my jaw bone. My rib cage started to heave and I took a deep breath in harshly and I threw a look of disappoint at Ben when he pulled away with a smug grin on his face.

"Let me be in charge" he said huskily and I felt the knot of lust harshly tighten in my stomach.

"Yes Sir" I muttered as I watched as his eyes darken and turn black.

"Good girl" he growls before he leaped forward and started to lace my chest and breasts with light kisses. I groaned as I continued to run my fingers through his hair before he slid down and his lips quickly assaulted my right breast as his right hand palmed my other breast. I felt waves of pleasure start to engulf my body and I couldn't help but arch my back up as my body craved more.

"Oh!" I gasped as Ben swapped his hand and mouth. "Ben!" I screamed as I felt his teeth lightly graze over my skin. "Please!" I begged. "Keep going!" I pleaded as he continued his actions over my over so willing body. "Oh!" I gasped again as I felt a warm to continue to build up in between my legs and I moaned loudly as I felt his hardening member brush against me. "Benny!" I cried. "Let me get to you! I begged causing him to pull away and look down at me. "Please?" I pleaded. "Let me get you" I urged.

"As you wish my love" he smirked. "But I'm going to get at you too" he advised as he lay down.

"Ok" I nodded and I went to go in between his legs but he stopped me and guided me over his face, causing me to straddle over him. I asked him what he was doing but I gasped again as I felt his mouth and fingers start to explore my weakening core. I grinned at the fact that we had never done this before; I then quickly slid my hands on his waiting member and I quickly slid him into my mouth. I head Ben grunt against me and I started to quickly move both of my hands and mouth against him. As what felt like a perfect eternity the room started to fill with the sounds of me and Ben grunting, groaning as we continued to pleasure each other but I hissed in disappointment when I felt Ben's mouth and hand suddenly pull away from me.

"Mal stop!" he demanded causing me to pull away from him and I turned to look at him. "Let me" he panted with lustful eyes.

"Ok" I nodded as he slowly rolled me onto my back and before I could say or do anything his face and mouth returned back to in between my legs.

"OH!" I groaned loudly as my hands found his hair once more.

"Wait and see my love" I heard him say before he pressed his lips back against me before he continued his actions to me. Thankfully it didn't take very long before I started to feel my legs tighten up and my ribcage started to heave once more as my impending release started to head my way. When a wave of pleasure suddenly assaulted me I screamed out Ben's name as I threw my arms back against the bed as he coached me through the rest of my orgasm.

"Oh Ben" I muttered as I felt him finally pull his fingers and mouth away from me. "That was-" I breathed as my head rolled to the right hand side.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he answered smugly as I slowly looked back at him. "But you've seen nothing yet" he winked at me.

"Yeah?" I panted.

"Yeah" he grinned. "So when you have the energy my dear-" he purred as his eyes roamed up and down my body.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Show me that ass of yours" he demanded.

"What?" I questioned.

"You know what I mean" he stated.

"I think so" I muttered as I slowly climbed onto my knees as I wiggled my bum at Ben and I heard him grunt in approval at this.

"Good girl" I heard him answer and when I looked over to him I watched as he pulled a condom onto himself, that he must have got when I climbed to my knees.

"Right Mal" he said as he made his way behind me. "This is your reward" he grinned as he slid his left hand onto my left hip and he used his right hand to guide himself against my entrance. When I felt him start to push against my folds I couldn't help but groan at this; yes I know that Ben had just satisfied me - but nothing compared to when he was inside of me.

"Yes please Sir" I moaned and I heard him chuckle at this.

"Here I come Mally" he sang before he bucked forward and he fully entered me causing us both to hiss. "I see what you mean Mal" he said as he slowly started to pull himself out of me as I rested my head against both of my arms. "It does feel like I can get deeper into you this way" he stated and I knew that he would have a playful grin on his face.

"Yes!" I cried as he slowly and deeply thrust back into me. "Please Ben!" I begged as my body started to crave his powerful and overwhelming thrusts. "Take me!" I called out as I felt him throb inside of me.

"As you wish" he groaned as he thrusted sharply into me causing us to both cry out. The room then filled with swear words, me and Ben moaning, groaning and crying out in ecstasy; I just couldn't help but give myself over to Ben as his impressive and powerful thrusts continued to lead us both to our releases. I felt Ben start to throb profusely inside of me and I could tell that he was close to becoming undone as I felt my core burn towards its peak. When I became undone I screamed out Ben's name and my knees suddenly become weak and I nearly flew forward but I kept myself up and Ben continued working himself against me. I heard Ben roar my name and his thrusts became erratic as he spilled himself into me and when he stopped we both moved forward with Ben still lying on top of me. I smiled against the bed clothes as we both tried to regulate our breathing; I could never ever get enough of Ben and I could live with this.

A few minutes later I whined as Ben pushed up on his arms, causing him to slide from me before he landed harshly on the bed on my right hand side. I then rolled over and sleepily smiled over to him and I watched as my favourite playful smile spread across his face.

"Come here Benny" I smiled again and he grinned at me and we cuddled together with him snuggled into my chest and us both lying on our sides. It didn't take long before we slipped back into a peaceful slumber - both of us very happy with our recent love making.

* * *

When me and Ben woke up we very reluctantly climbed out of bed to go and get ready to return back to the world; if I had my way I would stay here snuggled with my Beast. But I couldn't be selfish; Ben had to go back to work; as his kingdom was waiting for him.

* * *

When me and Ben walked into shower we just cuddles tightly together; I loved being in Ben's arms and snuggled into his chest. It made me feel so loved, protected and safe; yes I didn't need Ben to protect me but he gave me a life that I didn't even know that I wanted. I wasn't talking about all the money and things that he buys me; all I wanted was to have a place in the world and to have someone that loved me. Ben gave me all this and more and I would make sure that he would always know that I was grateful and love him endlessly for this.

* * *

After getting ready I noticed that Ben had already gone into the kitchen; and I couldn't help but smile at the sight that was waiting for me when I walked into the kitchen.

"I could have done that you know" I started as I walked towards him as I took in the view of him in a dark blue vest, shorts and flip flop combo.

"I know" he replied politely. "But I wanted to" he added with a warm smile.

"I have you well trained don't I?" I teased as I stood next to him.

"Yes" he chuckled. "Yes you do" he affirmed as he reached over and pressed a kiss against the top of my head. "And you know what?" He smiled as he looked down at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he replied.

"Me neither" I smiled.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well I think you have me well trained as well" I stated and I watched as a smug grin spread across his face. "Smug Beast" I flirted as I playfully shoved him.

"With you by my side?" He questioned in mock seriousness. "Always" he added lovingly which caused us both to smile at each other.

"What are you making?" I asked as I looked down at what he was doing.

"A full breakfast" he said. "I think we are going to need it' after everything that has happened since arriving here" he winked at me and I grinned and winked playfully back. "And the fact today is going to be a long day; and night" he added as he reminded me that we both were going on a night out with all of our friends this evening.

"Yeah" I stated. "Az, Leroy and Nash should be arriving mid-afternoon" I added.

"Yes" he muttered and when I looked up at him I could see that something was bothering him. Had something happened as I was getting ready?

"Ben-" I started as I watched as he finished plating up our food,

"Yes?" He replied as we both picked up our plates. We then walked back to the kitchen table in silence and it was at this point that I noticed that Ben had already poured us a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee.

"Did it bother you that I have asked Nash?" I questioned as we both sat down.

"No" he answered not looking at me as he picked up his knife and folk.

"Ben" I said more sternly and I watched him throw me a glance before he sighed.

"I didn't think that you were close enough to invite him like that" he shrugged.

"We aren't that close to Leroy either" I answered back as we both started to eat our breakfasts.

"We are closer to Leroy than Nashoba" he quickly replied. I then looked up at Ben and watched him for a few seconds before I glanced down and continued with my breakfast. In hindsight I should have thought about asking Nash before I actually asked him - given how things had been when we had visited the Indian's camp on Neverland. But in all honesty I had thought that we had all past that - I know that it was probably too late to change anything now as Nash was probably on his way here. I just hoped that this wasn't going to be something that Ben was going to dwell on all day; as it was never my intention to upset him or for this to cause any problems.

"Sorry" I replied. "I didn't mean to upset you" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"You didn't upset me with it Mal" he advised which started to make the guilty feeling that was trying to take root in my stomach ebb away. "I just-" he began before he took in a mouthful of food.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I don't have a problem with Nashoba as such" he advised.

"Right?" I stated as I took in a mouthful of food.

"I just am a little bit wary of him" he admitted.

"Ok" I nodded. "That's understandable Ben" I continued. "But you do know that nothing is ever going to happen between me and Nash" I advised. "Heck!" I exclaimed. "Me and anybody" I stressed.

"I know Mal" he replied. "I don't want you thinking that I doubt you because I don't" he muttered. "I guess it is just an insecurity of mine" he admitted further.

"I know Benny" I smiled meekly. "I have the same insecurity as you" I reminded him. "But we both know deep down that you are my Beast" I winked at him and I watched as his face softened at this.

"And you are my Dragon" he murmured and I couldn't help but grin at this.

"Always" I grinned at him. "Anyway Ben-" I began.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"You know given my nature I can't love anyone else" I reminded him before taking in another mouthful of food.

"Your nature?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes" I nodded. "My Dragon nature" I reminded him happily. "Also add that with the fact that you taught me how to love; and I only know how to love you-" I continued. "I think it should show that you are stuck with me" I winked at him as we both continued with our breakfasts.

"Yes" he nodded. "I didn't think of it like that" he smiled at me.

"Ben I want to admit something to you" I stated hoping what I was about to tell him was going to reassure him - even though I knew deep down he should know this.

"Right?" He asked.

"I don't know if this makes me sound naïve or not" I stated.

"Right?" He repeated and I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself.

"When other men talk to me I don't see them" I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Well obviously I know they are there-" I began. "I don't even know if I am explaining this right" I sighs as I started to hope that I can explain this to Ben. I needed him to be reassured with what I was about to say; he knew that no one would ever come close but there were times when that both of us would need reassurance. "But-" I stated. "I don't see them anything more than a friend; they never will be" I urged and I watched as a half-smile spread across his face. "No one will ever turn my eyes away from you" I promised him. "Ben I changed my evil nature for you; that is a very big change; my life starts and ends with you" I added lovingly and I watched as his eyes lit up at this. "The fact that I have friends who are guys is never going to change a thing; me and Nash are just friends" I finished hoping that I had said enough to reassure him.

"I know" he answered. "Thanks Mal" he added.

"For saying what you needed to hear?" I teased. "Always" I smiled.

"I feel the same way Mal-" he returned. "You changed me; and I guess that is another reason why I am scared to lose you" he said. "You make me such a better person; I love you so much" he finished lovingly.

"I feel the same Benny" I returned. "It's me and you against the world; nothing or no one is ever going to change that" I winked at him.

"Of course" he smiled.

"What time is our exam results due?" I questioned nervously.

"Any time this morning" he advised.

"Ok" I nodded. "Well after this we best clean things up and pack things away" I stated.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Are you parents expecting us back at a certain time?" I asked.

"Around ten" he replied.

"Cool" I stated. "It's half eight now" I said as my eyes quickly glanced at the clock on the wall before looking back at Ben.

"Yeah" he replied. "Plenty of time" he added.

"Yeah" I nodded as an idea came to me. "Benny?" I said happily.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Can we build our house next to the lake? Somewhere around here maybe?" I questioned fondly.

"Of course Mal" he smiled at me.

"We can hang my painting somewhere" I said as I started to think about having my paintings being hung up on the walls.

"Of course" he said. "We can hang a lot of your paintings up" he offered.

"Maybe" I answered bashfully.

"Not maybe Mal" he urged. "It is going to be our private space so why would we not want your paintings there?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yeah" I nodded. "You have a point" I stated. "I will also have to paint some more" I grinned as I started to think about the type of paintings that I might paint for our house.

"Yes" he chuckled. "And I for one can't wait to see what you paint" he winked at me and I smiled back at him. We both then enjoyed the rest of our breakfast together; both of us enjoying the last few hours of our time alone before we returned back home and to our very public life.

* * *

After packing and clearing everything away I then watched as Ben then sailed the boat back to shore and my bright purple car. As I felt the wind run through my hair I started to remember everything that has happened since we arrived here; and I couldn't help but let a large grin spread across my face. Yes me and Ben had been very active over the time that we had been here but I wouldn't change it for the world; it wasn't as if we were having sex in front of everyone. Also I couldn't stop thinking about the decisions that we had made for the life that we want to have together. I had now found my place in the world; and I couldn't wait to start living it with my beautiful and very handsome Beast.

* * *

It didn't take very long for me and Ben to pack all of our bags back into the boot of my car; and when we both placed the last of our bags into the car we both smiled at each other.

"Well-" Ben started as he closed the boot.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"It's time to go back baby" he stated as we both made our way to the doors of the car.

"Yeah" I answered as I opened my car door as Ben opened the front passenger's door before jumping in and closing the doors behind us. "Exam results then night out" I added as we both put our seat belts on.

"Yes" he agreed. "Then the rest of our lives together" he added as I started the car.

"Of course the future Mr Dragon-Beast Adams" I replied lovingly as I smiled at him.

"I love you the future Mrs Dragon-Beast Adams" he stared happily.

"I love you too" I answered before I looked forward and pulled away. I quickly turned the car around and started to head back down the dirt track toward Auradon Castle and back to reality where we would pick up where we left off before we had our quarantine lockdown.


	11. Monday Part Two

**Hey guys, I just wanted to make you aware that this chapter is something that I have been sitting on for a while - in fact I wrote this chapter in 2015. So I really can't wait to see what you think of this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After me and Ben collected our bags from my car in the garage in Auradon Castle we then walked into the main hall to see Adam and Belle waiting for us.

"Oh hey you two!" Belle exclaimed as she walked quickly towards us.

"Hey Adam" I said happily as Ben fist pumped his father hello. "Hey Belle" I added as Belle pulled Ben into a side hug.

"Are you both ok?" She asked as she stepped away from Ben.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I will admit that it has been very quiet here without you two" Adam teased.

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed. "What is that meant to mean?" He asked.

"Well there's been no morning wake up calls due to you two pranking each other" he laughed.

"No" I replied. "But that hasn't happened in a while" I reminded them.

"And I hope that it isn't about to start happening again" Belle advised in mock seriousness.

"Well you are in the right wing we are in the central wing" Ben grinned at this. Now that me and Ben had returned back to Auradon Castle we were going to move into the central wing of the castle so we could have our own space. And as part of me and Ben having space Adam and Belle had moved into the right wing so they could also have their own space away from the world and us so they could have their own privacy.

"Yes" Adam stated. "But still" he continued which reminded me of all the times they had walked into either mine or Ben's bedroom in the past to see why we were shouting at each other after a prank.

"We will try and not wake you up" I promised for the pair of us.

"Thanks Mal" he replied with the same warm smile that tends to spread across Ben's face.

"So did you have a lovely weekend?" Belle interjected.

"Yes" Ben nodded. "It was nice to just Be Ben and Mal" he added.

"Yeah" I agreed and when I looked at Ben I saw that he was looking at me lovingly.

"Adam?" I started as I looked over to him.

"Yes Mal" he replied.

"Have our exam results arrived yet?" I questioned eagerly which caused both Adam and Belle to chuckle.

"No" he replied. "No they haven't" he added.

"But when they are here we will make sure you two are the first to know" Belle interjected.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Nervous Mal?" Belle questioned in concern.

"A little bit Belle" I admitted.

"I'm sure that you will have done better than you think" she reassured me.

"I told her that" Ben piped up.

"No one likes a no it all Benny" I teased.

"It's not being a no it all if it is the truth" he pressed with a cute smile on his face.

"I can't be sarcastic with you when you are being that cute" I stated causing everyone to laugh at me.

"Let's get our bags upstairs" Ben said as he nodded towards the stairs.

"Ok" I replied.

"See you later" me and Ben said together.

"See you later" Adam and Belle repeated before me and Ben turned around and started to make our way towards the main staircase and mine and Ben's central suite in the castle.

* * *

After unpacking our bags Ben then told me that there was some paperwork that he needed to catch up on; I nodded at this and told him that I was going to go into the rose gardens and maybe sketch or even take some photos. I knew that there was no point in stressing over my exam results now but I couldn't help it so I thought that I would try and calm my nerves with my favourite past time.

I settled myself under one of the oak trees in the gardens and it didn't take me very long to get settled and at ease as I started to sketch the scene in front of me. I loved how the sun cascaded through the trees and lit up the gardens in such a serene way which filled me with a peaceful calm serenity which made my mind clear as I let myself get lost into my sketch as I awaited for my exam results.

* * *

"Here you are" I heard Ben say. I turned around to see him next walking towards me with a smile on his face, with something hidden behind his back.

"Yeah you knew I was going to draw" I stated as I put down my pencil as I watched as he dropped down onto the floor next to me.

"Guess what I have got?" He asked excitedly as he continued to hide something behind his back.

"What?" I asked as he held up two A4 dark yellow envelopes up. "They are here!" I exclaimed.

"Yes he smiled as he handed me my envelope. I turned the envelope over and stared at writing that was on the label:

* * *

**PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL**

**FOR THE ATTENTION OF DAME MALECIFENT BERTHA FAERY, KNIGHT OF THE HOUSE OF BEAST**

* * *

"Did they really need to put my full name on" I whined which made Ben laugh.

"Yeah look at mine" he said and he held his up.

* * *

**PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL**

**FOR THE ATTENTION OF HRH BENJAMIN FLORIAN ADAMS OF AURADON**

* * *

"Yours doesn't look that bad" I told him. I stared at the envelope for few seconds and started to bite down on my lip. This was it; what if I hadn't done enough?

"Mal are you ok?" Ben asked starting to sound worried.

"Yeah I'm just nervous that's all" I answered back and I put the envelope down on the ground in front of me.

"You not going to open it?" He asked as I also placed my sketch books back next to the bag that I brought down with me.

"Yeah but in a moment" I replied.

"Come here" he told me and he quickly knelt up and crawled behind me.

"Ben what are you doing?" I asked; and he sat behind me and placed his legs next to mine.

"I'm sitting behind you" he answered back.

"Erm, why?" I asked slowly.

"So I can cuddle you" he answered back as he slid his arms around my waist.

"You could have still hugged me sitting next to me" I laughed.

"I know, but this is better" he replied as he placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Won't your parents want you to open this with them? You know as it's a special moment and all" I asked as I reached over and picked his envelope up that he had dropped in the movement of moving to sit behind me.

"Probably; but I want to open it when it's just you and me" he told me slowly. I turned to look at him and he lifted his head up and looked at me.

"It can be added to the list of our special moments together" he told me with a smile.

"Of opening our exam results together?" I asked slowly in confusion.

"Yeah" he replied.

"That list must be getting very long" I said happily.

"Yeah, just like the list of my favourite memories with you" he said and he quickly kissed my left cheek.

"Ok, you first" I said as I rested myself against him.

"Why not you?" He laughed.

"Too nervous" I admitted.

"You have nothing to be worried about" he advised as he stroked my forearms with his hands.

"We will see" I replied.

"Why not together?" He asked me as I handed him his envelope.

"Part of it being a special moment is celebrating our individual achievements not just as a couple" I advised with a smile.

"Smooth work nerd" he laughed; and he turned the envelope over in his hands and quickly opened it. "Let's see what we have here" he said as he pulled a lot of paper out of the envelope.

"You'll have done brilliantly" I told him happily.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" he answered as he started to unfold the papers.

"Always" I stated; and turned my face to kiss his right cheek which made him smile.

"Right all these papers looks like a break down; I can look at them later" he said as he quickly found the piece of paper on top with all his final grades on:

* * *

**Name: HRH Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon**

** Date of birth: 31/03/2000**

**Centre number: 508281**

**Candidate number: 074428**

**Final Auradon Level Syllabus and Syllabus Module Results:**

Advanced Goodness 101 - A*

Advanced Monarchy - A*

Bad fairies - A*

Chemistry - B

Dance - A

Dragon Anatomy - A

Enchanted Forestry - A*

History of Auradon - A

Mathematics - B

Talking animal translation - B

Chivalry - A*

Heroism - A*

* * *

"So all that revising with your study buddy helped then?" I teased as I rested my head against his neck.

"It would appear so" he laughed.

"I still think it's funny that you got an A* in bad fairies last year" I said laughing.

"Well I happen to be an expert" he stated. "I wonder how that happened" he joked which made me laugh. "I think I may have had some help from you" he said and he kissed the top of my head.

"Congratulations!" I said excitedly.

"Thanks babe" he said and he pulled me into a tight hug. "Now your turn nerd" he muttered as he quickly slid his results back into his envelope before he snuggled his face into my bright locks. I took a deep breath and picked the envelope up and slowly turned it over in my hands and slowly opened the envelope.

"You have nothing to worry about" Ben repeated as he placed his chin back onto my shoulder. I turned my head and quickly kissed his head as I pulled the papers out of the envelope. This made him tighten his arms around my waist as I gulped in apprehension.

"Do your worst" I muttered; and then looked at the same familiar piece of paper that Ben had just been looking at:

* * *

**Name: Dame Maleficent Bertha Faery, House of the Knight of Beast**

** Date of birth: 02/11/1999**

**Centre number: 508281 **

**Candidate number: 074448**

**Final Auradon Level Syllabus and Syllabus Module Results:**

Advanced Goodness 101 - A*

Advanced Monarchy - A*

Art - A*

Bad fairies - A*

Chemistry - B

Dance - A*

Dragon Anatomy - A*

Enchanted Forestry - A

History of Auradon -A

Mathematics - B

Story Telling - A*

Talking animal translation - A

* * *

"Wow!" I answered in disbelief as I looked at my grades.

"You've done better than you thought" I heard Ben say. When I continued to stare down on my grades I was filled with absolute shock. I had done it; all that hard work had been worth it. "Mal" I heard Ben say which made me finally take my eyes away from my results. "I'm so proud of you" he told me as he looked into my eyes.

"Likewise" I replied as my face broke out into a big grin. Ben grinned back and he quickly kissed me. I kissed him back for a few moments but as Ben was behind me it made kissing him the way I wanted to very difficult.

"I would hate to say I told you so" he joked after we broke away.

"Go on say it" I teased as I turned my head and put my papers back into my envelope.

"No I don't think I need to say it" he replied as I put my envelope on top of his, which was lying next to us and I closed my bag.

"Why not?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"Because why would I tease you about something that I had every confidence in?" He asked slowly.

"I have no idea" I said confused.

"Well at the time I was telling you that you would be fine as you kept doubting yourself and I had every confidence in you. You need to believe in yourself and your capabilities a lot more Mal" he explained slowly.

"Aww Ben" I replied.

"You mean a lot to me; I'm not going to let you think that you aren't anything less than perfect" he told me.

"You always think I'm perfect" I replied rolling my eyes.

"That is because you are" he told me as he moved his left arm from my waist and cupped the right hand side of my neck and he started to slowly stoke my neck.

"I love you so much Ben" I muttered.

"I love you so much as well Mal" he muttered back. I moved my head to the right and took his hand from my neck and kissed his promise ring on his finger.

"I had every confidence in you as well" I said as I stared at the promise ring that I had given him.

"I know you always do" he answered back happily.

"And I always will" I advised him and I felt his arm tighten around my waist. "You know what I need to do now" I told him as I opened my bag and started to rummage around.

What?" He asked as he watched me pull my camera out of my bag.

"I need to get a photo of this special moment" I said turning to him and smiling.

"I see, so a private photoshoot with me?" he teased.

"Something like that yeah" I teased as I turned the camera on, removed the lens cap and then quickly altered the mode on it.

"Serious face or goofy?" He asked me as I turned the camera over in my hands so the camera was now facing us.

"Well I would like at least one nice one" I said turning to look at him. I stared into his eyes for a couple of seconds and then pressed the shutter release. I watched as Ben's eyes widened at the shock but still gazed into my eyes. "Like that" I said laughing. "But we can still take goofy ones as well" I said as I brought the camera back towards me and pressed the play button to look at the picture that I had just taken. I smiled at the photo of me and Ben staring into each other's eyes.

"I like that one" Ben said as he looked down at it.

"Same here" I said looking away from it to look at him. I then watched as he looked up at me and smiled at me.

"What?" He asked after I stared at him for a few moments.

"Nothing, just thinking" I said moving my gaze back to my camera.

"About?" He prompted. I looked at him and bit on my lip which made his smile bigger.

"Just thinking about how much of a perfect and supportive boyfriend you are" I admitted.

"Aww Mally" he cooed as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Give me a second Ben" I stated as I knew what was probably about to happen.

"What?" He asked as he threw a look of confusion.

"I'm just putting my camera down" I stated as I rested it down next to my bag.

"As I know that we are about to get distracted" I flirted as I pulled my right brow up suggestively.

"Are we now?" He purred.

"Don't you know it" I flirted against huskily.

"Maybe" he chuckled as I slowly slid my arms around his neck as I shuffled around slightly.

"Oh just come here Ben" I chuckled.

"Wha-" he managed to get out before my lips crushed against his. We then fell into a very long and loving making out session with our hands roaming over each other's bodies; however before we could get too riled up we broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Photo time?" Ben asked as we cuddled back together with him sitting behind me just like before.

"Yes Ben" I nodded as I picked my camera up and pointed the camera at us. "Let's take some photos" I grinned and I started we started making poses as I kept pressing the shutter button. The next few minutes was then filled with us taking many photos which included me and Ben pulling numerous funny fancies, smiling, kissing, cuddling and Ben tickling me and kissing my cheek. And when we both looked through them after we had finished taking them we both were very happy with the fact that we had documented yet another special private moment that would always be between us two.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say as I was cuddled into his chest. After talking photos I had put my camera back into my bag and we had readjusted ourselves so we were more comfortable - which was perfect for me as I loved been cuddled into my Beast.

"Yes Ben" I replied.

"Are you happy with your results?" He questioned causing me to look up at him.

"Yes" I confirmed. "I'm very happy with mine" I added. "To be honest-" I began. "I am a little bit disappointed with Chem and Maths; but I've never really been good at them subjects" I sighed.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he took my right hand from his chest and he interlocked them with the fingers on his left hand. "A B is still very good" he smiled.

"True" I agreed. "What about you?" I questioned. "Are you happy with your grades?" I added.

"Yes" he nodded. "Very happy with them" he added. "I actually did better than I thought I was going to do" he said as he snuggled his face into my hair before pressing a kiss against the top of my head.

"Good" I replied. "I am very proud of you my Beastie King" I smiled fondly.

"And I am very proud of you my soon to be Dragon Queen" he grinned as he bumped his nose against mine.

"Should we go and tell your parents?" I questioned knowing that Adam and Belle would want to know how the pair of us got on - mainly Ben.

"In a little while" he answered.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned in concern.

"No" he said. "I just want to enjoy this moment a little bit more" he advised.

"Ok baby" I smiled before I cuddled back into his chest. We both then cuddled together before we chatted aimlessly before I packed all of my things together; we then both walked hand in hand back to Auradon Castle with our results in our hands - so we could share the news of our long awaiting exam results.


	12. Monday Part Three

When we got to Auradon Castle we quickly went to our rooms and dropped my things off; after we had done this we then walked to the right wing to go and find Adam and Belle.

"Mother!"" Ben called out as we walked into their rooms. "Father!" He shouted as we made our way further into their rooms.

"YES!" We heard them both shout out to us both.

"Where are you both?" I called out.

"In the library!" I heard Belle shout.

"Ok" Ben answered as he led me by the hand into his mother's library to see Adam sitting up reading a book, and Belle reading a book with her head in Adam's lap.

"Hey you two!" Belle grinned as she sits up problem and swings her legs around.

"I'm guessing they've arrived" Adam teased.

"Yes" Ben confirmed.

"Well you both look very happy" Belle noted.

"Yes" Ben repeated as he looked down at me and we smiled at each other before we looked back at his parents.

"So how did you do?" Belle enquired.

"You first Mal" Ben directed.

"Why me?" I questioned as he dropped my hand.

"I opened them first" he reminded me which a smug grin.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Ok" I stated. "I got-" I advised as I opened the envelope and pulled out the exam result summary sheet and quickly counted my results. "7 A*'s, 3 A's and 2 B's" I announced.

"Congratulations!" Adam and Belle said together as they both stood up and pulled me into a joint hug. When we broke apart I couldn't help smiling at the pair of them, yes I was dating their son but the pair of them always made me feel like the daughter that they never had. Yes they did also made Evie, Jay and Carlos feel welcome but they seemed more welcoming and supportive towards me - I guessed that this was down to the fact that I was the woman that Ben had imprinted on so they knew that I wasn't going anywhere. I loved the close bond that I had built up with them over the years; they were the parental figure that I have needed in my life - and this was something that I could never ever thank them enough for.

This then made me think whether my actual parents would even want to know or care about my exam results. I could tell by the last time I spoke to them Hades was at least trying to show and make an effort however my mother had had the same blank stare on her face. I decided that I would decide at a later date; as this was a time where I didn't want to be fixating on my parents and whether they cared enough about me to care about how I had done in my exams.

"So son-" Adam started pulling me out of my train of thought. "How have you done?" He pressed. WE then watched as Ben mirrored my actions before he nervously looked up at his parents.

"I have-" he began before he took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself. "6 A*'s, 3 A's and 3 B's" he announced.

*Congratulations!" Belle answered with the same warm smile on her face that she offered me. I then watched as Belle pulled Ben into a hug but when they pulled away Adam and Ben looked at each other and by the cold stare that they were giving each other I could see why Ben was being nervous. I knew that Ben was happy with the results he had got; I also knew that he was also going to be concerned in case his parents didn't think that he had done good enough.

"Thanks Mother" Ben replied. "Father?" He said finally breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Adam answered.

"What do you think?" Ben questioned and again there was a tense few seconds that had passed before Adam broke the silence.

"Congratulations son" he advised before he pulled Ben into a hearty hug.

"Are you sure?" Ben stated as he pulled away and looked up at his father. "I know you probably wanted me to do better" he muttered before he pursed his lips together.

"Ben-" Adam began as he placed his right hand onto Ben's left shoulder. "All I want for you is for you to do your best; and for you to be happy" he added sincerely. "I am very proud of you; please don't think any different" he urged with his famous regal smile.

"Thanks Father" Ben grinned and I started to sense all of the tension start to ebb away from the room.

"Ben-" Belle started.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Have you been worrying about our reactions to your results?" She questioned.

"I just want to make you proud" he nodded. "You both proud" he quickly amended.

"And we are son" Belle stated. "You worked hard" she reminded him. "Especially with your study buddy" she teased as she winked at me causing me to laugh.

"Yeah" he said as he smiled at me.

"You'll have to I don't know-" I shrugged. "Say thank you I guess" I teased.

"Ha!" He laughed sarcastically. "Very funny Mal" he stated bluntly.

"Yeah" I nodded. "I'm going to go-" I started.

"Go where?" He asked in confusion.

"Well I'm going to ring my study buddy" I stated. "See how they did" I winked at him and I watched as a large smirk spread across his face.

"Oh you" he said as he quickly passed his exam results over to his mother.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly as I took a step back; I watched as a playful glint entered his eyes and I took another quick step backwards.

"Ben" I stated as he continued to follow me as I took another step back. "Stop" I warned him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know what" I stated as I began to turn around and he quickly lunged at me and grabbed me from behind. He then picked me up and I heard the three of them laugh at this.

"BEN!" I shrieked as I dropped my exam results; I then heard him laugh as he spun me around before carefully putting me back onto the floor.

"Thank you" he said happily before pressing a kiss against the top of my head.

"And thank you" I giggled before I pressed a kiss against his right arm as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hmmm" he purred as he snuggled into my hair.

"Behave you two" Adam teased.

"Nah!" Me and Ben laughed together we rocked side to side in each other's arms causing Adam and Belle to laugh at us.

"What are your plans for the day?" Adam asked.

"Just a lazy day" I advised. "Az, Leroy and Nashoba are arriving mid-afternoon, around three, half past three" I explained.

"Yes" Ben nodded. "I sent my jet for them" he stated. "They are going for Nashoba first then making around trip; picking up Leroy then Az" he advised.

"Ok" we all nodded.

"They said that they will text me when they land" I added. "As everyone else is coming around three" I stated. "Which is when they should be landing" I finished.

"I see" Adam nodded.

"Actually Mal-" she began.

"Yes Belle?" I responded.

"I was wondering whether you wanted to have lunch together" she smiled warmly. "So we could have some girl time?" She offered and I smiled at this.

"Yes Belle" I nodded. "I would love that Belle" I stated and I watched as the same warm smile that Ben normally has spread across her face. "Just let me finish unpacking everything and then I'm all yours" I offered.

"Ok" she nodded.

"Are we going out or staying here?" I questioned.

"I'm going to ask Mrs Potts to do an afternoon tea for us" she explained. "Is that ok?" She questioned.

"Sounds perfect" I grinned and when I looked up at Ben I noticed that Ben was smiling lovingly at me. I knew that it meant a great deal to him that me and Belle got on; but this was really easy - I enjoyed Belle's company and we had created a very close bond over the years.

* * *

"What are you going to do when I am spending time with your mother?" I asked as me and Ben threw all of our dirty washing in the basket to be washed as we had finished packing all of our things away.

"I'm going for a hike with Father" he advised as he stood up straight and smiled at me.

"How long you going to be?" I questioned; I knew how Ben and Adam could be once they started a hike - once they said they would be gone for a couple of hours and they were gone for a full day!

"Well I'm going to get changed now-" he began. "We are only going to be a couple of hours, I promise" he winked at me probably knowing what was on my mind.

"Cool" I answered. "It will be nice to spend some time with your mother" I smiled fondly.

"I like how you get on so well" he replied. "Well she is going to be my mother-in-law" I teased. I knew that since me and Ben started our relationship that Ben wanted me to get along with his parents; and this was important to me as well. This was due to the fact that even though I knew that they were apprehensive at the start of mine and Ben's relationship, which I understood, I wanted to make sure that I maintained a good relationship with them. And when I started to get used to know Adam and Belle they had come to become a big part of my life; and they filled a void that neither my mother and newly discovered father had failed to fill in my life.

"Yes" he agreed. "However-" he started.

"Yes?" I nodded.

"Can we keep our recent decisions to ourselves for now?" He questioned.

"Why?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion. "Is it a problem that I tell your mother?" I added in further confusion.

"I just want it to be our thing for a little while longer" he advised.

"I get that" I stated as he stood in front of me. I could see why Ben would want to keep what me and Ben had recently decided to ourselves a little while longer. Everything between me and Ben was so public and it was nice that me and Ben had a couple of things that was only between us - even if it was only going to be for a little while longer.

"I love you" I smiled as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"I love you too Mal" he returned as his arms claimed my waist. We then looked at each other and smiled before we smiled at each other as we stood in silence enjoying this private moment between us. I then stood on my tiptoes before I pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips. When I went to pull away I felt Ben quickly drop his hands down and claimed my buttocks to hold me up as his lips found mine once more. We then fell into a long and loving make out session; with my hands roaming over Ben's neck, jaw and chest as his hands clung onto my buttocks keeping me in place as his tongue continued to slide against mine in passion.

"Wow!" I panted as I pulled away and I heard Ben chuckle at me.

"Did I mention that I love you?" He asked sincerely with my favourite warm smile on his face.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice" I smiled as I brushed some hair over his right ear.

"Did I mention that I love you too?" I returned as Ben slid his hands from my buttocks and my feet landed properly onto the floor as he rested his forehead against mine.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice" he said mimicking my voice causing me to chuckle at this. We then went to enjoy each other's company for a few minutes more before we broke apart so we could go and spend time with Adam and Belle - which we were both very much looking forward to.

* * *

After leaving Ben to get his things together for his hike with his father I then went looking for Belle which didn't take very long as I found her in one of her rooms sitting at a small table.

"Oh hey!" I stated as I walked towards her.

"Hey!" She advised as I stood next to the table. "I asked Mrs Potts to set up this table" she added as she gestured for me to sit down. "And she's already started" she continued as Mrs Potts entered the room with her carrying a tray full of tea and coffee.

"You work fast Mrs Potts" I chuckled as she started to place our cups in front of us.

"Oh yes Mal" she smiled. "I do" she winked at me causing the three of us all to chuckle. "I'll bring the rest of the cakes and sandwiches in when they are ready" she advised.

"Thank you" Belle replied as I nodded at this.

"Thanks for this Belle" I smiled. "It's nice to just have some time with you" I offered.

"Thanks Mal" she answered. "That means a lot to me" she continued. "You know I think of you as a daughter" she reminded me warmly.

"And I think of you as my mother" I happily returned before we both smiled happily and warmly at each other. The conversation then quickly went on to my exam results and Belle told me that she and Adam were not only proud of Ben but they were proud of me as well - which quite honestly meant the world to me. We then went on to eat an assortment of various cakes and sandwiches as we continued to chat aimlessly about anything and everything that came to our minds. I loved the loving and close bond that I had with Belle; and I know that we both would help each other through anything - just like a mother and daughter should.

* * *

"There is also something that I want to speak to you about-" Belle started after we had just finished our food.

"Oh" I muttered. "Right?" I prompted her.

"Yes" she nodded. "Now that we have returned from the tour we need to start thinking about your role" she elaborated.

"My role?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes" she clarified. "As Ben's consort" she added. "You both have now finished college so you will now have to be his consort full time" she stated.

"I thought I was his consort full time?" I stated in confusion. Was I just about to stumble into something else that Ben had forgot to tell me?

"I mean in an active role" she stated. "You've never stopped being his consort" she smiled at me.

"I know what you mean" I nodded. "So what does this mean?" I questioned.

"Being more active-" she began. "You will have more appointments; and you will need to assign a royal dresser" she stated.

"A royal dresser?" I asked.

"Yes" she advised. "Every Queen of Auradon has one" she added.

"I see" I nodded. "Is that the person who designs my clothes?" I asked.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"Oh" I muttered. "Well Evie designs my clothes" I reminded her. "I don't think I could ever have someone else design my clothes" I pressed. Evie knows how I like my clothes; and I didn't want to upset Evie by taking another dresser. This was something that I needed to discuss with Evie; I knew that she wanted to launch her own clothing line and she was already getting requests from other royals. But I didn't know whether me asking to become my official royal dresser was going to put extra stress on her or whether she would prefer that I would ask someone else.

"Well if Evie is who you want you will need to employ her officially" Belle said breaking me out of my train of thought.

"What?" I asked. "I never thought about things like this" I added and then I made a decision. Evie didn't have to accept this; but I wanted to do something nice for her - regardless whether she became my royal dresser or not.

"I have an idea" I added as a smile spread across my face.

"Which is?" Belle enquired.

"Well-" I started as I decided that I could trust Belle with this; and she could even help me put my plan into action. "Between us?" I questioned.

"Between us" she smiled and I started to explain what I wanted to do for my best friend and sister - which I only hoped my plan would work out as well as I hoped.

* * *

"Is there anything else that I need to be aware of Belle?" I questioned after I had finished discussing my plan with Belle.

"Well-" she started. "There are other things but they can come later" she dismissed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well when things develop more between you two" she advised.

"Are you meaning when we are engaged and married?" I offered.

"Yes" she nodded.

"What things are you talking about?" I enquired.

"Well living arrangements-" she said. "If you want to change anything" she shrugged.

"I see" I smiled as my mind started to remember the many conversations that me and Ben had had just over our quarantine lockdown.

"Have you and Ben had these conversations?" She enquired.

"No" I lied. "At the moment we are just in the moment; you know after what had happened tour and trial" I stated. I did feel bad for lying to her but Ben was right it was nice that we had something that was just between the pair of us.

"I get that" she smiled.

"But I think me and Ben have plenty of time to talk about things" I shrugged.

"Of course you do" she smiled I then opened my mouth to say something but I got a sudden sense that something was wrong with Ben. A beastly roar started to ring louder and louder in my ears and I started to get a sharp piercing pain start to build up in my left thigh.

"Oh!" I groaned as the pain suddenly disappeared as the roaring started to calm down.

"What?" Belle asked.

"Something is wrong" I muttered as my stomach continued to burn in panic as my Beast started to purr and groan in a panic and in pain.

"What do you mean?" She quickly asked.

"The Beast side of Ben is in pain" I admitted.

"What?" She questioned in panic. "I can't sense Adam" she stated as I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and I quickly rang Ben. However I then suddenly fell into an even further panic when Ben didn't answer his phone. I then quickly tried to ring him again and my breathing started to quicken involuntarily when he didn't answer again.

"He's not answering" I stated as I fell further into a pool of despair when I sensed that Ben was crying in pain as Belle tried to ring Adam.

"Why are they not answering?" Belle asked in a panic as I heard my Beast's roar start to build up again. My eyes started to water as I started to feel really agitated at the fact that no matter how many times I tried to ring Ben he didn't answer his phone. In fact me and Belle tried to ring Adam and Ben at least ten times each before we heard a familiar voice call out.

"BELLE!" Adam shouted. "MAL!" He added and I froze in a panic at the fact that I couldn't hear anything from Ben apart from moaning, rapid breathing and groaning.

"Oh no!" Me and Belle said together before we quickly stood up and ran out of the room and made our way towards the main hall. And when we both ran into the main hall and we both froze at the top of the staircase at the sight before us - Adam helping Ben limp further into the room.

"Ben!" I shouted as I quickly ran downstairs and up to Ben.

"It's fine" he dismissed as he staggered forward with his father's help.

"It doesn't look fine" I dismissed.

"It's only minor" he grimaced.

"Let me the judge of that" I dismissed.

"Ben come here" I advised as I held my arms out to him and he slid his arms away from his father and he rested his arms around my neck. "I'm going to teleport us into our room" I advised and Adam and Belle nodded at this. "Is there a first aid kit?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll get it" Belle volunteered before I quickly teleported the both of us into our bedroom.

"Mal you are worrying about nothing" Ben stressed as I helped him limp towards our bed.

"Come on" I stated ignoring what he said as I knew that he probably was going to be stubborn and fight me on this. "Let me see" I said as I helped him sit on the edge of the left hand side of the bed.

"Mal-" he began.

"Ben" I said sternly as we shared a glance before I started to undo his trousers.

"Mal!" I snapped. "Stop!" He pressed further as I opened his belt.

"No!" I snapped. "You were persistent with me with my head injury" I reminded him. "Hips up!" I demanded.

"Really?" He groaned in pain.

"Yes" I nodded as I shared another stern look before he nodded at me and he lifted his hips up. I then carefully and slowly removed his trousers and quickly pulled his hiking boots and socks off before throwing them to the floor. "Oh Ben" I cooed as my eyes landed on the wound on his left thigh. The wound looked very deep as I could see the underlying tissue that looked like meat gristle; it was around six inches in length and blood was still running out from it. "How did this happen?" I questioned slowly as I started to wince at the thought of my Benny getting hurt.

"I fell and landed on a branch" he explained as he held onto his leg tightly before groaning in pain.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"I pulled it out" he advised.

"Ben!" I snapped, surely he could see that pulling the branch out caused more damage?

"Mal-" he started.

"Ben you are really not going to stop me" I advised. "Just let me take care of you" I urged. "Please?" I begged. My dragon urges were flaring up badly and all I needed and wanted to do right now is to care and look after my Beast - and even Ben wasn't going to stop me.

"Ok" he nodded. "My stubborn dragon" he smiled.

"My grouchy Beast" I teased and I quickly pressed a brief kiss against his lips.

"Oh" we heard Adam say causing us to pull apart to see Adam and Belle walking towards us. "Sorry" he apologised as Belle continued to stare at me and Ben.

"Belle can I have that?" I questioned as I reached over for the first aid kit.

"What?" She muttered as she broke out of her train of thought. "Oh" she added. "Yeah" she nodded and she passed me the first aid kit and I quickly opened it and started to pull things out of it. I then started to clean the wound as carefully as I could it my heart kept breaking every time Ben groan, moaned and cried out in pain.

"Do you want me to dress it or-" I started.

"Or?" Ben panted.

"Do you give me permission to heal you?" I questioned and me and Ben shared a quick glance before he nodded. I then held both of my hands over his wound and I concentrated as my hands started to heat up slightly. "Heal this wound, stop this bleeding, close this wound up to stop this pain of feeling" I chanted and we all watched as the wound slowly healed itself before disappearing causing Ben to sigh in relief. "Better?" I smiled.

"Better" he nodded quickly as he quickly rubbed his thigh where the wound used to be. I then looked over to Adam and Belle and I noticed that something was really bothering her.

"Belle what's wrong?" I muttered.

"Nothing" she dismissed.

"No what is it Mother" Ben insisted.

"It came as a shock to me that's all" she stated.

"What is?" I questioned.

"That you don't need me to take care of you anymore" Belle explained. "You have Mal" she added and I realised what was bothering her.

"Oh" I muttered. "Sorry Belle" I apologised.

"No Mal" she stated. "Don't feel bad" she dismissed. "Sometimes I guess me and your father forgets that you have grown up; and then it comes to times like this" she advised. "You are not my little boy anymore; and that is fine" she smiled. "I just got a shock that's all" she explained.

"I see" Ben nodded. "Yes I am an adult now; and me and Mal have each other" he added lovingly as we smiled at each other. "But that doesn't mean that me and Mal aren't going to need your help from time to time" he stated. "Isn't that right?" He asked me.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Sorry I took over" I apologised to both Adam and Belle. "I just-" I started as I looked lovingly at Ben before I looked back at his parents. "I guess when my Beast is hurt there is no stopping me" I advised and I looked at Ben to watch my favourite crooked smile spread across his face.

"That's my girl" he said proudly.

"That's my man" I teased.

"We will leave you to it" Adam stated. "I'm guessing that you are going to want some time alone before the others arrive" he advised.

"Yes" Ben answered before his parents smiled at us before they quickly left the room, giving us some privacy.

"I think we need to talk Ben" I stated as we both looked at each other.

"About what?" He asked and I watched as concern started to show in his leaf green eyes.

"About what has happened since we last saw each other" I explained.

"I see" he nodded. "On one condition" he offered.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Cuddle time" he winked at me.

"Of course Beast" I flirted as we both climbed onto our bed and rested our heads onto the pillows. As we cuddled together happily we started to get lost into each other's eyes. It didn't take long before Ben's lips pressed against mine and as his tongue slid against mine I couldn't help but fill with relief at the fact that Ben was ok, as I couldn't bear anything happening to him.


	13. Monday Part Four

**Content warning**** for smut, lemons and swearing in this chapter. I hope you like the kinkiness of this chapter ;)**

* * *

"So how was your afternoon tea?" Ben enquired as we cuddled together after a bit of making out.

"Really?" I questioned incredulously. "That is how we are going to go with this" I added.

"What do you mean?" He questioned in confusion.

"We aren't going to talk about what happened to you" I stated as I threw him a glance.

"We will" he replied. "But first let's talk about what happened with you first" he suggested.

"Why?" I asked as I brushed some hair behind his left ear.

"Takes my mind of my accident" he shrugged and I decided not to push him on this. But I knew that we would revisit this in a little while.

"It was nice-" I started. "I like spending time with your mother" I smiled. "I don't like that I upset her though" I advised as I pursed my lips together.

"Mal don't worry about it" he dismissed.

"It's hard not to" I quickly returned. "I didn't mean to take over; but my protective Dragon urges kicked in" I advised.

"I guessed" he chuckled. "Your eyes were glowing and everything" he advised.

"Were they?" I asked in confusion; I must have been that in the moment that I didn't even realise that my eyes were glowing. Whoops!

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Sorry' I quickly apologised. "Sorry I snapped at you as well" I added.

"It's ok poppet" he dismissed before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. "I feel the same when you are hurt" he reminded me. "Very cute" he cooed.

"Hmph!" I puffed as I snuggled my face into his chest. "Only you would think that is cute" I said as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Yep!" He chuckled. "But you are more than cute Mal" I heard him say.

"Right?" I answered. "What am I?" I flirted as I rolled my head back and looked up at him.

"Sexy, beautiful, alluring, exquisite, gorgeous, stunning, bewitching" he purred as he brushed his nose against mine.

"You can stop now" I chuckled as I reached up and stroked his left cheek with the back of my right hand.

"Are you sure?" He teased. "I'm sure I could think of more? He offered. "But saying that-" he began. "I have always thought there isn't enough words to describe you" he flirted.

"Aww Benny" I cooed as I snuggled my face into chest and we fell into silence just enjoying each other's company. "There was a reason why your mother wanted to see me" I advised finally breaking the silence.

"Oh" I heard Ben say. "What?" He asked causing us to both look at each other.

"She said that I need to now more be active in my role as your consort" I explained as I remembered my afternoon tea with Belle. "I need to think about things like royal dressers and everything" I sighed.

"Yeah" he answered. "But I'm guessing that you still want Evie to design your clothes" he stated.

"Yes' I confirmed. "But I feel uneasy that I should pay her for it" I admitted.

"I know baby" he sighed. "But that is how it would work" he advised.

"Would it mean that she wouldn't be able to do anything else? I don't want to stop her dreams Ben" I stated.

"No" he answered. "You would be one of her clients, my mother's dresser designs for four different Queens" he explained.

"I see" I answered and I started to feel slightly better about the situation. "I feel a little bit better about it now" I advised.

"Good" he smiled.

"I'm going to ask her later about it though" I stated. "I think we all need some distance from this trial" I sighed as I started to quickly think about what we have all gone through since leaving college.

"Ok baby" he answered happily.

"So-" I began.

"So?" He repeated.

"How did you hurt yourself?" I asked and I watched as he sighed at this.

"I climbed up onto a boulder and slipped-" he explained. "And fell onto a tree trunk" he quickly added.

"Oh Benny" I cooed as I tightened my arms around him. "Why did you pull it out? You really should have left it in" I questioned.

"Because I couldn't walk with it in" he shrugged.

"Hmm" I purred. "You scared me" I admitted.

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Ben I knew something happened" I stated. "But I got even more scared when you didn't answer your phone" I stressed. "Especially when your Father wouldn't answer either" I urged.

"You sensed me" he stated realising what I was meaning.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "I didn't think that you would be able to do that, with me being so far away from you" he muttered to himself.

"It would appear that I don't need to be; we are so in tune with each other" I smiled proudly.

"Yes we are" he replied before he pressed another kiss against the top of my head.

"Do you want me to show you?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Can you do that?" He enquired.

"Yes" I nodded. "Hopefully it will work" I smiled. "Hear these words, hear this rhyme, I send you to this burning sign, then our future selves will find, in another place and time" I chanted and two green orbs hit me and Ben in the chest and we fell into a darkness so I could show Ben what had happened when I was with his mother.

* * *

After seeing the memory of Ben limping into the main hall I pushed Ben away harshly and when I opened my eyes I was looking back at our bedroom ceiling. I shuddered at seeing my beautiful Benny in pain again; but quickly pushed this away as I needed to remove the spell.

"Hear these words, hear this rhyme, I send you to this burning sign, bring our future selves back to their time and place" I chanted and I watched as the two green orbs surged out of me and Ben before disappearing. I then looked over to Ben and I fell into a panic as he had a blank look on his face.

"Ben" I said as he still didn't look at me. "Ben!" I called out to him and I sighed when he slowly looked over to me. "Is something wrong? I questioned.

"No" he advised as he pulled me back to him and we cuddled tightly together. "It just feels weird to feel that" he advised.

"Yes" I nodded.

"I didn't like hearing you panic" he said sadly.

"Well I knew you were in pain-" I replied. "There was even one point when I thought I was going to lose you" I admitted.

"Hey!" He cooed as he tightened his arms around me so my face was now snuggled into his chest. "I know you felt like that" he said as he ran the fingers of his right hand up and down my spine. "But you are never going to lose me; it's me and you forever baby" he promised.

"Me and you forever baby" I repeated before I pushed my face forward and pressed a brief but loving kiss against his lips. When we pulled away we both cuddled together and got lost just lying in silence enjoying each other's company before we had to get ready before everyone else arrived.

* * *

"Ben-" I said into the silence as I started to feel playful.

"Aha?" I heard him answer which made me look up at him.

"How long have we got left?" I questioned.

"Erm" he muttered as he looked over to the bedside clock. "About two hours" he advised as he looked back over to me.

"Cool" I smiled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Gives us plenty of time" I noted.

"For what exactly?" He questioned.

"Me to take care of you" I winked at him.

"Oh" he muttered as his eyes widened in realisation.

"Yes" I nodded coyly. "I have an idea how to make you feel better" I stated mock innocently.

"Oh" he repeated. "Do tell" he teased.

"Nah!" I teased back. "You strip, boxers only" I demanded and I watched as I noticed a playful glint entered his eyes. "I just need to get something and lock the doors" I advised as I quickly untangled myself from Ben and stood up. I then quickly walked over to the other side of the room and locked the door so no one would disturb us - and for what I have planned for Ben we definitely didn't want to be disturbed.

"I'm ready" I heard Ben say as I also quickly locked the balcony doors and pulled the curtains shut.

"I can see that" I stated as I walked towards him to see that he had done as I asked. I then walked up to our locked bedside cabinet, quickly unlocked it and took out what I needed.

"Oh" Ben said slowly in realisation as I threw our handcuffs down onto the bed next to him. "You want to play?" He smirked.

"Yes" I winked at him. "Do you?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up suggestively at him.

"Hell yes!" He exclaimed.

"Well lie down on the bed my love" I murmured and I couldn't help but grin as he did this. I then quickly jumped onto the bed and quickly straddled him - very eager to have some play time with my Beast.

"Oh wow!" He exclaimed as his eyes quickly roamed up and down my body.

"What?" I asked as I quickly used one pair of the handcuffs to handcuff his right hand to the bed.

"I can't wait for this" he answered eagerly as I quickly handcuffed his left hand to the bed with a second pair of handcuffs.

"Well you are going to have to" I said sternly. "Because it's my turn to play" I teased as I winked at him before I climbed off him and our bed.

"Where are you going?" He questioned in disappointment.

"To get something else" I answered with a playful look on my face.

"Why?" He pouted.

"You will see" I stated as I started to head towards our walk in wardrobe. "Believe me my love-" I began as I stood in the door way and looked over to him. "You are going to love what I have in store for you" I finished before turning and leaving the room with a grin on my face.

It didn't take me long to find Ben's ties and when I looked at them all I slowly stroked them all. For what I had planned for my King I knew that whenever he wore this tie again he would remember this moment. So after deciding on my favourite dark blue tie of his with stripped patterning on it I then quickly slid it into my jean pocket before walking back into the room to join Ben.

"Oh what a view" I flirted as I grinned as I slowly and seductively walked back over to him.

"Hmph!" He puffed.

"What?" I asked. "Did you really think that I was going to leave you like this?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest as I leant against the right hand bedpost on the bottom of the bed.

"I don't know" he admitted. "You did have a very playful look on your face when you left the room" he reminded,

"Yes" I nodded. "Because I want to play Ben" I stated bluntly as our gazes locked before I quickly jumped onto the bed and I quickly straddled him again. "This view is for my eyes only" I purred as I slid both of my hands at either side of his head. "Mine alone" I muttered as I brushed my nose against his and I heard a low groan escape from his mouth.

"How is it fair that you are still clothed and I'm not?" He whined as his eyes wandered up and down my body.

"Because I make the rules" I laughed breathlessly.

"Fine" he stated as he pulled a funny face at me and I couldn't help but grin at him as I sat up straight.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him.

"Erm" he muttered and I could tell that he was now frantically trying to figure out what I wanted to do to him. "Of course I do" he urged. "But I am getting nervous at the fact that I don't know what you want to do" he admitted.

"Well let's put it this way-" I flirted as I started to undo a couple of buttons on my white shirt, starting from the bottom to tease him. "My Dragon urges are kicking off" I stated as I continued and I watched as Ben's eyes went to my chest before gulping. "And I want to possess you" I growled.

"Oh!" He exclaimed as I stopped unbuttoning my shirt just as there was only three buttons still left to undo - so my chest was still hidden. "My!" He panted as his eyes started to darken in lust. "Please!" He begged.

"So?" I teased. "Do you trust me?" I repeated.

"Always" he groaned and I couldn't help but let a large grin spread across my face. Without taking my eyes from his I slowly dragged the tie out of my pocket and I watched as Ben started giving me a confused look.

"Why do you have that?" He asked.

"Because you're not getting a show" I winked at him.

"Eh?" He responded in further confusion.

"Like this" I stated as I bent forward and quickly blindfolded him with the tie.

"Oh" he muttered. "I see" he added.

"You're not meant to" I returned.

"You know what I mean" he chuckled.

"Yes" I nodded. "How many fingers?" I questioned as I wiggled three fingers in front of him.

"Erm" he murmured. "Four?" He guessed in confusion.

"Good" I smirked as I climbed off Ben and our bed and started to undress.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Undressing" I advised.

"Did you have to blindfold me beforehand?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes" I chuckled as I threw my shirt onto the floor. "Just use your imagination" I stated as I quickly undone my belt and jeans. "You've seen it all before" I added harshly as I slid my jeans off with one swoop leaving me in my dark purple lacy bra and thong combo.

"Yes" he smiled and I knew for a fine fact that he was now imagining me naked. I then walked around the bed and quickly opened the bedside cabinet and pulled a condom out and placed it next to Ben.

"Now Beast-" I began as I quickly jumped back onto bed and straddled him just like before. "You are mine" I growled as I slid my hands to either side of his head.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"And we are going to play a game" I purred. "By my rules" I added huskily as a knot of lust started to form in my stomach. "Correct?" I muttered as my face was just inches away from his.

"Yes" he moaned and I chuckled at him. He should know by now we are past that I thought to myself before I quickly brushed my nose against his before pressing a brief kiss against his lips.

"Yes what?" I snapped.

"Yes Mistress" he moaned.

"Good boy" I stated happily before rewarding him with another kiss. "Just so you are in the know-" I flirted. "I have my dark purple lace bra and thong still on" I teased and I heard a low guttural moan leave his throat.

"Oh" he groaned.

"Yes" I nodded before I crushed my lips against Ben's. Ben quickly responded to the kiss and I lay down on top of him as my arms snaked around his neck. I smiled against his lips as he responded to the kiss ad I couldn't help noting how weird it wasn't to have Ben's arms keeping me pressed tightly against him. But right now we were in the middle of something; and I would release him soon enough. My hands then started to run over his toned and perfect body and as the minutes ticked by with mine and Ben's bodies moving slowly against each other's I smiled again against his lips when I started to feel his member start to harden underneath me.

I pulled away and looked down at him and I watched as he gulped before trying to regulate his breathing and a plan started to come to me. I know that Ben is probably going to be a little bit annoyed with me when he discovers what I have done - but I knew exactly how to make it up to my perfect, sexy and handsome Beast.

I then started to lace Ben's neck and jaw with kisses and every time I deepened the kiss I felt Ben's breathing start to heighten before moans and groans escaped from his lips. After teasing him on both sides of his neck and jaw for a few minutes, which happened to feel like a perfect eternity I then started to lead my kisses onto his chest and stomach. I then looked up at him as my lips were still against the skin of the top of his stomach and I smirked at him. I then started to slowly move my lips against his skin as I started to press my first love bite against his skin. I heard another loud moan escape from my Beast as I pulled my lips away before I mirrored my actions against the right hand side part of the bottom of his chest.

"That feels so good" he moaned.

"Good" I stated smugly at the fact that he hadn't even realise what I had just done to him. I then started to move further down his body and as the minutes ticked by I kept going between kissing him, licking him, lightly biting him and giving him love bites - all of which kept rewarding me with Ben moaning and groaning. I smiled against his skin just above his member as the memory of me giving him a love bite on one of our quarantine lockdowns and before I could fixate on this memory any further I quickly duplicated this by giving him another love bite.

"A love bite?" I heard him say. "Really Mal?" he asked incredulously.

"You could say that" I murmured against his skin.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing my sweet" I dismissed as I nudged his legs further apart and I climbed in between his legs and I continued to litter his thighs and groin with love bites. When my lips caught the skin where his wound had been I made sure that the love bite that I left there was very dark and large.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "You're marking me Mally" he noted.

"Yes" I chuckled as I pressed a brief kiss against the love bite. "Don't worry" I continued. "You can return the favour" I offered.

"Yes!" he grinned.

"Hips up my love" I demanded and Ben quickly did this and I quickly pulled his boxers down and threw them to the floor. I the quickly took Ben's hardening member in my hands and I started to stroke him, which made a low groan escape from his mouth. I then quickly took him into my mouth and started to bob up and down as I worked in a rhythm with my hands.

"OH!" Ben shouted. "FUCK!" he roared as I quickened against him. Minutes ticked by that is filled with Ben's moaning, groaning, swearing and chanting my name; I couldn't escape how empowering this made me feel. I felt completely in control of this situation and it was turning me on that part way through pleasuring my Beast I took my right hand from him and I started to pleasure myself. "Mal I'm going to-" he began as I continued my actions against myself and him. I groaned loudly as I was hit by a sudden wave of pleasure and I felt Ben's member start to throb in my mouth. I quickly pulled him from my mouth as I slid my right hand back onto him and I started to abruptly stroke him. I wanted him to spill himself over onto my breasts; Ben had done this in the past and I knew that he would love it this time. The room then filled with Ben roaring as his member started to spasm in my hands and I grinned as his hot juices started to spill onto my breasts.

"Oh Mal!" he exclaimed after he came down from his high and I let go of his softening member and it landed back against his stomach.

"Yes Ben?" I panted.

"That was amazing" he groaned.

"Good" I smirked. "Give me two seconds I just need to clean up" I advised.

"Clean up?" he asked as I quickly removed my bra and used it to clean up my chest before throwing it to the floor.

"Yes" I confirmed. "You've just marked your territory on my chest" I advised.

"Good" he said smugly.

"You smug Beast" I noted happily.

"Yep" he chuckled as I quickly removed my thong and I started to use it to clean up his flaccid member. "Do I get to see now?" he asked eagerly.

"Nope" I advised as I quickly looked up and down his body to see the eight love bites that were now littered up and down his body. "Not quite yet" I added. "Not until we are finished" I explained.

"Ok" he nodded as I threw my thong to the floor. I then quickly straddled him and I started to slowly and sensually grind against his member causing Ben to hiss. I then parted my folds and pressed the side of his member against me and I continued to rub myself up and down him.

"OH!" we both cried out at this new sensation.

"MY!" Ben cried out as I continued my actions against him. I felt my core start to heat up once more and I couldn't wait to have his hard and impressive length inside of me.

"It feels so good doesn't it?" I groaned as I moaned loudly as the knot of lust started to build up in my stomach again.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as I started to feel him start to harden again.

"There he is!" I exclaimed eagerly as a large grin spread across my face. It didn't take very long for me to continue my actions to cause Ben to become fully erect once more; when I believe that he was ready for me to ride him I them slide back slightly and picked the condom up. I watched as Ben took in a deep breath at this and I smirked as I quickly opened the condom and slid it onto him.

"Ready Beast?" I teased.

"Yes Dragon" he nodded as I guided him towards me. I was going to tease him a little bit more but the drive and need for Ben was becoming too much to bear so I thrusted down and we both cried on in pleasure as Ben fully entered me.

I quickly started to ride my Beast and I was met with Ben moving his hips in time with mine; I loved how in sync we both were and we both knew what each other needed. I then slid my hands onto his stomach and used this to balance me; I will admit that I did find it a little weird to not have hold of Ben's hands as I did this but I quickly pushed this away as we continued our actions against each other.

I start to feel my release build up and I couldn't help but grin as I started to feel Ben throb inside of me which told me he was also close as well. I then quickened against him to give us both what we wanted; causing us both to start to grunt at the impending wave of pleasure that was nearing closer and closer.

As a sudden wave of pleasure hit us both we cried out in ecstasy; I watched as Ben's arms tightened in the handcuffs as he found his release. As I found my release I arced my back forward as my body tightened around him. When I started to come down from my high I collapsed onto Ben and I lay on top of him as we both regulated our breathing.

"Mal" Ben stated after a couple of minutes had ticked by.

"Yes?" I answered as I rolled off him and lay on his right hand side.

"Can you undo these now?" He questioned.

"Of course" I smiled as I went to undo the handcuffs. "Oh" I stated as my face dropped when my eyes caught the love bites that were now littered over his body. "Erm" I gulped as I didn't know how Ben was going to react.

"Yes?" He questioned in confusion.

"Give me a second to get a running start" I replied as I quickly climbed off the bed and I started to back away from him.

"Why?" I heard him ask as I walked to the other side of the room. "Mal!" I heard him call. "Where are you?" He said and I could hear concern start to enter his tone of voice. I then swiped my right hand to the left and I watched as the handcuffs unfastened with a very satisfying click. I then watched as Ben sat up properly and rubbed his wrists for a few seconds before quickly removing his tie from his eyes. I watched as he winced at the light before his eyes landed on me and a small smile started to spread across his face before he started to throw a look of confusion at me.

"Why are you over there?" He asked; but instead of answering him I nodded down to his body. I then watched as he looked down at himself and his eyes widened when they landed on his new love bites.

"Sorry" I quickly apologised. "My Dragon urges kicked in" I shrugged.

"MAL!" He shouted. "I knew you did a couple" he advised as he stroked a couple of his chest and stomach. "But this many!" He snapped as he looked up at me.

"Sorry" I pouted at him; I then watched as his eyes widened before he quickly jumped off the bed and started to run away from me.

"What are you doing?' He asked as he started to follow me as I ran around the other side of the couch.

"You're chasing me" I stated. "I'm going to run" I advised as he continued to follow me.

"Mal I am running after you because you pouted" he advised.

"Oh" I muttered as I stood still.

"Yes" he confirmed. "I'm not mad" he advised.

"You're not?" I questioned.

"No" he answered as he stepped up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Because you said I could return the favour" I said as a large grin spread across my face.

"Yes" I nodded and he quickly crushed his lips against mine. I slid my arms around his neck as our kiss deepened and his tongue slid against mine. I moaned loudly against his lips and I was rewarded with him pulling me tightly against him as his member started to harden against my stomach and right hip.

"Mal-" he said as he pulled away when the need to breath became too much for the pair of us.

"Yes?" I replied.

"We need to get ready soon" he replied as a large grin spread across his face.

"Yes" I nodded. "Unfortunately" I added as I pulled a funny face at him.

"But I need to return the favour" he chuckled.

"Ok" I smirked at him. "Just remember not to leave them in places where people can see" I reminded him.

"Ok" he nodded before he pulled me into a bridal hold.

"Oh and Ben-" I began as he slowly started to carry me back to our bed.

"Yes?" He replied cheekily.

"I'm wearing a low cut dress tonight" I advised hoping that he would get the hint that I was trying to give him.

"Ok" he repeated before he threw me down onto the bed. "I'll keep that in mind" he smirked at me as I pulled myself back and threw my head back against the pillows. Ben then slowly climbed onto the bed before slowly climbing on top of me. I giggled as we both snaked our arms around each other before his lips collided in mine. We then fell into a long and loving make out session that lead onto Ben giving me the same amount of love bites littered all over my body - which sent shivers up and down my spine and made me fall even more hopelessly in love with my Bennybear.


	14. Monday Part Five

"BEN! MAL!" I heard Adam call as me and Ben had just finished getting ready so we could go and see the others. At the moment I had decided to put on some lazy clothes as I knew that when Evie arrived we were going to get ready for tonight together - which I couldn't wait for some girl talk.

"Aha!" We called together.

"Everyone is here!" Adam shouted.

"We will be down in a minute!" Ben answered for the pair of us.

"OK!" Adam called.

"Thank you" Ben smiled down at me as he slid his watch on his right watch.

"For what?" I questioned.

"Taking care of me" he replied.

"Taking care of you?" I stated as I pulled one brow up at him. "Or what I did to you?" I added.

"Taking care of me" he answered. "I don't need to thank you for sex Mal; that is what happens in a relationship" he smiled happily.

"Yes" I nodded. "I love you" I added lovingly.

"I love you too" he answered fondly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I cuddled into him as I rested my hands against his chest. "Let's go see the others" he advised. "Otherwise they will come looking" he reminded me.

"Yes" I answered as I stepped out of his arms. "Yes they will" I continued as I slid my right hand into his left and I led him from the room to go and eagerly find the others to see how they have done in their exams.

* * *

When me and Ben walked into the main ballroom they were greeted to the sight of their family, friends and other classmates. I could sense a sea of up and down emotions which told me that there was also a mixed reaction to their exam results. Ben was right there was no reason to stress about our results right now; there was nothing more to be done about them. And I knew that there was options to take resits at a later date if anyone really wanted to.

Evie was the first person to walk up to me and Ben with her arms open wide to us. As she hugged both me and Ben and she quickly told us her results; it took me as no surprise that Evie had secured herself nearly all A*'s and A's in her results. What took me by surprise is that she scored an A in Chemistry; don't get me wrong this was still a good grade - but Evie was top of our class and she was predicted an A*. I could tell that she was disappointed in this but me, Ben, Doug and everyone else quickly tried to reassure her that she did tremendously and she should be proud of herself.

Jay also did very well however he was disappointed that he only scored a grade C in Chemistry and Mathematics. He stated that given the line of work that he wanted to go into didn't necessarily needed him to score higher but he felt as if he should have done better. He thought that he may have focused too much on his Physical Education and Sport Fitness classes. However we all tried to reassure him that he did do very well in his studies.

Thirdly Carlos told us that he had scored B in all of his subjects. He said that yes he would have liked to try harder but he was happy with what he had achieved. When I pulled him into a hug I was so happy that all my family had the results that they deserved; they had all worked so hard. Carlos then stated that he wanted to open his own animal shelter but for now he was working full time at Auradon City Shelter.

It took us a long time to get around to everyone to see how they did; but after we talked to Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Az, Leroy, Nash, Audrey, Chad, Maddison, Ally, Heath, Jordan and Freddie it seemed that everyone had mixed feelings on their exam results. It also appeared that Freddie came back earlier than I thought as she wanted to be here for her exam results. I also noted that Az threw her a nervous glance and I made a note to introduce the pair of them tonight. As I looked around the room at all of our friends and class mates I couldn't wait to get our night and celebrations on the way.

* * *

After showing everyone to the rooms in our suite me and Evie excused ourselves to mine and Ben's bedroom; as we left the room Ben advised that he would get ready in one of the spare rooms in our suites. He advised that he knew that me and Evie would need space and maybe some girl talk which I knew that both me and Evie would value this.

"So you wanted girl talk-" I started after I closed the door behind me and Evie.

"Yes" Evie chuckled. "And I can also tell you about my weekend as well" she advised.

"Ooo" I sang. "Sounds interesting" I added as I sat down on the foot of mine and Ben's bed.

"Yes" she repeated. "Very" she grinned as she sat down on my left hand side.

"So where did Doug take you?" I questioned eagerly as she pulled away and dropped her arms away from me.

"To a little wooden cabin in the woods" she explained happily. "It was perfect; just being us" she concluded.

"I get that" I nodded.

"Where did Ben take you?" Evie quickly asked me.

"Well technically we didn't leave the grounds" I admitted.

"What?" She enquired in confusion.

"We took my new car-" I began.

"Your new what?" She exclaimed cutting me off.

"I forgot to you tell you" I answered. "Ben got me a car for my graduation present. A bright purple Hummer with my own personalised 'MAL' license place" I explained.

"Wow!" She exclaimed once more.

"Yes" I nodded. "Anyway-" I started again. "We drove down some dirt track on the grounds and we stayed in the Auradon Rose; which was waiting for us in the lake on the grounds" I explained and I couldn't help but let a large smile spread across my face as I started to remember mine and Ben's most recent time away together.

"Awww" Evie cooed. "How romantic" she sang.

"Yes" I nodded again as I continued to think about mine and Ben's actions during our time away. "It was" I confirmed. "It was nice just being Ben and Mal, as opposed to having everyone watching our every move" I continued. "And to be honest E-" I began.

"Yes?" She prompted.

"I think people would have got a shock if they were watching us" I winked at her as a large smirk spread across my face.

"Why?" She questioned slowly.

"Well the amount of sex me and Ben has just had probably would alarm a lot of people" I advised smugly.

"Wow M!" she exclaimed before she playfully shoved me. "You're really getting better at talking about that" she noted.

"Well I'm trying" I stated. "But you can't tell me that you haven't be very active with Doug" I playfully shoved her back.

"No" she answered. "I can't say that-" she continued. "Because we have been very active as well" she admitted.

"Get you E!" I exclaimed.

"Well it would be very wrong of me not to" she replied. "Doug is so-" she stopped and she sighed which caused me to smile at her.

"Auradon to Evie" I teased as I waved my right hand in front of her face.

"Hmm?" She hummed. "Sorry" she quickly apologised as she looked over to me. "I was just thinking of my perfect Dougy" she confirmed.

"Well I'm never going to blame you for that" I replied. "You've been together for such a long time now; it's nice to see" I noted.

"Back at you Mal" she smiled at me. "So-" she began and I could tell by the look in her eyes she wanted to talk about something.

"So?" I repeated in confusion.

"Have you and Ben started making plans?" She questioned eagerly.

"Why is everyone asking that?" I whined. "I know that we have just finished the trial but surely we can have some breathing space" I urged and I watched as Evie's face dropped.

"Sorry" she quickly apologised.

"No it's ok" I quickly answered as I started to feel bad for what I had just said. "I just don't like everyone trying to get into mine and Ben's business all the time" I stated. "I know that you do it because you care" I added.

"Yes it is" she confirmed.

"Sorry if you think I snapped" I urged hoping that this wasn't the case.

"You didn't" she dismissed. "But I can understand why you feel the way you do; everyone wants to know what you and Ben are doing, talking about, planning" she continued. "I guess that can be annoying sometimes" she finished.

"Yeah" I nodded. "I don't think I will ever really get used to it" I sighed.

"Probs not" she sighed. "I wouldn't" she advised.

"So how was your trip away E?" I questioned hoping to move the conversation away from me and Ben.

"Oh" she sighed. "It was perfect-" she began as she started to stare into space. "We had a picnic on the patio; we talked about the life that we wanted to have together" she explained.

"Oooh" I sang. "Is it wrong of me to say tell me more?" I teased with a playful grin.

"Nah!" She chuckled. "I don't mind talking to you about it; I know it is just between us" she smiled fondly. "And anyway I know why you and Ben aren't making plans right now; you are just in the moment and that is fine" she added and I couldn't help but grin at this. Besides Ben, Evie was the only other person who really understood me and I knew that she fully understood what I was currently going through.

We both then went on to talk about both of our weekends; I did feel a little bit bad at the fact that I was keeping certain things from her but Ben was right - certain things had to be between us and it was nice to just have something private - even if it was for only a short space of time.

* * *

As me and Evie were just adding the finishing touches to our outfits we heard a knock on the door causing us both to grin eagerly at each other; it made me remember how it used to be when Ben and Doug used to come and pick us both up when we were in our dorm room. I knew that Ben was going to love the dress that I was wearing tonight; and I couldn't wait to see his reaction.

The dress that I wearing was a beautiful dark purple wrap front, V-neck dress with a sheer finish. On the front of the dress there was a sea of sequins flowing down the dress in swirling patterns. I had my hair pulled into a tight bun and was currently wearing a pair of dark purple flats; I had kept to my usual purple and cream make up - which I felt complemented the dress perfectly.

Evie had decided to wear a navy blue neckline and button drown dress with a black banding around the plunging neckline. It also had three quarter sleeves; and dropped down to her knees. Evie had decided to wear her hair down; with a crown slide on the right hand side of her head. She also decided to wear dark blue flats and her usual trademark dark blue eye shadow and red lips combo.

I watched as Evie ran forward to open the door and when she does this I see a very eager looking Ben and Doug. I then couldn't help but note my stomach tightening in lust as I saw him in his usual light blue shirt with dark blue trousers and waistcoat.

"Wow Mal" Ben said happily as he stepped into the room.

"What?" I asked innocently as he continued to walk up to me as his eyes looked me up and down.

"You look-" he started as he stood in front of me. "Wow!" He exclaimed causing me to giggle.

"I'm guessing my Beast approves" I teased as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"Very much so" he answered as his arms slide around my waist and pulled me tightly against him. "Very sexy" he purred as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Hmm" I hummed before I pushed up onto my tiptoes and I quickly pressed my lips against his. We were just about to deepen the kiss but we abruptly pulled apart when we heard a voice.

"Come on you two!" Evie called.

"Sorry" we said together which both Evie and Doug laugh at us.

"Everyone is waiting for us downstairs" Ben advised. "Mrs Potts has made us something to eat before we go out" he added.

"Sounds good" I smiled. "I could eat a Beast" I teased.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he pretended to look hurt.

"You know it's a saying" I said trying to defend myself as I stepped out of his arms. "Well-" I advised as I turned around and picked my light purple handbag up and threw it over my right shoulder. "One of mine anyway" I shrugged as I looked at him to hear him purr at me. I then slid my right hand into his left and I let him lead me from the room, with an eager Evie and Doug following closely behind.

* * *

When me and Ben walked into one of the smaller ballroom and everyone smiled and cheered when we entered the room. I was really looking forward to tonight; it was going to be nice to be just us and our friends. Yes I knew that the press would probably be lingering in the background somewhere but I wasn't going to fixate on this too much - tonight was for me, Ben and our friends.

"Hey Mal" I heard Nash say as I quickly took in the finger buffet that Mrs Potts had arranged for us all.

"Hey Nash" I said as I stepped up to him and he pulled me quickly into a hug. I noted that I felt the Beast part of Ben started to growl and I smiled meekly as my mind spitefully showed me what had happened in Neverland.

"Thanks for this" he said over my shoulder.

"You're very welcome" I answered as I pulled away and stepped out of his arms and back into Ben's arms; I then felt the Beast part of Ben start to purr and I couldn't help but chuckle at this. I watched as Ben threw me a look of confusion and I threw him a look and his eyes widened slightly before he quickly nodded.

"I really can't wait for tonight" I heard Nash say which made me look back over to him.

"Us too" I smiled. "Nice outfit" I added as I nodded down to the very smart light grey suit and tie that he was wearing.

"Yeah" he advised as he looked down at it. "Thought I would try something different" he advised.

"Really suits you" I offered and I watched as a nervous looking Az appeared next to us.

"Sorry to interrupt-" he began.

"Yes?" Ben answered.

"But I need a word with Mal" he admitted.

"Oh" I replied. "Sorry Nash" I apologised. "I'll be back in a few minutes" I advised Ben.

"Ok" he muttered before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head before I stepped out of his arms. We both them walked into a nearby alcove; which thankfully didn't have anyone close enough to overhear our conversation.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I took in his nervous look.

"Kinda" he admitted. "I'm trying to play it cool" he urged.

"Ok" I nodded. "What's on your mind?" I questioned.

"I didn't know that Freddie was going to be here tonight" he admitted and I froze in realisation as to what was bothering him. "I thought you said that she wasn't going to be here until the End of Tour Ball" he reminded me.

"Well that was the initial plan" I nodded. "But she decided to come back earlier for her results" I clarified. "If I am being completely honest Az-" I began.

"Yes?" he prompted as he started to nervously fidget with the rings on his left hand.

"I kinda guessed she might come back early; as she was very eager to see how she did" I explained.

"Yes" he muttered. "Can you still properly introduce me?" he questioned hopefully as he dropped his arms down to his side.

"Yes" I nodded.

"However-" he started. "Do you know how she feels about me?" he questioned.

"No" I admitted. "Do you want me to do some digging?" I offered.

"Erm" he muttered. "Yeah" he nodded.

"It's so cute how nervous you are" I noted.

"Well I really like her Mal" he urged. "I don't want to mess this up" he stressed.

"I'll have a word with her later on" I stated. "Then I'll come and speak to you?" I offered again.

"Thanks Mal" he smiled. "You are a really good friend" he grinned happily and I noticed as all of his nervousness seemed to just ebb away from him.

"Well I only want you and Freddie to be happy" I returned and we both smiled at each other before we shared a brief hug. "I best get back to Ben' before he thinks we are plotting against him" I chuckled.

"Yeah" he chuckled back. "We still have to do that prank together" he reminded me eagerly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Plan a meeting" I winked at him and I watched as he winked back at me as we started to walk back towards Ben.

"Should I be worried that you two are talking in hushed tones?" he questioned slowly as he gave us a look of suspicion.

"Only partly" I teased.

"Eh?" he questioned in confusion.

"I'll explain later my love" I muttered as I cuddled into him.

"Ok" he nodded as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I think we should all get seated and get some food" he called to everyone.

"Sounds perfect!" Leroy exclaimed. "Makes sure there is something on our stomachs" he grinned. "I will drink you under the table Mal" he teased with a large devilish grin.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Leroy" I teased back causing everyone to laugh at this. We all then collected some food onto some plates before we all sat down onto one of the large tables that had already been prepared for us. As I looked around the room I couldn't wait to see where tonight was going to take us with all the intended mischief and laughter ahead of us.

* * *

After we finished our food we all chatted amongst ourselves as we had a few pre drinks. And everything was going ok until Audrey asked to speak to me alone; I could sense that everyone as nervous as we both walked off on our own - I could only hope that we weren't about to have an argument and ruined our night before it had even begun.

Audrey then quickly stressed that she wanted to put the trial behind me and her and she doesn't want any animosity between me, her and Ben. I was actually shocked that I was actually having this conversation with Audrey; there was also some part of me telling me not to trust her but I quickly pushed this away. Audrey was trying to change so I had to be optimistic about this.

When we walked back to each other me and Ben then quickly talked about what had happened and he seemed happy at the fact that Audrey had approached me. He saw this as Audrey taking a lead from her mother not her grandmother - and to me this spoke volumes!

Adam and Belle then appeared to see us all off and they took a lot of photos for us in various groups and couples. After we had finished we then all left and walked up to Ben's limousine; when I was about to climb in noticed that Ben had also arranged another limousine to drive us down to Auradon City centre given the size of our group. We all quickly climbed into our limousines and I couldn't help but smile as I cuddled into Ben; as the limousine pulled away I felt Ben press a kiss against the top of my head. I really couldn't wait to spend the night with all of our friends; as I believed that it was well over due.


	15. Monday Part Six

**Content warning**** for swearing, violence and other suggested themes in this chapter.**

* * *

When we all walked up to Ever After I started to feel more excited; I let Ben let me lead me into the bar and we were greeted by a member of staff. The member of staff started to lead us to the VIP part of the bar, as I made my way towards the VIP area the loud music started to make me instantly feel the vibe. The bar was already very crowded but thankfully Ben had had our area in the VIP area cordoned off for our party so we weren't going to be with anyone else unless we spoke to anyone on the bar's balcony.

As soon as we took to our seats the member of staff finished guiding the rest of our party to our area a waitress then come over, with a large smile on her face.

"What would you like to drink?" she questioned.

"Wow!" Nash exclaimed as the waitress started to take our groups drinks order.

"What Nash?" I shouted over the music to him as he was sat on my right side with Ben on my left.

"I didn't expect this" he advised as the waitress took mine and Ben's drink order from Ben.

"Don't worry" Ben dismissed. "And don't worry about paying either" he stated. "This is on me" he smiled.

"No!" Nash said in shock. "You need to take some money for it" he urged.

"Nah!" Ben dismissed. "Don't worry about it" he smiled.

"Are you sure?" Nash questioned.

"Positive" Ben urged. "Now let's get drunk!" he said and everyone laughed at this as three waitresses started to bring our drinks over. I quickly picked up my drink and quickly took a sip; very eager to see how our night was going to pan out.

* * *

Time started to allude me and before I knew it the drinks were flowing and we were all very tipsy. I was currently dancing with Evie and the other girls on our private dancefloor; I noticed that a tall, brown haired, green eyes and very muscular man dressed in a dark pair of pants with a light blue shirt kept staring at me from another area of the VIP area. I kept brushing this off however every time I happened to look in his direction he was looking me up and down slowly. I resisted the urge to shudder at this and I started to hope that Ben hadn't noticed this and when I looked over to him he was too engrossed in talking to Az, Nash and Leroy. I quickly just brushed this off; it wasn't as if he was going to come anywhere near me - thankfully.

* * *

"So what is everyone's plans now?" Leroy asked after we all took back to our seats.

"Well-" Jay started. "Now that the tour is over I will be having a little bit of time in Auradon then I will be going back to the Great Wall with Lon" he explained as Jay and Lonnie smiled at each other before they cuddled into each other. "While I am waiting to hear back from Auradon Panthers" he finished.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you" Leroy answered as everyone nodded at this.

"What about you Carlos?" Nash asked.

"I haven't actually got very many plans" he admitted. "I was actually thinking about going back to college" he stated.

"Why?" Jay questioned in confusion.

"I want to open my own business-" Carlos advised. "And I have been talking to Fairy Godmother and she has helped me get a place in business school in South Riding" he confessed.

"What?" I exclaimed in shock.

"What did you not say anything?" Evie quickly added.

"I didn't want to say anything until things had been confirmed" he explained.

"You didn't say anything today" Jay stated in confusion.

"I was still in shock" he confessed nervously.

"Aww Carlos" me and Evie said as we both stood up and pulled Evie into a joint hug.

"PILE ON!" We all heard Jay shout and before we could say or do anything Jay quickly jumped on top of us three.

"JAY!" Me, Carlos and Evie shouted and we heard him laugh on top of us. We slowly untangled ourselves and when we were all sitting nicely we all then shared a group hug; and when we all pulled away I noticed that Ben was currently taking photos of us.

"Come here my love" Ben grinned at me and I slowly stood up and slowly made my way over to him before sitting down. Ben then wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and we cuddled together before we both smiled at Ben's phone so he could take a photo of us. I then started to feel cheeky so I quickly pressed a kiss against his left cheek, which he also caught on his phone. We both then smiled at each other before I quickly pressed my lips against his as he took another photo. We shared a long enough kiss for me to be able to cup his face in both of my hands and when we pulled away we bumped our noses together. I then cuddled into his chest and when I looked at the other I noticed that most people had returned back to their own little conversations but Chad was shaking his head at us before Audrey quickly got his attention by trying to talk to him.

"So-" Carlos started causing most of our group to look over to him.

"Yes?" Ben replied as he snuggled his face into my hair.

"What are you planning on doing Evie?" He directed to Evie.

"Well I'm going to finish the orders that I have right now-" she replied. "Then I am going to start to look for an office" she advised and my idea then came to me and I couldn't help but giggle and she looked across to me. I shook my head at this before I sat up slightly to take a sip of my drink; I then playfully offered Ben some, which he playfully accepted.

"I don't think we need to ask Mal" Jay teased.

"No" I smiled as I threw Ben a loving look. "Well apart from the obvious-" I began. "Fairy Godmother mentioned apprenticeships to me" I explained. "I'm still thinking about what I want to do" I continued. "However Belle was saying today that now that we are back from the tour my royal commitments are going to keep me very busy" I finished as one of our waitresses brought over some nibbled and fries for our table.

"What about you Nash?" I asked trying to move the conversation off me.

"Well now that I have finished college my parents want me to be more active in our tribe" he explained. "And I knew that" he slurred. "I have had my training for it; but that doesn't mean I can't keep up with my art" she grinned.

"True that!" I stated and we quickly clinked our glasses together.

We then all went through the rest of our group and we all discussed the plans that we were currently making. As our conversations were starting to come to an end due to us becoming more intoxicated the longer we were talking I could help but look around at our circle of friends. My eyes landed on Az and Freddie, who happened to be sitting not so far away from each other, and I remembered my conversation with Az so I decided that in a little while I was going to start putting the wheels into motion.

* * *

After a short amount of time had passed all the girls then decided that they were going to dance on the main dance floor as the boys were talking; and I thought it was now time that I talked to Freddie about Az.

"Freddie-" I began as we started to dance to the fast paced music. I noticed that the same man that had been staring at me was now also on the main dance floor but I pushed this away - as they were now dancing with a dark brown haired, slim girl wearing a silver sequinned dress.

"Aha?" She answered as we started to dance closely together so we could talk.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned. "But if you want me to mind my own business just tell me" I offered as we continued to bop side to side.

"Ok" she slurred. "I probs won't though" she smiled.

"I hope so" I advised.

"Shoot?" She prompted.

"What do you think of Az?" I quickly enquired deciding that it was probably for the best to not beat about the bush.

"Az?" She questioned in confusion before she threw a look in his direction. "Why?" She added as she looked at me.

"He may or may not have said that he like you" I advised.

"Really?" she asked in shock. "Why would he be interested in me?" She continued.

"Why not?" I smiled. "You're amazing Fred" I added happily. I then started to think about how much of a nice couple that Az and Fred would be. All I wanted was for the pair of them to be happy and I think the pair of them could make each other very happy.

"If I am honest this is still new to me" she admitted as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"I know how that feels" I admitted as I wrapped my arms around her waist to steady her. "Are you interested?" I asked and I watched as she threw another look at Az, before she looked back at me.

"He seems lovely" she said. "But I don't know him enough to comment" she shrugged.

"Well that can be changed Fred" I grinned. "Do you want me to introduce you?" I offered.

"Would you?" She asked and I noticed that eagerness entered her eyes.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Just tell me when you are ready" I smiled as we continued to dance along as a new song started to play.

"No time like the present" she advised.

"Ok" I grinned as we broke apart and I slid my right hand into her left and I started to lead her back to the guys. As we made our way over I watched as Az noticed that we were walking towards them and he started to look nervous. I then nodded towards the right hand side and Az stood up and all three of us walked over to our side of the balcony, which was currently empty.

"Az this is Freddie-" I began as I dropped her hand. "Freddie this is Az" I added and I noticed that they both smiled at each other.

"Nice to meet you" Az stated as he offered her him right hand.

"Yeah, likewise" Freddie responded as she shook his hand.

"Well I think I will leave you two kids to get to know each other" I grinned before I quickly span around and walked towards Ben. As I walked towards him I watched as his eyes slowly looked my body up and down before I threw myself down next to him, on his left hand side.

"Are you playing match maker?" He teased as his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Az asked me to" I advised. "He says he likes Freddie" I admitted and I watched as Ben looked over to the pair of them before looking back at me.

"They would make a lovely couple" he grinned as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Yes" I agreed. "I just hope that it goes ok for them" I added.

"Well only time will tell" he advised as he cupped the left hand side of my face with his right hand.

"Yes" I said as we brushed our noses together. I watched as Ben smiled at me before he pressed a brief but very loving kiss against my lips; when we broke away I couldn't help but sigh as we cuddled together. I then tucked my knees up and slid closer to Ben; I heard him chuckle and when I looked up at him we grinned at each other. We then cuddled together and continued to enjoy our night with our friends - which looked like it was going very well for our full group.

* * *

After cuddling with Ben we then went onto the main dance floor and danced closely together; I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Ben's hands were on me. Yes we weren't being over the top; but I loved it when he had his hands on me. I currently had my arms wrapped around his neck as his hands were just above my buttocks; I felt safe in his arms and I never wanted it to end - but I knew at one point that it would, unfortunately.

* * *

After we walked back into our section of the VIP section Ben quickly excused himself to go to the toilet; I then decided that I needed some air so I walked onto our empty side of the balcony. I then looked at the view of Auradon around us and I smiled at it. However before I could get lost in the view I heard a voice causing me to turn around and freeze.

"Hello Dame Faery" a deep voice stated as I watched as the man that had been starting at me all night stepped towards me. I watched as he smirked at me and there was something to tell me to quickly run as he was giving me a bad vibe - but I couldn't appear rude.

"Hello" I replied politely.

"My name is Stanley Jefferson" he answered as he offered me his right hand.

"Nice to meet you" I answered as I quickly shook his hand before I pulled my hand back. "Is there something I can help you with?" I questioned hoping to keeping this conversation short but sweet.

"Well I think that is open to interpretation" he grinned.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Well I think this is something that I can help you with" he answered smugly before he winked at me.

"Right" I replied slowly and I watched as his eyes wandered quickly up and down my body; and I had to resist the urge to shudder. He had to be in his late twenties - early thirties and yes some people might think that this may be an ok age gap; but I was in love with Ben. Why could no one get that into their heads? For Lucifer's sake! "What do you think I need help with Stanley?" I questioned innocently.

"Well-" he started as he run his right hand through his hair. "To put it bluntly" he slurred. "I want you" he admitted bluntly. I had to resist the urge to sigh at this; I was really getting sick of this. I don't know why men had to feel the need to hit on me when everyone knew that I was with Ben - I had been in a relationship for three and a half years for Lucifer sake!

"I'm sorry but I think you need to go" I advised as I went to turn away from him.

"Why?" He asked and when I looked over to him I saw that his face had dropped.

"Because you very well know that I am with our King" I reminded him. "I love him" I urged. "I don't want anyone else" I stressed hoping that he would quickly take a hint before Ben got back.

"Come on!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms up dramatically. "Don't give me that" he chuckled darkly. "You have been giving me the eye all night" he winked at me.

"I have not!" I exclaimed as I took a step back.

"Well why do you keep looking at me?" He asked rhetorically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because you keep staring at me!" I spat as he looked me up and down once more. It took all the strength that I had to not knock that smug grin off his face; but it was getting hard to not do this.

"I don't think you are telling the truth" he sang smoothly. "You know you want me" he dismissed as he stepped closer to me.

"I don't" I advised bluntly.

"Come on" he sang. "You are being a tease" he flirted.

"How?" I snapped. "I really fail to see how I am being a tease" I threw back at him. I really couldn't get over this joker; the only reason I had even looked his way was due to the fact that he kept staring at me.

"Well you can deny it all you want but you have been looking at me" he advised smugly which caused me to sigh. "And also-" he added and I watched as his eyes darkened. "Look at how you are dressed" he added huskily as he threw my cleavage a quick glance before looking back at my face. "You are screaming for it" he groaned.

"Look pal!" I snapped and I watched as his eyes widened at this. "I think you should take a hint and fuck off; I am not interested" I urged. "So leave me alone!" I growled.

"Nah!" He laughed causing me to sigh again. Why did he not just take a hint? Surely had had seen me kissing and cuddling Ben! "I don't want to brag but I'm quite the catch" he grinned at me.

"I'm sure you are" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"I just don't see why you should be wasting your time with him" he shrugged.

"That is none of your business!" I snapped back.

"Well how does someone compete with our king for your attention?" He fired at me as he dropped his arms from his chest.

"No one is meant to compete; I am not a prize to be won" I growled.

"Yes you are!" He laughed and I grimaced at him. "Anyway-" he stated. "Getting back to what we were talking about" he winked again. "Your boyfriend has a reputation of always getting his way; do you think that is fair?" He questioned and I decided to just glare at him rather than answer him. "Is that what you like?" He asked and I still just glared at him. "I just think if you want to get into a position of power-" he said dismissively. "You should fuck someone who is going to make you smarter not just richer" he grinned smugly at me. "Now this is a serious question-" he stated as he stepped closer to me. I also took a step back and I started to panic but I made sure to keep it from my face; we were both now stood in the corner of the balcony - and I had nowhere to do if things got difficult. "Do you want to be taken seriously?" He asked slowly. "Or just kept by him?" He added. "Made to look weak" he quickly continued. "You are Maleficent's daughter after all" he shrugged. "I thought you would always have a little spunk" he laughed. "You seem to have forgotten yourself" he noted. "Plus-" he began. "I bet I can make you cum like no one else has; because let's face it. He's never going to make you cum" he laughed again as he nodded towards the inside of the club.

"You know nothing on this!" I snapped back.

"Yes I do" he dismissed. "He's a royal" he reminded me harshly. "He won't know how to bed you, not like I do" he suggested smugly.

"Back off!" I snapped again and to my horror he took another step closer to me.

"And I want to see what you have learnt on that Isle of yours" he slurred at me. "I heard you have a reputation for being easy" he stated causing me to gasp. Before I could stop myself I quickly slapped him across the face; and I heard some of our room gasp at this.

"Oh!" Stanley groaned. "Is that how you like it?" He laughed as he rubbed his face where I had slapped him. "I knew it" he muttered. "You are a slut!" He snapped and I watched as anger now began to show in his eyes. "You love a bit rough and tumble; and believe you me and that is what you are going to get" he promised me darkly. I went to slap him again; however this this time he caught my right wrist and he gripped it tightly. "I think we should finish this somewhere more private" he advised darkly as he tightened his grip on my wrist causing me to wince in pain.

"I think you should let go of me and leave" I groaned in pain as I tried to pull my wrist from him.

"No!" He snapped. "When I want something I take it; and I want you" he urged.

"Well I don't want you" I fired back at him.

"You don't understand darling!" He snapped as he pulled me closer to him. "Women don't say no to me" he stated.

"Well this one is" I growled and I winced as he gripped my wrist very tightly. I watched as he went to say something but he stopped when we both heard a voice.

"Get your hand off her now!" Jeffery, my bodyguard snapped as he stepped towards us.

"Or else what?" Stanley snapped back.

"You don't want to find out pal" Jeffery added as he shoved Stanley. "Let go of her" he growled. "NOW!" He shouted. I then watched as Stanley then threw a look at me and Jeffery before he finally let go of my wrist. I then stepped back so I was now against the barrier and I quickly rubbed my wrist; I know that the press had probably seen this - but hopefully I was going to be able to explain this to Ben at home. Yes I knew that he wasn't going to like what happened; but it is better for him to find out at home - the last thing me and Ben needed was any more drama.

"This isn't over" Stanley warned me.

"Yes it is!" Ben snapped as he appeared out of nowhere. "You ever, ever put your hands on her again!" He warned Stanley as he jabbed him in the chest.

"You'll what?" Stanley snapped back. "You can't fight yourself out of a paper bag pal!" He shouted causing Ben to growl before he stepped forward.

"Ben no!" I shouted before I quickly stepped forward and stood in front of Ben. "Ben don't!" I begged. "He's not worth it!" I urged.

"Listen to her" Stanley sneered. "You'll live to regret it if you dare lay a finger on me" he warned me.

"Is that a threat?" Ben snapped.

"No it is a promise" Stanley warned him again. "You keep your slut!" He spat. "I have better taste anyway!" He grimaced at Ben.

"You what-" Ben shouted and I shoved Ben back as I noticed that the rest of our group had appeared.

"You heard!" Stanley shouted. "Everyone knows what your consort is" he sang boldly as he threw his arms out dramatically. "A cheap slut!" He clarified as the rest of our group gasped. "Who is good for nothing more than a shag then kick her out in the morning" he sang. "But you won't know that would you?" He advised slowly and patronisingly.

"Grrrr!" Ben growled as I shoved him back again. "Ben!" I snapped. "Just ignore him" I advised sternly.

"You better leave" Ben warned.

"Is that an order?" Stanley mocked. "You are pathetic mate" he advised boldly. "You are never going to satisfy her the way she needs it" he sang as he nodded down to me.

"Fuck you!" Ben shouted.

"No!" Stanley shouted back. "Fuck you!" He growled. He then lunged forward and Ben quickly moved me out of the way and he quickly ducked out of the way. Stanley they went for Ben again but Ben ducked again before he swung his fists and hit him with his right fist, then his left and finally with his right. Stanley then fell to the floor and threw a small wooden table and I watched as Ben took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself. I couldn't help but notice how Ben protecting me made me feel as I started to feel a knot of lust start to form in my stomach.

"Ben" I advised and I watched as he slowly turned around and I saw that his eyes were jet black and he shuddered. My eyes widened as I released what was close to happening so I quickly walked up to him and I quickly kissed him. As our lips slowly moved against each other's I slid my arms around his neck as I felt Ben's hand cling to my waist. When we pulled away Ben rested his forehead against mine and we stood in silence staring lovingly into each other's eyes as we heard sounds and voices which was telling me that Ben's security team had removed Stanley.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes" he nodded as he brushed his nose against mine. "Are you?" He enquired and I noticed that his eyes were started to turn back to green.

"I am now" I advised as I pulled Ben into a hug; as we held each other closely I decided that I needed to tell me how he was currently making me feel. "There is one thing though" I muttered into his right ear.

"Hmm" he prompted over my shoulder.

"Seeing you like that has really turned me on" I admitted.

"Really?" He asked slowly as he pulled away and looked down at me. I nodded at him and I watched as he started to grin at me before I quickly pulled him back to me.

"I can't wait to ride my beast later on" I purred and when I pulled away I saw him wink at me. Ben then slid his right hand into my left and he led me back to our seating area; when we took to our seats we quickly cuddled together. I know that both me and Ben wanted to leave after this but we are with friends; and we didn't want to ruin everybody else's nights - well no more than we have already done. I also noted that everyone else was also keeping away from us so we could have this private moment together - which was what both me and Ben needed right now.


	16. Monday Part Seven

**Content warning**** for smut, swearing and lemons in this chapter. **

* * *

After spending another hour in the club our whole group then decided that we were going to go back to Auradon Castle for some more drinks. And to be completely honest I just wanted to leave so me and Ben could try and put what had happened with Stanley behind us - for tonight at least.

On the way home I could tell by the looks that Evie, Jay and Carlos kept throwing in my direction that they wanted to speak to me about what had just happened. I didn't know how to feel about this; it was bad enough that I had to have this conversation with Ben. I just hoped that I was going to be able to leave this conversation until the morning - but something was telling me that this wasn't going to be the case. As I knew that at least Ben was going to bring up what had had happened with Stanley - unfortunately.

After a very quiet ride back to Auradon Castle we then all went back to our suite to go and get changed into some lazy clothes. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that everyone was stumbling around, tipsy - it would appear that our friends had had a good night. And I could also see the Az and Freddie were still talking, laughing and joking; which was very nice to see. All I wanted was for them was for them to both be happy; so fingers crossed they could have the happiness that me and Ben have - as the both deserved this.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say after we had just gotten changed into my dark purple sleep vest and dark purple sweats.

"Aha" I stated not looking up and I finished wiping my make up off my face.

"Mal look at me" he advised and I slowly looked up at him to see him wearing his dark blue sleep vest and shorts.

"Yes?" I said slowly; and I could see by the look in his eyes that he wanted to talk about what had just happened.

"Come here" he advised as he patted the bed next to him on his right hand side. I quickly nodded at him and threw my make-up wipe in the nearby bin before I walked up to our bed and I sat next to him. We then quickly cuddled together and I sighed as his arms wrapped around me.

"Hmmm" I hummed. "Just what I need" I smiled as I looked up at him. "Well not quite but you know what I mean" I winked at him.

"Yeah" he smiled. "Not long before you can ride your Beast" he flirted.

"Yeah" I smirked at him. "But that probably won't happen for a while yet" I sighed. "The night is still long" I reminded him.

"Yes" he said as he pursed his lips together. "Unfortunately" he sighed which caused me to giggle at him. We then fell into silence and I watched as he gazed into my eyes I could tell that he was in deep thought and I knew that he was probably thinking about what happened tonight. I knew how this had affected Ben so I decided to give him this time to think so I cuddled back into his chest.

"Mal" he muttered finally breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I answered as I looked back up at him.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about-" he started.

"Not really, no" I admitted. "Can we talk about it in the morning?" I questioned. "I just want to concentrate on being with you and our friends, mainly with you though" I explained.

"Ok" he smiled; and I could tell by his eyes that he would prefer to talk about it now.

"I know you want to talk about it now" I advised. "But I just don't want to think about it right now" I explained. "Even though I know that Evie, Jay and Carlos probably want to talk to me about it as well" I sighed.

"Probably" he agreed. "But you don't have to" he offered.

"Well I want you to be first person that I talk about it with" I advised. "So I promise that you will be the first person I talk about this with' I added.

"Thanks" he smiled. "I appreciate that" he stated.

"I knew you would" I smiled weakly back. I watched as Ben opened his mouth to say something but stopped when we both heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He shouted and we both watched as the door opened and Evie, Jay and Carlos all entered the room.

"We just wanted to make sure that you are ok" Carlos advised as Jay closed the door behind them.

"Yeah" I replied. "Course I am" I urged as my mind spitefully started to show me what had happened with Stanley. I then started to think about the backlash for both Ben and me in the morning; I know that Adam and Belle weren't going to be impressed at all - never mind the council or the press.

"How did that even happen?" Evie asked, causing me to sigh.

"What?" Jay asked for the three of them.

"Mal was just saying that she didn't want to talk about it" Ben answered for me.

"Why?" Evie asked in confusion.

"I don't want to think about it" I admitted. "I just didn't want to make it a bigger thing than it always is" I urged.

"Mal with all due respect-" Jay began. "The fact that you slapped him and Ben knocked him to the ground; it is going to be a big deal" he stressed. "The press caught it" he reminded me.

"You know I slapped him?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes" Ben answered. "I was making my way to you with Jay when we left the toilet" he explained. "When we walked out of the toilet we saw you slap him" he stated.

"I see" I nodded as I pushed my lips together. By the looks of it my plan to tell Ben back at Auradon Castle was never going to happen; I didn't really know how to feel about that.

"So we know it was bad" Jay urged.

"Fine" I sighed. "If I talk about it now I don't want the others to know about it" I urged. "It's embarrassing enough as it is" I stressed and I felt Ben's arms tighten around me as I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. "Conceal our actions from this world, so our words and promises can't be retold" I chanted.

"What?" Carlos asked in confusion.

"Silencing spell' Evie answered for me and Carlos and Jay nodded at this.

"I don't want the others to know" I urged. "So please lock that door" I stressed. "So no one can walk in" I added.

"Ok" Carlos nodded as he quickly locked the door. I then watched as the four them looked at me and I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. I had to resist the urge to shudder as my mind took me back to me walking onto the balcony after Ben had excused himself to go to the toilet.

* * *

Thankfully I was able to tell my family quickly but the conversation didn't go without its problems. Ben held me tightly throughout the conversation and during certain parts of the conversations he held me even tighter. I knew that hearing what Stanley said to me was going to be difficult for Ben to hear and I didn't want to drag this conversation out. When the comments about our bedroom antics flared up I couldn't help but note that Ben growled at this. I made a mental note to talk privately about this to Ben later - as this was something that shouldn't be in front of my family.

Evie, Jay and Carlos's reactions was also difficult to see; of course they were shocked and they couldn't believe some of the comments that Stanley told me. When Carlos asked what had happened to Stanley Ben advised that his security team will have passed him onto the police and the police will ring in the morning to find out what Ben wanted to do.

Jay and Carlos threatened that if they ever saw Stanley again they would make sure that Stanley would never come near me. I quickly told them not to do anything; as I didn't want to antagonise him to start making more drama for me or Ben. It was then at this point that Ben interjected that Jay and Carlos didn't need to do anything as he was taking care of it. When questioned on this Ben stated that even though he knew that I could deal with things he was going to give me my own security team, with Jeffery leading it. I asked whether this was necessary and Ben told me yes - and I decided to not fight him on this.

We then discussed the amount of backlash that this situation has caused and Ben sighed. He then told us that he knew that it was going to be all over the news in the morning; and he knew that both his parents and the council were going to need an explanation and he would give it. This caused me to sigh; I didn't mind discussing this with Adam and Belle. What annoyed me was the fact that the council needed to also be explained to - something that I knew for a fine fact I was never ever going to get used to.

* * *

"Well that was very awkward" I stated after Evie, Jay and Carlos left to give me and Ben a few moments together before we re-joined the rest of our group.

"Yes" he answered as he stroked my hair with his left hand.

"Are we both going to get into a lot of trouble?" I questioned sadly.

"Well it isn't going to look good that I punched him" he answered before he pursed his lips together. "But the fact that I was defending you-" he began. "And anyone can see why you slapped him; I don't want you to worry about this Mal" he urged. "Yes there is going to be a big drama about it; but no one in their right mind would react differently" he concluded.

"I know" I muttered as I rested my head against his right shoulder. "I just don't want to make you any trouble" I stressed. "Well any more that I have already have" I quickly added.

"Mal-" Ben started and I slowly looked up at him. "You are not causing me any trouble; other people are" he advised and I noted that he looked upset at this - which was very understandable. "I know that you didn't want him like that" he muttered. "I just hate the fact he tried; and how he was being forceful with you" he added and I heard his voice break at the end.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I cupped the right hand side of his face with my right hand. "Ben he was never going to get me out of that club" I urged. "Jeffrey got to us" I reminded him.

"I know he did" he said. "Something I am very thankful for" he clarified. "I just hate what he said; and how disrespectful he was to you" he sighed sadly.

"Ben please?" I begged as I swept some hair behind his right ear. "Let's not dwell on what didn't happen" I urged. "I know that your parents and probably the council are going to need to know; but I don't mind that" I advised. "What I mind is what we both think, what you think" I pressed.

"Mal I only want you to be safe and happy" he urged.

"And I am" I replied. "I am with you" I smiled.

"But you weren't when he had his hands on you" he stated.

"Ben you went to the toilet" I answered.

"Yes" he nodded. "And he waited" he stressed.

"Yes but we stopped him" I reminded.

"Yes we did" he advised as he tightened his arms around me as we watched our bedroom door open again and Evie appeared.

"Oh" she muttered as we both looked at her.

"Everyone is ready" she advised. "Unless you want to go to bed" she suggested. "Everyone will understand" she meekly smiled.

"What do you want to do?" Ben asked me as we both looked at each other.

"I don't mind" I answered. "However-" I began as felt his fingers start to trace circular patterns on my side. "I do think spending time with the others might take our minds of it" I suggested. "But if you want to just go to bed that's fine as well I am quite tired" I continued.

"Me too" he smiled meekly. "But let's go see the others" he added.

"Evie we will be out in a minute" I advised.

"Ok" she nodded before she quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I love you Dragon" he smiled as he cupped my face in both of his hands.

"I love you too Beast" I replied lovingly as I brushed my nose against his before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips.

"Come on then" he smiled as we pulled away. "Let's not keep everyone waiting" he added with a weak smile.

"No" I teased. "Let's not" I advised as we both untangled our arms from each other and we slowly stood up. I then let Ben lead me from the room by the hand and when we looked around the main living space to see all of our friends waiting for us.

"Hello everyone" Ben called and I couldn't help notice the concern on their faces. "I know you are all concerned; but try not to be" he continued. "There is nothing that we can do about it now" he stated. "But please understand that we don't want to talk about it, not now" he advised and everyone nodded in agreement to this. " Thank you" Ben said. "Now let's continue with our celebrations" he smiled and Jay turned on the stereo so the room filled with music. Me and Ben then threw each other a look before he span me around using his right hand and we started dancing slowly to the music. Yes the morning was going to be messy; but right now I wanted to spend time with my Beast and our friends.

* * *

After me and Ben finished dancing Mrs Potts and some of her staff appeared and brought some more food and drinks in. We thanked her for coming in this late; and she dismissed this - apparently she loved to help us. She had decided to make us fries, burgers and hot dogs as she thought that we would appreciate this type of food considering the amount of alcohol that we had drank. After a short while she come in with some garlic breads and various types of pizza and she stated that she wanted to make sure that we were all well fed - which we all laughed and chuckled at.

We then played some drinking games; which only levelled up our intoxicated level even higher. For the first game we split into two teams (boys vs girls) and we were all allocated five shots each; the aim if the game was to do kind of like a relay which started with Freddie and we all took our turns to drink the shots. We ended up only playing this game twice as the shots were starting to go to our heads which only made the next game even funnier.

The second drinking game we tried was called flip cup; again we stuck to the same teams and we stood at opposite sides of the long Buffett table that Mrs Potts had set up. We then moved our full plastic blue and yellow drink ups to the edge of the table. Az then shouted go and we then all done the relay race again by quickly downing our drinks; however when we were finished with our drinks we had to the place the cup on the edge of the table and flip it upside down before the other person could go. Well this game took a long time to do; as given the fact that we were all drunk flipping a cup over was more problematic than it sounded.

After we were all finished playing flip cup Chad then suggested that we played truth or dare and thankfully everyone stated that they all weren't in the mood for this particular game. And surely it should have been understandable why - that game always tended to end up in someone arguing with someone or a truth to be revealed that shouldn't be.

Me and Ben were currently dancing to a song that I hadn't even heard of but this didn't matter as I was in my Beast's arms. The sexual tension between us was definitely building up and somewhere in the middle of dancing we started making out. When we pulled away we saw that the rest of our group was either chatting amongst themselves or if they were a couple they two were drunkenly making out. Me and Ben then chuckled before looking back at each other and our eager lips quickly found each other's once more; when we heard some of our friends trying to talk to us we broke apart and they told us that they were going to go to bed. We wished them goodnight and when Ben looked at me I couldn't help but notice the playful look on Ben's very drunk face. I then winked at him and he winked back - both of us full well knowing what is going to happen as soon as we closed our bedroom doors behind us.

* * *

"Thankfully your spell is already up" Ben chuckled as he closed and locked the doors after us after we said our drunken good nights to the rest of our group.

"Yes" I chuckled back.

"So my lady?" He sang smoothly.

"Yes your Majesty" I sang back innocently.

"I think you said you wanted to ride me?" He teased smugly as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"That is just an understatement my love" I purred before I quickly walked up to him and I cupped the back of his head as my lips crushed against his. Me and Ben started to messily make out; with our hands roaming boldly over each other's bodies. When I felt Ben's right hand capture my left breast I couldn't help but moan loudly against his lips. Ben then quickly pulled his lips away from mine and he started to lace kisses up and down the right hand side of my neck causing me to groan. So I started to mirror his actions and I felt his left arm snake around my waist and he held me closely against him. As the minutes started to tick by we broke apart when the need to breath quickly came to us when me and Ben rested our foreheads against each other's I then noticed that I started to feel dizzy as the room started to spin but I quickly pushed this away.

Ben's lips then founds mine once more and before I knew it I felt him push me onto my back. I chuckled against his lips at the fact due to both my current drunken nature and how I unobservant I was normally when making out with Ben I hadn't even realised that he had picked me up and carried me to bed. Again we continued to kiss with our hands roaming over each other's bodies and I moaned loudly against as I felt Ben's thumbs against my hips making small circling patterns.

We broke apart again to settle ourselves onto our pillows and I smirked at Ben as he slowly climbed on top of me. I grinned as I started to run my fingers through his hair as he brushed his nose against mine and I couldn't help but revealing at the fact that I loved his weight on top of me.

Our lips and hands returned back to their old patterns and before we both knew it we were both naked; with Ben looking very smugly down at me.

"Oh Ben" I breathed before he winked at me. He then readjusted himself slightly and before I could say or do anything I felt his fingers part my folds and I arched my back as he slide one finger into me.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed as I felt his hot lips start to tease my left breast as he started to work his finger against me. I felt him lightly nip his lips against my nipple as he quickly slid another finger into me. I then moaned harshly as my fingers interlocked into his hair - causing him to hiss as he gave my other breast the same attention.

Ben then started to quicken his fingers against me; causing me pant as I felt the knot of lust in my stomach tighten as my core begged for release. I kept arching my back up and grinded myself against his hand and I whimper in disappointment when he pulled his mouth from my skin as his fingers suddenly slowed down.

"Baby let me do the work" he slurred as he slowly worked his fingers against me. "You will enjoy it" he grinned, and I nodded at this and I felt him slide down further and his lips and tongue started to sweep against the bottom of my stomach.

As if he knew what I really needed he quickly winked at me and dropped in between my legs and crushed his lips against my clit.

"FUCKING HELL!" I screamed out as the waves of pleasure that I had been feeling suddenly increased. "OH!" I groaned. "JUST LIKE THAT BEAST!" I cried as he continued his passionate movements against me. I then felt him slow down which made me pull one brow up in confusion at him but I stopped as he harshly started to suck on my exposed and very willing clit. I felt his fingers do slow, lazy circles before they quickened again for a few moments before they slowly down again. All the while he was doing this his fingers curled and touched a sensitive spot inside of me which made me cry out and pant - making me numb to being able to question what he was doing to my very welling body.

He kept doing this until my body was suddenly assaulted by a wave of pleasure and I screamed out his name. As I hit my peak I involuntarily wrapped my thighs around his head, trapping him as I came down from my high as I regulated my breathing as the world continued to spin.

When I felt like I had enough energy to move my legs I moved my legs and watched as he lifted his head up and he had a smug grin on his face. I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he watched me come down from my high - what he just very purposely caused!

Ben then quickly jumped up my body and crushed my lips against his and as he did this I slowly dragged my hands down his body. I pulled away from him and winked at him before I took him in both of my hands causing his to gasp.

"OH!" He groaned as he rested his head against my right shoulder as I slowly started to stroke his hardening member. I started to press kisses on the side of his head as I snuggled my face into his hair as my hands quickened against him. When the need for Ben became too much to bear I suddenly pulled my hands away, causing Ben to look up at me in disappointment.

Instead of answering him I winked at him before shoving him onto his back and I quickly straddled him. I then quickly guided him to me and I quickly pushed down, and we both gasped and moaned loudly as Ben fully entered me.

I then quickly started to move quickly against Ben and I felt his hands tighten around my waist as my slid onto the bottom of his stomach. As I continued to ride him I loved watching him reacting to me; and when this became too much to bear I leant down and pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips.

When I pulled away I started to grind and ride him harder; causing him to slide deeper into me - making us both moan and groan at the new sensation. I felt Ben's hands captured both of my buttocks as I continued my actions against him; I then groaned loudly as he quickly spanked my right buttock as he started to kiss my neck.

After we had been like this for a few moments I then sat up straight as he spanked my left buttock. I then chuckled down at him and he winked at me before he also sat up straight.

I continued to pant, moan and groan as I felt his arms snake around my waist as he started to abruptly thrust upwards. This was causing a new sensation and we both moaned, panted and groaned loudly as we continued to work harder against each other as our releases was getting nearer and nearer.

I felt Ben's mouth start to roam over my chest as he started to give my breasts attention by flicking, sucking and lightly biting my nipples. As he did this I started to feel his impressive and girthy member start to throb inside of me so I rested my head against his left shoulder as my core started to burn relentlessly. I then felt Ben pull his mouth and hands from my breasts as he snuggled his head against mine as his arms wrapped around my waist once more.

"OH MAL!" He shouted as he abruptly continued to thrust into me.

"OH BEN!" I shouted back. "Fuck me!" I screamed.

"That's what I am doing" he groaned before he roared as he spilled himself into me as I also became undone. I felt myself tighten around him as we both started to come down from our highs. I felt Ben's rib cage start to heave against mine as we both tried to regulate our breathing. We held each other tightly as we calmed our breathing down; and when our breathing returned to normal I then rolled off Ben - and we both whimpered when Ben slid out of me.

We both then looked at each other and we burst out laughing as we cuddled together and pulled the covers around us - both of us very happy with the actions that had just ensued between us both.


	17. Tuesday

**Content warning for swearing, lemons and smut in this chapter. I believe that this chapter will be something that some of you will be happy with - as I have had a few comments asking for this. Much love!**

* * *

As my eyes rolled out of sleep a large smile spread across my face as my mind started to drip feed me memories of what me and Ben had done just before we fell asleep. My mind then started to show me what had happened in the club what that man. I then angrily sighed; I hated the fact that Stanley thought he was going to try and get me out of that club. I dreaded to think about what could have happened if he actually got me away from my group - thank Lucifer I could teleport!

I then started to fell Ben's fingers on his right hand started to trace slow circular patterns up and down my right arm as his left hand was slowly stroking my right wrist. I then slowly looked up at him and my face dropped when I saw that there was an unpleasant frown on his face.

"It can't have been that bad" I muttered and I watched as his eyes looked up at my face.

"What?" He questioned in confusion.

"The sex" I stated. "You normally enjoy it?" I questioned as I started to hope that the sex wasn't too much for Ben last night.

"Oh" he muttered. "I did enjoy that" he advised with a meek smile, which didn't instil confidence in me.

"You sure?" I questioned. "Was it too much?" I quickly asked.

"No!" He exclaimed. "Why do you think that?" He enquired in confusion.

"You don't look very happy" I noted.

"That is because I'm not" he admitted. "But it's not you I'm unhappy with" he added and I could tell that he was trying to reassure me.

"Oh" I muttered. "I see" I nodded as I started to wonder who he was annoyed with. "Well who are you unhappy with?" I questioned as I realised that it was probably Stanley that he was annoyed with.

"That man!" He spat. "It isn't bad enough that he tried to take you away from me, disrespecting you-" he growled.

"Ben try not to get riled up again" I advised soothingly.

"Very hard not to when he has marked my soul mate" he sighed angrily.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Look" he answered as he nodded down to my wrist and when I looked down I gasped at what I saw. On my wrist there was bruises in the form of thumb and palm print when he gripped my wrist tightly; my wrist joint was swollen. Also around the bruises there was redness that looked like it was going to spread before it got better.

"Ow!" I stated as I sat up and started to rub my wrist. In all honesty I have had worse; but as I tried to flex my wrist my wrist started to ache which caused me to wince. "Hmm" I hummed.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know whether I should get rid of this" I replied.

"Why?" Ben asked and I looked down at him.

"We might need it for evidence" I stated. "For your parents for example" I added as I knew that what happened last night was going to be all over the interview and the news. And I knew that at some point Adam and Belle would want to speak to the both of us about what happened.

"I see" he nodded.

"I'll leave it for now" I decided that it was probably for the best that I left it alone - for now.

"Yeah" Ben replied as he sat up and we both smiled at each other.

"Morning" he smiled.

"Morning" I answered back happily before Ben pressed a brief kiss against my lips. "How are you doing?" I questioned. "I thought you were going to go full Beastie" I advised. Yes I know it was bad enough with what happened; but I don't know what would have happened if Ben had changed. Not very many people know that Ben has a Beast form - and I don't know how this would affect him in his work.

"I nearly did" he confessed. "But you calmed me right down" he smiled at me as he wrapped his arms around me. "Especially with what happened before we fell asleep" he smirked at me.

"Really?" I teased innocently.

"Yes" he nodded. "That was the best stress reliever" he grinned.

"I see" I flirted as I looked at him suggestively. "So you wouldn't want another session then?" I offered.

"I didn't say that" he chuckled. "But I think this time-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"It's my turn" he purred and I felt the familiar knot of lust starting to form in the pit of my stomach.

"Is it really?" He chuckled. "Should I be worried?" I flirted.

"No" he flirted as he brushed his nose against mine. "Not really" he added as our gazes locked. "Because I know you enjoy it" he smirked.

"What gave you that impression?" I teased.

"The way you react" he answered smugly.

"Oh" I asked innocently. "Well there is that" I agreed mock innocently.

"Yes" he nodded. "Can you get the handcuffs? He asked huskily and I watched as a dark glint entered Ben's eyes.

"Yes Sir" I nodded before I turned and reached over towards my bedside cabinet. I then opened the top drawer and pulled out our handcuffs. I then sat properly and placed the handcuffs between the pair of us and I saw as he smirked at me.

"What did you have in mind?" I questioned.

"Just you wait and see" he flirted huskily.

"I see" I nodded. "Well what does Sir need me to do?" I asked.

"Lie on your back" he demanded and I felt a spike of lust suddenly assault my stomach.

"Ok" I nodded and I quickly lay on my back. I watched as Ben shook his head as he tutted at me before he quickly slid his hands into mine and pulled me forward. "What are you-" I managed to get out as he pulled me over his knee. I smirked as I knew what was about to happen and I winced as I felt his right hand spank my right buttock. "What was that for?" I questioned as I felt his right hand start to massage where he has just spanked me moments before.

"Ok what?" He questioned knowing that I would know the reason for his actions.

"Oh" I muttered when I realised why he had just spanked me. "Sorry Sir" I added as I looked up at him.

"Good girl" he smirked.

"You are such a-" I started but stopped as I was still over his knees.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"Nothing Sir" I replied.

"Good girl" he repeated as he loosened his hands on me and I was able to roll off his knee and to my right side.

"You love doing that" I giggled.

"Of course I do" he grinned. "My soul mate is a beautiful woman" he flirted. "And I very much like playing" he added smugly.

"I can tell" I purred as I playfully shoved his right shoulder with my right hand.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "You love it just as much as me" he reminded me.

"Of course" I grinned as I lay down in the middle of our bed and I placed both arms up above my head. "I'm guessing you want to hand cuff me to the bed" I grinned at him

"Yes" he nodded and the room fell into silence as he quickly used the two pair of handcuffs to shackle me to the bed.

"Oh Mal" he gasped as he started to take the view in front of him.

"Yes Sir?" I questioned huskily.

"What a view" he exclaimed as his eyes slowly roamed over my naked body. I couldn't help but groan at the sight of him doing this; I loved when Ben got all demanding of me like this - and I never would get enough of him being like this with me. "I'm going to enjoy teasing you" he murmured.

"I bet!" I exclaimed before I threw my head back against the pillows and I started giggling at him.

"Oh" he advised as he nodded to himself. "I forgot something" he added.

"What?" I questioned.

"Wait and see" he winked at me and he climbed off the bed. He then looked at me and a large smirk spread across his face as he looked me slowly up and down again.

"What?" I questioned and I noticed that his member was starting to harden.

"You know what?" He replied before he turned around and quickly walked into our walk in wardrobe. I started to think about the reasoning to why he had gone in there and I smiled as I started to remember what I got from there the last time I was in there.

"Mally!" He called as he entered the room.

"Yes?" I answered as I looked over to him.

"Look what I have?" He smirked as he walked up to the left hand side of the bed. I then pulled a confused face at him before he lifted up his right hand so I could see the same tie that I had blindfolded him with. "My favourite tie" he winked at me.

"I see" I answered. "I didn't know that" I continued mock innocently. I then watched as he shook his head and chuckled at me before he slowly climbed onto the bed. He then purred at me at me as he quickly straddled me.

"Yes" he answered as he smiled down at me; and I grunted when I felt Ben's member brush against the bottom of my stomach. "As when I look at it I remember what you did to me" he admitted. "And it is also going to remind me what I am about to do with you" he teased.

"I see" I smirked.

"Is this ok?" He questioned and I thought about whether I actually would be ok with Ben blindfolding me. Yes I was a little bit nervous about it; but I was eager to see how it feels - as Ben enjoyed it when the roles were reversed.

"Yes" I confirmed. "And I know you are about to say-" I began. "Yes I will tell you if it gets too much and wants to stop" I continued as I knew that he was going to ask me this shortly.

"Good girl" he purred and he reached down and pressed a brief kiss against my lips before he quickly blindfolded me. I then felt movement on the bed and the next thing that I knew I felt Ben's warm breath against my right ear. "Now you will see how much you teased me" he whispered.

"Ok" I muttered as I felt movement on the bed against as Ben readjusted himself.

"However-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I am going to tease you even more" he promised and a low groan escaped my lips.

"You know what I think is really naughty?" I questioned.

"Yes?" I heard him say.

"The fact that we are doing this and our family is only next door" I reminded him and I let a smirk spread across my face.

"I know" I heard him answer. "But your charm is up" he reminded me.

"Yep" I giggled.

"Good" he stated. "Because the noise that are going to come from you-" he began as he swept something that felt his thumb against my bottom lip. "Are for my ears only" he flirted.

"Yes Sir" I stated before I lightly bit on the edge of his thumb and I heard a low groan escape from my Beast's lips.

"Naughty" he growled.

"Yes!" He hissed. The room then fell into silence before I felt movement on the bed and I winced as I felt his fingers slide onto both sides of me back and he started to trace slow circular patterns up and down my neck. I suddenly felt shivers up and down my neck and I arched my back up as he slowly started to move onto my chest. It felt like a long and tortured eternity as he continued to slowly trace his fingers up and down my neck, around my breasts. I noted that he was intentionally not touching my nipples; and the more he teased me the more a warmth started to build up between my legs.

"Ben!" I moaned. "Please?" I begged as I continued to feel my core burning and craving Ben.

"Yes?" He chuckled.

"You know what?" I groaned as he continued his actions.

"Yes?" He repeated in the same playful tone. "But say it" he demanded.

"Nah!" I laughed.

"I bet I can make you say it" he warned me playfully.

"Try it" I teased. "See who wins" I urged and I heard him chuckle again.

"It will be me" he decided.

"Maybe" I moaned as I felt him trace his fingers through the middle of my breasts. I then groaned loudly but groaned in disappointment when he pulled his fingers suddenly away from me.

He then suddenly placed his fingers against my sides. He then started to repeat his slow and sensual actions against my hips and sides which started to cause me to writhe underneath him slightly. As he continued these actions against my sides I heard him chuckle as I writhed against underneath him as my core burned even more. Not being able to see only heightened my other senses - which only made me crave Ben even more!

After a few moments of this Ben then suddenly removed his hand from me and I felt movement which told me that Ben had just climbed off me. I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing but I then heard his bedside cabinet open which told me that he had just got a condom. I grinned at this; hopefully this meant that it was getting too much for Ben to bear as well.

"Now Dragon" I heard him say as he climbed back on top of me. "Let's play" he added and I felt movement which told me that he had placed his hands at either side of my head.

"Yes sir" I answered back.

"Good girl" he answered and I felt his warm and smooth lips press against mine for a few seconds. In fact he pressed another three chaste kisses against my lips before his lips crushed against mine in a heated fashion. I felt Ben slide his left arm around my waist pressing me tightly against him as his right cupped the back of my head. As my tongue continued to work against his: I couldn't help but note that I was completely leaving myself open to Ben - and I didn't care. I loved the situation that I was currently in; I knew that I could trust Ben and I loved the power he currently had over me.

I groaned against his lips as his right hand started to palm my left breast and I ached my mouth. I moaned and my wrists struggled in the handcuffs. My right wrist protested in a sharp pain. I quickly pushed this away as Ben swapped his hands over and started to give my right breast the same attention as my left.

Minutes ticked by and I felt Ben's hands roam over my body; I then gasped as he finally tore his lips from mine and he crushed them against the left hand side of my neck.

"Oh!" I moaned. "Lucifer!" I groaned and I heard and felt him chuckle against my skin. He then slowly lead kisses down my neck, jaw, chest and finally onto my breasts. I gasped and writhed underneath him as he started to pleasure me by giving my breasts the attention that they had been craving. My breasts were heaving as pleasure was currently assaulting my body; and before I could stop myself I cried out when my first orgasm swept through my body.

I heard Ben chuckle as he pulled his lips from me and he slid down the bed as he started to press kisses down my stomach. I groaned with every long tantalising kiss as he made his way towards my entrance.

"Oh!" I moaned as he pressed a kiss just above my clit. "Ben!" I cried out as he repeated his actions.

"Yes?" He asked cheekily against my skin.

"Please?" I begged.

"Well you say it?" He questioned huskily.

"Say what?" I questioned.

"You know what?" He reminded playfully.

"What do I get in return?" I teased.

"You will get a reward" he advised as he pressed another kiss above my clit.

"Ok" I nodded.

"So?" He prompted. "Say it" he demanded and my stomach tightened in lust.

"You are turning me on Sir" I admitted.

"Good girl" he growled. "Now here is your reward" he advised and I took a deep breath in as I felt he slid down as he parted my legs so he could have more access to me. I felt him readjust himself and I couldn't help but grin as I heard him growl as he started to ran his fingers slowly over my folds.

"Mal you are soaking wet" he purred.

"Yes Sir" I replied. "You know you have already made me cum" I reminded him.

"Yep!" He chuckled. "Here I come baby" he teased. I went to say something but I was cut off by him parting my folds and slowly sliding one finger into me. It sent shivers down my spine and I heard Ben chuckle as he spent a couple of minutes teasing me like this. As he slid another finger inside of me my head fell back on the pillow as he started to work his fingers slowly in and out of me. I started to feel my body beg for me; and as if he could tell what was on my mind I then felt his warm, smooth and eager lips press against the sensitive nub that was my clit. I groaned at the sensation and my breathing hitched as I felt his tongue start to run up and down me.

"Ben" I moaned loudly. I heard him chuckle against me as he reached my clit and he started to circle his tongue around it quickly. I started to get lost in what Ben was doing to me as he was sending waves of pleasure through my body again.

"Fuck Ben!" I cried out as he slid another finger inside of me and he started to suck on my sensitive clit. My hips started to grind against his mouth however I felt Ben's free arm move and he placed his hand onto my stomach, which pinned me down onto the bed so I couldn't grind against him anymore.

There was a burning and a knot starting to form in my stomach and with every touch and lick it was tightening. I felt him turn his hand and I felt his fingers start to curl upwards and I was thankful that I was handcuffed to the bed otherwise I might have jolted up and ended up on the floor.

I heard Ben chuckle against me as he began to thrust and then curling his fingers at a rapid pace. The room started to fill with the sounds of me moaning his name, swear words and the sounds of Ben groaning against me. I felt myself building up once more and I kept trying to move my hips but I felt his hand hold me pinning me down.

"Ben please!" I begged. He quickened his fingers inside of me and started to suck my clit hard which made me groan loudly. I felt my body build up and I knew that I was close; my ribcage started to heave and my arms and legs started to go rigid in their restraints.

"BEN!" I screamed as a wave of pleasure convulsed through my body. I scrunched my eyes shut as I arched my back up; I noticed that Ben loosened his hand on me to let me do this. However he might have loosened himself off my waist but he was still sliding his fingers in and out of me slowly as if he wanted to drag my orgasm out. My body went slack and as I relaxed on the bed I still felt like I was trembling all over as I felt Ben pull his fingers out of me.

"Ben that was-" I breathed.

"I haven't even got started yet baby" he growled as I heard a sound which told me that he was opening the condom and sliding it onto himself. I grinned again at the fact that I was finally going to have my Beast. Yes he may have pleasured me but I still craved him; I wanted him inside of me. Yes everything that he had done to me so far had been amazing; but I couldn't wait to see what sex whilst being blindfolded was like. However before I could even think about what this may be like I felt both of his hands on my hips and before I knew it he bucked very hard forward and entered me.

"Ben!" I cried at the sudden and welcome intrusion.

"I was going to drag this out" I heard him groan as he slowly started to thrust against me. "But I need you" he moaned as he continued his slow actions against me.

"Then have me!" I cried as my body begged for my Beast to be rough with me. "Sir!" I panted as my body started to stretch around his impressive length and girth.

"Good girl" I heard him purr before he pressed his lips against mine for a brief kiss. I then felt Ben's arms wrap around me so we were in a tight embrace; I moaned as he continued his slow actions against me before he suddenly quickened his pace.

He then kept pounding into me with such a force that my stomach started to feel a pressure in it and my legs started to shake. I didn't mind getting rough every now and again; it seemed like both me and Ben needed it. There were times for love and being gentle; but right now me and Ben needed the roughness of being together.

Me and Ben met each other thrust for thrust and we both started moaning and groaning in extreme pleasure. Ben leaned down and kissed me passionately for a few seconds as he rocked his hips against mine; the angle that he was at meant that he was also catching the mound above my entrance causing more pleasure. I started screaming his name and I wrapped my legs around him. I heard him growl and his hips started to thrust more and I threw my head back onto the pillow as I couldn't contend with the amounts of pleasure that was now pulsating through my body. I did note that my arms were starting to ache but I pushed this to one side. My body was currently being engulfed in pleasure at the moment and that was worth the slight ache and protest in my arms and wrists.

"Mal!" he growled as he lay down and rested his head next to mine and he continued to pump in and out of me at a great speed.

"Ben" I managed to groan before I tightened my legs around him and we both groaned at the new sensation of being close to each other. "Ben I'm going to-" I started but cut off by Ben thrusting into me and hitting a sensitive spot inside of me which rendered me breathless.

"Go on baby" Ben breathed into my right ear. "My bad girl" he purred.

"Always" I panted as I started to feel my third release start to assault me. I shut my eyes tightly and white exploded in my eyes and I screamed out as I hit my peak. I felt my stomach tighten and my whole body erupted into pleasure as my third orgasm hit me hard. I tried to regulate my breathing and I felt Ben throb inside of me before he erupted into me.

The room then fell into silence before Ben pulled himself out me and rolled onto my left hand side as we both regulated our breathing. When both of our breathing returned back to normal I then felt Ben reach over and he quickly untied his tie from my eyes. I winced at the lights; but when my eyes were able to refocus I noticed that Ben was smirking at me.

"You seem happy with yourself?" I teased.

"I am" he said smugly. "I am the only person who will ever see you like this" he said proudly.

"Yes" I laughed as Ben quickly undone my handcuffs before he slid them into his bedside cabinet.

"Come here you!" I giggled.

"What?" He asked in confusion as he looked back at me.

"Cuddle time!" I announced as I held my arms open to him.

"Oh" he smiled. "Yes please!" He exclaimed as I rolled onto my left side. I watched as Ben then rolled onto his right side and he cuddled his head into my chest.

"I love you Ben" I cooed before I pressed a kiss against the top of his head.

"I love you too Mal" I heard him answer as he snuggled his face further into my chest before he looked up at me. We then looked at each other lovingly before we bumped our noses against each other's.

We then cuddled tightly together and chatted aimlessly before we had to go and get ready. I didn't know what was planned for today; I looked forward to finding out - even if it wasn't going to be able to come close to mine and Ben's recent actions.


	18. Tuesday Part Two

**Content warning**** for swearing and comments made in this chapter.**

* * *

After having a cuddle and a little bit of a make out in the shower; me and Ben quickly got ready in our clothes for the day. I decided to wear a white blouse with a dark purple skirt and pumps. I decided to keep my make-up light; with dark purple eye shadow and lip gloss; and I kept my hair down and loose. Ben had decided to wear a light blue shirt, with a navy tie, waist coat, shoes and trousers.

"Mal you look so beautiful" I heard him say as I finished my make up; and when I turned around I saw that he was looking me up and down.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I teased causing him to chuckle.

"I think everyone is ready" he replied.

"Yeah" I agreed as I could hear our family and friends were waiting and talking in the living room area of our suite for us. "Let's go my love" I added as I stepped up to him and we both smiled at each other. I then let him lead me from our bathroom and towards our suite door; I watched him open the door and our full suite went quiet. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself and when we both stepped into the room everyone's eyes were on us. I could sense a wave of nervousness and apprehension in the air and I could tell that last night was probably on their minds - fingers crossed that it wasn't going to linger like a bad smell today.

* * *

After saying hello to everyone me and Ben then started mingling with our family and friends until we had to go down for breakfast with Adam and Belle. Evie, Jay and Carlos all took me to one side as a group to check that I was ok. I quickly confirmed that I was; however our conversation was railroaded when they saw my wrist. I quickly dismissed this; and when they questioned why I hadn't healed it I stated that I might need it for evidence - given that I had been publicly assaulted. They understood this; and we all shared a group hug - with Ben quickly took a photo of.

Nash then asked to have a word with me; he then asked whether I was ok and I told him that I was ok. He then stated that he felt guilty; and when I asked him why he then told me that he saw me talking with Stanley but he started talking with Leroy. I then told him that he didn't need to be guilty; it wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault apart from Stanley - he took a chance and it didn't work for him.

Az then asked to speak to me; and just like Nash he said that he felt guilty that he didn't save me. Az stated that he wished that he stepped in before it got out of hand. I quickly dismissed this but he urged that he classes me as a close friend and he was currently mentally kicking himself. I told him that he had no reason to feel guilty; as it wasn't his fault. I then changed the subject onto Freddie and his cheeks lit up to a light pink. He then told me that he enjoyed talking to her and spending time with her. He said that he didn't want to come across too strong so he was going to give her some space - however he did state that he did want to ask her out at some point. I couldn't help but smile at this; all I wanted was for the pair of them to be happy - and I think they could make each other very happy, but only time will tell.

* * *

"Ben, Mal" I heard Adam say and my stomach started to sink as me and Ben started to walk towards the main ballroom. I knew that the next available moment Adam and Belle would ask to speak to us; so when I turned around and saw them both stood outside of Ben's office I knew that it wasn't a good sign. Of course it was never going to be a good sign; but the stern look on their face I knew that they were going to want to talk about last night.

"A word" Belle stated bluntly. "Please?" she added harshly as me and Evie shared a concerned look.

"Ok" he said together and we all walked into Ben's office, with Belle closing the door behind us.

"I know you won't have seen the news-" Adam started as he and Belle sat down on one of couch's in Ben's office.

"Not yet" Ben agreed. "But I think we can hazard a guess what you are about to talk to us about" he stated.

"Yes" Belle nodded. "Ben it doesn't look good to see you fighting" she urged.

"And for you slapping someone" Adam interjected as he glanced at me. "I know you both will have your reasons" he continued.

"Yes" I answered as me and Ben sat down on the couch that was opposite to them.

"And we would like to hear them?" Adam stressed, causing me and Ben to throw a glance at each other.

"I'll do it" I advised as I decided that I should be the one who explained what had happened last night.

"You sure?" Ben offered.

"Yes" I nodded. "I have no secrets" I added. "And I don't want your parents to think you have been acting out of turn" I stated.

"Ok" he nodded and I looked over to Adam and Belle. I felt my mouth suddenly go dry at the thought of discussing what happened last night; it was bad enough telling Ben and my family last night. But to say it with a sober mind was going to be another thing; as my mind was spitefully showing me what had happened between me and Stanley last night.

"Please let me say this without you stopping me?" I offered to Adam and Belle. "It was hard enough to tell Ben, Jay, Carlos and Evie last night" I advised.

"Ok" they both said together as they nodded.

"Well to cut a very long story short-" I began. "Last night a man approached me and made a move on me when Ben was in the toilet" I continued as I decided the best way to do this was to tell it quickly - I saw no benefit of trying to drag this out. "When I told him no he got really nasty calling me a slut; easy, saying things like he could do things to me that no one ever could" I added as I started to feel really embarrassed talking about this with Adam and Belle. "He said that there are rumours going around saying that I am easy; and that if I want to be in a position of power-" I started but stopped myself as I started to feel uneasy at what he had said to me.

"Yes?" Adam prompted as I chose to use the words that Stanley used even though they felt stale in my mouth.

"I need to fuck someone who is going to make me smarter not richer" I replied in embarrassment as I looked down to the floor.

"Oh Mal" Belle said sadly.

"I know" I answered as I looked up at them both. "I slapped him when he called me a slut" I continued. "When he insulted me again I went to slap him again but he caught my wrist and held it tightly" I gulped.

"Show them" Ben advised.

"Ben?" Belle said in confusion.

"Mal?" Ben begged and I nodded at this before I held my wrist up so they could see what Stanley had done to me.

"Mal!" Belle gasped.

"He did this to you?" Adam asked darkly. "Is this why you hit him?" he directed to his son.

"No" I quickly interjected. "Let me continue?" I urged and they both nodded once more. "Jeffrey quickly interceded and told him to let go of me and he did" I confirmed. "But this was when Ben walked up to us and he asked what happened; he then started to insult Ben" I went on to say. "And even though I had to stand in between him Ben stood his ground" I added as I threw Ben a look before I looked back over to his parents. "Ben told him to back off; and he then went for Ben" I stated and his parent's faces dropped at this. "And Ben defended himself" I confirmed hoping that I wasn't going to need to go any further than that.

"I see" Adam noted as Belle nodded at this. "Well you do know that you are going to have to put out a statement?" he stated which caused Ben to sigh.

"Do we really?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Yes Ben" Belle stressed.

"As for this man-" Adam interjected. "He will need to be spoken to-" he added. "He has just assaulted the future Queen of this Kingdom; and he went to assault you" he stressed.

"I know" Ben answered for us both. "I think we would both prefer to forget about it" he continued.

"I know you would" Belle replied. "But you know that this isn't how things can work" she reminded him.

"I know" he sighed.

"It won't take long Benny" I offered and he nodded at this.

"Anyway the police have already spoken to him and he has confirmed your stories" Adam answered.

"Well if he has confirmed our stories then why do we have to tell the whole kingdom?" Ben questioned darkly.

"I don't understand why you are fighting us on this son" Adam stated in confusion.

"Because I don't want to highlight the fact that he tried to take Mal away from me!" he exclaimed.

"Ben" I advised as I slid my right hand into his left.

"No Mal!" he stressed. "I know that you don't want anyone else" he added and I gave his hand a squeeze to try and reassure him. "But this still doesn't stop people trying; this could make more men try" he advised and I shuddered at this. I hated the fact that men tried to pull a move on me; surely they should know by now that nothing or no one is going to turn my head from Ben. He was the love of my life and my soul mate - I just wished everyone would accept this already! "And-" he began as he slid his other hand on top of mine. "I don't want to face it" he admitted as he squeezed my hand with both of his.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I pulled my hand away from his and I pulled him into a hug. "You don't have to" I replied. "Don't worry about this" I dismissed. I hated seeing Ben in this situation; every time it happens it breaks my heart to see it. I hoped with time it would get easier; but it actually gets worse!

"Ok" I heard him say as I pulled away and cupped his face in both of my hands.

"You and me against the world, remember?" I smiled.

"You and me" he smiled back as he wrapped his arms around my waist before we bumped our noses against each other's.

"Sorry" I quickly apologised as we both looked over to Adam and Belle.

"No" Adam stated. "Don't be sorry" he dismissed.

"It is lovely to see" she smiled warmly.

"If you don't want to do a statement then that is up to you both-" Adam began. "But you know the press are going to have a field day" he reminded us.

"Yeah" Ben replied. "And we will ignore them" he shrugged.

"Yes Benny" I agreed with a warm smile.

"Ok" Belle stated. "Now we have sorted that out let's go to breakfast" she added. "Everyone is going to be worrying what we are up to" she smiled.

"Yep!" me and Ben said together as we both stood up together. I then let Ben slide his right hand into my left and we all started to walk out of Ben's office. As we started to make our way to the others I started to fixate on how Ben reacted to other men might start up due to our recent situation. I made a mental note that I want to try and do something to remind him that he has in fact nothing to worry about.

* * *

"So how is everyone?" Ben asked everyone as we entered the room.

"Here they are!" Evie exclaimed. "We thought that you had disappeared off the face of the kingdom" she teased; but I could tell by the looks in her eyes that she was concerned as to why Adam and Belle had pulled me and Ben to one side.

"Chance would be a fine thing" I teased which made them all laugh.

"We just had some business to take care of" Ben explained as me, Ben, Adam and Belle all took to our seats.

"Mal!" Leroy exclaimed as I noticed that Mrs Potts had already placed our full English breakfasts down for us.

"Yes?" I replied as I looked over to him.

"Your wrist is bruised" he said in shock and I quickly looked down at it.

"Yes" I answered as I picked up my knife and fork. "I really don't want to talk about last night" I advised. "So let's change the subject?" I stated hoping that everyone would use this as a hint to not bring it up again.

"Yes" Ben agreed. "What are everyone's plans for today?" he enquired.

"We were thinking about going to see a movie" Evie advised.

"I see" I noted. "What are we seeing?" I questioned. "Or are we still to decide?" I added.

"Well actually Mal-" Ben started. "We already have plans for this evening" he advised and I watched as a playful glint entered his eyes.

"Do we?" I questioned in confusion. "You never said" I stated.

"Yeah sorry" he quickly apologised. "I have something that I need to attend; and I need you to come with me" he explained.

"Ok" I nodded. I couldn't really be too surprised at this - this was my life now. I just wished that I knew what we were doing as it looks like it conflicted with spending time with our family and friends.

"I'll help you get ready for tonight Mal" Evie offered.

"Thanks Evie" I smiled. After everything that has happened recently it would be good to have some girl talk; I feel since the trial me and Ben have been locked away in our own little bubble. Yes I would never complain about that; I loved my time with my Beast – however girl talk was also very much wanted and needed. "What time do we need to leave?" I asked.

"Around six" he explained.

"Ok" I nodded. "So a lazy day up until then?" I replied.

"Yeah" he answered.

"So where are we going?" I enquired.

"It is a surprise" he smiled happily.

"Why?" I answered.

"Because it is" he shrugged.

"Hmm" I hummed.

"What?" he asked.

"I just don't understand why you can't tell me" I advised.

"Well that is what a surprise means?" he chuckled.

"So it is like a date?" I guessed.

"Kinda" he admitted.

"I'm so confused" I admitted. "But ok" I said slowly. "When are people arriving tomorrow?" I added trying not to fixate on the fact that Ben was obviously trying to sweep me off my feet for some unknown reason.

"From dinner time" Ben stated. "We have planned a meal for the full council members" he continued. "And during that meal you will hear the plans for the coronation the next day" he stated.

"Yes" we all nodded at this. "I can't wait it's so exciting!" Evie exclaimed.

"Yes!" Audrey also exclaimed. "My parents are excited but they are a little nervous" she advised.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Well they just want to make sure that they do a good job" she explained.

"I'm sure they will Audrey" I said as I offered her a warm and friendly smile.

"Thank you" she replied as we shared a glance before we looked away from each other. I looked down at my breakfast and I saw that Ben put his knife down and he rested his right hand against my left leg. I then put my fork down as I started to eat a slide of toast and I slid my left hand into his. I then started to hope that even though all this trial business had passed that me and Audrey could have a nearly ok relationship. Yes I know that this might take some time; and I had a gut feeling that I was always going to feel some resentment but I wasn't going to let this get to me.

* * *

After we had finished breakfast we then decided what we were going to do; unsurprisingly the guys decided that they wanted to play Tourney. So as I response to this the girls and I decided that we would sit out on the lawn and watch their playful antics. As we walked out to the gardens I heard that after the rest of our group went to the cinema they intended to go for a meal; I don't know what Ben has planned for the pair of us later but it sounded like our friends and family were going to have a lovely evening – something I would have very much enjoyed.

Before Ben went off to go and play Tourney I pulled him to one side and I tried to get him to tell me where we were going. I thought I might have gotten somewhere however he decided to tease me instead; and he told me that I would have to wait and see before he ran off after the others. I really didn't know why Ben was being so secretive for; however I decided to go along with it – he obviously had his reasons and whatever he had planned he had put a lot of thought into it. And also given the fact what had happened last night I didn't want to give him too much stick over keeping whatever we were doing as a secret – he obviously wanted to spend some time with me with what happened last night.

As I watched Ben start to play Tourney with the other guys as I walked towards the rest of our group I started to get excited at the fact that me and Ben were getting some time alone together. Yes I knew that me and Ben were currently all over each other at the moment; but I think this was us both not being used to being with each other all the time. As time went on I knew that we would be settle better into our now very busy life; but I knew for a fine fact that I would never get sick of spending time with my beautiful and perfect soul mate.

As I sat down with the girls I then looked at the scene in front of me and I couldn't help but be happy with the relationships that I have with my friends. Yes some relationships were currently new and strained; but I did hope that will time they will only grow stronger. I loved the life and the people that were in my life; and I didn't want to lose anyone that I hold dear – especially my perfect Beast.


	19. Tuesday Part Three

While the guys continued to play Tourney well into the morning me and the girls just eagerly chatted about the upcoming coronation and ball. Thankfully Evie had received the orders for our group's dresses when the tour was first announced so she had been able to quickly make them. What I didn't know is that when me and Ben went away for the weekend, after adding the finishing touches Evie and Doug had delivered the dresses to their owners so everyone was ready for the special event - which we were all very much looking forward to.

* * *

After watching the boys play three lengthy Tourney games they then came and sat with us as Mrs Potts brought out a picnic for us all to eat for our lunch. As we ate our picnic and chatted with our friends Ben sat behind me throughout so we were cuddled tightly together. I loved being close with my Beast like this; I always felt so settled and safe when I was with Ben. He was the calm in the storm that was always around us; and I would never ever take his solace or love for granted.

As we were eating our lunch we all decided that we would go swimming after lunch; as Auradon Castle had four swimming pools on the grounds we were going to have plenty of options. As the warm Auradon sun was currently bleaching down onto us we decided that the large outdoor swimming pool would be the best bet for our currently large group. I couldn't help but smile as I looked around at our group; and as I walked hand in hand back into Auradon Castle I was noted that I was very much enjoying my time together with our friends. Part of me didn't want our time like this to end; but the rest of me couldn't wait for the rest of the council tomorrow. The whole kingdom was looking forward to the coronation; and I couldn't wait for Aurora and Phillip to finally take their place in the world - as they have been very patient over the years for their rule.

* * *

After quickly changing into a dark purple swim suit I then decided to wear my dark purple swim shirt and shorts. If I was just on my own with Ben then I would have chosen to wear one of my bikini's but I needed to keep my scars covered - there was no way I was starting up a drama at the moment as to why I have my scars.

"Wow!" I heard Ben say as I had just finished tying my hair into a high ponytail. When I turned around I couldn't help but gulp at the sight before me; Ben was currently only wearing his dark blue swim shorts. My mind started to show me memories of alone time with Ben and I bit down on my bottom lip to stifle a groan. I still couldn't get over how ben made me feel; but I knew for a fine fact that I would never ever get enough of him.

"What?" I replied as he stood in front of me.

"Even though I can't see very much" he replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You are still so very sexy" he purred as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Why thank you Benny" I purred as I rested both of my hands against his bare chest. "But you know why I am wearing this-" I reminded him. "I don't want people to see my scars" I finished.

"True" he nodded as he brushed his nose against mine. "I know you don't like your scars and I fully understand why you don't want people to see them" he added. "Which is very understandable; however I am looking at it a different way" he explained.

"Right" I nodded. "Go on?" I prompted.

"It might make me sound possessive-" he started nervously.

"So?" I replied. "I think we are past the point of knowing that we are both possessive over each other" I winked up at him.

"Yes" he nodded.

"So Ben-" I began. "Tell me what is on you mind" I continued. "Please?" I pouted and I chuckled as he quickly pressed his lips against mine.

"Ok" he chuckled as he pulled away. "Well I am glad that the guys can't leer at you" he admitted.

"Ben please no one is going to leer" I dismissed.

"Mal please?" He whined. "I think you forget how beautiful you are" he noted as he smiled at me.

"So-" I prompted and he half smiled at me.

"I don't mean to come across as vain-" he began. "But" he said.

"Yes?" I prompted. "Everyone knows that I am yours" I stated. "Especially after last night" I continued as an idea came to me on how we both could feel better about what happened last night. "I know I shouldn't really mention last night" I stated as I started to think about the new outlook that I wanted the pair of us to have. "As I don't want us to fixate on last night; however-" I stated.

"Yes?" He answered.

"You showed the whole kingdom that they are not to come near me" I replied. "Stanley got a taste of the Beast last night" I teased as I started to trace circular patterns on his bare chest. I noticed a playful glint entered his eyes and I knew that he would have liked that comment - my sexy and protective Beast. "So I don't think you need to worry about anyone else trying to turn my head" I added. "As I have decided to think of last night as a warning shot" I continued; and I watched as a large grin spread across his face. "Even though you were out of character" I finished as I pursed my lips together. I knew that everyone who reads or sees anything about what happened last night they are going to be shocked by Ben's behaviour. But given the situation surely they could see why Ben's behaviour had changed from his usual kind, warm and loving behaviour - hopefully it wouldn't affect the reputation he had been building up all his life.

"Yes" he agreed. "But I was pushed to it" he reminded me.

"Yes you were baby" I answered. "But you protected me" I added with a warm smile. "Thank you" I continued.

"You don't need to thank me for that Mal" he dismissed. "I will always protect and fight for you" he vowed. "Even though you are a beautiful, feisty and strong Dragon" he added.

"Oh you flatter me" I teased before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips. As I went to pull away I felt Ben deepen the kiss and I moaned against his lips as his tongue swept against mine and caught the roof of my mouth. I went to start to run my fingers through Ben's hair but we broke apart when our bedroom door opened and Carlos appeared in the doorway.

"Hey dude!" He exclaimed. "Get your hands off my sister" he teased as me and Ben stepped out of each other's arms. "We are heading down anyway" he winked.

"Darn Carlos!" Ben chuckled. "You know we are hopelessly in love" he reminded him as I slid my right hand into Ben's left.

"Yeah" he agreed. "But still" he added.

"Ben he is teasing you" I laughed. "Let's go!" I exclaimed as I started to lead Ben out of the room, following Carlos - who was still laughing at the fact that he had been able to tease me and Ben, my cheekily little brother of mine.

* * *

After walking outside into the grounds next to the swimming pool I couldn't help but take in the scene before me. Half of our group was already in the pool; whereas the rest of our group were sunbathing on the sun loungers that were around the large pool. Me and Ben threw our towels onto the sun loungers that we wanted to use before we turned around and looked at the pool. We then walked up to the pool and sat down on the side of the pool; we then slid into the cool water. I went to smile at Evie would waved at me at the other side of the pool; however what stopped me waving back was when Ben splashed me.

"BEN!" I shouted as I winced at the cool water.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Grr!" I growled as I splashed him back.

"Is that how you want to play it Dragon?" He teased.

"Bring it Beast" I teased as I started to run away from him.

"Oh no you don't!" He laughed as he ran after me and it didn't take him very long to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Got ya!" He laughed into my left ear and I turned my head and I smirked at him.

"Yes!" I nodded. "But not for long!" I sang before I quickly teleported out of his arms and I dropped into the water a short distance away from him. I then heard Ben growl before he quickly started to head in my direction. When he got to me we then started to play fight in the water - which only ended when he threw me into the water after I had jumped onto his back.

* * *

After me and Ben play fought in the water our whole group then played volley ball in the water. We all in turn ended up playing three games before me and some of the girls decided to get out and sunbathe. In all honesty I probably could have stayed in the pool a little while longer but I wanted to rest a little while before I went to get ready. I had no idea where me and Ben were going this evening; but I thought having a rest right now would help for whatever my Beast had planned.

"Whoa Ben!" I heard Chad exclaim as the guys were stood at the other end of the pool.

"What?" Ben asked and when I looked over to him throwing a rugby ball to Doug.

"You and Mal aren't hiding anything" he teased with a smug grin as Doug threw the ball to him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ben questioned as the guys continued to throw the rugby ball amongst themselves.

"Well you obviously got your stress release last night" he teased further before he winked at Ben.

"Chad back off!" Ben warned him as Carlos threw him the ball and he harshly threw it at Chad. "I don't even know what you are taking about" he stressed.

"Well there is scratch marks all down your back" Chad shrugged.

"Oh" Ben muttered as I watched him turn his head to the side and he looked down his back. In all honesty I hadn't seen the scratches down Ben's back but now Chad had pointed them out they were obvious! I can't even remember doing that but this told me that I had done it when me and Ben were very drunk. Yes I couldn't hide it from me that I was happy that I had done it as it showed not only me but Ben that I had enjoyed our drunk love making - sadly everyone else could see this as well.

"Whoops!" Ben smiled.

"You don't look like your complaining" Chad noted.

"I'm not" Ben stated. "But that is all I am going to say" he informed him. "I don't want to disrespect Mal in anyway" he stated and I smiled at myself. I knew that Ben would never disrespect me or talk about what goes on when we are alone openly in front of my family or our friends. This is what made me love Ben even more; he not only loved me but he respected me and he didn't treat me like I was just someone he slept with.

"Oh come on!" Chad exclaimed.

"She won't know" he dismissed.

"She will Chad" Ben stated.

"Well not if we don't tell her" Chad sang as they continued with their game. "She's on the other end of the pool" He reminded Ben. "She can't hear us" he laughed.

"Erm" Ben muttered and I watched as he glanced in my area; we both smiled at each other before we looked away. I knew that Ben was probably wondering whether to tell Chad that I have hyper sense hearing; as not a lot of people knew this - and I didn't know whether I wanted people to know this, if I was being honest.

"Give me a second-" I said to the girls as I quickly stood up as I decided that I wanted to put an end to Chad's comments before they got even more out of hand.

"Where are you going?" Evie asked in confusion.

"To settle something" I advised before walking up to the edge of the pool. "CHAD!" I shouted and I watched he looked at me.

"Yes?" He called back and I sensed that Ben started to feel nervous.

"Come here!" I advised as I wiggled my right index finger at him and I sensed that a sudden wave of nervousness started to fill Chad.

"Erm" Chad muttered as he threw Ben a nervous glance.

"You want me to come over there?" I questioned cheekily.

"No!" Chad answered. "Not at all" he added with a fake smile. "I'm on my way!" He advised and I watched as he slowly started to make his way towards me; and as he did this I sat down and slid my legs into the cool pool water. "Yes Mal" he said as he stood in front of me.

"How much do you know about fairy's?" I questioned and I watched out the corner of my eye that Ben was debating whether he should also walk over.

"Erm" he muttered. "A bit yeah" he confirmed.

"Right" I nodded. "So why do you think I have asked you to come over here?" I asked sweetly as I tilted my head to the right hand side slightly.

"I have no idea" he admitted.

"Well should I give you a little hint?" I asked as I slid my hands onto the pool wall at either side of me.

"Please?" He nodded. "However we don't to make Ben jealous do we?" He winked at me.

"Chad" I sighed. "Me and you could never make Ben jealous" I replied and I watched as his face dropped at this. "As nothing is ever, ever going to happen between us" I stressed. "And I wasn't listening to your conversation on purpose but I couldn't help but overhear you" I smiled. "I also should warn you-" I began. "Fairies have hyper senses" I explained.

"Right?" He stated in confusion. "So?" He shrugged; I then threw him a stern look and I watched as his face dropped in realisation. "You heard?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Yes" I nodded. "Very nice stress reliever comment" I added sarcastically.

"Erm-" he muttered as he ran his right hand through his wet and messy hair. "You see-" he began. "Erm" he repeated and I could tell that he was trying to think of a way of wriggling out of it. There had been times in the past where Chad had been very crude about me; and Ben had defended me every time - but it still didn't stop Chad acting like this every now and again.

"So if you don't mind stop asking about me and Ben in bed" I stated sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well it is very hard to Mal" he advised bluntly. "To be fair-" he added. "You have maimed my best friend" he finished smugly.

"Well-" I stated as I started to think about what to say; however when I went to say something I was stopped by Ben's voice.

"What is going on here?" He questioned. I then looked over to him and as my eyes landed on my Beast I started to feel very playful and I was going to make sure that Chad knew that he wasn't off the hook quiet yet.

"Just chatting" I answered. "I have just told Chad about my hyper sense hearing" I explained as Ben stood next to me and Chad.

"I see" he nodded.

"And he was saying that it was hard not to mention what you were talking about as I have maimed you" I advised. "Which is something that I apologise for" I teased.

"Ok" Ben replied. "You are forgiven" he teased with a large smirk.

"And Chad-" I began as I win willingly tore my eyes away from Ben and looked at Chad.

"Yes?" He gulped.

"Please try and stop asking perverted questions about me and Ben" I suggested sternly as I glared at him. "It's not really cool" I added and I watched as he nervously readjusted himself. "Next time I won't play nice" I advised and I made sure a dark glint entered my eyes. "Got it?" I snapped.

"Got it!" He quickly nodded.

"Yes!" He exclaimed in panic. "Consider me told" he nodded as he put both hands up in front of him. "Sorry" he quickly apologised as he threw me and Ben an apologetic look. "If you would excuse me-" he quickly turned and swam off.

"Mally" Ben sang slowly as he stepped closely to me.

"Yes Benny?" I sang as he stepped in between my legs and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" He questioned as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Not purposely, no" I admitted. "But when I heard the words stress release that made me listen" I confirmed. "Sorry" I quickly apologised as I started to hope that Ben wasn't about to be mad for my recent actions.

"It's ok" he smiled.

"I know you would never disrespect me Benny" I urged; as I wanted him to know that. "So don't worry about anything; however I need to say something-" I started. "Only to you" I advised as I tightened my legs around his waist and I pulled him closer. "And I hope that what I want to say isn't too out of turn my love" I added.

"I doubt it" he dismissed. "But go on?" He prompted with a large smile.

"Ok" I smiled back before taking a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. "But the fact that there is scratch marks down your back I would have thought that would have told you how much I enjoyed what you did to me" I smirked at him and I watched as a large smirk spread across his face.

"Is that so?" He purred smugly.

"Don't you know it!" I exclaimed. "Add that to how I react when we are having sex I think you should know how I think about how you are in bed Benny" I flirted.

"Yes" he nodded. "Likewise to you" he replied as he rested his forehead against mine, causing me to giggle at him as we brushed our nose against each other's noses. "I need to be careful" he advised.

"How so?" I questioned.

"You taking to Chad like that has turned me on" he admitted.

"Whoops!" I winked. "Yes you need to be careful" I giggled. "We don't want anyone meeting my not so little friend" I teased before I pressed a brief kiss against her lips.

"Nope" he answered happily. "He is yours" he purred and we both chuckled at each other. "Rain check to later on though?" He asked hopefully.

"Rain check to later on" I confirmed and he pressed a kiss against my lips. We then fell into a long and loving kiss; however before it could get out of hand and embarrass Ben I quickly pulled away breathless.

"You go and play Beast" I panted as we started to regulate our breathing. "I'll go and have some more time with the girls" I stated as I nodded towards the girls. "However I'll be going to go and get ready for our evening in a little bit" I advised.

"Ok my love" he smiled.

"I love you" I said lovingly.

"I love you too Mal" he replied before he pressed another long and loving kiss against my lips. When we broke apart we then untangled ourselves from each other; I then stood up, turned around and walked back to my sun lounger where Ben re-joined the boys in throwing a rugby ball to each other. I then sat down on my sun lounger and started to re-join the conversation about the upcoming coronation and ball.

"You are so whipped Ben" Az teased.

"I don't think I am" I heard Ben answer. "I just think it shows that we are very much in love" I heard him answer.

"What has got you grinning like a Cheshire Cat?" Ally teased and I looked over to her.

"Nothing Ally" I smiled at her. "Nothing at all" I added as I started to think about what had just happened. Yes I had to remind Chad not to make lude comments about me and Ben; but I couldn't escape the fact that I was very much loved by my Beast - and this was something that I wouldn't give up for the world.

* * *

After having a long and length conversation about the upcoming ball and coronation me and the girls decided that we needed to go and get ready for our evening - especially at the fact that it was going to take a while for our hair to dry.

Now that I was very close to my evening with Ben I felt even more excited than before - if this was even possible! I know that we have just had the weekend alone together but I am going to go along with Ben's plan. I loved spending time with my Beast; and before I went to leave to go and get ready for the evening I glanced at Ben to see what he was doing. He was currently play fighting in the water with Chad and Az; I loved seeing Ben so playful and free spirited and this is how I loved seeing him. Yes me and Ben had been through a lot over the last few weeks, but we got through it - as we had each other, and this is how it was always going to be.


	20. Tuesday Part Four

After going in the shower I quickly got changed into my sleep clothes so I wouldn't get any make-up on the clothes that I would be wearing on mine and Ben's date evening. I quickly used magic to quickly dry my hair; Evie then quickly brushed it and straightened it - even though I protested that I could do it myself, she said that she wanted to do this for me as we hadn't had girl time in such a long time.

"I thought this dress would be nice" I heard Evie say as I looked at myself in the mirror again. When I turned around I smiled at the dress that she had made for me; it was a fully lined dark purple skater dress with a plunging neck line and tulle underskirt. It had thin straps that would go over my shoulders; and Evie had sown pieces of dark purple material to look like dragon wings. It made me remember my first ever date with Ben, the one where he was under the premise of a love spell and with me starting to fall in love with him. I then started to think about how things had changed between me and Ben since then; and I wouldn't change any of it for the world. Yes we are two people that normally shouldn't go well together; and at times I still couldn't believe it - but we had found each other.

"I love it E!" I exclaimed as I walked up to her. "However-" I began as I noted the excited glint in her eyes.

"Yes?" she replied eagerly.

"Why do I get the feeling that you know where me and Ben are going tonight?" I asked and I watched as something changed in her eyes.

"That would be because I do" she confirmed; I then quickly opened my mouth to question what she knew but she quickly held her left index finger up to stop me. "And before you ask I can't tell you" she stated cutting me off. "I am sworn to secrecy" she advised. "Ben would kill me if I told you" she urged.

"Really E?" I whined. "I'll not let on that I know" I stated. "I'll act surprised" I added. Yes part of me didn't want to ruin the surprise but the excitement was becoming too much to bear; Ben knew that this would be eating away at me and he was probably revealing in it.

"Nope" she laughed. "You are going to need to be patient M" she teased. "Ben wants to surprise you" she reminded me. "That is all I am going to say" she added.

"I don't know why he keeps feeling the need to surprise me" I sighed as my mind started to wander on Ben. "He is enough" I added. "He always has been; and he always will be" I sighed as a smile spread across my lips.

"Aww!" she cooed. "Our Mally is in love" she teased again.

"Does it really come as a surprise Evie?" I chuckled as I looked up at her. "Me and Ben have been together for three and a half years now" I reminded her.

"Yes" she nodded. "Time flies" she noted.

"Yes" I said as my mind wandered back on to Ben; I started to wonder what he was doing but I then heard him humming to himself in a nearby bathroom with made me grin.

"Auradon to Mal!" I heard Evie say as she waved her right hand into front of my face which broke me out of my blissful daydream.

"Hmm" I answered as I looked back at her.

"Come on" she grinned. "Let's get your make up done so we can get you dressed" she smiled.

"You don't need to do this you know" I offered.

"I know" she answered. "But I like to" she clarified. "It's nice to have some time just us; it's like what it used to be like in our dorm room" she smiled as she started to apply make-up to my face.

"Yeah" I answered. "I do miss it just being us; that seems like a life time ago" I noted. I still couldn't get over how much had happened since I packed my things in my dorm and moved in with Ben. It felt like it should be at least a year ago however it was only a matter of weeks ago; I just hoped that time wasn't go too quick for me and Ben - as we had so much to share and enjoy.

"I know" she replied. "But now that we have left college our lives have had to change" she stated. "More yours than mine" she smiled at me. "But we will always have each other's backs" she finished.

"Of course E" I smiled at her. "I love you" I added.

"I love you too" she answered fondly before we fell into silence as Evie continued to apply make-up on my face. As I let her do this I couldn't help but feel settled at having some girl time with Evie; yes she may have been around for the tour and the trial but this time together was different. We could be ourselves like this; not the King's consort or Dame Grimhilde - and sometimes it was nice to have time like this, with my sister.

* * *

After Evie finished my usual make-up ensemble she then helped me slowly and very carefully helped me put my dress on. Even though I protested she brushed my hair and straightened it so it hung loose down my back and around my shoulders. Just I pushed my feet into my dark purple flats me and Evie heard a knock on mine and Ben's bedroom door and we smiled at each other before I quickly walked up to the door and opened it.

When my eye's landed on Ben I took a deep breath to steady myself; he was currently wearing his dark blue, and bright white and yellow Auradon Prep letterman jacket which surprised me as he hadn't worn this since we finished our exams. He was also wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt that was buttoned up all the way apart from the top two buttons. He was also wearing a white pair of trousers and a black belt and pair of shoes.

"Wow!" He gasped as his eyes landed on me.

"What?" I questioned innocently.

"For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful" he said lovingly with a half-smile that made my start to stomach flutter.

"You have said that before I believe Benny" I smiled at him.

"Yes" he nodded. "And even though it isn't really the first time it felt fitting" he advised.

"How so?" I asked coyly as I heard Evie giggle behind me as she collected her things together.

"As every time I see you I fall in love with you all over again" he admitted and I watched as his cheeks started to turn a lovely shade of pink. I don't know why Ben was getting so embarrassed for – he told me this all the time. Then it hit me; Evie!

"Aww Benny" I cooed as I walked up to him and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you" I added as I looked up lovingly at him.

"I love you too" he answered as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"I'll leave you two to it" I heard Evie say behind us causing us both to turn around and look at her.

"Ok" Ben replied before pressing a kiss against the top of my head.

"Thanks E" I smiled at her as me and Ben both stepped into the room, but not out of each other's arms.

"You're welcome M" she replied. "Ben" she winked at him and they both chuckled. I did feel the need to question them but I quickly dismissed this – as I knew they weren't going to tell me anyway. "I hope you both have a lovely evening" she said as she picked up the bag with all the things she had just packed up.

"Thanks Evie" I replied.

"Yeah" Ben stated. "Thank you" he added and I watched as Evie smiled at the pair of us before she quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ben?" I said as I looked up at him.

"Yes?" he replied as he looked down at me.

"I have no idea what we are doing this evening-" I started. "But I am very much looking forward to this evening" I smiled.

"Good" he answered smugly.

"However-" I started again.

"Yes?" he repeated.

"Ben we have just spent the weekend alone" I reminded him as I removed my arms from his waist and I wrapped them around his neck.

"I know" he answered. "But I want to sweep you off your feet" he flirted.

"I see" I noted. "Well I am never going to turn down time with you" I muttered as I brushed my nose against his and he grinned at me.

"I can't wait to see what you think of what I have planned" he added.

"I can't wait either" I advised.

"Ready?" he questioned eagerly and I saw his eyes light up.

"Ready" I nodded and we untangled our arms from each other. Ben then offered me his right arm and I couldn't help but smile as I linked the arm. We then walked out of the room; both very eager to see where this evening was going to take us.

* * *

When we into the main hall I smiled as Cogsworth was stood there with mine and Ben's scooter helmets.

"I am guessing that we are taking your scooter" I smiled as we both took them from Cogsworth, who grinned at us both.

"Yes" Ben nodded. "Is that ok?" he questioned.

"Yes" I nodded back. "Just gives me another reason to cuddle into you" I winked at him.

"Hmm" he purred as we started to walk out of Auradon Castle. "Yes" he confirmed as I saw his dark blue scooter waiting for us. In all honesty we hadn't rode on his scooter for such a long time; I loved that Ben was stripping everything back. It felt good to go back to the roots of our relationship; just to strip back and go to the basics just felt like we were building upon an already solid foundation for our relationship.

"If I am honest-" I began.

"Yes?" he chuckled.

"I think you are getting us to travel on your scooter on purpose" I teased. "As I have to hold on to you" I added as a large smug grin spread across my face.

"Darn!" he teased as we dropped our arms down as we stood next to his scooter. "You got me" he laughed as he quickly climbed onto his scooter before he pulled his dark purple helmet on. I then chuckled as I pulled my dark purple helmet on before climbing on behind him; I then wrapped my arms around him as he kicked his scooter into life. As we started to pull away I then smiled that again we were having some time alone together; as now we were back home from the tour our time alone was probably going to be limited when we returned from our date.

* * *

"We are here?" I questioned as Ben pulled onto the dirt track road heading towards Enchanted lake.

"Yes" he answered as we both climbed off the scooter; as we both pulled the helmets off I heard the noise of a vehicle and when I turned around I noticed that Dawson pulled up next to us in a black van. It looked like he was here to pick up Ben's scooter; which started to confuse me even more – but I pushed this away as I knew that I was close to finding out what me and Ben were doing this evening.

"I see" I nodded.

"What?" he questioned.

"Everything just feels so familiar" I answered as we handed Dawson our helmets so he could put them on the van before he collected the scooter. "To our first date" I continued.

"Yes" he smiled. "Yes it does" he nodded as he slid his right hand into my left and he started to lead me down the dirt track – with both of us with eager looks on our faces for our evening alone from the world.

* * *

"So Mal-" Ben began as we started walking over the bridge that lead to the Enchanted Lake.

"Yes Ben?" I replied.

"Tell me something that you have never told anyone?" he advised and when I looked up at him I threw him a playful look. I watched as he winked at me and I couldn't stop a grin spread across my face. My mind then went back to our first date again and I remembered what I had told him; and if my Beast wanted to play – then I was more than willing to oblige.

"Well my middle name is Bertha" I said innocently as I turned and continued to make my way over the bridge.

"Bertha?" I heard him ask; and I stood still and placed my hands on the rope and turned my head to the left and looked at him.

"Yes" I nodded. "Bertha" I added as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at my middle name. "Just my mom doing what she does best. Being really, really evil. Mal Bertha." I explained just like I did over three years ago.

"Mine's Florian" Ben advised as he slowly looked up and down my face.

"Florian?" I questioned innocently as I pulled one brow up at him.

"Yeah" he smirked at me.

"How princely" I chuckled. "Oh, that's almost worse" I stated as I pursed my lips together so I didn't laugh out loud.

"I mean, you know, it's better than Bertha" he teased.

"But it's still not..." I answered back before we both started to laugh at each other's playfulness.

"It would appear that some things don't change" he smiled.

"No" I agreed. "And I wouldn't change a thing" I smiled happily up at my boyfriend.

"Me neither" he replied.

"Well apart from one thing-" I stated.

"Which is?" he enquired.

"The longer that we are together-" I said. "The more I fall in love with you" I admitted with a warm and loving smile.

"Oh Mal!" he gasped as we both turned and faced each other. I then felt Ben slid his hands onto my hips as his lips pressed against mine. I slowly slid my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss and his tongue slid against mine. We moaned against each other's mouths as our arms tightened around each other; which kept our bodies pressed tightly against each other's. When the need to breath came we broke away and rested our foreheads against each other's as we started to work on calming our breathing down.

"I see" I panted.

"Yes" he breathed.

"You never have been able to resist me" I flirted as he brushed his nose against mine; and he cupped the left hand side of my face with his right hand.

"Nah!" he chuckled. "But it's ok as I know you are the same" he shrugged.

"Of course" I answered. "My Beast is very sexy" I purred. "It would be very wrong" I flirted as I slowly looked up and down his face. "To resist him" I muttered.

"Hmm" he hummed before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips.

"I think we are getting side tracked" I laughed when I pulled away.

"Yes" he chuckled back. "Let's get to the lake my love; I can't wait to see your reaction" he grinned.

"Then lead the way my love" I replied lovingly as we untangled ourselves from each other before we continued our slow and very scenic walk towards the Enchanted Lake. The forest was unusually quiet; it felt like it knew that me and Ben needed this quiet time away from the world. However the closer we got to the Enchanted Lake the more noise started to ebb into our world; I knew that we were getting closer as I could hear the lake and waterfall work together in the distance in a soothing harmony. I could also hear birds chirping in the distance; while other wildlife animals continued to move about and do their usual everyday business. The wild flowers were mixed in a bright assortment and were in full bloom; with the bright grass and leaves were reaching out to the warm Auradon sun. I was so lost in taking in the view of the warm and welcoming forest that when we abruptly stood still my eyes quickly landed on mine and Ben's spot at the Enchanted Lake and I gasped at the sight before me.

* * *

When we had arrived at the Enchanted Lake I had expected to see just the usual stone pillar and brick work platform that me and Ben sat on; however just before the brick work there was a large dark blue tent with gold stripes on it. Multi-coloured fairy lights was cascading from the entrance of the tent to along the top of the stone pillars. In front of the tent there was a picnic blanket and closed large picnic basket on it next to two large lanterns, which currently told me we probably would be staying here longer than I initially thought.

"Ben" I muttered as he started to lead me towards the evening that he had planned. "What is all of this?" I questioned as I continued to take in the sight before me.

"Well this is your surprise" he smiled.

"Why the tent?" I asked.

"We are staying here tonight" he advised as we stood to the left hand side of the back of the tent.

"Really?" I replied. Even though we had just spent the weekend together: I couldn't wait for it to just be me and Ben once more.

"Yes" he nodded.

"But I don't have any of my things" I stated.

"Well I already have that covered" he replied as I threw him a confused look before we grinned at each other.

"Evie" he both said together before we both started laughing.

"Ben this is really lovely" I said as we started to slowly walk towards the front of the tent. "But-" I added.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"What is all this in aid of?" I enquired.

"I wanted to do something nice for you" he advised. "To say thank you" he continued.

"For what?" I questioned in confusion as we stood at the start of the tent where the front of the tent was still hidden from my eye line.

"For being there for me" he replied.

"Ben you don't need to thank me for that" I said as I looked up at him. I didn't want Ben to think that he had to thank me for things like this; he had taught me that when you are in a relationship that we were there for each other. I did this because I loved Ben; not because of all the things he could give me. "That is what I am for" I reminded him. "But I do appreciate this nevertheless" I added as we went to walk towards our picnic; however when my eyes caught some blood on the side of the tent on one of the gold stripes I started to fall into a panic.

"Ben stop!" I exclaimed as I stood still which also made Ben come to an abrupt stop. "Someone is here" I advised quickly.

"What?" He questioned in confusion. "There can't be" he stated as he looked down at it. "What makes you think that?" He questioned.

"Someone is bleeding" I advised and I watched as Ben looked down at it.

"Darn" he sighed. "I forgot about that" he added as he looked at me and pursed his lips together.

"What?" I asked.

"That's my blood Mal" he explained and I threw him a confused look.

"This is where I hurt myself" he stated. "The hike that me and my father came on was to start setting this up" he reminded me.

"Oh" I muttered in realisation. "I see" I noted. "Where did you hurt yourself?" I asked.

"There" he nodded to the right; and when I looked down I saw that there was blood on a nearby tree stump. "I had to stand on that to help put up the tent" he stated. "And I slipped" he gulped.

"Oh Benny!" I gasped; and I dropped his hand and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I hate the fact that you got hurt" I said sadly.

"It's ok" he dismissed. "Doctor Dragon sorted me out" he winked at me.

"Did she now?" I sang as a smirk spread across my face. "I will have to say thank you" I said mock seriously.

"Yeah" he nodded. "If she has time" he added. "She's very busy you see" he chuckled as he smiled down at me before we dropped our arms from each other.

"Ok" I nodded as we walked around the front of the tent and I smiled. In the tent Adam and Ben had split the large two man tent in two so one was a living area and the other was a sleeping area. In the living area there was a black folded up table already set up with two dark blue blow up chairs in it, with lighting already hung up for us. In the bedroom however there was a large double dark blue blow up mattress with four medium sized pillows on it. And at the bottom of the bed there were two sleeping bags; which me and Ben would connect together later on.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Ben say.

"I'm thinking that I don't know what I did to deserve you" I admitted as I looked up at him. "You spoil me far too much" I added.

"Nah!" He dismissed as he pulled a funny face at me which caused me to giggle. "It's my job to spoil you" he urged. "So suck it up" he winked at me as he stuck his tongue out at me. "There will be times when we can't do things like this all the time" he reminded me as he sighed. "And I want to make sure when we have the opportunities to have time together like this that we take it" he finished happily.

"Yes" I nodded. "I agree with that" I added as we smiled at each other.

"Let's have something to eat" he laughed as he quickly walked up to the picnic blanket and he quickly threw himself down onto the blanket and lay on his right hand side. I couldn't help chuckle at how playful he was as I slowly sat down in front of him.

"What?" He asked as he interlocked his fingers together as he looked up at me.

"You never change" I remarked.

"How?" He asked in confusion.

"You did that on our first date as well-" I started to explain. "Eagerly threw yourself down" I reminded him.

"Well you should know me by now" he grinned at me.

"Oh I do Ben" I chuckled. "I think you will find that I know you very well" I winked at him.

"I see" he noted innocently. "Well I think I might need to start keeping you on your toes?" He teased.

"Nah!" I said as I pulled a funny face at him. "You do that still as well" I replied before we smiled at each other. I then watched as Ben bent over slightly and he opened the picnic basket and he started to pull out our food.

"It's not a date unless we have strawberries" he teased as he pulled out a large Tupperware box full of strawberries and he placed it between us both, causing me to giggle at him. "Donuts" he added as he mirrored his actions and set them down next to the strawberries.

"Hmmm" I hummed as I smiled at the running joke that me and Ben had with donuts.

"Sandwiches" he said as he pulled out one box of sandwiches before he pulled out another box and set it down with the rest. "There is other food in there but I guess we can leave them for later" he suggested as he sat up properly and crossed his legs.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Champagne?" He questioned as he gestured to the bottle that was already waiting in the wine cooler with two glasses.

"Yes please?" I smiled and I watched as he picked up the bottle and quickly uncorked it with a loud pop. He then picked up the nearest glass and he poured the Champagne in until it filled half off the glass before he offered me the glass.

"Thank you" I answered as I took the glass from him.

"You're welcome" he replied as he quickly poured himself a glass of Champagne before putting the bottle back into its cooler. "To us?" He smiled as he held his glass up.

"To us" I repeated as we clinked our glasses together before we both took a drink. I then smiled at my Bennybear; he had obviously had put a lot of time and planning into this evening. And this was something that I was never ever going to take for granted; and I would make sure that he always knew this.


	21. Tuesday Part Five

As we ate our picnic we aimlessly chatted about anything and everything that came to our minds; and as our evening meal started to come to an end I started to note that Ben started to look nervous. I decided to not push him on this; he looked like something was really bothering him and even though it was starting to worry me I knew that he would tell me when he was ready.

The feeling of worry only built up even more as we cuddled together on the picnic blanket and lay enjoying each other's company. Of course I was enjoying being snuggled into my perfect Beast; but I still couldn't get rid of the unease that was in my stomach and radiating from my Beast.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked me after we had been cuddling in silence for a short while.

"Erm, yeah but there's no music" I stated starting to get confused.

"Well I could sing to you?" he suggested.

"You never sing to me" I told him confused as I watched as he rolled away from me, stood up and reached out his right hand out to me.

"That's not true" he told me as I put my left hand in his right and I let him lead me so I was now standing in front of him.

"Well you rarely do sing to me" I amended as he put his left hand on my waist and took my other hand.

"Yeah" he added.

"I don't think I can remember the last time you sang to me, with me I remember, but not to me" I said jokingly.

"Yeah well I like to shake things up every now and again" he teased.

"Tell me about it" I muttered which made him laugh at me. "So what song are you going to sing to me?" I asked as I wanted to know where he was going with this.

"I think I have an idea" he answered as we started to sway on the spot.

"O...k" I said slowly as I watched as he took a deep breath as if he was trying to steady his nerves.

"Did I mention that I'm in love with you?" he sang slowly which made my body tense up. The memory of the first time he sang this to me resurfaced in my mind and I watched as he smiled at my reaction. He was singing the first and only song that he had ever sang to me. Yes admittedly he was under a love spell at the time; but he told me afterwards that he had loved me before I tricked him into eating that cookie. Ben used to joke all the time stating that this was his song to me; and it showed me how much I meant to him already at the start of our relationship. The fact that he was now singing it to me now caught me off guard as I hadn't heard him sing it or mention it for months, I would even go as far to say a year had passed.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he span me around.

"And did I mention there's nothing I can do" he continued as I turned to face him. I took one look at the look on his face and started to smile at him. He was obviously remembering singing it to me as well. "And did I happen to say I dream of you every day?" He sang as we started to slowly waltz and as I stared into his calm, leaf green eyes I felt my stomach start to flutter. "But let me shout it out loud if that's ok? Hey!" he added and smiled my favourite smile. My heart started to pound to the point I could feel it in my ears. We then danced for a couple of seconds more in silence before he continued.

"I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked" he said as he stopped and let go of my waist and span me around again. "And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop" he added as I turned back to look at him. I couldn't help but smile lovingly at him. God I loved him! I didn't think I could fall more in love with him but I was. "I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me" he said grinning as he returned his hand to my waist and we swayed on the spot once more. "But now look at what you've done-" he started; and I knew what was coming next. I just hoped he wasn't going to drop down and pick me up like he normally does, last time he nearly dropped me. "You got me down on one knee..." He added quickly. I froze at the amendment, one knee... he normally sang 'you got me down on my knees'.

"On one knee?" I repeated as he let go of my hand and shoulder and knelt down on his left knee in front of me. My eyes widened in shock; and I involuntarily took a deep breath in.

"Mal I love you, you know that. I can't imagine living my life without you, I never knew what I did to deserve you. I know I have told you this before and I mean it; I have never felt this way about anyone before. I can't stop thinking about you and meeting you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Mal you are not just my girlfriend. You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything" he told me slowly.

"Oh Ben" I said as tears started to build up in my eyes as I saw that he pulled a small dark purple velvet box out of his left trouser pocket.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be my happily ever after. Mal will you marry me?" he asked me not breaking his gaze with mine. He then slowly opened the box; and let me look at the ring. It was a gold band with diamonds going along the top of the band flanking a deep, dark, large amethyst gemstone in the middle that was cut into an egg shape.

"Yes" I said simply before I could stop myself; and I watched as his face broke out into a very large grin. He quickly took the ring out of the box and looked at me as he slowly removed my promise ring that he gave me on our first anniversary. He then picked up my right hand and slid it onto the same finger that it used to be on my left. He then picked up my left hand and slowly and carefully slid my new addition to my hand. Tears started to flow down my face; but I quickly wiped them away with my right hand. Ben then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him and crushed his lips against mine. We shared a very long, deep, loving and passionate kiss before we broke away and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"So this was your intention?" I asked as I wiped tears away from my eyes with both of my hands. "To lead me away and do this?" I added as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand and he started to stroke my cheek with his thumb.

"Yes" he said and he quickly kissed my lips briefly. "I've had this moment planned for quite a while actually" he admitted happily as he tightened his arm around my waist.

"How long?" I asked him eager to know.

"About the same time I started planning the tour" he admitted as he continued to stroke my cheek with his thumb soothingly.

"That was months ago" I replied in shock as I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know" he answered.

"Someone was confident" I teased before pushing my lips to his for a brief kiss.

"Well I hoped you would say yes" he laughed as he dropped his hand from my face and wrapped it around my waist.

"On what planet would I say no. Especially the way you've just asked me" I said happily as I stared into his eyes.

"That is what I was hoping for" he laughed as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Hmmm my Beastie" I said before quickly kissing him again.

"My Dragon" he said tightening his arms around my waist. I growled at him; and he smiled and growled back at me. I rested my head against his chest and snuggled my face into him. "I hope you know you have just made me the happiest man in Auradon right now" he said happily as he rested his chin on my head.

"And you have made me the happiest woman Ben" I replied fondly as I pulled away and we looked lovingly at each other. "I knew that this was coming" I said as I reminded our conversation on the Auradon Rose. "I just didn't expect this soon" I admitted with a goofy grin.

"I know" he chuckled. "I wanted to try and catch you off your guard" he advised.

"Well you did that" I replied happily causing us both to chuckle at each other. Yes I knew that Ben was going to propose at some point but I definitely didn't expect this soon after our conversation about it. I then thought about all of the little things that he had linked to his date; he got Evie to make sure I wore a dress similar to what I was wearing on our first date as he did the same. He had made sure that our conversation had dipped in and out of our first date and the date that we were currently on; and finally he sang me the song that he sang to me in front of the whole school. I loved how he made everything so perfect for me; I just didn't like the fact that he had hurt himself doing this for the pair of us. "Did you know you were going to do this when I asked you about it at the weekend?" I questioned with a warm smile.

"Yes" he nodded happily.

"I see" I replied. "Look at you plotting and scheming" I teased.

"Well I did learn from the best" he grinned.

"Yes you did" I said as I snuggled back into his chest. "Let's sit back down Ben" I added. "I want to cuddle into my Fiancé" I advised.

"Hmm" he purred as we untangled ourselves from each other before we lay back down where we were before. We then cuddled together and smiled at each other and I interlocked my fingers on my right hand with his left on his stomach.

"Ben" I replied into the silence.

"Yes Mal?" I heard him answer which made me look up at him. "Fiancé looks so much better on you than boyfriend you know" I flirted as I brushed my nose against his.

"You are so cute" he chuckled before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips. We were only apart for a few seconds before our lips pressed together again in passion and as our kiss started to move onto a very long and loving make out session I couldn't help but smile against Ben's lips - as by our actions it was very clear that we were both happy with the recent development in our relationship.

* * *

"Ben-" I said breaking the silence of us just lying there after we had a very long and heated make out session. When we stopped making out I readjusted myself as Ben stood up and got a spare picnic blanket; he then lay back down on my left hand side and as we cuddled together he pulled the blanket over us.

"Yes love of my life" I heard him answer and when I looked up at his happy face we both couldn't help but smile at each other.

"You said that you had this planned for quite a while" I stated.

"Yes" he nodded. "That is very true" he smiled.

"When?" I questioned eagerly.

"Remember when we had that conversation when I asked you what your long term plans are" he answered

"Then?" I asked in shock. Ben had this planned for months! Yes I knew that when the time came that when Ben wanted to propose to me I knew that a lot of planning was probably going to go into it; but I didn't expect this much! "You've been planning it since then?" I questioned in further shock.

"Yes" he nodded again. "I started thinking about what I wanted in life-" he started to explain. "And I just starting thinking about the life I wanted us to have" he continued. "I then started to think about what I wanted to achieve after we left college and I combined the pair" he grinned as he reached over and took my right hand into his left.

"Right" I noted. "But the trial happened" I reminded him.

"Yes" he said for the third time.

"So what was your original plan?" I asked.

"Well after visiting the Isle I was going to lead you away and bring you here-" he started. "And well you know the rest" he smiled as he started to run his left thumb along my right thumb.

"Aww Benny" I cooed as I snuggled into him.

"I will admit I am still a little bit concerned-" I began as a thought then came to me.

"About what?" He questioned as we both looked at each other.

"I don't want to take the shine of what has just happened" I stated. "But I need to know" I urged.

"Right?" He prompted.

"I know you said that this was planned-" I answered as my mouth started to go dry in nervousness. The last thing I wanted to do was to take a shine from his proposal but there was something that I needed to get off my mind. "But did you propose to me because I said I would sign our marriage contract after the trial?" I questioned before I could change my mind.

"No!" He stressed. "Why would you ask that?" He asked and I started to watch as hurt started to show in his usually calm green eyes.

"Because Ben I made a promise to myself" I admitted.

"Which is?" He asked in confusion.

"I don't want to be like Audrey" I confessed. "Taking control over things, telling you what to do" I added. "I want you to be you" I continued and I watched as the concern started to leave his eyes as a smile started to spread across his face. This was the truth; at the start of mine and Ben's relationship I promised myself that I wasn't going to treat Ben the way Audrey did. She told him what to do, how to say things, how to act; and this isn't what I wanted for our relationship. I wanted Ben to be himself; his happy, free spirited and beautiful self. "If you feel forced into this-" I said.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he cut me off and he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand, which forced me to look into his eyes. "I don't feel forced" he stressed. "I meant it when I proposed to you, I have had this planned for so long" he explained sincerely. "So please don't think that you are forcing me into anything; because you are not" he urged.

"Sorry" I apologised. "I just wanted to make sure" I advised.

"It's ok" he replied. "I can see why you would think that" he added. "But Mal I want to marry you" he said as he continued to gaze lovingly into my eyes. "And I knew that when we left college that I would propose to you soon after" he stated. "I can promise you that" he vowed.

"Ok" I smiled before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips. "So when exactly did you plan this?" I questioned as I pulled away from him.

"You know when I asked you what your long term plans were?" He hinted.

"Yes" I stated as I started to remember sitting on the grass in Auradon Prep and talking about what we both wanted our lives to be. "That morning?" I asked.

"That was the morning that I decided that I wanted to propose to you" he announced. "That was also the same morning that I decided that I wanted to go on tour" he added.

"I see" I noted. "It would appear Ben" I said as a large smile started to spread across my face. "That it was a very elaborate plan for a proposal" I added as I brushed my nose against his.

"Yes" he chuckled. "I didn't think of it like that" he smiled. "But yes" he said as he pulled me back to him and we cuddled back together. Yes this conversation could have gone either way; but being with Ben had taught me that if there was something on my mind then I needed to tell him. And I think the fact that I had done this had shown Ben two things; first of all that I wasn't questioning his proposal - because I wasn't. And finally secondly it would show Ben that I was trying to get better at telling him what was on my mind - given what we had recently been through.

* * *

"Mal there is something that I want to do" Ben said into the silence at least twenty minutes of me and him cuddling in silence.

"Yes?" I questioned as I looked up at him.

"Let's stand up" he advised.

"Ok" I smiled at him and we both quickly untangled ourselves from each other before standing up. Ben then wrapped his left arm around my waist as he used his right hand to pull his phone out of his trouser pocket.

"Oh I see" I smiled. "Hang on" I added as I slid my left hand onto his chest so that my engagement ring could be seen easily. I watched as Ben smiled at this before he lifted his phone up slightly above us and he started to take photos on his phone.

"There" he stated as he took a photo of me and Ben smiling at the camera. Ben then took another photo of us looking lovingly at each other; before taking a final photo of me and Ben kissing each other.

"Let me see" I smiled as we pulled away. He then passed me his phone and I quickly flicked through the photos and I couldn't help but smile at the photos. I still couldn't believe that I was engaged! Yes I knew that it was coming but actually being engaged was a whole different thing. It came with a wave of overwhelming feelings; it made things more official - Ben was mine and nothing or no one was ever going to take him away from me. Yes I knew this but getting engaged it felt different - more permanent. "You will have to send me them" I added as I handed him his phone back.

"Yeah" he answered as he slid his phone into his trouser pocket. "I bet they are going to cause a storm on Facebook" he teased.

"Yes" I nodded.

"But Ben-" I started.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I think we should tell our families first" I stated. I don't think our families would be happy finding out second hand; and I didn't want them to find out like that. "Even though I am guessing that you have already told them" I smiled.

"Yes they know" he smiled back. "Jay and Carlos didn't even seem surprised" he stated causing both me and Ben to laugh.

"When did you tell them?" I questioned.

"Just after the trial" he advised. "When you were drawing with Nash" he added.

"I see" I noted and we both fell into silence. "How about this?" I stated. "We wait to post them until after the end of tour and coronation ball" I continued. "As we will have to announce it then" I nodded.

"I guessed so" he nodded back.

"But I value the fact that you didn't publicly propose to me" I advised as I knew that with Ben being King he probably should have proposed to me in front of the Kingdom.

"Yeah" he answered. "I think it was for the best; so much of our relationship is so public" he advised. "I wanted it to be just you and me" he added with my favourite warm and cute smile.

"Yes" I replied. "Thank you" I stated before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips."How was Evie when you told her?" I questioned as we sat back down and cuddled back into each other just like a few minutes ago.

"She's very excited" he advised. "And nervous" he continued.

"Nervous?" I said in confusion as I looked up at him. "Why would she be nervous?" I enquired.

"She doesn't know whether you want her to design your dress" he said as he took his left hand into my right once more. "As you have returned from our tour she knows that she might need to give the role up as your royal dresser" he added.

"I see" I noted again. "Of course I want Evie to do it" I stated. "I wouldn't want anything else designing my wedding dress" I advised. "Wow!" I muttered as I noted how weird it was to start talking about my wedding dress. "Talking about wedding dresses is weird" I noted.

"Yes" he smirked. "And I for one can't wait to see you in it" he winked at me.

"Well you are going to have a long wait dear" I teased. "You can't know a thing about it until I am walking down the aisle" I teased further.

"Meh!" he exclaimed as he pulled a funny face which made me laugh at him.

"I think E knows who I want to make my clothes" I advised. "I just think she doesn't want to assume" I added.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"Can we stop talking about wedding dresses?" I said as I pulled my right hand from his left and I cupped the left hand side of his face, causing him to smile at me lovingly. "I just want to be in this moment with you" I said as I let a big smile spread across my face.

"Me too" He agreed before he pressed his lips against mine. Our lips slowly moved against each other's and the longer the kiss went on the more heated our hands were when they were roaming over each other's bodies. We quickly separated to take a breath and quickly crushed our lips together again; this time I felt Ben's tongue sweep across my lips asking for entrance and I gave it to him willingly. As we were kissing in this heated fashion I felt us shift our positions and before I knew it Ben was lying on top of me. As our lips connected for a third time I felt his arms tighten around me; and I sighed happily against his lips.

"Benny" I panted as I attempted to regulate my breathing.

"Yes" I heard him breath as he did the same.

"I love you" I answered as I looked up at him. "I know a lot has happened recently" I added as he slid down and he rested his head against my chest.

"I know" he answered as I moved my legs so he wasn't lying on them. "But we will always get each other through anything that comes our way" he smiled at me.

"Of course" I replied lovingly. Me and Ben then smiled at each other before he snuggled his head into my chest as I tightened my arms around him. As I started to stare at the stars that were starting to shine brightly in the cool night sky I couldn't help but smile. I really enjoyed it when it was just me and Ben like this; which made this evening even more special. I felt like I was now one step closer to being Ben's wife; which was something I really couldn't wait for - as I couldn't wait to live the rest of my life with my perfect, handsome and beautiful Beast.

* * *

**Hey guys, I just wanted to take a few seconds to explain three things to you.**

**First of all when I first started the 'Happily Ever After' story I wrote some of the main key parts that I wanted to include in this story and this chapter was one of them. So I have been sitting on this chapter since 2015; this is actually the first ever proposal scene that I wrote for Ben and Mal. So you can imagine my amazement and how overwhelming it was when I saw a similar instance in D3.**

**Secondly I don't know (and I am saying this not to offend anyone) if you can remember in chapter seven of 'Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After - I' when Ben and Mal talked about their long term plans. It feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders that I have now been able to post this chapter.**

**Finally I think I have finally answered a question that has been left dormant since chapter 6 of ****'Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After - I' - this is why Ben smiled when an idea came to him. I hope that it shows how much time and effort I put into their story, and I hope that you are still enjoying coming on this journey with me.**


	22. Tuesday Part Six

**Content warning**** for smut, lemons and swearing in the chapter.**

* * *

After we had been cuddling in silence for what felt like a perfect and blissful eternity I shivered slightly and readjusted myself; and as the cool Auradon air continued to wash over us and I felt goose bumps start to run over my body.

"Cold?" I heard Ben asked as he slowly looked up at me.

"A little bit yeah" I advised and I watched as he smiled meekly at me.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He questioned.

"We don't have to" I offered.

"I know" he replied. "But a cuddle in bed probably will be better" he said and I watched as a smirk started to spread across his face.

"You just want to get me naked your Majesty?" I flirted as I smirked at him.

"Darn!" He chuckled. "You saw right through me" he teased.

"Yes!" I giggled. "I can read you like a book" I laughed. "I think you forget that at times" I winked at him.

"Maybe" he winked back as he climb up from me. We both then slowly threw the covers back from us and stood up with warm and loving smiles on our faces. I then let Ben slid his right hand into my left before he started to lead me slowly towards the tent.

When we stepped into the tent he let go on my hand before he bent over and quickly closed and fastened the tent up so we were now finally concealed away from the world. I felt a small pring of lust in my stomach as he slowly stood up straight and smiled at me. We both knew what was about to happen next; the sexual tension was actually becoming too much to bear and when Ben's eyes locked with mine I took a deep breath in to steady myself.

"Perfect" he grinned down at me. "Just the two of us" he purred.

"Ben" I said slowly as I turned around and I slowly knelt down onto our air mattress. "It has always been the two of us" I reminded him happily as I quickly kicked my shoes off and placed them at the end of our bed.

"I know" he replied as he mirrored my actions as I lay down and rested my head against the pillows that were waiting there for us. "But you know what I mean; no one can see us here anyway" he advised as he half turned and looked at me.

"Yes" I nodded. "Even more so now that you have closed that opening" I flirted at him.

"Yes" he chuckled at me and the tent fell into silence as we took in the sight of each other.

"Now what are you going to do about it?" I teased huskily as I tilted my head to the right hand side slightly.

"Hmmm" he purred as he span fully around and he then slowly crawled up the mattress and on top of me. I watched as he brushed his nose against mine I saw him slowly look up and down my face before he nodded to himself, which made me want to know what was on his mind.

"What?" I questioned as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I just can't believe that we are engaged" he muttered.

"Well that does tend to happen when you propose to me Ben" I teased as I brought my hands forward and cupped his face in both of my hands. "No matter when you asked me I was always going to say yes" I advised as I gazed into my fiancé's eyes.

"That's good to know" he chuckled and again we fell into silence as we gazed into each other's eyes. I still couldn't get over the fact that me and Ben didn't even have to do anything or even talk to enjoy each other's company - which showed me that we were both very comfortable around each other. "Mal I want you" he muttered finally breaking the silence.

"I want you too" I replied as my stomach started to feel like it was doing somersaults. I loved hearing that Ben wanted me; it set my skin and every nerve ending in my body on fire. It made me crave him with every fibre of my being and search for the release that only Ben could give me.

As if he knew what was on my mind he cupped my face with his left hand as I slid my arms back around his neck. He quickly crushed his lips against mine and I sighed against his lips as I felt his right hand capture my left hip and he wrapped my leg around his waist. I heard Ben sigh against my lips as I opened my mouth slightly against his and I groaned as I felt his tongue slid against mine. I completely gave myself over to Ben and before I knew it I felt his left hand move from my face before it slid down my right arm, which caused shivers to run up and down my spine.

When the need to breath came Ben pulled his mouth from mine; and as I regulated my breathing he quickly pressed his mouth against the left hand side of my neck, where he started to lace kisses. My breathing started to hitch as my fingers were running tightly through his hair; and I groaned as my lips caught the right hand side of his neck and I started to give him the same treatment.

Minutes tick by as me and Ben tease each other by changing from kisses up and down each other's necks and making out with very eager and hungry hands. Before I knew it we broke apart to regulate our breathing for the countless time and I found that we were both naked with Ben grinning down at me.

"Well that didn't take long" I panted, causing me and Ben to both chuckle. Ben then winked at me before he pushed his face down and started to litter the top of my chest with feather light kisses. I couldn't stop a loud groan escape my lips which must have given Ben the drive to proceed as he started kissing his way towards my breasts. My breathing hitched as he kissed just above the crease and my heart started to pound erratically in my chest.

Ben then pulled away and my rib cage continued to heave which must have gave my eagerness away as when Ben smirked at me I could tell that he was very happy with himself. I then watched as he looked down at my ready and willing breasts for a very seconds before he slowly slid his right hand onto my left breast as his mouth landed on my right.

"Oh!" I gasped as I felt Ben's warm and smooth lips against my right nipple. "Ben!" I cried out as I felt his lips sharply suck against my nipple as his other hand palpated the flesh of my left breast. I felt him chuckle against my skin as he continued his actions as I felt my core start to burn for my Beast. "Keep going!" I exclaimed as my fingers tightened in his hair once more. I whimpered in disappointment as he pulled away and when he looked up at me I noticed that his eyes were now darkening.

"As you wish" he purred huskily and he swapped his mouth and hand over so both my breasts could receive the same treatment. I groaned really loudly as I felt Ben's member start to brush against me. I was so tempted to tell Ben to stop what he was doing and for him to take me now; but I also wanted him to continue what he was doing to my oh so willing body.

I groaned in disappointment once more as he pulled his right hand from my breast; but I started to purr as I his fingers start to trail further down and onto my stomach. I groaned again as his fingers landed just above my entrance and I sighed at the fact that fact that I knew what was coming next. As it was awkward for Ben to be able to do anything further due to the fact that he was on top of me he climbed half on me; and before I could say or do anything else I felt him quickly part my folds and quickly slid a finger into me.

I threw my head back as I cried out in pleasure; as I rolled my head to the right hand side I knew that it wouldn't be long before I fell abruptly into pleasure and I eagerly welcomed it. I slowly looked back at Ben as he pulled his lips away from my breast and he started to kiss his way back towards my other breast. I then felt his thumb find my delicate and currently very sensitive clit and he started to circle his thumb lightly and delicately. After a few minutes of doing this he then applied more pressure which caused me to start chant, squirm and pant as I reached out for his member but he pulled himself away from me.

"Ben!" I moaned as his fingers quickened against me. "Don't stop!' I begged as my body started to prepare for the impending wave of pleasure that was going to assault me very soon. "Please?" I pleaded as my core continued to burn and intensify due to what he was doing to me.

"Yes!" He hissed as he pulled away from me and he continued his actions against me as he watched how I was reacting to him. Our eyes locked as he slid another finger into me, which caused my back to arch up. I then groaned as I felt Ben's left hand against my stomach which told me to keep in place; I then nodded at him and he smiled as he slowly stroked my stomach with his left hand as his right quickened against me.

I put my hands into my face as he quickened against me and I felt my legs start to stiffen and I screamed Ben's name as a wave of pleasure suddenly assaulted me. As I was trying to come down from my high my hands lazily dropped from my face and I smiled at Ben. I felt his fingers start to slow down as he coached me through me orgasm and when he had seen that I had rode it out he slowly pulled his fingers from me, causing me to whimper. As I calmed my breathing down I then watched as he reached over to the left hand side of our bed and to one of his bags and he quickly pulled out a condom.

"Do you have to?" I panted.

"What?" He questioned in confusion.

"We just got engaged" I reminded him. "And we have had unprotected sex before; we are still safe anyway" I dismissed. "But if you want to wear it you can" I added. "I'm just saying you don't have to if you don't want to" I offered. This was the truth Ben only wore condoms to make sure that we were doubly safe even though I was on the implant. Yes I still didn't want to get pregnant any time soon but given the fact that we were just engaged I didn't mind breaking one of our usual rules.

"Maybe later" he smirked as he dropped the condom next to him on his left hand side.

"Maybe later" I repeated as Ben lay down on top of me as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Let's go slow my sweet" he said lovingly as he settled himself against my entrance as my arms wrapped around his neck once more.

"Yes my love" I replied. He then smiled at me before he started to slowly push himself into me, which made me cry out as he hissed in pleasure. When he had slowly pushed himself inside of me he then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight as he slowly pulled back out of me. I pressed my lips against his and started to passionately kiss him as he started to get into a slow rhythm as we started to make love. He then kept his face inches above mine and our gazes locked and we continued with our actions as our bodies gave themselves to each other. I could tell that Ben was close as the minutes ticked by his member kept throbbing inside of me. I pulled him closer to me and he snuggled his head against the right hand side of my head as he continued to work himself against me. I tightened my legs around his waist and as the minutes ticked by we both continued to moan, groan, swearing and calling out each other's name.

"Oh Mal!" Ben cried out before he roared and I felt warmth inside of me as he spilled himself into me. As he slowly continued to thrust against me as he started to come down from his high pleasure quickly assaulted me and I screamed out his name again.

Ben then quickly collapsed on top of me and we snuggled tightly together as we calmed our breathing down. I loved being in Ben's arms; this was the only place in the world where I wanted to be - and I hated to leave his arms, even though I knew that I had to at one point.

"Ben" I panted as I gulped as I tried to calm my breathing down as Ben rolled off me and lay on my left hand side.

"Aha?" I heard him answer as his rib cage also heaved.

"I forgot to put the spell up" I muttered and I heard laughing and when I looked at Ben I couldn't help but laugh with him. Ben then sat up and quickly fastened both our sleeping bags together; we both then climbed into our now double sleeping bag and cuddled together.

As I looked up at the ceiling of the tent as I was snuggled into Ben's chest I played everything back that had happened tonight - and I wouldn't change a single thing for the world!

* * *

My eyes rolled out of sleep and when I looked down I couldn't help but smile when my tired eyes landed on my fiancé. After we cuddled together and chatted aimlessly Ben had slid down and cuddled into my chest; I don't really remember much after that as we both fell asleep in each other's arms but it felt so perfect.

Thankfully the lanterns had already been pre lit for us so the tent was already dimly lit; so I rested my head back lightly on our pillows and I started to get lost in Ben's proposal once more.

Yes I knew that he was going to propose soon; and I thought that I was prepared for it - and I could not have been any more wrong! I knew that I was ready to be Ben's wife. Heck! I would marry him today if I could! I just didn't expect how it would make me feel to be one step closer to being Ben's wife; however this did make me note that if this is what I felt like to be newly engaged then I don't know how I am going to feel when me and Ben are married.

My mind then wandered onto the life that me and Ben were going to have; yes it was going to be very heavily led by the fact that we would be King and Queen. But I didn't want this to be the only thing for us; I wanted more for us as a couple. I wanted to make sure that we had just as much time for me and Ben; and if there was anything that we wanted to do either together or alone that we would have the time and opportunity to do this. Yes I knew that this would need to be discussed with Ben; and I would - I just wanted to be a good wife and make sure that we both weren't swamped down by our royal commitments.

Being engaged also made me note the fact that we would probably have to start thinking about the estate that we wanted to build. I had mixed feelings about this; yes I was excited about me and Ben having our own space where we were free to just be us. But in all honesty it didn't matter to me where me and Ben were - as long as we were together that is what meant the most to me.

I lifted my left hand up and I looked at my engagement ring and smiled as I placed my arm back down as my mind started to think about what else life has entailed for me and Ben - children. Yes I hoped that this wouldn't be for a while yet but there was still part of me that couldn't wait to give Ben the children that he needed and wanted. However as I started to wonder about the children we were going to have; and how different their upbringing was going to be to mine I heard Ben mutter my name.

"Mal" he repeated and as I looked down I watched as Ben stirred in his sleep.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" I quickly apologised.

"You didn't" he dismissed. "I actually woke up a few moments ago and I saw that you were staring up at the ceiling" he added.

"I see" I muttered.

"Yeah" he nodded. "What were you thinking about?" He questioned with a warm half smile. "You looked very happy" he added as he reached up and cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"About how our lives are changing-" I started to explain. "And everything this is going to come" I added. "Marriage, house, name change... children" I finished.

"I see" he noted.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Someone is planning?" He teased.

"Nah!" I replied. "Just wondering what our life is going to be like" I clarified.

"And what did you come to think about?" He enquired eagerly.

"Our house is perfect" I smiled as I started to imagine what our estate could be like and I watched as a large smile spread across his face.

"You'll have the sketch it" he replied happily. "So we can show the architect we pick" he explained.

"Yeah" I nodded. "We also would need to agree on it" I stressed; yes I may like what I picture in my head but I needed Ben to agree on it as well - as it would be his home as well!

"Yes" he nodded. "And we will Mal" he urged. "Don't worry" he reassured me; and I gazed into his eyes. As I did this all these questions then came to me; and rather than leave it I thought it probably would be better that we talked about it now.

"Actually on the subject of planning-" I began.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I know I said that I didn't want to talk about weddings and wedding dresses" I replied.

"Yes?" He repeated again.

"But how does being engaged to you work?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Well I don't know the rules of being engaged to the King of Auradon" I stated. This was the truth; being engaged to Ben probably was going to be different than being engaged to anyone else. And given the fact that I have to sign a contract to marry my soul mate; Lucifer knows what else I might have to do.

"Mal I don't know what you mean" he questioned in confusion.

"Well as you are King are you expected to be married a certain time after you pop the question?" I asked.

"Oh" he muttered. "I see" he noted; and I could see that he now knew what I was now talking about.

"No" he replied. "It is completely up to us when we actually get married" he advised which made me sigh. "However-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Now that you have said yes-" he started again. "We probably will have to go through with it" he advised as he pulled a nervous face.

"So there's me not being able to change my mind" I teased.

"No" he muttered. "Sorry" he apologised as he pursed his lips together. "Even more so when we sign our contract" he added.

"Yeah" I sighed as I looked back up to the ceiling of the tent. "There is so much more with you" I muttered. "But don't worry" I stated as I watched as he started to get nervous by my recent behaviour. So to put his mind at rest I looked back at Ben and cupped the left hand side of his face with my right hand. "I am never going to change my mind" I urged as I stared into his eyes; and I watched as a smile spread across his face.

"Me neither" he replied fondly before he pushed his face forward and he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"So out of curiosity?" I questioned when we broke apart.

"Yes?" He said.

"What do you want? Long or short engagement?" I enquired.

"What do you want?" He fired back.

"I asked first Beastie" I teased and we both threw each other a playful glance.

"Touché" he chuckled. "Well I don't want my answer to influence you" he advised.

"It won't" I dismissed. "If I am honest I think we both know what we both are going to say; and knowing us two-" I added. "With us being that much in sync; we probably want the same thing" I smiled.

"Probably" he agreed. "But it is always better to check" he smiled.

"Yep" I agreed. "So?" I prompted.

"I don't want a long engagement-" he said. "I want our engagement to be long enough for us to enjoy it" he added. "But not too long that it feels like it is dragged out" he finished explaining.

"Ok" I nodded. "So how long is that?" I asked.

"Six months to a year" he shrugged.

"I see" I noted again.

"Yeah" he answered.

"I want that too" I admitted.

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yes Ben" I nodded. "I have already said I want to be your wife" I reminded him lovingly as I stroked his cheek with my thumb. "I haven't really kept it a secret" I shrugged. "I love you; and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I advised lovingly as I brushed my nose against his.

"Oh Mally" he muttered and we both smiled lovingly at each other. We then brushed our noses against each other a few times; as we started to gaze into each other's eyes. Ben then pushed his lips against mine and we started to share a long and loving kiss.

"I think-" Ben said as he pulled away and smiled at me.

"Yes?" I smiled up at him.

"The question is when do we both want to get married" he stated.

"Hmm" I hummed. "Well we tend to do something special on our anniversaries" I reminded him as I stroked his left cheek with my right thumb

"Hmm" he hummed back at me. "That would give us eight months" he stated.

"Yes" I nodded. "Just enough time to enjoy it" I added happily.

"Yes" he chuckled. "So that's settled then" he added. "We have a date" he grinned. "However-" he continued and I pulled one brow up in confusion at him.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Let's keep it a secret for now" he advised.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Mal as soon as the Kingdom and Council know that we are going to get married they are going to want to know every little detail" he advised.

"So when are you intending to tell them?" I questioned.

"Well the Council will find out when we sign our marriage contract, the Kingdom after" he answered.

"What about our family?" I asked.

"Tell them before the ball?" He suggested.

"Yeah" I nodded. "I like that" I smiled before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips. Ben then smiled at me as he snuggled back into my chest; we fell into silence and my mind then reminded me again that I was engaged - something I knew that at some point in my life I never thought was going to be possible, causing me to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Ben asked as he looked up at me.

"The fact that I am an engaged woman" I answered as I looked down at him.

"What's so funny about that?" He enquired in confusion.

"I'm Maleficent's daughter" I reminded him. "The last thing I should be thinking about is weddings, children and houses" I added and I watched as he pushed up on both of his hands so his face was now inches above mine.

"No they are the second" he muttered.

"Second?" I repeated.

"Well I would like to hope the first thing would be me" he half smiled at me.

"Obviously" I nodded. "And third is our family" I continued. "But you know what I mean" I said. "I love the fact that we are engaged don't get me wrong; but I think there is still a funny thought that I have the life I have" I explained hoping he would know where I was coming from. "All because of you" I smiled. "My life begins and ends with you Benny" I finished lovingly and I watched as he pressed a prolonged kiss against my forehead.

"Mally?" He breathed as he pulled away.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"I love you so much" he urged.

"I love you too" I replied and he dropped down and pulled me into a tight hug, with his head rested against my right shoulder.

"My life started when you stepped out of that limousine" I heard him say.

"And let me guess-" I started and he pulled away and looked down at me. "Everything fell into place when you imprinted on me" I smiled.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "And you know what?" He smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife" he said fondly. "Such a little cute wife you are going to be" he teased.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I pretended to be hurt. "I am not going to be a push over Ben" I playfully warned him.

"I know" he nodded. "I was kidding" he chuckled.

"You better be the future Mr Dragon-Beast Adams" I flirted.

"I am the future Mrs Dragon-Beast Adams" he flirted back before he pressed a brief and tender kiss against my lips.

"And I suppose you will be quite the charming husband" I teased.

"You suppose?" He asked and I felt both of his hands slid onto my sides.

"Ben no!" I exclaimed as I knew that he was about to tickle me.

"Please don't" I begged as I slid my hands over his.

"Is everything ok?" He questioned as he threw me a concerned look. I knew what was probably on his mind and he was wrong on this occasion; the last time I stopped him like this I was currently suffering an EI. But I had no reason to suffer an EI at the moment; especially everything that had happened this evening.

"Yes" I nodded. "I just don't like it that's all" I reminded him.

"Sorry" he apologised as we placed our arms back around each other.

"It's ok" I dismissed. "I know you do it to tease me and I don't mind; just not right now" I added. "I'm just enjoying being cuddled into my Beast" I continued as I tightened my arms around him.

"Hmm" he purred at me as we cuddled back together, with his head on my chest.

"However Ben-" I began as I started to feel playful.

"Yes?" He replied as he looked up at me once more.

"You owe me" I stated with a smirk.

"I owe you what?" He questioned in confusion.

"When we get back home I want a Beastie Cuddle" I stated bluntly, hoping that he would know what I was asking for. I watched as he threw me another confused look for a few seconds border I watched as his eyes widened in shock when he realised what I was talking about.

"A Beastie cuddle?" He repeated.

"Yes" I nodded. "Unless that is putting you in an awkward position?" I offered.

"No" he muttered. "No not at all" he stressed as he smiled up at me. "I think you are the only person who ever wants to spend time with me like that" he added proudly.

"I need to correct you on that Ben" I replied.

"Aha?" He asked cheekily.

"I am the only one that ever WILL" I urged as I started to run my fingers through his hair.

"Sorry Princess" he smiled at me before he pressed a kiss against my chest before he pushed up again and looked down lovingly at me. "You are right" he said as he bumped his nose against mine. "You are the only one that ever will" he amended. "And the only one that I ever want to see me like that" he finished.

"Good" I said smugly. "Benny?" I asked playfully.

"Yes Fiancé?" He replied happily which caused me to giggle at my new relationship status.

"Can we spoon?" I questioned happily.

"Of course" he said and he climbed off me. I then rolled onto my right hand side and I smiled as Ben slid himself behind me and he wrapped his arms and legs around me.

"I love you Mal" I heard him say before I felt him press a kiss against the top of my head.

"I love you too Ben" I replied before I pressed a kiss against his left arm, which was now wrapped tightly around me. We then fell into talking aimlessly about anything that came into our minds before we fell into sleep once more. And the last thing I can remember being on my mind before I fell into a peaceful slumber was that the sixth of April couldn't come quick enough.


	23. Wednesday

**Content warning**** for smut, swearing and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

_*Early hours of the morning* _

* * *

"Mmmm" I purred as my eyes started to slowly roll out of sleep. I went to stretch but frowned when I wasn't able to so I slowly looked down and smiled at the fact that I was still enveloped in Ben's arms and legs. I shivered as I felt Ben's warm breath on the nape of my neck and I snuggled into the pillow once more.

I started to feel my eyes start to feel tired however as they were just about to close they snapped open when I noticed that Ben's warm hard member was wedged up my buttock cheeks. A large grin started to spread across my face as I started to feel lust start to burn in the pit of my stomach; and I knew what was the most perfect way to wake my fiancé up.

So with this thought in mind I wiggled back slightly and reached down in between my legs and I carefully grasped his waiting member. I grinned as I heard Ben grunt in his sleep and I started to position him in between my legs. However given how me and Ben were so tightly held together I didn't think that I had enough space to get Ben at the angle that we both needed. So I bent forward slightly and lifted my left leg up slightly; which lined Ben up perfectly against my entrance. A smirk started to spread across my face as I pushed back and as Ben started to enter me I couldn't stop a low groan escape from my mouth.

"Mally?" I heard Ben mutter and when I looked over to him I watched as his eyes opened fully.

"Yes Ben?" I replied happily.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?" He questioned playfully.

"Um-" I began. "Yes" I giggled as he slowly started to work himself against me. "But you were trying to tell me first" I advised.

"What do you mean?" He purred as he tightened his arms and legs around me; as we continued with our slow love making.

"You were digging into me" I groaned and I watched as a large and smug grin spread across his face. "Digging into my ass in fact" I added. "But you know we aren't at that particular stage yet" I reminded him.

"Yes" he agreed before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head as he continued his slow and deep actions against me.

"So I just shifted back slightly-" I began. "And you know the rest" I groaned as his member caught a sensitive part inside of me.

"Hmmm" he purred as he moved his left hand and before I knew it I felt his hand against my exposed clit. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself; but I couldn't stop but let a low groan escape from my lips as he began his slow and swirling treatment against my sensitive nub.

"Ben!" I exclaimed. "Oh Lucifer Ben!" I cried out in pleasure. "That's good!" I moaned loudly as what Ben was doing to me was becoming too much to bear. "So good!" I panted as I heard him chuckle before he continued to moan and groan in my left ear.

"Let's go slow baby" he panted as he continued to thrust slowly and deeply against me. I let my head roll back against his shoulder as it felt like every nerve ending in my body was alive. My body was screaming and begging for the impending release that was building up within me. I gave myself over to Ben and when I looked over to him I could see that he was also consumed in the pleasure of our love making.

Minutes continued to tick by and the tent filled with the sounds of me and Ben moaning, groaning, us swearing and telling each other how much we love each other. I started to feel my body start to tighten up as my release continued to build up; however before I could do anything my release suddenly assaulted me and I shouted out Ben's name.

As I came down from my high and started to regulate my breathing Ben pulled himself from me; and I grunted in disapproval at the fact that he had left me. He then rolled me onto my back; and I watched as a large smug grin spread across his face as he climbed in between my legs.

"Can you take a little more baby?" He teased as he placed both of his hands on my knees.

"I'll take whatever my fiancé has got to give me" I nodded and he winked at me. I watched as he then used his right hand to guide himself back to me and I saw him visually shudder as he winked back into me.

"I love you Mal" he hissed as he fully entered me once more. "I fucking love you with everything I am!" He moaned as he slowly thrusted against me. I went to wrap my arms around his neck but he stopped me; I then pulled one brow up in confusion. He then lifted my legs up and he placed my calves against his shoulders and when he thrusted against me it pushed him even deeper into me - which elicited a long and guttural moan to escape from my lips. "Jeez!" He moaned loudly as he continued his actions against me.

"Ben this is incredible" I groaned and I noted that my voice was low and husky as I also felt his member twitch inside of me as he continued his slow, deep and sensual thrusts. "Ben please?" I begged as I started to feel another release start to build up. "I need to cum!" I cried. "It's too much" I moaned as my legs started to shake.

"Okay my love" he moaned back as he lowered my legs back down and settled between them. We then smiled lovingly at each other as my arms snaked around his neck and I crushed my lips against his for a few seconds. "Hold on baby" he groaned as he slid his arms under my upper back. "Here I come" he sang before crushed his lips against mine. I started to run my fingers through his hair as I started to get lost into the kiss; however as Ben started to drive himself hard and fast against me I started to shriek against his mouth.

Ben then pulled his mouth from mine and rested his forehead against mine; and we continued to work against each other as our releases came closer and closer to becoming undone. It only took another eight more thrusts before my whole body stiffen up as a wave of pleasure engulfed my body. As I was submerged in a pool of pleasure I heard Ben roar as he emptied himself into me.

"I love you Mal" he panted as he gently pulled out from me and he fell back harshly against the mattress on my left hand side.

"I love you too Ben" I breathed as we both continued to regulate our breathing as our rib cages hitched.

"What a perfect way to wake up!" He exclaimed as he used both of his hands to run through his already messy hair.

"I know" I panted. "But you started it" I laughed.

"And it would appear Mal-" he began cheekily as we both looked at each other. "I finished it" he advised smugly as he dropped his arms down to his sides.

"Look at you" I noted with a sly smirk. "You smug Beast" I flirted.

"YOUR smug Beast" he cheekily amended which caused me to giggle. We then cuddled back together happily and Ben pulled our conjoined sleeping bags back over us. I knew that we had a long and busy day ahead of us and in my opinion it was a good way to start it - even though it was still in the middle of the night and I knew that our antics were probably far from over.

The last thought that was on my mind before me and Ben slipped back into a peaceful slumber was the fact that I still couldn't believe that me and Ben were engaged. But now that it had happened it felt right - just like most things with Ben does.

* * *

When my eyes rolled out of sleep again I couldn't stop a smile spread across my face; as the sight before me was so magnificent - my sleeping fiancé. I still couldn't believe that he was mine and I had the life that I had; but I did know one thing for definite - I would never take anything for granted.

I then reached over to my dress and pulled my phone out to see that it was only half five - wow! Mine and Ben's lovemaking must have really tired us out! I wonder what time we woke up not so long ago - I loved how unobservant me and Ben were when we were having time alone like this.

I felt the urge to draw; so with this in mind I slowly untangled myself from Ben. As I sat up straight I felt him stir; and when I looked over to him I saw him roll over onto his right side.

"Mal" he muttered in his sleep and I watched as a cute little smile spread across his face. I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face; I loved him so much and I never wanted to lose him.

I then reached over and picked up his shirt and quickly buttoned it up. I then rolled his sleeves up to my elbows so they wouldn't get in the way. I then, as quietly as I could, opened my bag and pulled out my sketching pad and pencils that Evie had already packed for me. So I didn't wake my sleeping beast up I then slowly and carefully slid off the bed and walked into the other compartment in the tent and sat on one of the blow up chairs that was waiting for me.

I thought about what I wanted to draw as I opened my sketch pad and pulling one of my sketching pencils out of its case and a smile spread across my face when an idea came to me. I decided that as an engagement present I was going to do two paintings for Ben - one that showed the scene of him proposing to me as if someone else had been watching us and one that showed him how it looked to me when he proposed to me. Of course I knew that I couldn't start painting right this second but I decided to start sketching it now so I wouldn't lose any of the small details that I wanted to include.

As I started to sketch out the painting of how it looked to me when Ben proposed to me I let myself get completely lost in it. I knew that both me and Ben would both love these paintings; I then remembered our conversation on the Auradon Rose - and these two paintings would go with the one I painted earlier this week. I joked with myself by reminding myself that the estate that me and Ben were intending on building was going to have to be quite a large estate for all these paintings that I would need hanging up. I loved the life that me and Ben were planning together - and I knew that the pair of us were going to relish in it.

* * *

"Mal?" I heard Ben say, breaking me out of my perfect day dream. All the way through doing my first sketch I let my mind keep replaying Ben's proposal to me so I could remember every little detail as I didn't want to leave anything out.

"Aha?" I called back as I quickly closed my sketch pad with an abrupt snap.

"Where are you?" I heard him say as I heard movement which told me he had climbed off our makeshift bed and stood up.

"In here!" I answered as I quickly opened my pencil case and slid my pencil back in, before closing it. When I looked up I then saw movement behind the divide before a naked Ben started to slowly and tiredly walk towards me.

"What are you doing in here?" he yawned as he rubbed his eyes with both of his hands.

"Drawing" I smiled at him as I nodded down to the sketching pad and pencil case that was now in my lap.

"I see" he noted as he dropped his hands down to his sides.

"Yeah" I agreed and we both slowly looked each other up and down.

"You look so hot in my t-shirt" he purred as he looked back up to my face.

"It's like a nightie on me" I advised as I threw my sketch pad and pencil case down onto the chair next to me.

"But it is adorably cute" he chuckled at me and we both smiled happily at each other. I couldn't help but be in complete awe of Ben; yes I felt like I was in this constant state at the moment but I really didn't care. Ben was and always will be the love of my life – and nothing or no one was ever going to change this. However as the seconds ticked by I started to feel very playful; and I eagerly let a large grin spread across my face.

"What?" he questioned.

"I've got a problem Ben" I stated and I watched as his face dropped. "And I was hoping you could help me out with it" I added.

"Oh" he muttered as his face fell into concern. "What's wrong?" he quickly asked.

"Come here" I advised as I wiggled my right index finger at him.

"O...k?" he questioned slowly in confusion. "What's wrong Mal?" he repeated as he knelt down in front of me.

"Closer" I advised.

"Ok" he muttered as he moved even closer to me so he was now right in front of me. "What's wrong?" he urged; and by the look in his eyes I could tell that he was very worried at the fact that I hadn't given him a straight answer up until this point. Instead of answering him however I reached over to him and took his right hand in my left and I quickly put it under his top; and I heard a gasp escape from his lips when I pressed his hand against my entrance.

"I need you" I muttered huskily as I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closely to me. I then decided to give him more of a deliberate hint so I pulled him forward and into a hug and I pressed my lips against his cheek, just under his right ear. "Badly" I groaned as I opened my legs slightly so he could have more access to me.

"Oh!" I heard him moan quietly and I couldn't help but shudder as I felt him part my folds before he slid a finger into me. "I see" he muttered as I pulled away and looked at him as I groaned. "I think I can help you out with that" he smirked as he started to slowly work his finger against me.

"Please!" I begged and he winked at me as he started to work his hand faster against me for a few seconds before he slid another finger inside of me. As waves of pleasure started to flow through my body the tent filled with me moaning, groaning and hissing in between littering his neck and jaw with kisses.

As I pulled away from his neck I saw him grin at me so I quickly crushed my lips against his and gave him a slow and tantalising kiss. My breathing hitched and I pulled away as I felt his hand quicken against me again as his thumb started to circle over my sensitive and willing clit. I started to mewl and shudder against him before I started to litter his neck and jaw with slow and passionate kisses once more.

"I want you so bad baby" I heard him growl.

"Then have me" I purred against his skin; I then pulled away from him and I noted that his eyes were nearly black. We then stared at each other for a second before Ben slowed his hand against me before he then pulled his hand away. "Ben!" I exclaimed in disappointment.

"Believe me you'll like this" he stressed as he lifted his shirt up; and pulled me to the edge of the chair. I opened my mouth to say something but I stopped when he presses his mouth against my entrance. He then started to assault my entrance and core with his tongue as his fingers started to massage my clit again.

"Oh Lucifer Ben!" I exclaimed as I started to feel my release start to build up. "I'm going to come soon" I groaned loudly. "Jeez!" I panted as I started to run my fingers through his hair. "I love it when-" I added but stopped when I felt a sharp wave of pleasure suddenly assaulted my body. "Oh!" I repeated in a heated fashion. "BEN!" I cried as he continued with his actions against my oh so willing body. "Fuck!" I loudly moaned as he growled. I then felt Ben replace his tongue with his fingers and he really started to work against me as his mouth found my clit. "FUCK!" I screamed out as he sharply sucked my clit which caused pleasure to spasm within me. "Keep going!" I begged. "Please!" I pleaded. I gave myself over to Ben and I couldn't help but cry out when my release abruptly assaulted me. "BEN!" I shouted as I started to come down from my high.

I felt Ben remove his hand and mouth from me and when he looked up at me I saw a cheeky grin spread across his face. After I regulated my breathing I let Ben gently pull me from the chair and he helped me to my knees.

"My turn?" I grinned.

"Not quite my love" he advised as he knelt behind me. I felt him slide his left hand onto my left hip as he used his right hand to start guiding himself towards me. I went to open my mouth to say something but stopped when Ben quickly bucked forward and he quickly entered me.

"OH!" I shouted out as his right hand captured my right hip. "FUCK ME!" I moaned loudly and I felt him start to thrust hard and fast against me.

"That is what I'm doing!" He moaned loudly as he continued his assault against me. I heard him groan behind me and I felt his hands grip me tighter as he quickened himself against me.

The tent then filled with morning, groaning, swearing, begging, pleading and me and Ben telling each other that we love each other. I loved the fact that me and Ben could be like this; it would appear that neither of us could get enough of each other - and I hoped that this would never end. Before I knew it me and Ben both cried out as our releases hit us and Ben half collapsed on me. To make sure that neither of us were about to fall; I slid forward onto the floor causing Beastie Junior to exit from me; and we both started to spoon tightly together.

I sighed as we both worked on calming our breathing down; and when we had come down from our highs we just lay in silence. I then let a giggle escape from my lips and I felt Ben's arms and legs tighten around me.

"What are you giggling at my playful dragon?" He questioned before pressing a kiss against the top of my head.

"You didn't take your shirt off me" I reminded him as I turned me head to look at him. "You must have needed me" I teased and I saw a smug grin spread across his face.

"Mal I always need you-" he began lovingly. "You are a very sexy, beautiful woman who I can't get enough of" he added. "And I will never ever get sick of have sex with you" he promised with my favourite cute and crooked smile.

"Well that is good to know" I replied happily. "As I feel the same" I smiled back at him.

"Glad to know it love" he answered cheekily. "As I could never be without you" he stated boldly.

"Likewise Benny" I said. "What time do we have to be back home?" I questioned as part of me didn't want to leave our private seclusion.

"Around ten, eleven" he replied. "Why?" He enquired.

"Just so we can go for a swim later" I suggested. "And maybe we could fool around" I added with a smirk.

"Hmm" he purred. "I like those odds" he grinned again and I knew that he was now thinking about me and his fooling around in the Enchanted Lake.

"We maybe should go back to bed but I'm comfortable-" I said as I sighed as the comfort of being in my soul mate's arms like this.

"So am I" he agreed as we cuddled back together once more. We then fell into silence once more; and it didn't take long before I heard Ben growling in his sleep behind me. I smiled at the sound and let myself give in to the peaceful serenity of the situation I currently found myself in. And as I felt my eyes start to roll back into sleep there was one thought that crossed my mind - I loved it when it was just me and Ben like this. And fingers crossed we could do this again, sometime soon.


	24. Wednesday Part Two

**Content warning**** for smut, lemons and swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

After me and Ben woke up slowly from our peaceful slumber a short while after we then went back to our bed to see what time it was; and we were both shocked to see that it was now half seven. We then made plans to leave around half ten so we would just get back home around eleven.

Today was going to be very busy; with all council members and their guests arriving to witness Princess Aurora's and Prince Phillip's coronation and End of Tour Ball tomorrow. I knew that they were going to start arriving around half twelve - which was just giving me and Ben enough time to get changed into something appropriate.

With our last conversation on our mind I changed into my dark purple bikini again (which thankfully dried during the night) as Ben changed into his famous dark blue shorts with gold crowns on them. When we were both ready we then walked hand in hand towards the exit of the tent; I then watched as Ben bent over (while letting go of my left hand) to reopen the tent. However when he had done this he then slid his hand back into mine and we left the tent to go and have some final perfect time together before we returned back to the world.

* * *

"So Mal-" Ben started after we had been swimming in the Enchanted Lake for a short while.

"Yes Ben?" I replied as he swam up to me.

"You said we could fool around" he smirked at me as we wrapped our arms and legs around each other.

"Yes I did" I giggled. "So what would his Majesty suggest?" I flirted as I brushed my nose against his. "We still need to be careful; in case anyone is watching" I reminded him.

"Yes" he nodded. "But don't worry baby" he muttered. "I have it all worked out" he advised smugly.

"I bet you do!" I laughed. "You naughty beast" I joked. "So what's your plan?" I teased.

"Just follow my lead" he winked at me as he inched his face closer to mine.

"Yes Sir" I replied with a devilish smirk.

"Hmmm" he purred as he slowly looked up and down my face before he crushed his lips against mine. I sighed against his lips as my arms tightened around his neck and I pulled him closer against me. I felt Ben's tongue swept against my lips and I automatically opened my mouth and I moaned against his mouth as his tongue slid against mine. He groaned against my lips as I deliberately swept my tongue against the roof of his mouth and I felt his arms tighten around me. When the need to breath suddenly assaulted our lungs we broke apart and rested our foreheads against each other's as we started to calm our breathing down.

When the lust started to become too much for us again Ben hungrily pressed his lips against mine and we started to get lost in a series of long and loving kisses. However the longer the kisses went on I noticed that Ben was wasting no time as his eager hands were sliding all over my body. And as I started to mirror his actions I took a deep breath in sharply as he started giving special attention to my cold and very hard nipples. I gasped against his lips as he started to pinch my nipples between his fingers and I slid my fingers into his hair and tightly tugged causing him to pull his mouth away from mine.

"I'm going to have you here Mal" he groaned as he rested his forehead against mine again.

"Yes Sir" I repeated; and I heard a growl escape from his lips.

"Let me do all of the work baby" he demanded; and I nodded at him. To start to move things on a little bit I then released his hair from my fingers and I slowly and seductively dragged my hands down his neck, chest and stomach. I grinned as I started to watch his eyes darken in lust; and I winked as I dropped my hands into the cool lake water.

"Let me just release the beast first" I teased and we both laughed at this. So without another word I then quickly slid my hands into his swimming shorts and I grasped his hardening member. I grinned as I heard him his as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Mal I love you" he moaned before pressing a kiss against my right cheek as I started to stroke him.

"I love you too baby" I replied happily before pressing a brief but loving kiss against his lips. "I know no one will ever see us as no one knows about this place but even if anyone did it will just look like we're embracing and bobbing in the water" I added happily and I was rewarded with another low groan. I grinned as I used my left hand to pull down the waistband of his swim shorts down, freeing his member. I went to quicken my hand against him but Ben stopped me so I just continued with my slow movements against his member. As I was doing this he reached down and pushed the fabric of my bikini bottoms to the side and slipped his hand inside the crotch of my suit. I hoped that he wasn't about to drag this out; and I groaned in happiness as I felt him slid two fingers inside of me.

"Oh I love that!" I moaned as I bucked against his hand.

"I know you do" he groaned as we both started to move our hands faster against each other. "I know how to get my dragon's motor running" he grinned down at me.

"Likewise" I grinned back as I squeezed him.

"Lucifer!" He hissed in pleasure. "Oh!" He moaned as his hand slowed against mine. "Mal" he groaned as he rested his head against my left shoulder. "I can't wait!" He muttered.

"What?" I moaned and he pulled his hand from me. I then felt his right hand then land on mine and stopped my hand; I pulled one brow up at him and he winked at me.

"I'd wrap your arms around my neck if I were you" he smirked at me.

"As you wish" I answered as I did this as he hooked my bottoms to the side with his right thumb. He then used his other hand to guide himself towards my core; he then quickly bucked forward and his cold and rigid member entered me. "FUCK!" I shouted out as I noted how much I loved being with Ben like this; and also how much I loved being completely filled by him. "BEN!" I cried out as he started to slowly and deeply pump against me as he wrapped his arms back around my waist.

"MAL!" He hissed in pleasure.

"Fuuuck, BEN! Oh my god, this is fantastic! I can't believe we're doing this!" I moaned as he started to quicken against me.

"Stay still now, baby. Keep your hips locked. I'll do the moving" he advised.

"Ok Sir" I nodded as we stared lovingly into each other's eyes as I kept myself as still as I could as Ben worked himself against me. "I love how we are doing this like this" I added. "Out in the open like this" I moaned loudly as I felt his member twitch inside of me.

Minutes ticked by as we continued to slowly moved and worked against each other; I loved being in Ben's embrace like this. And the more time that passed the more heated mine and Ben's hands roamed over each other's bodies, the more deeper our kisses got and the closer our releases got.

"I'm close baby" he groaned.

"Me too" I moaned back. "Oh Lucifer Ben!" I cried out. "I'm close" I panted. "Really soon" I moaned as I started to feel my legs start to tighten. "Like now!" I stated bluntly as I rested my head against his right shoulder. "BEN!" I shouted as I threw my head back as my release suddenly assaulted my body.

"MAL!" He roared as he thrusted into me hard, which echoed around the Enchanted Lake. "Holy shit!" he hissed as we rested our foreheads against each other's once more. We then cuddled tightly together as we calmed our breathing down; and when our breathing had returned to normal we pulled our faces away from each other and smiled warmly and lovingly at each other.

"It would appear Miss Faery-" he began happily.

"Yes?" I smiled back.

"I love that how no matter how long we are together it still feels like we have just met" he advised.

"Well if we had just met Ben I don't know how it would look after what we have just done" I teased.

"I know" he smiled at me. "But you know what I mean" he stated.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"We have been together for three and a half years; and I wouldn't change a second of it" he said lovingly. "Well-" he started. "Apart from the time where we have had to spend apart" he advised as he pursed his lips together.

"Yeah" I agreed. "That sucks" I added. "But it's worth it" I offered. "I couldn't be without my Beast" I finished as I cupped his face with both of my hands.

"I couldn't be without my Dragon" he returned with my favourite cute and crooked smile.

"Hmm" I purred; and I pushed my face forward and pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips. When we broke apart we then cuddled back together; and we started to savour the last remaining time on our own before we had to return back to reality - unfortunately.

* * *

After enjoying a long cuddle in the cool water of the Enchanted Lake we both decided that we were going to have a natural shower under the nearby waterfall. So with this in mind we untangled ourselves from each other and swam towards the waterfall; when we got to the waterfall we climbed onto the rocks and stood there for a few minutes. Initially I winced at the cold temperature of the water but since we had already been in the water it didn't take me very long to get used to the water.

When we both stepped out of the water I couldn't help but giggle at watching Ben shake himself free of any excess water. He then threw me a playful look before running both of his hands through his wet hair. As I watched beads of water roll down his stomach and chest I pushed away any lust from my body; I still couldn't get over how Ben made me feel and I knew that it would never end. Me and Ben had found each other against all the odds - and this was something I was always going to be eternally grateful for.

* * *

"Fiancé?" I said as we walked hand in hand in the tent to go and get dried and changed so we could return home.

"Yes my love" he answered as I looked up at him as he dropped my hand.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening" I replied as I watched him crouch down and quickly seal the entrance to the tent again.

"You're very welcome" he advised as he stood up straight. We then smiled warmly at each other as Ben snaked his left arm around my waist and he pulled me closer to him so now our chests were now pushed against each other's. "Thank you for joining me" he added as he used his right hand to cup the left hand side of my face.

"Anytime Bennybear" I replied lovingly as I brushed my nose against his. "Is this how our lives are going to be now?" I questioned breaking the silence. Yes I knew that me and Ben were going to have a busy life and time like what we were currently sharing was probably going to be limited. But at least we were now living together - so our time apart was now somewhat restricted.

"Yes" he confirmed. "And I one for one can't wait" he added as a large toothy grin spread across his face.

"Me neither Ben" I grinned back. "All I need is you" I stated fondly. "Nothing or no one else" I continued. "Just you" I promised with a loving smile.

"And I just need you" he grinned and he pushed his face towards mine and he pressed a tender kiss against my lips. "We best get ready so we can have breakfast before heading back" he added. "Everyone will be eagerly awaiting to see what has happened" he grinned,

"Well I hope we are only going to share the news of our engagement Benny" I stated as I started to feel playful. "Not everything else after" I teased as I winked at him.

"As if!" he laughed. "That's only between us" he added. "Well-" he started which caused me to give him a confused look. "Also Evie if you have girl talk" he explained.

"I see" I said as I nodded. "Thank you" I continued. "Come on my love" I smiled up at him. "Lead the way" I advised and I watched as he smiled at me. We then both untangled ourselves from each other and I let Ben slid his right hand into my left. We then both walked into the tent to go and get ready for our day - where we were both eager to see where today was going to take us.

* * *

It didn't take long to get ready and pack our bags; I asked Ben about the tent, bed and chairs and he told me that he some of his staff would come and take the tent down. I felt a little bit bad at the fact he had staff running around after us; and me and Ben had had conversations about this in the past. I had got better with this; but I still struggled with this at times. After everything was packed away in our bags we then went to go and have our breakfast - the last of our prefect time alone together.

* * *

"Ben" I said as we started to eat our leftovers from last night as we were sitting down on our picnic blanket.

"Aha?" He replied as he took a drink.

"I know we are going to tell our family first-" I stated.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"But how does it work telling everyone else?" I questioned.

"Like the kingdom?" He replied.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Well I was thinking and you don't need to agree to this-" he suggested.

"Right?" I prompted.

"But I was hoping you would be ok for us to announce it at the end of tour and coronation ball" he suggested.

"Really?" I asked slowly. Yes of course the Kingdom were going to find out about our engagement but I didn't know what to expect. I knew that there was probably some royal protocol that me and Ben had to follow - I just wanted to know what to expect.

"Yeah" he confirmed. "Unless you think that is too soon?" He asked; and I could tell that he as trying to figure out whether I was starting to get overwhelmed.

"No" I quickly answered as I shook my head. "Not at all" I advised hoping to reassure him. "As long as our family knows first then I don't mind when everyone else knows" I added. "I just wondered what happens" I shrugged.

"Ok" he nodded. "Well after we give our announcement we will post an official statement so the whole Kingdom will know" he explained.

"They probably will anyway" I replied. "The press will be crawling around that ball" I continued.

"Yes" he agreed. "I can't wait for the world to know that you are mine" he purred happily as we continued to eat our sandwiches.

"Ben everyone knows I am yours" I advised. "Like everyone knows that you are mine" I winked at him.

"Of course" he advised and I watched as something changed in his eyes which told me that he was deep in thought.

"Ben?" I said with a smile.

"Yes, love of my life?" He answered happily with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" I questioned.

"Whether it is possessive for me to be very smug at the fact that we are now engaged and soon everyone will know about it" he admitted.

"A little bit" I replied. "But I like it" I admitted as I started to smirk at him.

"Oh do you now!" He laughed heartily.

"You know I do" I answered back. "But I don't think it is a bad thing that you are smug about the fact we are now engaged. You are meant to be happy about it" I continued.

"I am" he advised. "Very happy" he added. "In fact I am over the moon" he pressed with a large smile.

"Like wise Benny" I agreed. "I love you" I stated lovingly.

"I love you too" he replied and I smiled before I reached over and pressed a brief but loving kiss against his lips. We then went onto enjoy a lovely private breakfast; as we did this I thought about how I felt about the fact that me and Ben were going to make our public announcement tomorrow evening. And the fact of the matter was that I didn't mind; heck! In fact I wanted the world to know; and part of me felt a little bit smug at the fact that when the so called 'order' found out they would know that their plan didn't work. I did then however pushed this thought away; as I was mainly happy. Happy that me and my soulmate was taking the next step in our relationship; and quite frankly I don't think I could be even more happier if I tried.

* * *

After we finished our breakfasts we settled all of our belongings onto our bed so Ben's staff could collect later. We then took the scene in front of us one more time before we started to slowly walk back to reality; we walked back in near enough silence, just enjoying each other's company.

And as we got back to the dirt track road I noticed that Dawson was waiting for us; which told me that Ben must have text him when I was getting my things collected together.

Me and Ben then climbed into his limousine; and after Dawson closed the door behind us we quickly cuddled together. I couldn't help but sigh against Ben's chest as the limousine pulled away; I loved the time that we had had together. And yes we had to return back to our hectic and busy lives; but this is what came with being with Ben - and even though it is stressful at times I wouldn't have it any other way.


	25. Wednesday Part Three

"Here we are my love" I heard Ben say just before his limousine came to a smooth stop. "Home" he smiled warmly.

"Thank you, my love" I replied as the car door opened. I started to feel my stomach bubble with excitement; and I decided to talk to Ben about what was currently on my mind. "Can we tell our family now?" I questioned eagerly as we untangled ourselves from each other.

"Really Mal?" he chuckled as we both quickly climbed out of the limousine. "That eager to stake your claim over me?" he teased as I slid my right hand into his left.

"Benny-" I began to tease back as we stood looking lovingly at each other. "I think I have already done that" I advised happily as I heard Dawson close the car door behind us before quickly stepping away. "Last night, during the night and this morning" I muttered; and I heard Ben chuckle at me again. "So?" I prompted.

"Yes Mal" he nodded. "We can tell everyone" he added. "I'll get Chip to bring everyone to my office" he decided as we started to walk into Auradon Castle.

"Eeekk!" I exclaimed as we stepped into the main hall. We then stood still and smiled at each other; I then felt him snake his arms around my waist. He then used his arms as leverage to pull me closer to him as his lip crushed against mine. As Ben quickly deepened the kiss I slid my hands against his chest; and I was just about to moan against his lips but stopped when we both heard a nervous voice.

"Oh sorry" Chip said nervously as we abruptly broke apart and glanced over to a very nervous looking Chip looking back at us.

"Sorry Chip" Ben answered for both of us as I rested my head against Ben's chest.

"It's ok Your Majesty" he replied as me and Ben stepped apart.

"Chip could you get my parents, and Mal's family please?" Ben questioned politely. "We need to talk to them" he advised.

"Ok" Chip nodded back as Ben slid his left hand into my right. "Where do you want me to tell them to come to?" he enquired.

"My office" Ben replied.

"Of course" Chip answered. "I'll go and get them now" he smiled before he quickly span around and quickly walked down the corridor to find our families. When we were alone once more I then smiled up and Ben and I noticed that he was also smiling fondly down at me.

"Lead the way my fiancé" I grinned at him and we then both started to walk towards Ben's office – with both of us very eager to spread the news of our engagement.

* * *

"I'm guessing that everyone already knows that you were going to propose to me" I smiled after I closed Ben's office door behind us.

"Yes" he confirmed as we stood in front of his desk.

"So it's not really much of an announcement" I answered as I pursed my lips together.

"Well it is" he urged. "But I can see what you mean" he noted.

"Yeah" I replied. "I love you" I added as we cuddled back together.

"I love you too" he replied and I pressed on my tiptoes and pushed my lips against his. We then started to fall into a series of long and loving kisses; and me and Ben got so much in the moment that we didn't hear the office door open.

"Oh!" I heard Belle say and me and Ben abruptly broke apart again.

"Hey you guys" me and Ben said together as we looking lovingly at each other.

"Do you need us to come back?" Evie teased as she, Jay, Carlos, Belle and Adam walked into the room. "You seem busy" she winked at me as Adam closed the door behind them all.

"It's ok" I answered. "Rain check?" I questioned with a playful smile.

"Rain check" Ben repeated as he nodded at me.

"Ew you guys!" Carlos teased as he pulled a funny face at us.

"Sorry Carlos" I winked at him.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Jay asked as me and Ben looked at each other again.

"Go on" I advised as we both smiled at each other.

"I know that most of you probably know what we are about to say-" Ben began proudly as he wrapped his left arm around my waist. "But as you all know me and Mal went away for the evening" he added. "And last night I asked her to marry me" he continued and I saw all of our family smile at this. "And she said yes!" Ben finished proudly as I slid my left hand onto Ben's chest so everyone could see my engagement ring.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" our family shouted out to us as they all stepped forward towards us.

"So our little Mally is all grown up" Jay teased as I hugged him as Adam and Belle pulled Ben into a joint hug.

"Yes Jayjay" I answered as I pulled away and Carlos pulled me into a hug as Evie hugged Ben. "I am" I teased as I pulled away before hugging Evie as Ben quickly shook Jay and Carlos's hands. "But you knew it was coming" I winked at him.

"Yeah" he confirmed. "I guess we all knew that it was going to be a matter of time before Ben popped the question" he smiled happily.

"Of course" Ben grinned as he stood back neck to me. "Mal is the love of my life" he stated as he returned his arm back around my waist. "I didn't think there was any other option really" he smiled.

"Hmm" I hummed as I started to feel playful. "Maybe" I shrugged.

"What?" he questioned as his face dropped.

"Well I might have got sick of you by now" I advised in mock seriousness and I watched as he started to pill a concerned face at me. "Ben I'm teasing you" I advised.

"I hope so" he advised as relief started to show on his face. "Mally you scared me then" he pouted at me.

"Sorry" I quickly apologised before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips before pulling him into a hug. "As if I could ever get sick of you" I advised over his right shoulder. "I love my Beast" I muttered into his right ear.

"Likewise" he muttered back as we pulled away and we looked back at our family.

"I actually have a few questions for you Evie-" I began.

"Me"? she questioned in confusion.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"What?" she answered.

"Well for starters-" I started as me and Ben gave each other a quick and lovingly glance before we both looked back at Evie. "Will you be my maid of honour?" I questioned.

"YES!" she exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. "EEEEEEE!" she shrieked as she ran back to me and pulled me into a tight hug and we started to sway on the spot. "I would be honoured" she grinned as we broke apart and smiled at each other. "Thank you" she added. "I have so much planning to do" she said as she stepped away from me.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"We are going to have such a good night at your hen party" she winked at me.

"Evie really?" I chuckled.

"Yes" she giggled back.

"Evie-" Ben started.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I would like to request something" Ben said.

"Yes?" she repeated.

"No strippers" he advised sternly.

"I can't promise that" she advised.

"Evie!" Ben whined.

"Let's not discuss this now" I interjected so we could change the subject. "We have plenty of time to talk about that" I advised.

"Ok" they both said and I couldn't help but note that Ben didn't seem very happy about the fact that there might be a stripper at my hen party. To be completely honest I didn't really want a stripper; as the only man that I wanted to see naked was Ben. So with this thought in mind I made a mental note to take to both Ben and Evie separately about this as I didn't want any arguments. This then made me realise that Ben might also have a stripper at his stag party - which was something that we would also need to talk about.

"I need to ask you a couple of more things as well" I advised changing the subject again.

"Right?" Evie questioned.

"Would you help me plan our wedding with Belle?" I asked as I threw Belle a loving look and then smiled when she nodded at me.

"Of course!" She exclaimed.

"Good I'm glad" I answered. "Also-" I stated. "I'm going to put you out of your misery E" I continued.

"What misery?" She questioned in confusion.

"Evie will you please design my wedding dress?" I asked.

"Me?" she asked slowly. I don't know why she doubted the fact that I would want her to design and make my wedding dress - she makes all of my other clothes. "You really want me to do that for you?" she added.

"Of course" I answered. "I would never ask anyone else to do it E, surely you should know that" I smiled.

"Maybe" she meekly smiled. "I just didn't want to assume" she clarified.

"I know" I smiled. "So?" I prompted. "Will you?" I urged.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "I have so many ideas" she advised as she clapped her hands together. "I have already done so many sketches" she explained, causing me to giggle. "What?" she asked as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Nothing" I answered as I shook my head. "I can't wait to see them all" I added.

"Me neither" Ben smiled.

"Ben!" Evie exclaimed. "You won't see anything of the sort until your wedding day" she stated.

"Darn!" she sighed. "You sure?" he teased.

"Positive" Evie replied.

"Ben Evie is right" I answered. "You will just have to be patient" I winked at him as the thought of me walking down the aisle to Ben started to play in my mind.

"Mally" he pouted as he wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me back to him.

"Hey!" Carlos exclaimed.

"What?" me and Ben both asked together.

"Hands off our sister" Carlos replied.

"Can't promise anything gentleman" Ben chuckled. "She's my fiancé now" he grinned before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"Hmmm" I purred as I snuggled into him.

"So I'm guessing you are going to be showing more public affection now" Jay teased.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ben teased back.

"Well all over each other" Jay shrugged.

"Well we won't go overboard" I answered. "But you can't expect us not to show affection" I smiled. "We have in the past" I reminded him.

"I suppose not" Jay returned and the room the fell into silence for a few seconds.

"Welcome to the family Mal" Adam grinned.

"Thank you Adam" I replied. "Looks like you are stuck with me" I grinned back.

"Wouldn't change a thing" Adam answered.

"Looks like I am getting the daughter that I have always wanted" Belle smiled.

"But you have known me for three and a half years now" I smiled back.

"I know" she answered. "But this is different" she stated.

"I see" I noted. "I guess I need to go and get ready" I advised as my eyes landed on the clock on the wall.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked in confusion.

"Well I need to be ready for twelve" I advised. "I need to change into something more appropriate" I added as I gestured to the dark purple t-shirt and shorts that I was currently wearing.

"I see" Carlos replied.

"Evie do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"Yes" she giggled. "We can start wedding talk" she winked at me.

"Of course" I smiled as I stepped away from Ben.

"See you all later" I called as me and Evie quickly linked arms.

"See you all later" I heard them all say as we started to head towards the door. As Evie opened the door I then turned and looked at Ben and we smiled at each other.

"Bye Fiancé" he said proudly.

"Bye Fiancé" I answered back in the same tone as I winked at him. Me and Evie then turned and left the room to go and get ready; as things were about to get very busy as it wouldn't be long before the council members descended. And then the festivities would then begin.

* * *

The walk through the castle didn't take very long and before I knew it I was in mine and Ben's bedroom; Evie had just quickly excused herself to get her things from her room and I couldn't help but smile as I looked around the room. My mind then went through everything that had happened over the last few months; and I noted that I started to feel overwhelmed.

First of all, there was leaving for the tour, this was something that even though I knew that my life was going to be busy but nothing could prepare me for a royal tour. Yes I would go through anything for Ben and yes the tour was tough – but it wasn't something that I couldn't go through again. I knew that when we continued with our tour next year it should go more smoothly – without all the plotting and scheming behind mine and Ben's backs.

My mind then went back onto the conversations and revelations that happened back in Olympus; I really couldn't believe how far some people of this kingdom to try and tear me and Ben apart. Heck! They even tried to get me killed! But again me and Ben were able to get each other through it; and due to the fact that Ben was such a loyal and committed King that he had the love and trust of his people. I hated the fact that how the tour ended had now tarnished all of the good memories that had happened before Olympus. I only hoped that in the future that with time we could be able to make fond memories and get away from this situation.

Finally my mind went onto last night and a large grin spread across my face; it was such a perfect and defining moment in mine and Ben's relationship. Yes we both knew that our relationship was going to take this turn; but it actually felt surreal at the fact that we were now engaged. I thought that I loved Ben but it was nothing compared to how I felt about him now; I loved him even more – if that was even possible!

"Mal-" I heard Evie say; and when I turned around I saw that Evie walking into the room with her hands full of bags, her clothes and her shoes.

"Yes?" I answered as I walked forward and took some of the things from her; and we both turned around and placed her things down onto a nearby table.

"You ok?" she asked. "You looked deep in thought" she noted.

"I was just thinking about what has happened since we left college" I advised. "The tour, the trial, last night" I continued.

"Right?" She answered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Is everything ok?" she questioned as her face dropped into concern.

"Yeah of course it is" I replied; and I watched as the concern dropped from her face. "Just thinking about how much has happened in such a short space of time" I advised.

"I see" she noted. "So how was last night?" she enquired showing me what was on her mind.

"Well how much did Ben tell you about his proposal?" I asked as we both sat down on the foot of mine and Ben's bed.

"Well he asked mine, Jay and Carlos's permission" she answered.

"Did he?" I said.

"He never said?" Evie stated.

"No" I answered.

"We found it cute" she advised; and I started to think about Ben having this conversation with my family. I was surprised that he had done this; but then as I thought about it I then should have known that he would have done something like this. Ben is a very traditional and old fashioned man; and this is how he was brought up. I think this was another reason why I loved him; as he wasn't like most guys this day of age.

"Well he is very traditional" I noted.

"Yeah" she agreed. "So apart from asking your permission no, he said that he didn't want you to find out anything" she confirmed.

"I see" I muttered as I nodded.

"So?" she prompted. "Where did he take you?" she questioned with an eager grin.

"To a place special to us" I replied. "Where we had our first date" I stated.

"I see" she noted.

"Yeah" I said. "He had a tent already set up-" I continued as I smiled as I started to remember arriving at the Enchanted Lake last night. "When we got there we had a picnic and after which he proposed" I explained.

"Awww" she cooed. "Set the scene for me" she urged.

"Really E?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" she giggled.

"Ok" I stated. "When we arrived at the Enchanted Lake there was a large dark blue tent with gold stripes on it-" I began to explain. "There was also multi-coloured fairy lights cascading from the entrance of the tent; which also swept across the top of the stone pillars" I described for her and I saw a large smile spread across her face. "Ben also had a picnic basket and blanket waiting for us; which you already know about – as I just mentioned it" I finished.

"Aww Mal that is so romantic" she cooed.

"Yes" I agreed. "It was" I added as my mind started to wander onto the perfect evening I had just spent with my fiancé.

"Mal!" I heard Evie say which snapped me out of my daydream of what happened in the Enchanted Lake between me and Ben.

"Uhm?" I muttered.

"You had your Ben thinking face on" she teased. "I'm guessing that you both had a lovely evening last night"

"Yes we did" I confirmed. "And I know what you are hinting at Evelyn" I smirked at her.

"What Mal?" she enquired innocently.

"Yes me and Ben had a very active celebration last night" I confirmed further. "During the night" I added. "And this morning" I winked at her.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"Come on" I sighed. "You are going to be the same when Doug proposes" I stated. "You'll be all over him. In various different positions" I winked at her.

"Mal!" she exclaimed again as she playfully shoved me.

"You know it is true" I shrugged. "If you didn't want such comments to be said then you shouldn't have hinted" I giggled.

"I know" she answered. "I was going to tease you" she told me. "But you have taken the fun out of it now" she finished as she pursed her lips together. My mind then went onto how we used to tease each other about things like this; even though it was just a few weeks ago it felt like a lifetime ago.

"Sorry" I apologised. "Resume teasing" I advised.

"Really?" she asked incredulously and we both broke out in laughter.

"Well we could do that or you could tell me about your ideas for my wedding dress" I suggested. "Wow!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she questioned.

"That sounds weird to say" I advised as I started to get overwhelmed by the weirdness of talking about my wedding dress so soon after Ben's proposal. "My wedding dress" I muttered.

"Have you and Ben talked about a date?" she enquired.

"He only proposed yesterday Evie" I stated bluntly. "The most we've talked about is the fact is that I said yes and how we feel about each other" I advised. Yes Evie was like family to me but me and Ben had made our promises to each other and I didn't want to go against this at the moment.

"Awww" she cooed. "Young love" she teased. "Soon I'll be calling you Your Highness, or even Mrs Adams" she smiled fondly.

"Yeah, maybe" I said absentmindedly as I started arranging what Evie has just brought into the room.

"What?" she asked bluntly which caused me to look up at her and by the stern look on her face I fell into shock at the fact that I might have just opened myself up for scrutiny.

"Oh I mean me and Ben haven't talked about my married name" I stated. "Or the very unnecessary titles that come with it" I advised.

"Yeah; but what your married name and titles will be is pretty self-explanatory" she returned.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Mal?" she said slowly.

"Yes?" I replied as my stomach started to flutter in panic.

"Are you hiding something?" she urged and I decided to give her a little bit – otherwise she wasn't going to drop this.

"Kinda" I admitted. "But I can't mention anything yet" I quickly added hoping that this would be enough for her at the time being.

"Why?" she asked as she started to look hurt.

"Because it is currently private between me and Ben" I stated.

"Even to me?" she pressed.

"Even to you" I repeated. "Ben's parents don't even know yet" I said hoping that this would show her not to push this issue any further.

"Oh" she muttered. "I see" she noted and I could see that she was thinking about what I had just said. "Mal-" she began as she fell into shock. "Are you pregnant?" she blurted out and I froze in shock.

"EVIE!" I snapped. "No I am not pregnant" I confirmed. "How can you go from my married name to that?" I urged.

"Well what else would be private between the pair of you two?" she questioned. I guess I could see why she had come to this realisation. And as we shared a glance I knew that I was going to let her in but I had to speak to Ben first.

With this thought in mind I sighed as I pulled my phone out and I quickly rang him; hoping that he wasn't going to be upset with me.

"What's wrong?" she asked as I placed my phone to my right ear. I then shook my head and she nodded at me as Ben answered the phone.

"Hey!" he answered happily.

"Hey are you on your own?" I questioned.

"Yeah I'm just about to go in the shower in one of the other rooms" he advised. "Why? She questioned.

"I am going to end up letting something slip" I admitted.

"About what?" he answered.

"My name" I advised and I watched as Evie threw me a confused glance.

"Oh" I heard him answer.

"Yeah" I said.

"Is there any reason why?" he enquired.

"She thinks that I am pregnant because she thinks I am hiding something from her" I replied.

"Oh" he repeated. "I see" he noted and he went quiet for a few seconds. I then opened my mouth to say something but stopped when I realised what Ben was now thinking about.

"Ben I'm not" I clarified.

"Ok" he replied. "That's good" he answered and I could hear his voice change. "One life milestone at a time" he laughed.

"Yeah" I agreed. "I just wanted to check with you first" I advised.

"Thanks" he smiled. "I don't have a problem with you telling Evie" he advised. "But we probably should tell my parents before everyone arrives" he added.

"Cool" I smiled. "That's fine" I added.

"Bye my love" I heard him say.

"Bye Benny" I smiled. "Love you" I added.

"Love you too" I heard him answer lovingly before he ended the call.

"What on Auradon was all that about?" Evie asked in confusion.

"Me and Ben have talked a lot about things - even before we went away" I began to explain. "And we both have chosen our married name" I advised.

"Both of you?" she asked in confusion. "That's not how it normally works" she stated.

"I know" I nodded. "But that is how we are going to do it" I stated.

"So what have you decided?" she enquired.

"We will both take the surname-" I said as I took a couple of deep breaths as I didn't know how she was going to react. This was a big change that me and Ben were suggesting and I knew that there was going to be some people who are going to question why we were doing this. "Dragon-Beast Adams" I added.

"What?" she pressed.

"Dragon-Beast Adams" I repeated.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "That is quite a statement" she noted.

"Well we aren't doing it for that" I replied.

"And his parents don't know yet?" she muttered.

"No" I confirmed. "We are going to tell them before we start greeting everyone" I explained.

"I see" she noted.

"So don't let on you know" I urged. The last thing I wanted Adam or Belle to be hurt by the fact that they heard about the name that me and Ben wanted to take. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt them or feel like we have disrespected them in any way. "Or you were told first; it will hurt their feelings" I stated.

"Ok" she promised. "But what I don't get is why you both want to do that" she said.

"I know" I nodded. "A lot of people are probably going to think like that" I advised. "But it is what me and Ben want to do" I urged. "So we are" I finished.

"It would seem that you have been talking a lot about your lives" she noted.

"We have" I confirmed. "Everything seems more real now" I smiled meekly.

"Have you talked about dates?" she questioned.

"Yes" I confirmed. "And that is all I am saying" I quickly added.

"Mal!" she whined.

"No" I stressed. "You will find out soon enough" I gave her hoping that this would be enough for now.

"Ok" she nodded. "We better get ready" she advised.

"Yeah" I agreed as we both stood up to go and get ready. As I went to go into the bathroom I started to think about the conversation that I had just had with Evie. Yes I could understand why she didn't understand why me and Ben were making the decisions that we were making. But I knew that through thick and thin she would support us - just like the rest of our family.


	26. Wednesday Part Four

**Hey guys, I just wanted to quickly mention that when writing this chapter I had reassessed some of the titles of the council members. I have also as well added some characters that weren't previously mentioned up until this point. I hope you are enjoying where I am taking us on this story; I know it has taken an insanely long time to get to you but you know me by now – you won't get the chapters until I think they are perfect. Anyway, enough of the waffle – let's jump straight back into it.**

* * *

It didn't take me and Evie to get freshened up and changed; and before I knew it we were both dressed and we were waiting for Ben and Doug to come and get us. I had decided to arrange my hair in a tight bun; however I had pulled some hair down so they swept down the sides of my face; and I had also decided to keep my make up to my usual dark purple eye shadow and lip stick. For my outfit I decided to wear one of my suits; it was a dark purple skirt and light purple shirt combo. I did however add a dark purple waistcoat and decided to wear dark purple flats.

Evie had decided to wear a dark blue slim line dress with a blazer; with dark black high heels to complement the outfit. She was wearing her trademark makeup and she had neatly arranged her hair down her shoulders; but in pride of place was one of her crown hairbands.

It felt like an agonising wait before we both heard a knock on the door and when we did me and Evie grinned at each other. As I watched Evie eagerly run towards the door I couldn't help but note that even though we have been apart for only a short length of time I had missed Ben. And as I watched the door open and Ben came into my view I had to suppress a groan escape from my lips; I was yearning for Ben – not in a sexual way, I just wanted to be in his arms.

"Mal" Ben said as he and Doug both stepped into the room.

"Yes my love" I answered happily as I noticed that both Doug and Ben had their usual suits on.

"I have told me parents that we need to talk to them" he advised. "So I thought we could go now" he added. "If you are ready?" he offered.

"Of course" I nodded as I started to walk towards him. "I guess we will see you downstairs in a little bit" I smiled at Evie and Doug.

"Of course" they said together. "Bye" they added as they both turned to leave the room.

"Bye!" me and Ben called after them.

"How do you think your parents are going to take it?" I questioned nervously.

"I honestly don't know" he admitted as I slid my right hand into his left.

"If they don't like it then we won't do it" I urged as we walked out of our bedroom.

"Mal we made the decision" he reminded me as we began to make our way out of our suite. "If they don't like it then they will have to come to live with it" he said. "They understand that we are both going to start making decisions about the lives we want to lead; some decisions that they are going to like and some they won't" he rationalised.

"I see" I noted. "I just don't want to upset them" I admitted.

"Me too" he agreed. "But this is something that we both want" he stated and I nodded at this. "Can I just ask how this conversation came up with Evie?" he enquired as we began to make our way to his parent's rooms in the castle.

"Well she brought up my married name and I said maybe" I explained. "She then thought I was hiding something and when I said it was just between us two she thought that I was pregnant" I added.

"I see" he noted. "Well that's not happening for a while" he added.

"No" I replied as I quickly shook my head. "You did sound disappointed though" I told him.

"Did I?" he questioned in confusion.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" he apologised.

"Ben there will come a time when I am pregnant" I stated. "But we both said we both aren't ready" I reminded him.

"I know" he replied. "I just started to think about you being pregnant that's all" he advised.

"Are you wanting to change what we have planned?" I asked. In all honesty I didn't know if I wanted to change our plan but if Ben wanted to then this was going to be something that we were going to need to discuss.

"No" he answered. "I just can't wait to see Mammy Dragon" he teased.

"Likewise Daddy Beast" I teased back and we both chuckled as we stepped up to his parent's suite. I then watched as Ben knocked on the door; and I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself as I suddenly began to feel nervous at how they were going to react to what we were about to tell them.

"Come in!" we heard Adam call and when Ben opened the door I saw that Adam and Belle were both waiting for us – with very concerned looks on their faces.

"Hey!" I said as Ben closed the door behind us after we stepped into the room.

"Is everything ok?" Belle asked. "Ben said their pair of you wanted to speak to us" she stated.

"Yes" I nodded. "That is correct" I smiled.

"There is a couple of things that we need to make you aware of" Ben interjected.

"Please sit down" Adam stated as he gestured to the couch that was opposite to the one that they were currently sitting on.

"I need to say sorry first of all-" I started as me and Ben quickly walked up to the couch and sat down. "To you Belle" I stated.

"Me?" she asked in confusion. "Why?" she urged and I noticed that Adam and Ben also were now looking confused at me.

"When me and you were having our afternoon tea you asked whether me and Ben had had certain conversations and I told you no" I reminded her.

"And you have?" she prompted me.

"Yes I'm sorry" I nodded. "It's just-" I began as I threw Ben a nervous look and he squeezed my right hand in his left. "Me and Ben wanted it to be private for a short time" I advised.

"Ok" she nodded as the concern started to ebb away from her face. "Apology accepted" she advised and I sighed in relief. "But you don't need to be sorry Mal" I continued sincerely. "There are things that me and Adam understand that you and Ben are going to want to only be between you two" she finished with her trademark warm and reassuring smile.

"Thanks" I smiled back at her.

"So what have you decided?" Adam asked causing me and Ben to look at each other and I nodded at him to prompt him.

"We have decided the date that we want to get married-" he began to advised. "Our living arrangements" he added and I watched as he took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself. "And our name" he finally declared after a few seconds.

"Your name?" Adam questioned in confusion as Belle pulled one brow up in confusion at us.

"Yes" Ben nodded.

"What about your name?" Belle added.

"When we get married we want to both come under a different name" Ben told his parents as he squeezed my hand again and I squeezed it back.

"Right?" Adam said slowly.

"But we don't want to upset you" I quickly interjected; and I watched as Adam and Belle slowly looked at each other before looking back at us.

"What is this name?" Adam enquired.

"Dragon-Beast Adams" Ben said clearly and the room fell silent. I felt my mouth suddenly go dry as my stomach started to flutter. I could see that they would be confused to why we would want to change our name; and I really hoped that we weren't about to have an argument – especially as all of the council members would be arriving shortly.

"Why do you want to do that?" Belle questioned, finally breaking the silence in the room.

"Well we have been together since my coronation; it's not just my rule it's Mal's" Ben said as he smiled warmly at me before looking back at his parents. "So we wanted to combine our names" he added.

"Dragon and Beast?" Adam finally said.

"Yes" I nodded. "Sorry" I quickly apologised.

"No!" Adam quickly urged. "Don't be sorry" he dismissed. "I like it" he advised.

"Really?" me and Ben asked together in shock.

"What about you Belle?" Adam questioned.

"I like it too" she admitted. "It's unique, very you" she smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I enquired.

"What I mean Mal is that even though certain parts of your relationship is traditional you both do things your own way" she answered. "Something I think me and Adam have come to expect of you two" she added.

"Yes" Adam agreed.

"So you're not upset?" Ben asked.

"No" they both answered together.

"We understand why you want to do that" Adam said. "And you are still carrying the name Adams" he smiled.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"So about the other two topics of conversation?" Belle prompted us.

"Yes" Ben nodded.

"What have you been thinking?" she asked.

"We want to get married on our next anniversary" Ben declared. "Which would be our four year anniversary" he added.

"Which would be?" Adam replied.

"The 6th of July" I added.

"I see" he noted. "Well that is plenty of time" he added.

"Yeah it is" Belle smiled eagerly. "Does anyone else know?" she urged.

"No" I answered. "Well-" I began. "Evie knows about our name" I admitted. "She just got it out of me" I stated as I pursed my lips together. "But she doesn't know about our living arrangements or the date we want to get married" I finished.

"Ok" they both nodded. "Sorry" Ben advised.

"Don't be" Belle dismissed. "So where do you want to live? Are you wanting to change a wing?" she enquired.

"Yes" Ben answered. "Yes we want to do that" he added. "But we also want to build an estate on the grounds" he advised.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"So we have our own space" I said. "Everything is public" I reminded them.

"It's nice to just be Ben and Mal when we can be" Ben interjected.

"We get that" Belle replied. "When we got married we wanted space too" she stated as she and Adam shared a loving glance before looking back at us.

"Thanks" Ben said.

"So am I right in assuming that all of this is going to be in your marriage contract?" Adam asked.

"Yes" Ben stated. "And I have an idea" he advised as he threw me a hopeful look.

"Ok?" I prompted him.

"The contract is ready" he told us all. "So I thought that during the meeting the day after the coronation me and Mal sign it" he suggested.

"Wow!" me, Adam and Belle all exclaimed. I know that I told Ben that I would sign our marriage contract after the trial but I didn't expect things to be going this quick. But I loved Ben; I only wanted to live my life with him – it didn't really matter to me when we signed it.

"Is that ok Mal?" Ben questioned and I watched as concern started to show in his usually calm leaf green eyes.

"Of course it is" I answered. "Ben you know that I only want to be your wife" I advised as I reached up and cupped the right hand side of his face with my left hand. "I don't need all these titles and estates; you are and always have been enough" I finished lovingly.

"Mally" he cooed as he dropped my hand and quickly pulled me into a tight hug.

"What do you think?" I asked my soon to me parent's-in-law's as we pulled away and cuddled together on the couch.

"I think that things are going to get very busy around here" Adam teased as Belle eagerly nodded. "Congratulations you two" he grinned.

"Congratulations!" Belle interjected as she clasped her hands together.

"Thank you" me and Ben said together.

"We better go downstairs" Ben advised. "Everyone will be arriving soon" he added.

"Ok" me, Adam and Belle nodded as we stood up to leave the room. As I let Ben lead me from the suite I couldn't help but take a sigh in relief; our conversation with his parents couldn't have gone any better – and this is all I could have asked for.

* * *

Me, Ben, Adam and Belle were only waiting for ten minutes; and in them ten minutes Ben quickly told me what was about to happen over the next couple of days. He explained that it would be similar to his coronation which made me feel better about today as I knew what to expect. I just didn't know whether Aurora and Phillip's coronation would be any different to Ben's as he ruled over the whole kingdom rather than just one constituency.

Before the first group of council members arrived Jay, Carlos, Evie and Doug had already taken to their seats. Ben also then advised me that the side kick council were coming together as they had their annual monthly meeting yesterday; I didn't find this strange but it did make me note that even more people were going to be here than normal. I had to take a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. It would appear that even after all this time I still got nervous entertaining members of the Kingdom; and I think there was part of me which would never get used to it.

Thirdly Ben then told me that Audrey, Az, Chad, Jane, Leroy, Lonnie and Nash were all outside waiting for their parents so they could be formally greeted into the event; I didn't question this. It was obviously a royal rule that we all needed to follow so I let this go. This did tell me however that the rest of our group was in the ballroom in their seats; awaiting the rest of us all to join them.

Minutes passed with members that we had just recently seen on tour; and it was amazing to catch up with them. However there were some additional guests that joined their leaders that we didn't expect but were very happy due to the fact that we were going to spend time with them.

When Queen Merida arrived (and normally she comes on her own) she decided to bring her three brothers with her - Prince Harris, Prince Hubert and Prince Hamish. They were identical triplets; all dressed in a smart dark green suit and just like their sister they had bright orange hair. Queen Merida told us that she brought her brothers as she wanted us to meet them; as now that they had come of age she wanted them to have more of a public role. Things did seem to be going very well; this was until I felt the Beast part of Ben purr when the three Princes kissed my cheeks. I was, however, able to quickly divert the situation by quickly putting my hand into Ben's and giving it a light squeeze – which seemed to reassure us both.

Next came the party of Camelot Heights, which consisted of King Edward and Queen Nancy and her children (Prince Richard and Princess Elizabeth). This was only the second time I had seen Queen Nancy since coming to Auradon. Ben told me in private that Queen Nancy had a lot of medical conditions that prevented her from travelling; she was also very frail due to her conditions. I didn't want to ask about them as I felt like it was none of my business; I did however know that when she became pregnant with the twins she nearly died in child birth. As I shook her hand I could see why King Edward was so protective of his family – as he nearly lost them all and he loved them very dearly.

Next to arrive was King Prince Charming and Queen Cinderella; and as Chad walked in with them I noticed that they had brought some guests with them as well. First of all there was Sir Lucifer and Dame Pom-Pom, I had heard about their story in my History of Auradon class. Sir Lucifer had been Lady Tremaine's cat back in the day; however he caused to the good cause when he fell in love with Dame Pom-Pom. Sir Lucifer was in fact the reason that Lady Tremaine and her daughters were on the Isle; as when they went into hiding Sir Lucifer told Adam and Belle where they were. Over the years of me being on the Isle I heard Lady Tremaine and her daughters curse, plan and scheme for the day that they finally returned to Auradon to wreak revenge on Sir Lucifer and Dame Pom Pom.

Following shortly after them were Sir Bruno and Sir Major, who I was told very close friends to Queen Cinderella. Queen Cinderella even reminded us that if Sir Bruno and Sir Major hadn't helped her she would never have been able to return to her soul mate. This was something that I loved about their story; they no matter what and against all the odds there were able to sustain their love for each other.

The main hall then got very busy as King Peter Pan and Queen Tinkerbelle arrived and they had brought a very large party with them; and after we had greeted all the Lost Boys, Indians and Mermaids we then received a shock.

As Dame Wendy Darling had travelled over from Neverland with her full family for the ball and the coronation. She then told us eagerly that King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle was going to give her and her family a residence in Hook's Bay; which now meant that she could now retire. John Darling however was going to now take over the running of the Foundation. I was really over the moon for Dame Wendy, she had worked hard all her lives to benefit others and I loved the fact that she was now going to get the rest she deserved – well the rest she was going to get with a very eager and forever playful King Peter around.

Next to arrive was Prince Consort Eugene Fitzherbert, Princess Rapunzel, Sir Pascal and Sir Maximus. When I asked where their children were Princess Rapunzel replied that they were too unwell to travel; we all then passed on our well wishes, which were quickly thanked for and all four of them quickly walked into the ballroom. I sensed that something else was going on there but I decided to leave it – I wasn't going to start making a big deal out of whatever was going on between them – it seemed stressful enough as it is!

It was at this point when King Ferdinand and Queen Snow White arrived and I noted that they arrived on their own. It was at this point when I remembered that the seven dwarfs were part of the side kick council so they would probably be arriving with the rest of the side kick council in a few moments.

After having a brief conversation with King Ferdinand and Queen Snow White the party of Lone Keep then arrived which consisted of Prince Naveen, Princess Tiana, Charlotte La Bouff, Louis, James and Ray. They all were very lively characters and they all wished that we were going to be able to talk late into the night just like our meetings with them. Me and Ben nodded at this but we didn't know if this was actually going to be a reality – we did have to get up early for the coronation in the morning.

Queen Elsa and her party were the next to arrive she had brought Princess Anna, Prince Consort Kristoff, Olaf and Sven with her. When I spoke to Queen Elsa she told me that she wanted more of a relationship with me; which was something that I returned. It would appear that even more so now since I left college the royal members of the whole Kingdom wanted to get to know me better. I did expect this; especially given the fact that I knew that they were all thinking that me and Ben's relationship were advancing. No one wanted to be on the wrong side of the future Queen of Auradon; especially after the recent trial that we all had to go through.

Then leaders of Sea of Ariel then arrived and this party included King Eric, Queen Ariel, Princess Melody, Sebastian and Scuttle. They all greeted us warmly; it was nice to see Melody again. As now that we had finished college she had to go back home to her parents; and me and Ben probably wouldn't see her now unless we were having a meeting with her parents. King Triton arrived with them and he told us that he was going to bring his other daughters with him but they had to attend the Sick Kick Council meeting. My mind instantly went to the story that Queen mermaid Athena had told us at her lagoon. I felt sorry for King Triton as he never remarried; but saying that if anything happened to Ben (and I hope it never did) I didn't think I would either.

The Westerly Party then arrived which included Emperor Kuzco, Empress Malina, Sir Pacha, Dame Chicha, Yupi, Chaca, Tipo, Kronk, Bucky and Miss Birdwell. They were a very lively bunch; and the Emperor and Empress had promised to show me and Ben their famous dancing moves at the ball tomorrow. This only made me very excited for tomorrow; I couldn't wait to spend time with everyone and form new and close lifelong friendships.

The last constituency to arrive was Winter's Keep; we shared a warm hello from Prince Consort John Rolfe and Princess Pocahontas. They both teased that me and Ben were leading their son astray; they then however quickly added that they were glad that we had accepted Nash into our social circle. It was at this point that Princess Pocahontas noted that her son keeps himself to himself back at home and just draws. I watched as Nash started to get embarrassed at this and I quickly stated that I didn't think there was anything wrong with that – as at times I do the very same myself. Nash then winked at me and advised that he knew that I would understand the significance of drawing – which Ben put his hand in mine once more and he squeezed it. I knew that he was strained about mine and Nash's relationship but I hoped that this would get better with time – as Ben knew that I didn't want Nash or any other man apart from him.

Next to arrive was the side kick council which consists of Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, Happy, Sir Genie, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Pongo, Perdita, Flounder, Alana, Attina, Aquata, Adella, Arista, Andrina, Sir Jaq, Sir Gus and Dame Mary. I noted that all of their families came with them as well; so just like when King Peter Pan brought his ground the main hall filled with a loud of noise and excitement before they made their way into the grand ballroom.

Finally the Fairy Council arrived which consisted of Fairy Godmother, Jane, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Terence, Vidia, Chloe, Fairy Gary, Fairy Mary, Fern, Glimmer, Gliss, Ivy, Lilac, Lumina, Lyria, Marina, Periwinkle, Viola, Zarina and Zephyr. Fairy Godmother then told me that as I had no returned from the tour it would need to be discussed whether I wanted to join the fairy council. This was something that hadn't even crossed my mind; but as a hindsight I thought I should. I was going to be the future Queen of Auradon, something of which was still daunting to me but I wanted to be an effective and best Queen that I could be.

After Zephyr walked into the grand ballroom Adam and Belle walked in with me and Ben shortly following after them; so we could start our evening and our celebrations – which the whole Kingdom and council was eagerly awaiting.


	27. Wednesday Part Five

We all then shared a three course meal that consisted of three French dishes. For our starter we had a soup that was made of beef and onion stock; it was served with croutons and melted cheese on top. For our main meal we had a meal called Boeuf Bourguignon, which is a beef stew braised in red wine and beef stock. It was garnished with pearl onions, mushrooms, bacon, mashed potatoes and carrots. Finally for our desert we had Charlotte, which is a trifle that was served cold. Strawberries and breadcrumbs were on the top of the white icing and the perfectly baked crust was heavenly.

After we had finished our meals I saw Ben quickly looked around the room to see how everyone else was getting on with their food. When he saw that everyone was chatting amongst themselves he stood up and the whole room went silent.

"Hello everyone" Ben started as he addressed the whole room. "I just would like to welcome you all to this joyful event" he smiled. "Even though I know that we have only just seen each other not so long ago" he reminded us all. "Yes as a kingdom we won't forget the actions of the few that were involved in the trial; but I would like us all to learn from it and grow together. So I would just like to extend my congratulations just like everyone else to Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora in their upcoming coronation" he stated as he picked up his glass and raised it and we all mirrored his actions. "I look forward to working with you; and building a better future for this kingdom and your constituency" Ben offered with his trademark smile as I saw Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora smile broadly at this. "To the Beauty's!" Ben declared as before taking a drink and again I watched as the whole room, like myself, copied Ben's actions.

"I know that you all will want to mingle" Ben continued as we all placed our glasses down on to the tables in front of us. "And I have nothing planned for you as I know that you have spent the day travelling here so things are going to be a little bit informal" he advised. "So for the next couple of days this castle is yours" he offered. "Thank you" he finished proudly before he sat back down and the room erupted into applause.

"How was that?" Ben asked as he smiled warmly at me.

"Perfect as always" I answered as I reached over and brushed some hair behind his left ear. "But you are pretty damn perfect to begin with" I flirted.

"Oh you flatter me darling" he purred and before I could say or do anything he pushed his face towards mine and pressed a brief but very loving kiss against my lips.

"I'm surprised no one has seen the new addition to my hand" I muttered as we pulled apart, and we both smiled eagerly at each other.

"Me neither" he agreed. "But I was thinking about doing our announcement at the ball; I didn't want to take the shine away from the Beauty's" he explained. In all honesty I wasn't hinting on this; and I did agree with Ben. We didn't want to take this moment away from the Beauty's; and to be honest it settled my nerves about our engagement for now - tomorrow however was going to be very different!

"Me too" I replied. "They deserve the crown of South Riding" I stated as I looked over to them and smiled.

"Yeah" I heard Ben say, which caused me to look back at him.

"So what is the plan for the evening my love?" I questioned. I know that Ben had just tod the room that he didn't have anything planned for this evening; but I knew that he must have a rough idea on what me and him were going to be doing.

"Just mingling and hosting" he shrugged.

"I see" I noted as I started to feel playful. "And remember your promise Your Majesty" I muttered slyly.

"Promise?" he muttered back as our faces were only inches apart. I watched as he pulled a confused face at me which made me giggle, I decided to quickly put him out of his misery and I quickly pushed my mouth towards his left ear. "Beastie cuddle" I sang smoothly and quietly so no one could hear what I was saying to Ben. I was, however rewarded with a large cheesy grin from Ben when I pulled away, which started to cause a knot of lust start to tighten in my stomach.

"Your Beast is eager to see you too" he muttered back as I pushed away the lust away for the time being.

"I hope he doesn't keep me waiting" He teased.

"He won't" he purred as he brushed his nose against mine. Ben's lips were just about to crush against mine however when we heard a voice talking to us; we both sighed and looked over to where the voice was coming from.

"What are you two talking about?" Carlos teased.

"Nothing!" Ben said anxiously; and I could tell that he was now nervous in case Carlos had overheard any of our conversation. I knew that we didn't have to be worried as we had been muttering to each other; and if anyone did hear me say the word 'Beast' they would not assume anything apart from thinking that this was my pet name for Ben. Also I knew that Carlos hadn't heard our conversation; because he was sitting a distance away from us; and Carlos did have the reputation of interrupting me and Ben like this just to tease us.

"Just cute couple stuff" I added.

"Ew!" he teased as he pulled a funny face at us.

"You know what Carlos" I stated as I smirked at him.

"What Mal?" he asked mock innocently.

"You are the same with Jane" I reminded him with a wink.

"I know" he winked back. "But it is fun to tease you both" he laughed back.

"I see" I answered. "Well I will remember that" I teased as Ben wrapped his left arm around my shoulders. I watched as Carlos then winked at me, before returning his attention back to Jane who was now giggling at mine and my little brother's exchange.

"Dame Mal" I heard a voice say; and I saw Freddie was now walking towards me and Ben, with a very nervous and anxious look on her face.

"Yes Freddie?" I answered.

"Can I have a word please?" she questioned. "In private" she quickly added as she quickly threw a nervous glance to Ben before looking back at me.

"Of course" I replied as I slowly stood up. I then walked around the table, before me and Freddie both headed to a nearby alcove where no one else could overhear our conversation. "What's up?" I enquired.

"Well the thing is-" she began and she took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself. "Azis has just asked me on a date" she confessed. Now I could see why she was nervous and why she wanted to speak to me alone for. First of all she didn't want to have this conversation in front of one of Az's best friends - that would make it very awkward. But I also knew what she was going through - as I had went through the exact same thing with Ben.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "What did you say?" I urged.

"I said yes!" she admitted.

"Eeek!" I shrieked.

"Mal!" she warned me as she quickly looked around and thankfully everyone else was to engrossed in their own conversations to see what me and Freddie were talking about.

"Sorry" I quickly apologised. "I'm so happy for you" I smiled at her.

"Thanks" she said bashfully.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as I sensed that there was another reason why she had asked to speak to me.

"I just don't know how I should be feeling" she stated.

"What do you mean?" I returned.

"Well just like the rest of the VK's we have all had attention since we all arrived here-" she started. "And I have kept my distance as I never knew who is genuine or not, I'm not saying that Azis isn't but it is a big deal" she stressed.

"I know it is" I agreed. "It was exactly the same with me and Ben" I advised. "I questioned a lot of things when we started dating, I never knew what love was until I met Ben" I continued fondly as my mind started to remind me of the early days of dating Ben. A lot of things confused me back then; I struggled with what my mother had told me and taught me. I also struggled with the feelings about Ben before even coming to the Isle – I had been brought up to hate him, despise him. I had even made plans to what I was going to do to him when I finally avenged the villains and my mouth. And this was one of the things that was driving me when I came to Auradon, that and being scared of my mother.

However when I finally met Ben things seemed to change; I knew that I needed to go along with my mother's plan. But my gut was telling me that I didn't want to; and this really confused me. More confusion came my way when I started to spend more time with Ben, especially after his coronation. I remember having conversations with Evie about falling in love with Ben; he was my first love and now looking back I would have changed a thing – as it made us a strong couple.

"He is my whole entire world" I smiled. "I know that it is scary to open yourself up to someone, believe you and me it isn't easy" I added. "But you can get through it together, Az is a really nice guy and he will treat you right. But if it ever gets too much for you remember to talk to Az" I urged. "I learnt the hard way on that as well" I sighed sadly. "Believe me bottling it up is not something that you want to go through" I finished.

"No" she answered as she shook her head.

"And you can always speak to me, Ben, Evie or any of the others about this" I offered. "About anything, you know this" I added.

"Thanks Mal" she smiled happily as she pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to go and tell Evie the good news" she advised as she pulled away from me.

"Cool" I answered; I then watched as Freddie quickly walking up to Evie. I watched as Evie then pulled the same concerned face that I did before they walked off on their own.

I then went to see what Ben was currently doing; but I stopped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist before Ben rested his chin on my left shoulder.

"Is everything ok?" he asked as I placed my arms on top of his.

"More than ok" I said. "I think Freddie just needed a little reassurance" I added.

"About?" he questioned.

"Az has just asked her out on a date; and she is nervous" I explained. "It is difficult for us VK's you see" I stated.

"How?" he questioned and we both looked at each other.

"Well you Auradon Kids know what love is, we have to work harder to understand it. Feel it, act upon it; and it is a very big deal when we find someone who we can be like that with" I explained. "It's difficult to go against the grain; it would appear love always trumps hate" I stated. "Benny can I make an admission?" I questioned as my recent train of thought came back to the forefront of my mind.

"Of course" he smiled; and I started to get nervous at what I was about to say him.

"When I was on the Isle-" I started.

"Yes?" he prompted me.

"I used to really despise you" I admitted and I watched as his eyes widened slightly in his. "I'm sorry" I quickly apologised. "But that is what my mother brought me up to think, she believed that-" I continued but stopped. Part of me thought that this wasn't a conversation that we should be having right now; but thankfully we weren't near anyone so no one could overhear us.

"Yes?" he repeated.

"As I was her daughter and you were going to be King some day when we finally fought it would end up being me against you" I explained. "Now look at us" I said lovingly as I snuggled into him and I watched as a loving smile spread across his face. "I wouldn't have it any other way Ben, I love you so much" I urged and I started to feel my eyes water in absolute awe at my fiancé. "I can't imagine my life without you" I managed to get out as a lump started to build up in my throat.

"Hey!" he cooed as he span me around in his arms and pulled me into a warm hug. "I feel the same Mal" he stated lovingly before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. "You are my life, my world, my love; and I can't ever be without you" I heard him say as I wiped my eyes carefully away from tears so it wouldn't ruin my makeup.

"Well it would appear we are stuck together my love" I sniffed as I pushed the lump away that was trying to build up in my throat.

"Yes Mal" he smiled as we both looked at each other. "And I wouldn't have it any other way" he added happily. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his and we shared a long and loving kiss. When we pulled away we then took each other by the hand and re-joined the rest of the council, our family and friends in the start of our celebrations – something of which me and Ben were very eager to start.

* * *

When me and Ben took back to our seats we then all decided what we were going to do for the evening; the elders were going to go and drink in Adam and Belle's bar in their wing in Auradon Castle. Whereas me and Ben and the youngest members of the council were going to sit in the vast gardens of Auradon Castle and around a fire pit.

It didn't take long for our groups to split up and part ways; and before I knew it I was sat on the green grass of our gardens as the cool evening Auradon breeze washed over us. I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me, we were all sat in a large circle as the fire pit flames danced in the middle of us. There were also dimly lit lanterns guiding our way back to the castle when we wanted to return back inside.

I loved how informal everything was this evening; as I looked around our group I couldn't help but smile at the fact that everyone was getting along so well. It was at this point then another thought then came to me. I was currently sitting with the future council of Auradon – which by the looks future politics was going to be a lot more stress free than it had been over the recent months.

"Penny for your thoughts" I heard Ben say from my right hand side which broke me out of my train of thought; and when I looked over to him we both smiled happily at each other.

"I'm just thinking about how we are currently with the future council of this kingdom" I muttered.

"I see" he noted as he quickly looked around our group. "I suppose your right" he agreed as he looked back at me. "But you are their beautiful Queen" he grinned at me.

"I'm not Queen" I chuckled back at him as he slid closer to me.

"Well you are mine" he muttered as he brushed his nose against mine. "Queen of my heart" he purred as our gazes locked.

"Oh how cute" I cooed as I stroked his right cheek with the back of my left hand. Me and Ben then stared at each other for a few seconds before I felt driven to kiss my Beast. So before me or Ben could say or do anything I quickly pressed a brief kiss against his lips; when we broke apart from each other I watched my favourite cute smile spread across his face that was lit up perfectly by the nearby fire.

"I'm actually surprised no one said anything about-" I muttered. "You know" I prompted.

"I know" he nodded. "Let's not make a big deal out of it before someone says anything" he dismissed.

"Yeah" I agreed as I noticed a playful glint enter his eyes as he cupped the left hand side of my face.

"Come back here" he chuckled before crushing his lips against mine; and we shared a loving and loving kiss with our tongues slowly sliding against each other's. "I love you Mal" he stated lovingly as we broke apart when the need to breath came.

"I love you too Benny" I answered as I rested my head against his left shoulder. I smiled as I felt him press a kiss against the top of my head; as he tightened his arms around me I then heard Chad's voice which attracted both of mine and Ben's attention.

"Look at him" he teased as we both looked over to him.

"What?" Ben questioned in confusion.

"You are completely under the thumb" Chad laughed.

"No" Ben urged. "I am very much in love with my soul mate; I don't see anything wrong with that" he replied as his left arm tightened around my waist.

"No" Chad agreed. "But do you really need to remind us all of how in love you are?" he questioned incredulously.

"Yes" both me and Ben said together, which caused our full group to laugh at this.

"Chad leave them alone" Az interjected. "They are in love" he smiled over to us. "There is nothing wrong with that" he added fondly.

"Thanks Az" Ben replied; and we all then returned back to our previous conversations. As I looked back over to my fiancé I longed to be cuddled into his even more; and an idea then came to me.

"Benny slide down" I muttered.

"Hmm?" he asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion at my request.

"Put your head in my lap" I advised.

"Oh I see" he smiled and we untangled our arms from each other and Ben lay down with his head in my lap. I smiled down at him and started to slowly play with his hair and I grinned as I heard Ben start to purr at me. After playing with his hair for a few minutes like this I watched as Ben grinned before he turned his head to the right and he pressed a kiss against my stomach.

"Sap!" we both heard Chad scoff.

"Behave Charming!" Ben called to him as he turned his head quickly to the left to look over to one of his best friends.

"Nah!" Chad laughed back. "You both are fun to tease" he winked at us both.

"Hmph!" Ben puffed before he turned his head back up to the sky and he smiled goofily at me.

"Play nice Beast" I warned mock seriously.

"Only if he will" he teased as I started to slowly trace my fingers over his face. As I did this Ben then took my left hand and he pressed a kiss against my engagement ring. "Our little secret" he muttered as he let go of my hand and I continued to trace my fingers along his face.

"Our little secret" I repeated lovingly. "But not for much longer" I smirked at him.

"No" he agreed with my favourite warm and crooked smile. The next few minutes were filled with me and Ben cuddling like this as I continued to trace my fingers up and down his face, neck and through his hair; and to be quite honest I felt that it was perfect. Even though me and Ben were with other people we were able to share this private moment; in fact every moment I had with Ben was perfect to me.

My mind then started to think about how people were going to respond to the news of mine and Ben's engagement. I know that over recent months certain members of the council would have a problem with this; and thankfully they weren't with us to put a dampener on all of our evening. I just hoped that there was no one else lurking in the shadows praying for mine and Ben's demise.

* * *

After cuddling like this for a little bit me and Ben then untangled ourselves from each other before he quickly left to go and see Mrs Potts in the kitchen. When he returned he told us all that he was getting Mrs Potts and her staff to do a BBQ for us all; as he sat back next to me he also explained that Lumiere was going to get the elders so we could eat together.

Moments later this was confirmed by the large group of elders then walked into the gardens and we all broke off into groups. As I was eating my hotdog and burger that Ben had just handed to me I smiled again as I watched the council members and their guests mingle informally like this. I liked seeing us like this as it showed that we all had a bond together; and the current sight that was in front of me was so calm and harmonious that I hoped that northing would ever change thing.

Before I knew it hours had passed with me and Ben spending the evening going around together and separately to talk to our guests; I enjoyed spending time with the council members as it was letting me build upon my already strong relationships with our guests. I felt like I was doing a very good job as Ben's consort by doing this; and this was also showing everyone here tonight that I more than capable to be by Ben's side - and this is where I was going to stay.

It was around half ten when me and Ben excused ourselves from our guests to go to bed; we both wanted some time alone together before we fell asleep. Thankfully people were too engrossed in their own conversations to notice that we were going to bed together; part of me thought that surely that they had to know. But I pushed this thought away - why should it be so much a big deal this day and age that I was going to share a bed with my fiancé? I knew that it had something to do with our reputations, which of course was important. But maybe the fact that me and Ben had made our intentions on each other very obvious we didn't need to be questioned anymore - we were each other's one true love after all.


	28. Wednesday Part Six

**Content warning**** for smut, lemons and swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

When me and Ben locked the door to our suite behind us we both sighed when we heard Ben's phone go off; so when we sat down on the couches in our living area I walked into our bedroom and onto our balcony. As I placed both of my hands on the stone wall in front of me I started to watch the others who were choosing to stay up a little bit longer. They were just lightly lit up but the dimly lit lanterns and fire pit but I could still see that they were still continuing to enjoy their night; however this was probably nothing on tomorrow night when the ball was in full swing.

"Mal!" I heard Ben say a short while later after watching those below aimlessly chatting.

"Yes?" I replied as I turned around to see him walking towards me.

"Can we talk about before?" he questioned as he stood in front of me.

"Before?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"When you said that you used to hate me" he stated before he pursed his lips together.

"Oh" I returned as my eyes widened in realisation. "Sorry" I quickly apologised. "That just came out, I don't hate you" I urged.

"I know you don't" he answered. "But you used to" he reminded me.

"Yes" I nodded. "And you knew this" I reminded him as well. "I used to hate every single King, Queen, Prince and Princess in this kingdom" I explained further. "What did you want to talk about?" I enquired. Part of me knew that me confiding in Ben earlier on would prompt a conversation like this at some point; when this tended to happen Ben wanted to talk about it more. He stated that this was because he wanted to understand; yes I appreciated this but there was still a part of me that was scared of losing him if he didn't like anything about my past. Ben always urged that this would never happen; but I didn't think I would ever be able to get rid of this insecurity -unfortunately.

"Let's sit down" he advised as he nodded back towards inside.

"Well this doesn't make me worry" I muttered as we both turned to walk back inside.

"I'm not trying to worry you" he advised as he stepped into our bedroom. "But with you mentioning it I wanted to talk about it more" he added as I followed him into our bedroom.

"Ok" I noted as we both walked up to the left hand side of our bed. "So what do you want to know?" I asked as we both sat down, with Ben on my left hand side.

"Well I don't think I need to know why you felt like that-" he began and I nodded at this. "I guess-" he continued. "I'm just intrigued what you thought" he admitted.

"Really Ben?" I asked incredulously. "You want to know what I really thought about you before I met you, and the things that I wanted to do to you if I ever got the chance?" I stressed. Why should this be such a big deal for? Why would he want to know about the plans that I had in store for him? I just hoped that we weren't about to argue about this; as this is the last thing I wanted right now - especially due to the fact that we currently had guests with us.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Why?" I questioned. "Does it really matter?" I whined.

"To me, yes" he advised.

"Why?" I repeated.

"I don't know" he replied. "If you really don't want to talk about this then we won't, I won't push you" he offered and we both fell into silence. In all honesty I didn't have any problems talking about this; I just didn't want to upset Ben - or change how he thought about me. I didn't want to be defined for what I have thought or done in the past; and yes I knew Ben loved me but I knew that he was going to have some issues over my past.

"I don't mind telling you" I advised. "I just don't think you are going to like it" I added.

"Ok" he nodded.

"My mother-" I started.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Always thought that there was going to be a war" I stated. "The Isle vs Auradon" I continued.

"But you didn't believe that she would ever enter the battle herself?" he advised.

"No" I answered. "She would send me; I would lead the villainous army. Which means I would be against you" I continued as I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. "And I was to make every single man, woman and child suffer in Auradon" I explained. "Especially you, your parents and the Beauty's; my mother was very insistent on it" I finished as I looked down.

"I see" he noted. "What did she want you to do?" I heard him ask, which caused me to look up at him.

"To quote her "Just use your imagination; but make them pay...ALOT!" I urged as my mind started to spitefully show me the conversations and the beatings that I received leading up to me coming to Auradon.

"So what did you have planned?" he enquired.

"Well I was going to torture you all-" I shrugged. "Slowly" I said. "Painfully, have you beg for forgiveness" I hissed as I pushed away the thoughts and plans that I had before I came to Auradon. Of course I didn't want that now; I loved Ben and Auradon - mostly Ben. It hurt me to think about the person that I used to be; about what I used to think and say and I hated that. I hated who I used to be. "I would have used you against your parents" I confessed as I looked back at the floor.

"How?" I heard him say.

"I would have tortured you in front of your parents" I answered not looking at him. It was hard enough saying this without looking at him as I said it; I just hoped that it wasn't going to make things awkward between the pair of us. "Make them beg. Plead. All to protect their little boy" I cooed.

"How would you do that?" he dared to ask which caused me to look up at him.

"Physically and mentally" I admitted. "I don't want to go too much into it Ben; I don't like thinking of you in pain" I added.

"Sorry" he quickly apologised. "I just don't know what you mean by mentally" he explained.

"Well I would return the favour by torturing your parents in front of you" I began to advise. "I would also-" I stated but stopped as I knew that I was about to tell Ben something that I hadn't told him in the past.

"Yes?" he prompted again.

"There is this thing that me and my mother can do" I stated. "As you know that our eyes glow bright green when we have a heightened emotion" I added and I watched as Ben nodded at me. "There is also another reason behind it; another use-" I continued before I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. "We can cause pain with our minds" I confessed and I saw his eyes widen slightly in realisation at this. "She used to do it to me" I gulped as my mind started to show me my mother torturing me back at Bargain Castle.

"And you would do that to me?" he muttered.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Both ways" I stated.

"What?" he asked in confusion as he slid both of his hands in mine and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"There's two mind tricks I can do" I confirmed. "I can cause you physical pain and mental anguish; I can make you think things that might hurt you" I elaborated.

"What?" he repeated. "Have you ever done any mind tricks on me?" he urged; and I felt my stomach start to flutter. I knew that he would question this; but I knew that deep down he knew that I hadn't done this.

"No" I told him. "I haven't needed to, I never felt any need to" I urged. "Do you believe me?" I questioned out loud as I noticed something changed in his eyes.

"Yes" he stressed as he squeezed my hands again. "Of course I do, I just wanted to check" he explained and I nodded at this. I understood why he had asked this; but this hadn't stopped me panicking about Ben's reaction. "Mal?" he said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Can you show me?" he asked.

"Show you what?" I questioned slowly hoping that he wasn't asking me to do any of my mind tricks on him.

"Both mind tricks" he stated.

"Why?" I sighed. "Ben I don't want to hurt you" I stressed.

"I know" he replied. "I just want to see what you mean" he added.

"Benny" I whined. "Please don't make me hurt you" I begged.

"Ok" he nodded. "Sorry" he apologised again. "It's ok" he smiled at me. "I just wanted to understand; but I'll leave it. I don't want to push you to do something that you don't want to" he offered.

"Thank you" I meekly smiled at him as I made a decision. "How about I show you one of them? Not the mental anguish one though" I suggested. "I would make you see things happening to me and I don't want that" I quickly explained before he questioned me on it.

"No" he agreed. "Ok" he said.

"Are you sure Ben?" I offered.

"Positive" he nodded.

"Ok" I nodded back as I took a couple of deep breaths again to steady myself. "Look at me" I advised and we both locked eyes. I felt my eyes start to burn which told me that my eyes were now glowing bright green; I went to stop myself from hurting Ben as my stomach started to flutter in panic. However the thought that Ben wanted to understand and know more about me pushed me to complete the task at hand and decided that I would only give him a couple of seconds taste. So with this decision in the forefront of my mind I urged my magic to do my bidding and I felt an electric surge run through my body and through the air towards Ben.

"URGH!" Ben cried out; and I quickly looked away, breaking us both from my magic.

"That's only mild" I muttered as I pushed and dispelled all the magic out of my body.

"Mild?" he questioned incredulously as I looked back at him as he pulled his hands away from mine.

"Yes" I confirmed. "And that is all you are getting" I urged as I watched him put his head into his hands. "Benny are you ok?" I questioned.

"Yes" he said as he looked up at him. "I see what you mean now; sorry I put you through that" he added.

"I think I should be saying that to you" I pressed.

"Don't!" he dismissed. "I asked you to do it; I know it was hard for you. Thank you for letting me in" he smiled at me.

"It was" I confirmed. "And your welcome" I added politely. "Come here" I said and I pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love you Mal" I heard him say over my left shoulder. "So much" he added as he tightened his arms around me.

"I love you so much too" I replied lovingly before pressing a kiss against the side of his head. We then fell into silence as we held each other tightly and took in what had just happened between the pair of us. And in this time I had came to another decision. Yes this conversation had been hard but in a way I was glad that it had happened; it made me feel closer to Ben. But there was no way that I was going to ever do that to him again - no matter how much he asked me to.

* * *

After we had been sitting like this for what felt like a perfect eternity Ben pulled away from me and told me that he was going to get ready for bed, but not before pressing a kiss against the top of my head. As I watched him walk into our bathroom I looked at him in complete awe - he was the other half of me. And it would appear that no matter what conversations we had or what came our way we would be able to get through it as we had each other.

* * *

"Hey!" Ben sang as he re-entered the room.

"Hey!" I sang back in the same playful tone as I noticed that he had nothing more on that his dark blue boxers.

"Everything ok?" he questioned as he walked around to the right hand side of the bed.

"Yeah I just feel bad about what happened" I admitted as he sat down.

"Don't Mal" He urged. "Please?" he begged. "I asked for it" he reminded me.

"Ok" I nodded. I was going to try and not let this get to me as much but I knew that it might take a little bit of time - I hated the fact that I had hurt Ben to get a point across, even if he had asked for it. "Well I'm going to go in the shower" I advised as I stood up.

"Ok" he nodded. "Try not to keep your Beast waiting" he teased. "He's very impatient to see you" he purred as he learned over towards me.

"Oh" I muttered as a knot of lust started to tighten in my stomach. "You don't need to tell me that, I know" I chuckled and I grinned as I heard a chuckle also escape from his lips. "I'll be as quick as I can" I promised.

"Promises promises baby" he flirted as he reached over closer to me. I was just about to start heading towards our bathroom but I suddenly stopped when I felt Ben spank my left buttock.

"Behave Ben" I growled as I stood still and looked over to him.

"Or else what?" he purred as a mischievous glint entered his eyes.

"You'll see when I come back in here" I sang back suggestively. I watched as he winked at me before rolling back over to his side of the bed; with lust driving me I quickly left the room and walked into our bathroom - very eager to return back to my Beast.

* * *

Thankfully it didn't take me very long to have a shower and get ready for bed; however nothing prepared me for when I walked back into the room and took in the sight before me.

I was now looking at Ben in Beast form sitting on the right hand side of our bed; I couldn't help but let a groan escape from my throat as my eyes quickly swept him up and down. I heard a low purr come from him and it became too much; so I quickly ran up to our bed, jumped onto it and quickly straddled him.

"Hello" he chuckled as he loosely wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hello" I flirted huskily back. I then quickly pressed my lips against his and we shared a brief but loving kiss. When we broke apart we looked at each other fondly for a few seconds and I took in the sight of my Beast. Yes most people probably wouldn't agree with me being like this with Ben but I didn't care. I didn't see Ben as a monster; I saw him as Ben - my lover, my best friend, true love and soul mate.

After we had been staring at each other for a few seconds Ben then carefully pressed his lips against mine; however he quickly deepened the kiss which I moaned as I melted into it. As the minutes ticked by our hands started to roam over each other's bodies; and the only sounds that could be heard was the sounds of our mouths working against each other's with the occasional grunt, moan and groan. When the need to breath came I pulled away from Ben and quickly pressed my lips against the left hand side of his neck and started to lace kisses up and down it.

"You my dear" he panted.

"Yes" I giggled as I pulled away and looked down at him.

"Are going to get me all riled up" he purred.

"Well I think that is only fair" I stated.

"How so?" he questioned as I felt his paws run up and down my back.

"I am already riled up" I admitted boldly.

"Oh really?" he chuckled at me.

"Yes" I confirmed and I went back to lace the left hand side of his neck with kisses. A few seconds after I had started this assault I couldn't help but moan against his neck as I heard a growl before he started to snuggle against my neck. I then felt his hot lips press against the bare flesh on the left hand side of my neck and I moaned loudly as I started to feel shivers run up and down my spine as he started to suck on the delicate skin. However I was that caught up in the moment that when he pulled away from me I also pulled away and I couldn't stop a groan of disappointment leave my lips.

"I love how you react to me like this" he chuckled.

"I know" I winked at him as our lust and passion was starting to get the best of me. "I know that I wanted a cuddle with you like this-" I began.

"Yes?" he prompted me. "We both do" he advised. "But I think I need to change soon before things get too out of hand" he suggested.

"Oh believe me I know" I grinned smugly as I grinded down onto his hardening member and I giggled when I heard him hiss at me. "We both know that we need each other; and I know that you worry for my safety" I stated.

"I do Mal" he agreed. "I really do" he urged and I nodded in agreement at this. "How about this?" he started to offer.

"Right?" I prompted him.

"We have a little bit longer like this; and when I change back I will make it worth your while?" he negotiated.

"Deal" I grinned at him; but before I could say or do anything he quickly pressed his lips back against mine. As we started to get lost into a long and loving make out session I vaguely remember me and Ben shifting our positions so he was now on top of me. After the need to breath assaulted our lungs again we then cuddled together with his head snuggled against my chest; and as we started to get lost in enjoying our cuddle one thing was on my mind - that I love my life with Ben and I couldn't wait to see where our lives were going to take us next.

* * *

"Now Mal" Ben said as he pulled away and looked down at me after we had been lying in silence for a short while.

"Yes Ben?" I answered happily.

"Let me change" he stated. "I need you" he said in a husky tone which made me want to melt. I grinned at him as I dropped my arms from him and he rolled off me and onto my right hand side. I watched as he took in a deep breath and as he did this he closed his eyes and started to glow gold. I then watched as he slowly changed back into his mortal form; and when he had done so he quickly span around onto his left hand side and grinned at me. I giggled at it and he used this opportunity to eagerly climb on top of me and we cuddled back together. "I love hearing you giggle" he purred as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I know" I muttered as I slowly looked up and down my beautiful fiancé's face. "I know what other sounds you love hearing" I teased with a smug grin.

"Like?" he prompted me.

"Rather than telling you" I purred as I tightened my arms around his neck. "Maybe I could show you?" I offered suggestively as I pulled one brow up at him.

"Deal" he smiled before he crushed his lips against mine and we shared a very heated long and loving kiss. "Ah" he stated as he abruptly pulled away from me.

"What?" I breathed in confusion.

"Silencing spell" he panted.

"Already up baby" I smirked.

"When?" he enquired in confusion.

"When you were getting ready" I explained.

"I see, you beautiful dragon" he noted.

"Hmm" I purred. "So your Majesty-" I started as playfulness and lust engulfed my body.

"Yes?" he purred back.

"Undress me" I demanded as I pulled one brow up at him and I grinned when I heard Ben groan. Ben then eagerly pressed his lips against mine and we started to make out as our eager hands roaming over each other's bodies. As the minutes ticked by the kisses got more heated as Ben helped me out of my clothes; as his already naked body was pressed up against me.

"There you go" he said smugly as he grinned down at me, after we broke apart when we needed to calm our breathing down. "Naked" he smirked at me as he quickly looked me up and down.

"I know" I smirked back as I started to feel a warmth start to build up in between my legs.

"And I can't wait for you to see what I want to do to you" he advised boldly.

"Then do it to me" I suggested. "Your Majesty" I muttered and I heard Ben grow once more. To break the tension I used my arms and legs to pull him back to me and I crushed my lips against his once more; I moaned against his lips as I felt his tongue sweep against mine. Moments later I moaned as I felt Beastie Junior continue to brush against my lower stomach which caused Ben to pull away from me and smirk at me.

"Turn over" he demanded. "On your knees!" he pressed.

"Make me" I grinned as I started to tease him. I watched as Ben's eyes continued to darken further in lust before a low husky growl came from his lips; before I could say or do anything he then quickly rolled off me. He then slid his hands onto my legs and used them as leverage to roll me over; I then felt him position himself in between my legs as I then pushed up onto my hands and knees. I then arched my back and pushed my ass up so Ben could have more access to me; which Ben took every advantage of as he spanked my left buttock - which caused me to hiss. "Someone is eager" I teased as I felt his left hand slid onto my left hip.

"Always" I heard him answer. "With you" he chuckled and he spanked my right buttock with his right hand.

"Ben" I moaned as shivers started to run over my body. "Please?" I begged.

"Patience Mal" he cooed. "Just tell me-" I heard him say as he kneaded both of his thumbs against both of my buttocks. "How badly do you want it Mally?" he teased.

"Ben please!" I pleaded. "Don't make me beg!" I exclaimed and I heard him chuckle again. As I looked over to him I watched that he was slowly letting his eyes roam over my naked body; and I couldn't help but feel like I was melting as I gave myself over to him.

A large grin spread across my face as I watched him pull his right hand from me and he pressed the tip of his member against my entrance. It all became too much for me as I threw my head back and I went to push back but I suddenly felt Ben's left hand tighten on me, telling me to stop.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he sang. "No" I heard him add. "Only when I say" he purred as his left thumb started to massage my hip.

"Yes Sir" I panted as my body started screaming and yearning for Ben.

"Good girl" he advised as he brushed the tip of his member against me. "You are so ready for this" he noted.

"Yes Sir!" I exclaimed as I rested my head on both of my arms in front of me. It must have been getting too much for Ben as well; as a few seconds later he bucked forward and quickly entered me.

"FUCK!" we both cried out in ecstasy.

"BEN!" I called out as he started to thrust hand and fast against me. As I was moaning and groaning I could hear Ben doing the same as his hand gripped both of my hips tightly as he continued his powerful thrusts against me.

As minutes ticked by Ben kept up his impressive pace; which caused me to convulse in pleasure as we both moaned, groaned, grunted and swore as I met him thrust for thrust. I loved being like this with Ben; I loved giving myself over to him. He knew how to read my body; and what it needed - and I knew for a fine fact that I would never ever get sick of making love with my Beast.

As our releases started to build up I felt my toes involuntarily curl up; and with every thrust Ben did against me I felt like they were hitting the bottom of my gut. Every now and again Ben would spank me; which would engulf me in my pleasure and shivers; and they caused shock waves to flow through me.

"Rougher Ben!" I begged. "Fuck me harder! I cried out desperately in between moans. I then groaned in disappointment as Ben quickly pulled out of me; I looked over to him and went to glare at him but stopped as he helped me onto my back. As I lay down with my head on our pillows our eyes locked and I felt my knees turned to jelly. I loved Ben being in control and giving into his Beastly urges like this - it was such a turn on.

Ben then opened my legs a little wider so he could have more access to me; and he slowly palmed my clit with his right hand for a few seconds. He then lay on top of me; and as he did this he guided himself back to me before thrusting deep inside of me once more. He quickly started to change his actions from before; he was now thrusting even rougher, deeper and harder into me. If that was even possible! I just put it down to the change in position as we held each other very close as we worked against each other.

"Like that?" he grunted as his face was inches above mine.

"Yes!" I hissed. "More give me more!" I begged as we continued in our slow and sensual rhythm. "Ben I love you" I wined as he continued to make love to me.

"I love you too" he groaned.

"Ben I'm close!" I cried out as I started to feel my release begin to peak.

"Me too my love" he groaned back. It didn't take long for us both to become undone; but when we did it felt like such a blessed release - like it always did! My eyes screwed shut and my legs went stiff as my release assaulted me; and at the same time Ben roared as he spilled himself into me.

As we started to come down our high Ben pulled back slightly, causing him to slid out of me. He then moved down the bed slightly and cuddled his face into my chest; it didn't take very long before I heard Ben growling in his sleep as my eyes lazily rolled. However before I slipped into a peaceful slumber I made a mental note; that tonight me and Ben had shared a milestone in our relationship - as we had just slept together for the first time as a newly engaged couple.


	29. Thursday

**Content Warning**** for smut, lemons and swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

When my eyes rolled open out of sleep I pulled one brow up in confusion at the fact that Ben wasn't lying on me as he had been when I fell asleep. He was in fact lying on his back on my right hand side. I loved seeing Ben like this; he looked so at peace with not a care in the world. Yes this is what he normally looked like - but when he was awake you could tell that he was weighed down with issues that we affecting him.

As I watched my perfect soul mate sleep and growl next to me I still was in complete awe of him. I just couldn't get over how someone so perfect could be in my life; I still felt like I didn't deserve him at times but I pushed this away - I loved Ben and this is all that matters.

It didn't take me very long to notice that Beastie Junior was hardening under the duvet and I smirked at this. Ben was such a horny man; and he didn't mind showing me this - something I very much enjoyed sharing with him.

My mind then went onto a conversation that we had in our secret chamber when we went on a quarantine lockdown about the type of fantasies that we want to share with each other. Yes there were certain fantasies that we weren't ready for but I decided that as I had already woken him up with a blowjob I was going to make his other dream come true.

So with this thought in mind I slowly pulled over covers back and gently kicked the covers back so it was now off us completely. I felt my stomach twinge in lust as Beastie Junior came into my eye view and a low groan came from my mouth. I then slowly trailed my right hand down my body until my hand rested against my entrance; and as I did this my left hand cupped my right breast. I then slowly started to stroke myself to prepare myself for taking my Beast; as a few minutes passed I started to feel a warm sensation down below as I started to get into a rhythm of pleasuring myself. Before I let myself get totally lost in it I quickly stopped and straddled Ben; and as I did this he stirred slightly.

I then slid my right hand onto his member and I stroked him a few times before I guided him towards me; I arched my back as I slowly pushed down and he entered me. As he fully entered me I had to bite down onto my bottom lip to stifle a low groan; I then slowly started to ride him slowly and a large grin spread across my face as he moaned in his sleep.

After moving slowly and sensually around six times I decided that it was time to wake him up properly; so with this thought in mind I lay down on top of him. As I continued to work against him I started to kiss the right hand side of his neck; as I continued to make love to my perfect Beast.

"Benny" I moaned as I continued to lace his neck with sweet kisses. "Wakey wakey!" I sang. "Come on" I teased as I then started to move kisses onto his right cheek. I grinned as I watched him stir again; so with this I then sat up properly as I continued to move against him. I then saw his eyes start to roll and when they landed on me they snapped open and I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Mal" he muttered as a meek smile spread across his face.

"Benny" I grunted. "Do you want me to stop?" I questioned. Yes Ben had told me about this fantasy; but I needed to check as he might not want to have sex at the moment - the last thing I wanted to do was force him to do something that he didn't want to do.

"No" he advised as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Just like my dreams" he groaned as he started to move his hips which made me gasp as pleasure started to intensify throughout me.

"Well I told you I would make your dreams come true" I hissed.

"Yes!" he purred as he tightened his arms around me. "Let's go slow baby" he moaned as I brushed my nose against his.

"Yes" I grunted as we continued to work against each other as we both find our slow and sensual rhythm.

"Mal this is so-" I heard Ben say but stopped when his face screwed up in ecstasy. "Amazing!" he exclaimed seconds after.

"I know!" I panted back as I sat up and arched my back as I continued to roll my hips; and as I did this I slid my hands into both of his to use as support. "I love you Ben" I moaned.

"I love you too Mal" he groaned back. "Come closer!" he begged and I let go of his hands and lay back down on top of him. He then wrapped his arms back around my waist; and we kept on slowly working ourselves against each other as our lips crushed together and our tongues fought for dominance.

When I started to feel my impending release build up I pulled my lips against from his and I rested my head against his clavicle and upper chest; I continued to groan loudly as my release kept building up in erratic waves.

"You're close aren't you?" I heard Ben say.

"Yes" I grunted against him.

"Me too" I heard him answer; I went to answer but I stopped when a scream erupted from my mouth as I became undone. My eyes tightened up and my eyes screwed shut as every nerve ending in my body felt like it was being set on fire. I heard Ben shout out in pleasure and I felt a warmth within me which told me that he had emptied himself into me.

As we began to regulate our breathing I felt my eyes started to roll in sleep as I lay on top of Ben; I smiled as I noted how glad I was at the fact that I had decided to do this for Ben. And I knew one thing as well - I wouldn't mind doing it again.

"That was amazing Mal" Ben panted.

"I know" I smiled as I pushed up on both of my hands and smiled down at him. "You'll have to return the favour" I teased as I rolled off him and lay back on my side of our bed.

"Really?" he chuckled.

"Yeah" I replied as I turned my head and looked over to him. "As long as I wake up in the middle of it I'm fine with it" I explained. "Saying that though-" I started. "It will be very easy to wake up when you're inside of me" I flirted with a smirk.

"Is that so?" he smirked back at me as he rolled onto his right hand side and he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Yes Ben" I answered. "I loved your reaction" I advised happily.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he reached over with his left hand and slid his hand onto my left hand. "You waking me up like that is always going to have an reaction" he winked at me.

"Good" I giggled. "Come here Benny" I nodded as I pulled my hand away from his and I opened my arms to him and he climbed on top of me.

"What a perfect way to start a very long day" he smiled as we cuddled tightly together with him lying on top of me.

"I know" I answered and I saw him pulled away from me and he smiled at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds lovingly before Ben pushed his face towards me; and he pressed a prolonged kiss against my forehead causing me to sigh.

We then cuddled back together and enjoyed the closeness of being with each other; it didn't take long for us to fall back into a perfect slumber. But as my eyes rolled into sleep I couldn't stop a smug grin from spreading across my face at what I had just done for Ben - yes it was something that I never had thought of doing for him up until he mentioned it. But now that I had I felt closer to him; that he trusted me enough for me to do that for him; and this meant the world to me.

* * *

When I woke up I was greeted by the sight of Ben still being cuddled into my chest with a smile on his face as his right hand traced patterns up and down my left hip. I watched him do this for a few seconds before his eyes locked onto mine and he grinned at me. I loved how perfect little moments like this was with Ben; it made me love him even more! And yes there was a time when love was just a disgusting and foul thought; but I now knew different. Love is amazing, perfect and pure and something that I very much needed in my life.

"Morning my love" Ben muttered.

"Morning" I purred back as I started to run my fingers through his already messy hair.

"Did you sleep ok?" he questioned.

"Yep" I smiled. "You?" I added.

"Of course, I was with you" he answered lovingly.

"Oh you charmer you" I teased.

"Maybe" he smirked as he pushed up on both of his arms so his face was now inches away from mine.

"Maybe?" I smirked back as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"Yes" he purred; and I noticed a playful glint enter his eyes.

"I would say behave Beast; but I don't think there is any point" I stated before I pushed my face up and kissed his left cheek.

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"Well by the look in your eyes you are feeling playful this morning" I advised. "Like always" I giggled.

"Like wise to you baby" he sang as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Maybe" I said mimicking him.

"Hey!" he teased as he pretended to be hurt. I felt his hands start to slide down and my eyes widened as I knew what he was about to do; so I decided to put a change to it. So with this thought in mind I teleported from underneath him and landed at the foot of our bed; I watched as he turned and looked over to me in shock. I used the seconds of his panic to my advantage and dove at him and shoved him onto his back. I then quickly straddled him and pinned his hands above his head.

"Ah ah ah!" I sang as I brushed my nose against his.

"What?" he questioned in confusion.

"You were about to tickle me Beast" I returned in mock seriousness. "And you know how I feel about that" I reminded him.

"Yes" he smirked. "But you can't blame me for trying my love" he added. "You know I love to tease you" he continued smugly.

"Don't I know it!" I exclaimed which made me chuckle. As I looked down at my playful Beast I started to long to be back in his arms with his mouth against mine; so before I could stop myself I let go of his hands as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. As I swept my tongue against his I smiled against his lips as I felt his arms wrap around me; I moaned against his lips as he deepened it and somewhere in the kiss we rolled over so we were now on our sides on Ben's side of the bed. Our bodies started to rub against each other and our hands started to move quickly and passionately over each other; and as we started to get lost in a very heating and loving make out session I just gave myself over to my playful Beast. My beautiful, sexy and very handsome Beast.

* * *

After making out me and Ben then cuddled tightly together and began to enjoy aimless conversation about anything came to our minds; my mind then went on to today and about the things that were going to happen. I started to feel nervous about how people were going to react to the news of our engagement; of course I was hoping for a good reaction but given what had happened over the last few months shown me that anything was possible. I pushed this thought away as I wanted to try and not fixate on this all day and started to think about the impending coronation; I hadn't really spoken to Ben about how today was going to go. Yes I understood to a certain degree as I had been to Ben's coronation but I didn't know if today was going to be any different.

I then asked Ben what we were doing this morning as I knew that we were going to leave around eleven as the coronation was going to start at twelve. Ben stated that he had arranged for two things to happen - either breakfast in our rooms or breakfast down in the main ballroom. He said he had done this as he wanted to give people the option; as some people would want to stay in their rooms until they were ready to leave whereas others were enjoying spending time with the rest of the council. When I asked what did he want to do he said that he hoped that me and him could have a lazy morning together; I said that I wanted that too I just didn't know whether I was meant to host. Ben then quickly dismissed this; he said that we were going to be in the public's eye all day and he thought that we would want this morning to be just Ben and Mal - which I really appreciated.

* * *

So after lying cuddling for a little while we then noticed that it was half eight so we decided to get changed back into our sleep clothes while we ate our breakfast. When we were both changed Ben then used the phone in our room to ring down to the kitchen to tell Mrs Potts what we wanted for breakfast; and I didn't need to be on the phone to know that the kitchen was currently in overdrive. I could hear that the full castle was full of excitement, business, eagerness and happiness with everyone eagerly chatting amongst their families as they were starting their day.

After Ben put the phone down we then went into the living room of our suite to go and watch some TV as we ate our breakfast; which in my opinion was a perfect start to our very busy day. We decided that we were going to watch Doctor Who; Ben had gotten me into it and he said that he had seen it all already but wanted to watch it with me. So as the opening credits started to play we cuddled together on our couch; waiting for our breakfast to be brought up.

Before I knew it there was a knock on our suite door and when I answered it I saw Mrs Potts and Chip standing there proudly with a trolley with our breakfasts on it. We both eagerly took it from them; they both told us that the kitchen staff were working well under the pressure and as soon as breakfast was over she was going to do a light buffet in case anyone wanted anything before they left for the coronation - which Ben thanked her for.

Me and Ben then enjoyed an episode of Doctor Who while we enjoyed our full English breakfasts, tea and orange juice. When the episode had finished I told Ben that I was going to go into the bath so I could start getting ready. Ben just nodded at this as he turned Netflix onto one of his fighting films; and just before I closed the bathroom door behind me I smiled at my soul mate. Yes our lives were always going to be hectic - but he was always going to be worth it.

* * *

When I came out of the bath I quickly dried myself and my hair before I started to straighten it; and as I did this Ben jumped into the shower. After I had done that I got changed into my dark purple bra and panties; I then pulled on my see through tights before pulling my dark purple dressing gown on.

I put on my make-up and it was conducted of dark purple eye shadow and lipstick; I then put on a small amount of blush on my cheeks to complement the rest of my makeup. After my makeup was applied I then pulled my hair into a tight plait. As I heard Ben come out of the shower I left the bathroom to go and put on my outfit for the day.

I was now dressed in a dark purple ballroom dress that was covered in white diamond rhinestones on the corset that swept elegantly down the whole dress; and I decided to wear a pair of dark purple flats as I would be standing and dancing all at. To finish my outfit I wore my lapel pin that Ben have me when he knighted me on the front of my dress; I decided that as this was a formal even I would need to wear my pin from now on at events such as these.

After I had finished getting ready I walked onto our balcony and looked down at the gardens below. I started to think about how today is going to be similar to my coronation; in all honesty I didn't want nor need to be coroneted. I just needed Ben; but I knew that it was part of being with him. However I knew that on the day, especially on the morning, I was going to be very overwhelmed. Overwhelmed at the fact that all eyes were going to be on me, and only me. Yes I was getting better at this; but it still didn't stop me from getting nervous.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Aha?" I answered as I turned around to see Ben walking towards me, wearing his usual royal suit.

"Is everything ok?" he questioned in concern as he stood in front of me.

"Yeah" I nodded. "What made you think differently?" I smiled up at him.

"You looked deep in thought" he noted.

"Oh" I muttered as my eyes widened in realisation. "I was just thinking about today" I admitted.

"Anything that you want to talk about?" he offered.

"It's nothing really" I dismissed. "Just thought about what is happening today, and-" I started.

"And?" he prompted as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Our engagement announcement and my coronation" I stated.

"I see" he said slowly. "How are you feeling about that?" he asked and I saw concern start to embed into his eyes.

"Our announcement I'm very excited" I replied. "I can't wait for the world to know; it means the world to me" I answered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Let's all the other women know that you are officially off the market" I teased with a smug grin.

"Mal" he sighed with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I was officially off the market the moment we met" he flirted.

"Oh you charmer you" I purred as I pushed on my tiptoes and pressed a brief kiss against his lips.

"How?" he asked mock seriously. "Are you equally excited for your coronation?" he enquired.

"I don't know how I feel about that if I am being honest" I confessed.

"What do you mean?" he questioned as he pulled one brow up at me.

"Ben you know that I love you for you" I urged. "I don't need any titles" I advised.

"I know that" he returned.

"I do have some questions about my coronation-" I began.

"Ok" he nodded. "Shoot?" he smiled.

"When does it happen?" I asked.

"Well there are two ways in which we can do this-" he started.

"Ok" I said hoping that this would prompt him.

"Well we can do it straight after our wedding ceremony-" he replied. "Or" he added. "We could do it on another day; if we didn't want to include it in our wedding?" he suggested. "What do you want?" he enquired.

"I don't know" I admitted. "What about you?" I questioned.

"I want to do what makes you feel comfortable" he said with a warm smile that started to make my stomach flutter.

"I appreciate that baby" I smiled back at him as I stroked the back of his neck with my fingers on both of my hands. "But what do you want?" I urged.

"It doesn't matter what I want" he dismissed.

"Benny" I cooed. "Humour me, please?" I stressed.

"Ok fine" he sighed. "I would like to have them separate" he explained.

"Why?" I asked; even though part of me already knew what he was about to say.

"Well I know that it would mean that the whole day would be about you; and I can show you how much you mean to me" he said lovingly.

"Ben you don't need to do that" I stated. This was the truth Ben didn't need to do that; he was always enough for me. He didn't need to show the world this; I knew this already and this is what should matter.

"I know" he replied. "But I want to, you are the most important person in my life. And I want the kingdom to see how much you mean to me" he urged as he rested his forehead against mine.

"And you marrying me isn't enough to show that?" I chuckled.

"Of course is it" he chuckled back. "And I know that you don't love me for all these titles, which makes me love you even more" he added with a half smile. "But if having them separate is going to be too much for you then we could do it after our wedding" he offered.

"How about?" I started to offer. "We discuss this later, we have plenty of time to think and talk about this later" I suggested.

"Agreed" he nodded. "We have until the sixth of April to decide" he grinned.

"Of course" I managed to get out before he pressed his lips against mine and we started to get lost in the kiss but we pulled apart when we heard a knock on the door. We then walked into our bedroom hand in hand to see who it was.

"Come in!" Ben called as we walked into the living area of our suite. We then saw the door open and watched as a very eager Evie appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt-" she started. "But everyone is waiting for you; and they can't start without you both" she grinned.

"Yes" I agreed as Ben nodded at this as he dropped my right hand.

"My lady" Ben teased as he bowed at me.

"Your Majesty" I returned as I quickly curtsied to him, causing Evie to chuckle at both of our playfulness.

"What?" Ben questioned as I stood up straight.

"The way you two are with each other?" she stated.

"Well E" I grinned. "He is my soul mate; and I wouldn't have it any other way" I explained as I giggled as I saw Ben wink at me. Ben then offered me his right arm; so I slid my left hand onto his arm and he started to lead me from the room, with Evie happily following behind us.


	30. Thursday Part Two

After me, Ben and Evie left mine and Ben's suite Evie quickly left us to go and join the others; and as we made our way to the top of the staircase I noticed that all the constituency leaders were already lined up to make their entrances. This told me that the rest of the members and guests were either on their way to Auradon Castle or they were already there. However before I could fixate on this any further I heard the announcer's voice call out.

"First of all presenting Auradon City is King Elder Adam Adams and Queen Elder Belle!" they said before I heard an eruption of clapping and cheering coming from outside which told me that the people of Auradon were stood at the gates watching us all.

"Next of all-" the announcer shouted again. "Presenting Apheliotia is King Quasimodo, Queen Madellanie and Prince Leroy!" he added; and I heard the same clapping and cheering continue as King Quasimodo made their way towards their open roofed carriage.

"Presenting the Borderlands is Queen Merida!" the announcer continued; and I saw her walk around the corridor and she was met by the same response as the other leaders before her.

"Presenting Camelot Heights is Prince Edward, Queen Nancy, Prince Richard and Princess Elizabeth!" The announcer roared and me and Ben stepped forward in the cue after the four of them made their way down the main stair case to relieve their warm welcome from outside.

"Presenting Charmington and Cinderellasberg is King Prince Charmington, Queen Cinderella Charming and Prince Chad Charming!" the announcer continued as I smiled up at Ben and he smiled warmly down at me.

"Presenting East Riding is Sultan Aladdin, Sultana Jasmine and Prince Azis!" the announcer shouted from downstairs; and I saw Az wink at us from their place in the cue before he followed his parents down the grand staircase.

"Presenting Faraway is Prince Consort, Eugence Fitzherbert and Princess Rapunzel!" I heard the announcer call; and I watched as they mirrored everyone's actions that had already left. As I heard another round of cheering and applause I felt my stomach start to flutter with nerves; before long it would be mind and Ben's turn and it would be the start of our day being in the public's eye.

"Presenting the Great Wall of China is Emperor Li Shang, Empress Milan and Princess Lonnie!" I heard echo around the main hall downstairs and I saw Jay and Lonnie smile at each other before she followed her parents down the main staircase.

"Presenting the Isle of the Lost is Sir Jay Agrabah, Knight of the House of Beast, Sir Carlos De Vil, Knight of the House of Beast and Dame Evelyn Grimhilde, Knight of the House of Beast with their guests, Doug Dwarfson and Jane Godmother" the announcer quickly shouted; and I watched as they all eagerly turned the corner and entered the frenzy that was a busy event for the whole kingdom.

When the main hall quietened for a few seconds I heard the same voice shout out and introduce the next constituency leader...

_"Presenting Lone Keep is Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana!"_

Outside quickly erupted into cheering and applause again; and only my nerves kept building up and up with every step up the cue.

"Presenting Neverland, Skull Island and Hook's Bay is King Peter Pan and Queen Tinkerbelle!" the announcer continued in his triumphant tone of voice. I watched as they both grinned at each other before they turned the corner and made their grand entrance.

"Presenting North Riding and the Summerlands is King Ferdinand and Queen Snow White!" I heard the announcer roar and again they mirrored the constituency leaders before them. However before I could fixate on them leaving or on my nerves as I heard the next leaders to be announced to the event.

"Presenting Olympus is Zeus, Hera, Hercules, Athena and Meg!" echoed around the main hall. Given the size of their group me and Ben were afforded to take a few more steps forward towards the main staircase.

"Presenting Schwarzwald is Queen Elsa, Princess Anna and Prince Consort Kristoff!" the announcer roared and again I watched as they also turned the corner and followed the others down their staircase and outside. I felt Ben squeeze my right hand and it made me look up at him to see his usual warm smile on his face.

"Everything will be ok baby" he smiled.

"You can read me like a book" I chuckled.

"Well you are my soul mate, my dear" he teased.

"Yep" I smiled at him as I rested my head against his left shoulder; and he rested his head against mine.

"Presenting Sea of Ariel is King Eric, Queen Ariel and Princess Melody!" the announcer shouted which made me and Ben pull away from our perfect and private moment to see Queen Ariel and her family make their entrance.

"Presenting Triton's Bay is King Triton!" I then heard as the announcer continued to start our Kingdom's notion of change of power. I then saw King Triton smile warmly at me and Ben before he followed his daughter down the stairs and copied their actions to also receive the same warm welcome.

"Presenting Westerly is Emperor Kuzco and Empress Malina!" the announcer called; and again I watched as they turned the corner and started to make their way to their open carriage that was waiting outside for them.

"Presenting Winter's Keep is Prince Consort, John Rolfe, Princess Pocahontas and Prince Nashoba Yuma!" the announcer stated and they quickly left meaning me and Ben were now left on our own in the corridor.

My palms started to become sweaty; and I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. However before I could fixate on this any further I heard mine and Ben's introduction:

_"Finally the King of Auradon, King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon and his consort Dame Maleficent Faery, Knight of the House of Beast!"_

Me and Ben both smiled at each other as he offered me his arm and I slid my right hand onto his arm. We then both stepped forward, around the corner and we started to make our way down the staircase; and I took in the scene before me.

In the main hall Ben's staff was standing in a line on each side of the room, leading our way to outside. I smiled at the staff as we eagerly walked down the staircase, through the hall and finally outside.

When I saw the scene in front of me I let my trademark smile spread across my face as I saw people eagerly clapping, cheering and shouting. As we started to walk towards our open carriage I looked to the right I heard horse footsteps as Nash and his family went through the gates of Auradon Castle as our carriage pulled forward.

"Let me help you" Ben said as we both stood next to our open carriage that was decorated with dark blue and yellow banners.

"Thank you" I smiled as Ben opened the door; and I stepped up and he helped me up the step so I was able to climb into the carriage. I then slid over to the left hand side of the carriage before watching Ben jumping into the carriage and sitting on my right hand side and closing the small side door.

'Today is going to be a long day" he smiled as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders as our carriage started to get pulled towards the gates of Auradon Castle.

"Yes" I agreed. "It should be a good day" I noted as we went through the gates and began waving to the adoring crowds who were screaming, clapping, waving and cheering in excitement as we were going past them.

"Yeah" he returned.

"Do you think everyone will be happy with our announcement?" I questioned as I looked up at him.

"Of course they are" he advised. "Anyone that would disagree with it is currently on house arrest" he reminded me and I nodded at this. I didn't really know how 'the order' was going to react when they found out but I knew one thing – I wasn't going to fixate on this. I didn't care what they thought; their opinion really wasn't important to me.

"Yeah" I replied. "They probably would have had a fit; and say or do something about it" I continued meekly as I looked back and started waving to the crowds again. "Or try, like they tried" I added.

"I know" he said. "But we have both got through it and we are both stronger than ever" he added warmly.

"Of course baby" I answered happily as we looked back at each other. "And we will always be able to get through everything and anything" I continued lovingly. I watched as a twinkle entered his eye as his face started to come closer to mine and he pressed a brief but very loving kiss against my lips. The passing crowds screams and cheers became more louder and excited and when we pulled apart we happily smiled at each other – just enjoying each other's company in this perfect moment.

* * *

Me and Ben then returned to continue waving and smiling at the passing crowds; we then fell into enjoying the ride through the busy Auradon streets. The warm Auradon sun basked down on us as we continued our journey to Auradon Cathedral; the streets had been decorated in blue and yellow banners and signs. As we drove past the crowds the eagerly cheered and waved at us; and me and Ben continued with our actions by smiling and waving at them.

As we pulled up on the street where Auradon Cathedral our carriage pulled half way up the street as the open carriages were now in a line as the constituency leaders were making the entrance into both the coronation and Auradon Cathedral.

Minutes ticked by and before I knew it there was only one carriage in front of me and Ben; as we watched Nash and his family walk up the stairs and into the cathedral our carriage pulled forward. I felt my stomach start to bubble; as the realisation suddenly hit me that it was now mine and Ben's turn to join the others in this joyous event.

* * *

A member of staff opened the side door on our carriage and Ben quickly jumped out of the carriage before he offered me his right hand; I then stood up straight and walked towards Ben and I slid my hand into his and he helped me down from our carriage. Ben offered me his left arm again and I smiled as I slid my right hand onto his arm; we then started to walk towards the Cathedral to make our entrance.

The crowds that were stood behind the metal barrier screamed as soon as we walked past them and started to walk up the stairs to the Cathedral.

After me and Ben slowly walked up the stairs due to my dress we heard loud trumpets sound as we stood at the bottom of the aisle.

"Presenting His Royal Highness King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon and his consort Dame Maleficent Bertha Faery, Knight of the House of Beast" the announcer called and a slow piece of music started to play which was an assortment of the Auradon City anthem; and we stepped forward.

As me and Ben walked past the rest of the members that were stood standing; and when we walked past them their either bowed and curtsied to us. I still couldn't get used to them doing that; and I had spoken to Ben about this – and he told me that he found it strange at first, and I would get used to it.

Me and Ben walked to the front of the Cathedral and stood in front of our seats at the front of the pews on the right hand side; and I was stood in between Ben and his mother. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself as I heard another trumpet ring out in the Cathedral once more.

"Presenting Princess Audrey Beauty, Heir to the South Riding Beauty Throne" the announcer called; and I heard footsteps and when I turned my head I watched as Audrey walked smoothly down the aisle. I watched as her trademark regal smile was spread across her face as she proudly made her way to her place in the ceremony. I knew that today also meant a great deal to Audrey; as she was now one more step closer to being on a throne. As she got to the bottom of the aisle she then stepped to the left and stood in her place at the front of the pews on the left hand side of the Cathedral.

Now it just meant that two people were left to make their grand entrance to their coronation; however before I could fixate on this any further I heard the trumpets once more before the announcer roared:

_"Presenting Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora!"_

I then heard a slow piece of music started to play which was arranged into the tune of the South Riding anthem; and when I turned my head I saw both of them slowly walked towards the front of the Cathedral, hand in hand.

I smiled as I saw their outfits and I saw how fitting it was to today; Prince Aurora was wearing a baby pink and blue slim lime dress with a dark blue sash and cape that flowed elegantly behind her. The dress was cut off just above her ankles so we could see that she was wearing baby pink heels. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun; and she had kept her make up filled with pink cheeks, eyeshadow and ruby red lips.

Prince Phillip, on the other hand, was wearing a dark navy suite with red puffy sleeves; and cape. His shirt had a tall neck which ended just under his jaw and there was a black belt around his stomach. He was wearing a pair of smart black shoes and his dark brown hair was pushed neatly to the side.

I then watched as they stood in front of the steps at the front of the Cathedral; it was at this point that Fairy Godmother stepped forward, with her wand already in her hands. Two members of staff also stepped behind her and they were both holding a light pink cushion – which were currently holding the crown and tiara of South Riding. Another staff member stepped forward and I only assumed that he was there to hold Fairy Godmother's wand when she placed the crown and tiara on their heads as this member of staff was currently holding an empty light blue cushion.

"Ready?" she asked them; and I watched as Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora both nodded at this.

"Please be seated" Fairy Godmother directed to us all; and I heard as the whole congregation took to their seats. "Please kneel" she then instructed Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora; and they also followed Fairy Godmother's wishes.

"We are here to witness the change of power and authority over the constituency of South Riding-" Fairy Godmother spoke clearly to us all. "Due to Lady's Leah's recent abdication" she added. "Before I ask both Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora to declare their commitment to not only their constituency but to their King I want to make you all aware of something" she stated. "Normally what would happen is that Prince Phillip would take the title of Queen's consort; but it has been made known to me by Princess Aurora that she doesn't want that" she explained and I saw Prince Phillip throw his wife a confused look. "Princess Aurora wants them both to be equal in decision making and ruling; so Prince Phillip will be hereby be known as the King of South Riding" she declared and I saw Prince Philip smile before he pressed a kiss against Princess Aurora's left hand.

"So first of all Prince Phillip-" Fairy Godmother began as she stepped in front of Prince Phillip. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the constituency of South Riding with justice and mercy, as long as you both shall reign?" she questioned sweetly.

"I do" Prince Phillip declared proudly. I then saw Fairy Godmother smile as she placed her wand onto his right shoulder before moving it onto his left. After she had nodded to Prince Philip she then took two steps to her left, which meant she was now stood in front of Princess Aurora.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the constituency of South Riding with justice and mercy, as long as you both shall reign?" she repeated.

"I do" Princess Aurora replied fondly; and Fairy Godmother placed her want on her right shoulder before she moving it onto her left. Fairy Godmother then smiled before she turned to the empty handed staff and placed her wand onto the empty cushion. She then turned to the other two members of staff and picked up the crown of South Riding. She then stepped back to Prince Phillip and placed the crown onto his head; I watched as she stepped back and picked up to the other member of staff and picked up what would now be Princess Aurora's tiara. We all then saw Fairy Godmother step in front of Princess Aurora before she slowly placed the tiara onto her head before stepped back and looked back at us all.

"I would like to declare that the exchange of power and authority has been exchanged!" she called proudly. "And it is my pleasure to introduce for the first time-" she continued. "King Phillip and Queen Aurora Beauty, Royals of South Riding!" she declared and they got up from their knees and turned and smiled at us all.

The room them erupted into clapping and cheering as King Phillip and Queen Aurora smiled warmly at us; we then saw as they both shared a brief but loving kiss. I know that today was meant to be about them but I couldn't help but think about how I was going to feel when it was my coronation. Right now I still didn't know whether I wanted it to be the same day me and Ben were married or not; but I knew one thing for sure. Ben would be by my side to get me through it - just like King Phillip and Princess Aurora just were there for each other moments ago.


	31. Thursday Part Three

"What did you think of the ceremony?" Ben asked as our open carriage pulled away to take us both back to Auradon Castle in the same manner that we had arrived here.

"It was nice" I answered. "I think both Phillip and Aurora are going to be good leaders; I know they want to change a lot of things in their constituency and they will" I added. "But they will also make it easier for you to work with them" I continued. "They want to work with you; not against you" I reminded him fondly.

"I know" he smiled at me. "It will be nice not arguing with Lady Leah" he noted.

"I'll second that" I sighed and I heard him chuckle at this as we both looked at each other. We then fell into silence just staring at each other for a few seconds; I could tell that Ben was deep in thought. I opened my mouth to ask him what was on his mind; however I stopped myself when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Thank you" he advised lovingly.

"For what?" I questioned in confusion.

"Being you" he pressed in the same lovingly manner.

"Erm-" I muttered as I nervously brushed some hair behind my right ear. "Thanks" I added bashfully and I felt heat in my chees which told me that I was now blushing.

"You are so cute when you pull that face" he noted.

"What face?" I asked.

"The one where you don't know what to say" he explained as he gave my left hand a gentle squeeze with his right.

"Again-" I began. "Awkward thanks" I teased and I heard him chuckle at me. He then dropped my hand and wrapped his right arm around my shoulder and we slid closer together in our carriage. "It's a good thing that I love you" I joked as I rested my head against his right shoulder.

"I love you too poppet" I heard him say as I slid my left hand into his left and gave it a gentle squeeze. I loved when Ben was being cute like this; and it just goes to show that even after all this time of being together I still sometimes don't know how to react what he said to me. Yes this was getting far and few between; but I knew that I would always be falling irrevocably and unconditionally in love with him.

* * *

Me and Ben spent the rest of the ride back to Auradon Castle cuddled together as we waved and smiled at the adoring crowds around us; yes I may have been in the public eye but due to the fact that I was in Ben's arms it didn't feel so public. It felt like I was having a private moment with Ben; which meant a great deal to me - as everything with my Beast did.

When we arrived at Auradon Castle Ben again helped me out of the carriage before we walked hand in hand into the main hall; due to royal protocol me and Ben this time left first so we could stand just outside the grand ballroom to greet everyone.

A few minutes of me and Ben being stood in silence Adam and Belle walked into the main hall shortly after us and stood next to me and Ben so they would greet and host with us. They both smiled at us warmly as our first guests, King Quasimodo and his family, walked into the main hall.

Thankfully it didn't take very long for me, Ben, Adam and Belle to greet all of our guests; and before I knew it King Phillip, Queen Aurora, Audrey and their guests were finally walking into the main hall. They greeted up very warmly and accepted our congratulations wholeheartedly which I was very happy about.

When they walked into the grand ballroom I heard the room erupt into cheering and clapping and me, Ben, Adam and Belle waited a few moments to give the Beauty's their moment. When the room fell into silence Ben then slid his right hand into my left and led me into the room. And as I walked into the room I noted by the big clock in the main hall that it was now three o'clock - my my time does fly when you are having fun.

* * *

We all then shared a three course meal that our kitchen was well known for however there was some small changes to the menu. For our starter we had tomato soup with warm and fresh bread buns. For our main meal we Boeuf Bourguignon, which is a beef stew braised in red wine and beef stock. It was garnished with pearl onions, mushrooms, bacon, mashed potato and carrots. Finally for our desert we had a dish called Clafoutis, which is a baked French dessert that was filled with black cherries. It was arranged in a buttered dish and covered with a thick flan like batter.

After we finished our desserts I started to get nervous at the fact that me and Ben were getting closer to making our engagement announcement. I hoped that everyone was going to be happy about it; I kept trying to convince myself that they would but given what had happened recently I couldn't help but feel on edge.

My mind then went onto my parents and I started to think about what they would think. But I quickly dismissed this - I knew what they would think about me and Ben being engaged. They were going to hate it! Even though I knew that deep down they probably knew that this was coming - and I wanted to do this right. They needed to find out from me and Ben - not by the news in the morning.

"Ben-" I muttered.

"Aha?" he answered as he turned towards me and smiled lovingly down at me.

"My parents" I replied.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"My parents don't know about-" I muttered again. "You know" I hinted.

"Oh" he said quietly as his eyes widened slightly at this. "I see" he noted. "Do you want to wait?" he enquired.

"I don't know" I admitted. "I don't know whether they will even care; but if I want to start building a relationship with my dad then maybe we should mention it" I stated. Now that I knew who my dad was I felt the drive to build some sort of relationship with him - even if it was just as strained like it was with my mother.

"Yeah" he agreed. "I have an idea" he admitted.

"Right?" I stated hoping that this would prompt him.

"Come with me" he advised.

"Ok" I nodded and we both stood up.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked in confusion.

"There is something that we need to do" Ben advised. "We will be in my office" he added. "Can you hold the fort for us?" he finished as he slid his left hand into my right.

"Of course" Adam smiled and me and Ben quickly left the room - with me not knowing what we were about to do and I didn't know how I felt about it.

* * *

"So?" I began after Ben closed his office door behind us. "What are we doing in here?" I enquired.

"Well you wanted to tell your parents; I thought that we would FaceTime them" he suggested.

"Oh" I muttered. That did sound like the best way to do this; taking Ben to the Isle was never going to be an option. "But how are we going to talk to my dad?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion at him.

"I sent him a laptop after you found out" he advised. "I thought you might have wanted to speak to him at one point" he shrugged.

"Oh Benny" I smiled as I dropped his hand. "Thank you" I added happily as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug.

"You're very welcome" I heard him say before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. "So who do you want to tell first?" he asked causing me to look up at him.

"Erm" I said. "I don't know" I admitted. "Probably my mother" I decided. "I have more of a relationship with my mother I guess" I rationalised. "And I don't think that my mother would appreciate it if I told my father first" I finished.

"Ok" he answered as he stepped out of my arms and walked around his desk and I followed him. I watched as he tapped his computer mouse and his computer came on. He quickly typed in his password before opening the video call software on his computer. He quickly selected my mother and rang; he then gestured for me to get closer which I did just in time for the line to open and my mother quickly appeared.

"Yes?" she asked coolly.

"Hello Mother" I answered.

"What do you want Kiddo?" she snapped.

"Me and Ben have something that we want to tell you-" I began.

"And why would you think that I wanted to know this?" she urged cynically. In all honesty this was the reaction that I was expecting; so I knew whatever she was about to say I needed to take with a pinch of salt.

"I don't know" I shrugged. "But you are my Mother" I reminded.

"Oh" she replied as confusion hit her face. "Ok" she nodded. "Well I can't promise that I will care" she offered.

"That's all we can ask for" I returned.

"So?" she pressed. "What do you want?" she snapped again causing me and Ben to quickly look at each other before we looked back at my mother.

"We are engaged" I announced and I noticed that she kept the same blank look on her face that she had when she answered our call.

"Ok" she finally said after a few moments. "I want you to know that I expected this as some point" she explained. "I hope you aren't expecting me to congratulate you, surely you know that isn't going to happen" she sighed.

"I know" I answered. I knew she never would congratulate us; but it didn't feel right that she didn't know before the world. "But we wanted to tell you" I stated as Ben nodded at this.

"Ok" she said. "Is that it?" she spat.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Well thank you for telling me" she answered. "You didn't have to; and I do appreciate that" she offered and I took a deep breath to steady myself - I never in my wildest dreams expected her to say that!

"Thank you for taking it so well" I responded.

"Ok" she said bluntly. "Well I am going to go now" she advised.

"Ok" I repeated. "Bye Mother" I offered.

"Bye" she stated before her hand swept near the screen and the video call ended.

"How are you feeling after that?" Ben asked as he wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"In all honesty-" I started.

"Yes?" he prompted as I looked up at him. When I did this I saw concern in his eyes; and I knew what he was thinking - I was probably going to have a nightmare about my mother tonight and hopefully this didn't happen.

"That went a lot better than I thought" I confessed. "I thought she was going to be cruel" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"So did I" he agreed. "Maybe she's changing?" he offered.

"No" I answered as I shook my head. "It's because in all reality she doesn't care" I stated. Yes it felt right to tell her about our engagement but I guess this was only for my benefit deep down. I think there was always going to be part of me that wanted my mother to care - but I knew that it probably was never going to happen. "And by the looks of it, she has come to terms with this" I nodded to myself.

"Yeah" he nodded back. "So let's ring your dad" he smiled as he reached over and clicked on the 'Hades' tab and I watched as the call started. I didn't even know if he was going to answer; however after it ringing for a few seconds a very confused Hades appeared.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "When this was sent to me I never expected you to ever use it" he advised in confusion.

"Why not?" I asked. "Do you not want to get to know me better?" I continued and I saw his face drop even further into confusion.

"I don't know" he replied. "I don't know how this is supposed to work" he added and I couldn't help but nod in agreement at this. I didn't really know how this was meant to go with Hades, now that we both knew about our relationship. "I know that knowing who your Father was was always something that bothered you growing up" he noted.

"It was" I confirmed. "And I don't know how this works either" I confessed and I felt Ben's right hand stroke my right hip. "But the fact that we both know now we may need to discuss it, but we don't have to if you don't want to" I offered; and I watched as his eyes closed slightly as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Hmmm" he hummed as he opened his eyes fully. "Have you thought about what we discussed?" he questioned.

"Not yet" I admitted.

"I see" he noted. "Does your Fiancé know yet?" he questioned smoothly.

"How do you know?" I fired back, there was no way he could know about mine and Ben's engagement - so how did he?

"You are fidgeting with a new ring on you hand Mal" he advised.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Sorry" I quickly apologised as I dropped my hands down.

"I'm guessing that is why you are ringing me" he realised.

"Yes" I confirmed. "We wanted to tell you" I advised as I looked up at Ben; and I started to wonder why Ben wasn't saying anything but then it came to me - he was giving me this time with my parents.

"Ok" Hades answered. "Go on then" he prompted us with a warm smile that was catching me off guard.

"We are engaged" I announced and I saw a proud glint enter his eyes.

"Congratulations!" he directed as he looked at both of us. "Am I invited to the wedding?" he enquired.

"Erm-" I started. I didn't really know how this would work; as if Hades attended our wedding my mother would want to come - and this was something that we couldn't allow as this was putting Auradon at a great risk.

"That is something that we can discuss" Ben interjected.

"Ok" Hades said. "Well I promise that me and Hadie would be on our best behaviour" he vowed. "And we would follow any rules that you would put into place" he stressed as he ran his right hand through his bright blue hair.

"Thank you" Ben said. "That means a lot" he smiled.

"Would you want to attend our wedding?" I questioned.

"Yes!" he exclaimed without a moment's hesitation.

"You are my only daughter" he reminded me. "And regardless of how your Mother treats you I want to be different; and I am not just saying that because you are going to be Queen" he explained. "Or to live in Auradon" he added. "But I want to try" he finished with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks" I replied.

"However the second option there is something that could happen" he suggested. "Just putting it out there" he added as he put both hands up in the fair.

"We will look into it" Ben promised.

"Oh and Your Majesty-" my father started and I watched as his face dropped.

"Yes Hades?" Ben answered.

"I will be keeping my eye on you" he warned him as he pointed to his eyes before pointing at him.

"Father" I warned him and I watched as a large smug grin spread across his face.

"Daughter" he sang back. "I'm playing nice" he chuckled. "But your Fiancé needs to know that I will be keeping an eye on him" he advised. "It's part of my fatherly duties" he shrugged. "And even though you didn't ask my permission I will forgive this" he directed towards Ben before looking back over to me. "We aren't at that stage yet; and I appreciate that" he finished sincerely. The change in Hades was actually catching me off guard; and I felt bad at the fact that a part of me was doubting him - he was the King of manipulation, after all.

"Thank you" Ben said. "But I will take good care of Mal, I promise" he vowed as he rested his head against mine.

"And I will look into your residence changing; but I can't promise anything. You will have to change" he advised.

"I know" Hades answered. "Mal said" he smiled at me. "I just want to live out my retirement in the sun" he added as his smile grew. "Anyway-" he began. "I think you both need to get a move on, aren't you meant to be at that Ball?" he enquired as he pulled one eyebrow up at us.

"Yes" I confirmed. "And we are going to do the announcement tonight; but we wanted you to know beforehand" I explained.

"Thanks" he said. "I do value you that" he continued. "See you both later" he smiled again.

"See you" I repeated.

"Bye" Ben stated and Hades quickly hung up.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "He took that very well" I noted.

"Yes he did" Ben agreed causing me to look up at him. "But what don't I know?" he enquired as he wrapped both of his arms around my waist.

"Well you know" I advised. "He wants to live in Auradon" I explained.

"I see" he noted. "Well that is something that we would need to discuss a lot" he stated.

"I know" I agreed. "But not right now" I dismissed. "Things are starting to calm down after the trial" I reminded him.

"Yeah" he said. "Do you want Hades at our wedding?" he asked.

"I don't know" I confessed. "I never thought that my Father we ever be at my wedding" I added. "Heck!" I exclaimed as I slid my hands onto his chest. "I never thought I would find out who is my Father or get married" I stated. "It would appear I have a lot to thank you for" I smiled up fondly at him.

"Me?" he asked in confusion.

"Because of you I have a lot of things that I never thought I would have" I told him.

"But you don't need to thank me for that" he dismissed.

"Well suck it up" I teased. "Because I am" I urged as I brushed my nose against his. "Thank you Ben" I pressed as I gazed into his eyes.

"You're very welcome Mal" he answered back before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips. "We best go back in" he advised as he pulled away. "Before someone comes looking for us" he stated as he nodded towards the door.

"Yeah" I answered as we untangled ourselves from each other. I then slid my right hand into his left and I let him lead me from the room. As we left the room I couldn't believe how well what had just happened with my parents; but I felt that it was a step in the right direction for everyone involved.


	32. Thursday Part Four

_*Hades POV*_

* * *

After ending the call with Mal and my future son-in-law I dropped harshly onto my moth eaten dark blue couch and looked up at the ceiling. I didn't really know to feel that they had taken their time to tell me about the fact they were getting married. Married! There was a time when I would never have thought that Mal and marriage would have ever been in the same sentence; but even I couldn't lie and say that the life she now had suited her. She was finding her place in the world; and yes some of her life choices I didn't agree with – but I just wanted her to be happy.

When Mal came to see me to tell me that I was her father it was a moment of clarity for me; I always hoped that she was mine. I think deep down I knew she was mine – even though Maleficent kept denying it.

I remember when I found out that Maleficent was pregnant; I was overjoyed. I always wanted children – to follow my evil heritage. My mind then went onto the conversation that me and Maleficent had when I found out that she was expecting Mal:

* * *

_*Flashback*_

* * *

_"What are you doing here?" Maleficent barked at me as I stepped into her living room at Bargain Castle._

_"To see you" I smiled eagerly. "It's good news about the baby isn't it?" I grinned as I stood in front of her._

_"You know?" she questioned in shock._

_"Yes!" I nodded as I rubbed my hands together. I had overheard her minions talking about it half an hour ago as Maleficent had an outburst this morning._

_"How? She spat._

_"Does it matter?" I dismissed. "What matters is that we are going to have a family" I stated eagerly._

_"No!" she snarled as she balled her fists up. "No we are not!" she shouted. "I don't even understand why you are here!" she snapped._

_"Because it's my baby too" I advised and my face dropped as she started to laugh at me._

_"No" she laughed. "Why do you think you could father my baby?" she mocked. "Look at the state of you!" she sang coolly as she slowly looked me up and down._

_"So there is someone else?" I questioned darkly. Yes we never said that we were exclusive but we were close. We had an understanding – and I thought that meant something to the pair of us, apparently not!_

_"I don't have to answer myself to you" she answered as a smug smirk spread across her face._

_"Yes you do!" I spat back._

_"We are not in a relationship Hades!" she reminded me harshly. "You pathetic worm!" she snapped._

_"Maleficent-" I started._

_"No!" she shouted. "You are not the baby's father. You could never be!" she mocked me further._

_"How?" I questioned in disbelief. "We slept tog-" I began._

_"No!" she shouted cutting me off. "We had a moment of weakness" she amended. "That is all!" she decided._

_"No!" I urged. "It was more than that!" I stressed. I knew it was more than that; it was more than that for the pair of us. She could tell me that it was just a moment of madness but I knew that in that moment it meant a lot to her as well._

_"Don't you dare!" she warned me. "Don't you dare speak like that!" she roared as she took a step backwards. "You are nothing to me. Nothing to this baby!" she chanted. "Believe me! You are not the father!" she shouted at me! "So get out!" she continued to shout. "And don't let the door hit you on the way out!" she mocked for the final time before I turned and left, with my heart breaking and burning in pain._

* * *

After my conversation with Maleficent I went on a little bit of a downward spiral; I did a lot of reckless things. I spent most of Maleficent's pregnancy drunk; and one night I got drunk with Anastasia Tremaine and we had a one night stand that resulted in Hadie. Yes that was quite a dark period in my life; but I wouldn't change it - as it had brought me my perfect blue haired and blue eyed boy.

I had a rough idea when I knew that Maleficent was going to go into labour so I decided to try and stay sober after my night with Tremaine. Maleficent may have claimed that I wasn't her father but I knew otherwise – and I wanted to prove this. So when I had found out that Mal had been born I went to Bargain Castle to see them both; Maleficent even let me hold Mal. She told me that she had named her after herself; which I thought was very pretentious of her. But she told me that it was a rite of passage in her family; that Mal was going to have to prove her evil heritage to be able to have her full name.

It was at this point I then broached the topic of her paternity and Maleficent quickly snatched Mal from me and told me to go. She told me that she stood by what she told me all those months ago – I wasn't Mal's father and there was no way I could be.

After that I started watching Mal very closely as she was growing up; every time I saw her I tried to see if she had anything that linked to me. But unfortunately she was the spit of her mother; so there was no way to figure out who her father was.

All the way through Mal's life I knew deep down that he was my daughter; and I had contemplated numerous times about telling Mal but I didn't want to antagonise Maleficent. So I decided a different route.

Every now and again I made sure that I was around Mal to try and get to know her better. To see if she did take after me in anyway; I still couldn't see anything – no matter how much time I watched her from a distance.

When Mal came to see me to confirm that she was actually my daughter it didn't actually come as a surprise. I was actually glad at the fact that the truth was finally out there; but I didn't know where it left everyone involved. I wasn't a passionate father; but I did manage to spend a lot of time with Hadie.

An emotion that I wasn't used to is that I felt bad for her; she had struggled throughout her life with the fact that she didn't know who her father was. I had heard her argue many times with her mother about it. There was even a couple of times when I even thought about telling Mal; but I was met by the cold stare of Maleficent, which made me quickly change my mind. However now that we both knew that I was her father I was glad about it – as I felt that my unfinished business with Maleficent had been sorted out.

My mind then wandered onto my complicated relationship with Maleficent; I never stopped having feelings for her. And speaking to Mal made me feel driven to go and see her. Yes she annoys the living day lights out of me; but if I can build a relationship with Mal then I can do this with Maleficent; we have a long history after all.

So with this in mind I stood up and went to get my best scarf; and I threw it around my neck as I left my liar - hoping that for once Maleficent would let me in so we could start building bridges.

* * *

As I made my way over to Bargain Castle people ran out of my way; I couldn't help but let a large smirk spread across my face as they did this. Yes I wanted to change but I knew that I was never going to not love the look of fear on people's faces just by my mere presence.

I quickly crept into the back alley behind Bargain Castle and I kicked the gate open. I knew that Maleficent could probably hear me due to her hypersensitive hearing so she should expect me - even if she didn't want to see me.

It didn't take me very long to break into the back door of Bargain Castle; and I closed the door slowly and quietly behind me. As I started to slowly creep up the stairs I tried to see if I could hear where she was; and as I started to go into her living quarters I started to prepare myself for an attack. However this quickly left me when I found her lying broken and curled into a ball on the dusty floor.

"Maleficent" I muttered and I watched as her eyes slowly moved onto me and when she saw it was me she glared at me.

"Oh go away!" she snapped. "Come to gloat?" she asked coolly and sarcastically.

"No" I urged. "No I haven't" I added. "I came to see you" I advised.

"Why?" she growled. "No one does" she harshly added. "No one ever does" she grumbled and I had a sneaking suspicion that she was talking about Mal.

"Well-" I began. "You don't allow anyone to" I reminded her. "Saying that you are not the easiest person to get along with" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I prefer it that way" she smiled meekly to herself.

"It looks it" I noted.

"GET OUT!" she roared.

"NO!" I shouted back. "Because you will never admit this; but me and you need each other" I urged. I needed her to see this; there was enough misery on this Isle without me and Maleficent not supporting each other.

"I don't need anyone!" she fired back.

"Oh really?" I sang sarcastically as I threw my arms up in the air dramatically. "Enjoying being curled into a ball there my lady?" I teased with a smug grin.

"What did you call me?" she glared at me as she quickly sat up.

"What you liked me to call you-" I started. "Before" I shrugged. "Well that, Mistress and Dragon" I reminded her.

"Are you here because you are horny?" she spat.

"No I am here because I think it is stupid for us to not spend time together" I answered. This was the truth; I have always had a soft spot for her. I actually missed spending time with her; and I was going to use right now as an opportunity to try and get back in her good graces. "Not just for sex" I added hinting that being intimate is something we could always revisit, if we both wanted.

"Hades we are not in love!" she reminded me harshly.

"Probably not" I agreed. "But what I think we have is close" I stated.

"We don't have anything" she pressed.

"Really?" I questioned darkly as I crossed my arms over my chest again. "Well last week when you minions came into my lair-" I started to explain. "And brought me back to you; what was all that about?" I stressed.

"I was bored" she sighed as she looked away from me.

"I know" I said. "And I thought you were going to torture me, yet you didn't" I continued. "You just sighed and released me" I finished.

"Because it is now boring to torture you" she grimaced.

"And what about what happened a few month ago when Mal started her Tour?" I enquired as I slowly and sneakily pulled my right brow up at her.

"What happened?" she questioned innocently as she grimaced at me.

"I was in the middle of a fight between me and the pirates-" I stated. "And admittedly I was losing" I added. "Yes it was a fight that I didn't even want in the first place; but to lose to them wasn't an option" I continued. "But your minions turned up at the last minute" I said as I rocked on my feet slightly.

"Did they?" she asked coolly.

"You know they did" I returned. "You sent them" I stated.

"Fine!" she sighed. "You want to hear me say it?" she snapped.

"Would be nice?" I sang.

"Even though you are pathetic-" she began. "And weak" she spat! "And we have a daughter together" she finally admitted which made a warm smile spread across my face. I had waited years to hear those words; and I couldn't lie and say that this didn't feel nice to finally be told what I already knew. "Who in case your wondering is the worst example to evil heritage" she added which broke me out of my smugness. "You are the closet thing I have ever had to a friend" she added. "Closer than Stefan" she admitted and our eyes met.

"Thank you" I muttered. "Will you let me in?" I questioned. "I'm not asking for all lovey dovey" I explained.

"I don't know if I can do that" she stated.

"Well can you at least try" I urged.

"I can" she finally decided. "But if anyone asks I will tell them that I rejected you" she advised.

"Fine" I muttered. "Now can you get up off that floor?" I asked.

"Do I have to?" she whined as she dropped her head down limply.

"No" I answered. "But honestly it is easier to talk on the couch than you lying there like a shivering wreck" I said.

"I know" she grumbled as she slowly stood up and sat down on the leather couch. "Why do you even care Hades?" she questioned bitterly as I dropped my arms from my chest and walked up to her.

"In all honesty I don't know" I admitted as I dropped onto her right hand side. "But I know that you feel the same as well" I shrugged as we both looked at each other. "And we are going to be on this infernal Island for a painful eternity, so why don't we spend some time together?" I offered. "We can sit in silence and plot revenge in silence, cause fights, riots and wars" I grinned smugly.

"You know that will delight me" she smirked meekly.

"I know" I smirked back. "I just saw a sinister glint enter your eyes" I noted and we both chuckled at each other.

"You always knew how I liked things" she replied.

"Yeah" I muttered; and we awkwardly stared at each other for a few seconds before we both looked away.

"I'm guessing Mal rang you" Maleficent muttered as she looked back over to me.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Yes she did" I added. "What do you think?" I questioned.

"I'm past caring" she shrugged. "I don't know why she felt the need to ring me; because she probably wanted you to be proud of her" I stated. "HA!" she laughed harshly. "Why would I?" she questioned sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at me. "When she has turned her back on me, you and the evil cause?" she added. "Why would I even care that she is going to get married to that pathetic waste of space King?" she growled as she balled her fists up.

"Because she is your daughter" I answered back. "Well our daughter" I amended. "And I think she wants us to be involved to a certain degree" I finished explaining.

"Whatever!" she spat back. "You wouldn't think she is our daughter, the way she turned out" she groaned as she put her head into her hands causing me to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" she questioned slowly and darkly and she looked up at me and I saw a dark glint enter her eyes.

"That is the first time you have admitted that she is our daughter" I replied. "Not just yours" I stated.

"Well there is no point denying it now" she sighed; and by the look on her face it was killing her making this admission - as she had spent all of Mal's life denying it.

"No" I agreed. "No there's not" I added and we fell into an awkward silence as our eyes met. She sat up straight but as she did this it made her move closer to me; I started to feel driven to get closer to her. So before I could stop myself I pushed my face forward and pressed a brief kiss against her lips. I felt her freeze; which caused me to pull away and we stared at each other. We both fell into silence as we blinked at each other a couple of times. All the time we were doing this I could see that her mind was in hyper drive; I knew that part of her was wanting to slap me but I could also see the conflict behind her eyes.

However before I could try to figure out what was on her mind she pushed her face forward and pressed her lips against mine. As I started to move my lips against hers I felt her arms slowly snake around my neck; I smiled against her lips as we both deepened the kiss. I had no idea where this was going to lead and given our history it probably was a really bad idea. But I was going to do it - as what is life without a few risks and a little bit of danger? Just the way I like it.


	33. Thursday Part Five

When me and Ben walked back into the room hand in hand the room went quiet for a few seconds. I felt my stomach tighten for a few seconds in panic – had something happened when we had left the room? Everyone then slowly stood up and started clapping and I suddenly got overwhelmed at this. In this defining moment I saw that I had been fully accepted by the people of this Kingdom; accepted to be the one that is by Ben's side and accepted for me. This meant a great deal to me; and as I sat down in my seat I had to fight back the tears; and thankfully I was able to push them away – for the time being.

"Mal" Ben stated as he sat down and the whole room fell silent before they dropped into their seats and started to talk amongst themselves.

"Aha?" I answered as I looked up at him.

"I'm just going to do my speech and I'll do our announcement" he muttered as he pushed his face closer to mine so we could talk a little bit more privately. "Is that ok?" he questioned.

"That is perfect" I smiled at him.

"Ok" he smiled back at me before he stood up and everyone went quiet again as they looked over to Ben.

"Hello everyone!" he said to the room. "I'm not going to keep you all long from our festivities, as I know that you are eager to dance, eat and be merry" he added and the room laughed at this statement for a few seconds before they went silent again. "And I know that most of you are probably not going to be going to bed until late, I know who the party animals are" he grinned and chuckles echoed around the room again.

"Anyway-" he began as the chuckles faded away. "I think that there is only one thing that I want to say-" he continued. "Is that I can't wait to work with you King Phillip and Queen Aurora" he directed over to them and I watched as they both smiled warmly over to him. "And I don't think that I am the only person in this room that can't wait to see what changes and work you are going to do in the future" he added. "So please raise your glasses to our newly coronated friends" he instructed as he rose his glass and the full room mirrored his actions. "To King Phillip and Queen Aurora!" he called as before he took a drink.

"King Phillip and Queen Aurora!" we all repeated before taking a drink of our drinks before placing them back down on our tables.

"I actually have one more thing that I would like to say" Ben advised happily and my stomach started to flutter in nervousness. "As you know there has been someone by my side since my coronation; and to put it quite bluntly I wouldn't have been able to do this without her support and love" he advised as he looked down at me lovingly. "Mal would you stand please?" he asked.

"Of course" I answered as I stood up and Ben wrapped his left arm around my waist.

"Thank you" he muttered at me before he looked back at our guests. I started to sense that he was starting to feel nervous; so I decided to give him some reassurance – even though I was exactly the same.

"You'll be fine" I muttered at him and he looked at me and nodded before he looked back at the room.

"Everything that I have been though in these three years have pushed me to my limits but also to my best. I was so glad that I have explored this kingdom to get to know my people and for them to get to know me" he started once more. "Yes I know that our tour had to be cut short" he interjected. "And I do apologise for that; but plans are in place to rectify that" he advised. "Anyway-" He continued. "I guess I best stop beating about the bush-" he chuckled. "Last night me and Dame Faery-" he stated as we both smiled at each other. "Went on a date; I wanted to thank her for her support throughout this tour and trial. I also wanted to ask her something" he explained. "It is my absolute pleasure to announce" he grinned and I saw Evie's eyes light up at this. "That Mal has consented to marry me!" he declared and the room erupted into clapping and cheering.

As I watched everyone wholeheartedly accepting our engagement me and Ben cuddled together. As I tapped just under my eyes to help dispel the tears that had formed and hopefully it hadn't ruined my make-up. I felt Ben press a kiss against the top of my head and I looked up at him as I slid my hands onto his chest. I heard people start commenting on the fact that they now noticed my engagement ring on my left hand; and I smiled to the room as they quietened down.

"Thank you for the very warm response" Ben said to the room. "And we hope that this hasn't taken the shine from your day" he directed to King Phillip and Queen Aurora and they both shook their heads fondly and waved their hands in the air to dismiss this.

However I sensed that Audrey's mood suddenly changed and when I looked over to her she quickly looked away from me. I could tell that she wasn't happy with mine and Ben's engagement, but surely she knew that this was coming up. Me and Ben had been together long enough for certain developments to occur in our relationship. I quickly looked away from her; I didn't want to make a big deal out of this as it would draw unnecessary attention to mine, Ben's and Audrey's past.

"So as a sign of a new start to mine and my consort's life we intend to sign our marriage contract before you all in the end of tour meeting tomorrow" Ben explained which broke me out of my current train of thought; and I watched as all of our guests nodded at this. "Thank you again for your support" he smiled and the room went silent as he sat down.

Everyone in the room then fell into confusion as King Peter Pan and Queen Tinkerbelle stood up and nervously smiled at us all.

"We also would like to announce something, if it is ok?" King Peter asked nervously as he wrapped his left arm around his wife's waist. We all saw Ben nod at this and King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle both looked at each other before they looked back at the room.

"After you and your royal party left ourselves me and my beautiful wife discovered something-" King Peter eagerly grinned. "Something that I wanted to tell the world immediately but we were told to wait" he explained. "It is my pleasure to announce that next year there will be an heir to our throne" he declared and I watched as we all tried to figure out what they were trying to tell us. I then watched as people's eyes started to widen in realisation when we all realised they Queen Tinkerbelle was finally expecting.

"We are finally expecting our own little own!" Queen Tinkerbelle exclaimed and the room erupted into clapping and cheering filled the grand ballroom once more. After a few moments Ben stood up to address the room once more and everyone waited to see what their King was about to say.

"It would appear that there is a lot to be celebrated tonight-" he began. "So I would like to offer another toast" he suggested. "To King Phillip and Queen Aurora, me and my consort's engagement and King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle's new addition" he smiled as he lifted his drink up and toasted to the room.

"Here here!" the whole room said together and we all then drank to the three happy events that had happened and announced. The room then erupted into happy chatter; and everyone started to talk about all the changes that would be happening in the next year or so. I couldn't help but get myself lost in the happy energy and feelings that was flowing around the room; and I couldn't wait to see how our Kingdom was going to do change over the coming months.

* * *

The room them broke into groups to congratulate me, Ben, King Phillip, Queen Aurora, King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle. It took a while before me and Ben could congratulate the others due the magnitude of well-wishers that wanted to press their good wishes onto me and Ben.

When we spoke to Az he teased that I was finally off the market; but before any further teasing ensued I told him that I was off the market as soon as I stepped out of the limousine my first day of Auradon. Ben seemed very happy with this answer. Az then teased that apparently that Ben has me well trained which earned Az the answer _"he wishes"._

When we spoke to Queen Merida she congratulated us she eagerly told us both that she was over the moon for the pair of us. She eagerly told us that she was glad that me and Ben had found each other; and she thought that we were going to be the making of the Kingdom. I started to get overwhelmed by her warm comments; all I wanted was for me to accept me wholeheartedly and the fact that this was happening meant a great deal to me.

We had an awkward moment when Audrey came to congratulate us with her parents; she wished us well but she had a fake smile spread across her face. I acted like nothing was going on; even though I could tell that her well wishes weren't sincere. This is why I hated the fact that I could sense people's feelings; because I could tell if they were being truthful or not. Deep down if I was being honest I knew that she might have a problem with me and Ben being engaged as I think she is always secretly hoping that it doesn't work between me and Ben. However she was waiting in vain; as my Beast was always going to be mine - now and for always.

King Phillip and Queen Aurora wished us well and they both said that they couldn't wait to work together with me and Ben. I loved how I had been able to build bridges with them as the Beauty's and my family had a very long history of problems. I loved the fact that we were able to be on good terms and hopefully we were going to be able to become even closer than we are at the moment.

When King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle congratulated us they both eagerly pulled us into hugs; I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed for the pair of them as I knew that they had been wanting their own little one for such a long time. I knew that they were going to be amazing parents; and I hoped that everything was going to be ok for the three of them.

After all of the congratulations we all then broke off into our own little groups and continued with our evening; even though me and Ben were hosting we were still able to spend time with our friends. However throughout the whole evening me and Ben kept each other close; and I loved the fact that me and Ben could be publicly close like this. I felt that now the trial was over me and Ben was going to have a clear and steady course from now on - which sounded very perfect to me.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was ten o'clock at night and me and Ben had just excused ourselves from tonight's events as we wanted to have some time alone before we went to sleep. As me left the Grand Ballroom I noted that some people had already went to bed; however who we were leaving in the Grand Ballroom I knew that their night was far from over.

Me and Ben slowly walked back to our suite with my right arm linked to his left and we walked in silence. I loved how me and Ben could be like this and it was perfect. Everything was when I was with Ben - it was always easy as breathing with him.

* * *

"Tonight has been very busy, hasn't it?" I said as Ben closed and locked our bedroom door behind us after we locked our suite up for the night.

"Yes my love" he smiled. "It would appear that there was a lot to celebrate tonight" he advised as I dropped my arm from his.

"Yeah" I answered. "I'm happy for King Phillip, Queen Aurora, King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle but-" I added but stopped when I started to remember the warm response that me and Ben received today and tonight.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I'm just over the moon that everyone was so happy for us" I replied. "There was a time before the trial where we might not have received such a warm response" I stated.

"No" he answered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "But those who would have been bitter are all currently on house arrest" he continued.

"Not quite everyone Ben" I stated.

"Who do you mean?" he questioned in confusion.

"Audrey didn't look very happy" I reminded him.

"No she didn't" he agreed as I slid both of my hands onto his chest. "But don't let her spoil this for you" he tried to dismiss.

"She's probably thinking that she was in my place and she could have been in my place right now" I said as I pursed my lips together. I started to feel guilty that I was actually letting Audrey get to me; I only hoped that no one else noticed - as the last thing me and Ben needed right now was more drama.

"Mally?" he whined. "Please" he pouted at me. "Stop this" he advised. "I just want to enjoy this moment with you" he urged as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Sorry" I quickly apologised. "I guess just seeing that cold and calculating look in her eye caught me off guard" I admitted. "Anyway-" I began. "She then turned her attention on to Chad" I reminded us both. Soon after mine and Ben's engagement announcement she spent the rest of the evening with Chad cuddling him, holding his hand, laughing at him and making sure that she was always in her company.

"Yeah" Ben sighed. "But if she thinks that he is going to pop the question then she is going to need to be patient, they have a long way to go before that" he said which I nodded at this. This was the truth, Chad and Audrey didn't seem to be in the right place for them to get engaged and married. They are so up and down; and I think they both deserved to do things in their own time - rather than Audrey trying to force both of their hands.

"Yeah" I agreed. "They both need to be on the same wave length before any lifelong commitments are made" I stated.

"Yep" he replied; and we both smiled at each other. We then started to get lost in just standing like this; just in the close proximity of each other. I loved it when it was just me and Ben; we could be ourselves without anyone's judgement or comments. As we were stood in silence I was remembered a conversation that we had a while ago; so I decided to bring it up now as I didn't think anything had happened since our previous conversation.

"Ben-" I started.

"Yes?" he smiled down at me.

"You know when you said that you were going to bring some more VK's here-" I replied.

"Yes?" he repeated with the same cute smile.

"When were you thinking about doing that?" I questioned.

"Well I did say after the tour" he advised. "But now I was thinking in the new year" he explained.

"When then?" I asked.

"Gives us time to choose the next four" he shrugged. "For us to send them the paperwork, give them time to think about it, accept or refuse" he added. "Then we can announce it" he finished. "Why?" he enquired as he brushed his nose against mine once more.

"Just wondering" I stated. "It seems like such a long time ago that we were having that conversation in your dorm room" I advised.

"I know" he said. "Mad to think that it was only a few months ago" he grinned.

"Yeah" I agreed. "How things have changed" I noted.

"Yeah" he also agreed; and I watched as a playful glint entered his eyes. "Mal" he said.

"Yes" I replied.

"I was thinking about taking a shower" he advised.

"Right?" I prompted him.

"Just wondered whether you wanted to come and cuddle with me?" he offered.

"Just cuddle?" I chuckled.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Really?" I teased.

"Really Mal" he nodded. "I just want to hold you" he advised and I felt my stomach start to flutter at this.

"Ok" I nodded. "Is something wrong?" I asked as I started to wonder whether there was something else going on that I didn't know about.

"No" he said. "I just wanted some private time with my beautiful fiancé" he stated lovingly. "And if we were going to have sex Mal, we have all night for that" he reminded me as a smirk spread across his face.

"Is that so?" I teased.

"Yes" he said with a cheeky grin, which made me chuckle at him.

"Well I would love a cuddly shower with you" I confirmed happily. "But afterwards there is probably no point putting clothes back on" I flirted.

"Nope" he purred. "We both prefer to sleep naked" he winked at me.

"Of course" I agreed. "More freeing; and we both have easy access to each other" I teased.

"Hmmm" he purred and he pressed a brief kiss against my lips. "Let's get undressed them baby" he advised.

"Let's" I agreed as we untangled ourselves from each other.

We both then quickly undressed and threw our clothes over the nearby couch in our room. All the way through doing this me and Ben never took our eyes from each other. When we were both naked I couldn't help but note how sexy and empowered this made me feel. Yes me and Ben were quite a physical and loving couple; and we were both very comfortable around each other – but I loved how I couldn't get enough of my perfect Beast. I watched as Ben's eyes roamed over my naked body; and I felt my stomach begin to burn with lust – but this wasn't the time for sex. It was time for me and Ben just to be there for each other.

Ben then slid his right hand into my left and I let him lead me into our bathroom; we both then stepped into the shower. Ben dropped my hand and I stood in front of him with the shower head behind me; he then reached behind me and turned the water on. We both jumped at the shock of the cold water; and he both wrapped our arms around each other as the water began to warm up.

"This is perfect" he purred.

"I know" I muttered as I rested my forehead against his chest; and I felt him tighten his arms around me. After we had stood in this perfect moment for a few seconds I felt him press a kiss against the top of my head, I looked up at him and we started to share a long and loving glance.

"Mal I am going to give you the world" he promised.

"Ben you don't need to do that" I urged. This was the truth; he didn't need to do that. He was and always has been enough. If me and Ben had nothing but each other; he was still be enough – he was my soul mate and one true love. "I only want and need you" I urged.

"I know that" he returned. "But it's my job to love and spoil you" he advised lovingly as he pulled me back to him and we snuggled back together. "And that is what I intend to do" he explained.

"Thank you" I muttered. "I want to give you the world Benny; but I can only give you me" I advised as I looked up at him again. "And I hope that is always going to be enough" I said. This is something that I would always be secretly hoping; Ben was always able to give me anything he wanted. But from the background I came from it was different; I could only give him me. I always wanted to be enough for Ben – and I never wanted this to change.

"Mally" he sighed as he cupped the left hand side of my face with his right hand. "That is all I need" he advised as he brushed his nose against mine. "You" he muttered as he rested his forehead against mine. "You and only you" he added. "Nothing or no one else is ever going to compare to you. You are my life, my world, my love" he smiled. "Please don't ever think that you will ever be enough; because this will never be true" he finished lovingly.

"Back at you baby" I returned before I turned my face to the side slightly and I kissed the hand that was now cupping my face. "It has and always only be you" I confirmed and I watched as a smug grin spread across his face. "However you will need to be aware of something-" I began as I started to feel playful.

"Yes?" he chuckled.

"There is another man or men that I will love" I replied. "Just as much as you" I added.

"Who?" he asked and I watched as hurt started to show in his eyes which made me decide to quickly put him out of his misery.

"Our sons" I answered. "Ben" I sighed. "Who else in the world would I love like you" I added. "Well-" I stated. "It will be a different type of love" I continued as I brushed some hair behind his right ear. "Because I will be their mother" I confirmed. "Like I know that any daughters we have will be the only other women, apart from your mother that I can tolerate and live with you loving" I finished.

"Of course" he replied happily. "Like you have just said it will be a different kind of love" he smiled at me and I watched as his smile quickly turned into a proud and very smug grin.

"What?" I questioned.

"Talking so openly about our children is wonderful" he chuckled.

"Well after marriage that is the next milestone baby" I teased. "Just in a few years please?" I joked further in mock seriousness.

"Of course" he nodded back. "But we never know what might happen" he shrugged.

"I know" I answered. "And I can't wait to see what life has in store for us" I continued eagerly. I watched as the same eagerness started to show in his face and it driven me to kiss him; so before me and Ben could do anything I pressed a brief but very loving kiss against his lips.

When we pulled away I managed to only get my face around two inches away from his before he pushed his face forward and crushed his lips against mine once more. We then started to fall into a long and loving make out session as warm water cascaded down our bodies; and as I started to get lost in this perfect moment with Ben I couldn't help but feel settled and very happy. In this life I had been very lucky to find the other half of me; and I knew that I was never going to take him for granted.

* * *

After making out for what felt like a perfect eternity me and Ben just cuddled in silence as water continued to cascade down our bodies. I loved being in Ben's arms like this; it made me feel so settled to be on my own with Ben like this. I felt like I didn't need to hide who I was with Ben – and he was the same with me.

When we left the shower we both quickly dried off and got ready for bed; however we both kept to our promise by not putting clothes on. There was a time when I felt weird wandering around like this but I had got used to it – but thank Lucifer all the blinds and curtains were already closed in our bedroom!

When I walked into our bedroom I was met by the sight of Ben lying in bed with the covers over him; and when his eyes landed on me a smile spread across his face. I still couldn't believe that he was all mine!

I quickly then walked around our bed and climbed in beside him; and before I knew it he lunged at me and I was back in his arms with his lips moving slowly against mine. As he deepened the kiss I knew that it wouldn't be long before we were making love to each other – which in my opinion was the most perfect way to end an already perfect day.


	34. Friday

**Hey guys, I can't believe that we are at this point of our story; it is just feels so gratifying! I love how far we have come and I can't wait to see what you think of this story. Again sorry for the delay in getting these chapters to you, much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

When my eyes slowly rolled out of sleep I noted that Ben was watching me sleep; he was currently running his fingers through my hair and when his eyes met mine a warm smile spread across his face. I began to question why me and Ben weren't snuggled together like we were when we fell asleep; but I quickly told myself that I knew the answer. Ben had obviously gone to the toilet in the middle of the night and upon his return he was unable to cuddle back into me - so he settled for lying close to me on my left hand side.

"Have you been awake long?" I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes fully.

"No" he muttered.

"So you have just been watching me?" I questioned.

"Of course" he answered. "A perfect view" he teased as he stopped running his fingers through my hair and instead cupped the back of my head with his left hand.

"Really?" I pressed incredulously. "So you were perving on me then?" I teased. "As the duvet was around my waist; so you could see my chest" I smirked at him.

"I know" he smirked. "But I wasn't perving on you baby" he sang.

"I know" I replied. "I was only teasing you" I winked.

"You little minx!" he exclaimed. "Come here" he said as he nodded towards himself. I then giggled as I slid over across to him and I snuggled into his chest and we cuddled back together.

"Excited for today?" I enquired.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "What about you?" he questioned.

"A little nervous" I admitted.

"Why?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"I don't know" I said. "Isn't it normal to be nervous?" I returned.

"A little" he nodded. "Just as long as I don't have anything to worry about" he teased but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was actually wondering whether he did have anything to worry about.

"No" I confirmed. "Don't worry Ben; I'm not about to run away" I added hoping that this would reassure him.

"Good" he smiled. "As if you could anyway" he stated happily.

"Probably not no" I agreed as I started to feel tired again. "And even if I managed it you would only find me" I stated.

"Of course" he repeated. "So we could talk it out; and see where we would go from there" he added.

"Yeah" I said as I rolled over onto my front of my eyes started to roll into sleep.

"But I don't need to worry about that" I heard him say as I started to drift back off to sleep. "Do I?" he questioned which caused me to grunt. "Mal!" he exclaimed. "Mal wake up!" he instructed as he lightly shook my right shoulder.

"What?" I snapped as I slowly opened my eyes and I was met with a look of concern from Ben.

"Do I?" he urged.

"Do you what?" I asked.

"Need to worry" he answered.

"About what?" I returned.

"You running away" he replied and I looked up and down his face and I can see why he was worried. Given the fact that I hadn't answered him and the history of me running away after certain arguments - but surely he knew that he didn't have anything to worry about, deep down?

"No Ben" I confirmed. "You have nothing to worry about" I clarified and I watched as the concern started to ebb away from his face. "Can I go back to sleep now?" I teased trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah" he said. "Sorry" he quickly apologised. "Just when you didn't answer" he shrugged.

"I know baby" I answered. "How about we spoon and I cuddle into you?" I offered.

"Hmmm" he purred. "I like the sound of that" he advised as he rolled onto his left side. I then slid over to him and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"I love you Ben" I stated as we cuddled tightly together like this.

"I love you too Mally" I heard him answer before he pressed a kiss against my right upper arm which made me smile.

"I know we need to get up in an hour but a short nap like this is perfect" I meekly smiled.

"Yeah" I heard him agree. "Or an hour cuddle if we don't fall asleep" he offered.

"Yeah" I agreed. "Well I'm sorry to say baby-" I began before pressing a kiss against the top of his head. "I think I will be napping as you enjoying the cuddle. I think everything is catching up on me and I'm so tired" I explained.

"Me too" he answered. "Sleep my perfect dragon" he added.

"Hmmm" I hummed. It didn't take very long with us lying in silence before I slipped back into a perfect slumber. The last thing on my mind before I succumbed to sleep was the fact that I was loving being cuddled into the strong and broad back of my perfect Beast.

* * *

When my eyes rolled out of sleep I couldn't stop a large grin spread across my face at the sight before me. Me and Ben were still in the same position whoever he was curled more tightly together; and he was growling in his sleep.

I loved seeing Ben so peaceful and carefree like this; and I watched him in absolute awe as I began to run my fingers through his already messy hair. I then fell into silence as I began to watch him sleep; and I closed my eyes as I began to enjoy being in his company like this.

"Mal" I heard him mutter.

"Aha?" I muttered back and I heard him start growling in his sleep again. It was at this point when I noticed that he was still asleep and I couldn't stop myself giggle meekly at this - he obviously was dreaming about me. "Yes I am here" I told him before I pressed a kiss against the top of his head.

I heard him sigh in his sleep as I snuggled back into him; however before I could enjoy our current state I felt a stabbing protest from my bladder with told me that I needed the toilet. So I slowly and very carefully slid away from him and climbed off the bed; I smiled to myself as I walked around the bed and towards our bathroom. I smiled at Ben for a few seconds before I quietly left the room - fully believing that I had just fallen even more in love him, if that was even possible.

* * *

When I walked back into our bedroom I was shocked to see that Ben was now sitting up in bed waiting for me. I hoped that I hadn't woke him up - I had tried to be as quiet and careful as I could.

"Morning" he said happily as he watched me make my way back towards my side of the bed.

"Morning" I replied as I climbed onto the bed and back under the covers. "Sorry did I wake you?" I questioned.

"No" he answered. "I was just worried when I woke up and you weren't here; but I then heard the toilet flush so I knew I had nothing to worry about" he explained.

"Nope!" I said. "You know that you never will have anything to worry about" I told him as my eyes noted the time on his bedside clock. "We probably need to get ready in ten minutes" I whined as I threw myself back onto my pillows.

"I know" he sighed. "Then it is official after today" he said eagerly.

"Yeah" I agreed. "Everyone will know about the date we want to get married, our name and our estate, then the planning will start" I grinned.

"Then the rest of our lives" he replied lovingly.

"Yep!" I exclaimed.

"Come here you" he advised and he pulled me back into a hug. "Let's have a few minutes before we have to go get ready" he advised.

*Ok my love" I answered as we cuddled tightly together. We then started to enjoy being in our own seclusion; just enjoying each other's company before our very busy day started.

* * *

After cuddling for a few short but very perfect and loving minutes we then unwilling untangled ourselves from each other to go and get dressed for our day.

When me and Ben got ready we decided that we wanted to make a statement; as it was an important day and a start of a new era. I got ready into a smart, dark purple skirt with a light purple blouse and a pair of dark purple heels. However I had decided to wear a dark purple waistcoat to link myself to Ben. I also tied my hair into a bun and slid a sliver dragon slide into the right hand side of the bun.

Ben, on the other hand, was wearing his usual dark blue suit with white shirt however there was a very obvious change; he was now wearing a dark purple waistcoat that matched my suit perfectly. He placed his crown onto his now neatly arranged hair, and finished the ensemble off by wearing a pair of smart black shoes.

"You look beautiful" I heard Ben say as I was pulling my shoes on as I was sat on the foot of our bed.

"Why thank you" I teased as I looked up at him to see him leaning against the back of the couch in our bedroom.

"Do you think people will see the link?" he questioned.

"Probably" I agreed as I stood up and started to walk towards him. "You look very handsome Beastie" I flirted as I stood in front of him.

"Why thank you" he teased mimicking my voice as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "My consort thinks so too" he teased further.

"Lucky girl" I muttered and I watched him wink at me. I watched as a playful glint entered his eyes before he eagerly pressed a kiss against my lips that we both happily fell into. It might have been just a short kiss but it felt perfect; and I couldn't help but giggle at Ben when he pulled away and he had my lipstick on his lips.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Hang on" I chuckled as I quickly used both of my thumbs to wipe my dark red lip stick from his lips.

"Oh I see" he noted after I had finished.

"Yeah" I agreed. "Can't have you walking around messy" I teased as I placed both of my hands onto his chest.

"Nope" he replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist just as we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ben called and we both watched as Belle opened the door.

"Everyone is seated and they are waiting for you" she advised.

"Ok" Ben answered and I nodded at this. "We are ready now" he advised as we stepped apart from each other. He then offered me his right arm and I smiled as I slid my left hand onto it; we both then followed Belle out of our suite - both of us very eager to get things started.

* * *

When me and Ben walked into the main ballroom after Belle the room went silent and they stood up; this reaction was still something that I wasn't used to - even after all this time. The whole room watched as we both took to our seats before they started with their general chatter and sitting back down.

It was at this point when Mrs Potts and her staff came hurrying into the room to take our breakfast orders; and as I looked over the sea of people I couldn't sense an ounce of malice or envy - which took me very off guard. It would seem that thinks were finally going mine and Ben's way - finally!

* * *

After we had all finished our breakfasts Ben stood up and I watched as the whole room went silent so their King could address them. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the commitment and devotion that the people of Auradon had for their King; as I knew that this meant a great deal to Ben as well.

"Thank you for all being here today-" Ben started. "Starting from today we are one united kingdom" he continued proudly. "Together we will work towards a unified peace for our kingdom; I know that under my parents their rule was peaceful" he finished as he smiled fondly to his parents. "But me and my consort want to do things our way; and to keep the peace of this Kingdom the forefront of our ruling" he advised proudly as he looked back towards our guests. "And we both are looking very forward to working with you all" he continued. "And we both intend to sign our marriage contract today before you all; which is something that we are both very eager to share with you all" he finished happily before he sat down. The room then erupted into clapping and cheering at this and I felt Ben wrap his arm around my shoulders, causing me to look at him.

"Was that ok?" he questioned as the room started to quieten down.

"Yes my love" I answered. "Very masterful and kingly" I teased and I watched as a large grin spread across his face. I then pushed my face forward and pressed a brief kiss against his lips. When I pulled away I couldn't help but note the look of absolute love in his eyes before he pulled me back towards him and he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

Me and Ben then broke apart and began to enjoy our coffee and biscuits as we started to get ready for our meeting. I couldn't lie to myself and say that I wasn't nervous because I was; everything had been leading up until today. And now that fact that it was finally here was overwhelming for me - I had found my soul mate and best friend, something I thought I may have never found, but I was very grateful for this chance and I wasn't going to take it for granted.

* * *

"Please stand for the King and his Consort!" I heard the herald call after the council had already taken to their seats. I watched as the door in front of me and Ben opened and we both walked through it hand in and towards our seats. It felt weird to sit up here with Ben; as I was used to sitting with my family; it unnerved me to sit at the head of the table with all eyes on me and Ben.

"Please sit!" the herald instructed and I watched as the full council sat down into their seats.

"First of all attendance" Ben said as he looked around the room and he nodded towards the herald to start.

"First of all we have His Royal Highness, King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon residing the meeting" the herald started and I watched as Ben's trademark smile spread across his face.

"Next to him is his consort, Dame Maleficent Bertha Faery, Knight of the House of Beast, who is also representing the Isle of the Lost" the herald continued and I felt my stomach flutter at this and I waved to the council nervously.

"Next we have King Elder Adam Adams and Queen Elder Belle supporting them" the herald continued. I then noticed this change; Adam and Belle had supported me and Ben a lot since Ben had become King. And by the looks of it this is how it was going to be from now on; they were going to be there for us; but not as involved as before.

"Next of all-" the herald began. "Presenting Apheliotia is King Quasimodo, Queen Madellanie and Prince Leroy" he added and we all watched as the three of them nodded at this.

"Presenting the Borderlands is Queen Merida, Prince Harris, Prince Hubert and Prince Hamish!" echoed around the room; and I watched as she did her famous fist pump into the air while her brothers waved to us all.

"Presenting Camelot Heights is Prince Edward, Queen Nancy, Prince Richard and Princess Elizabeth!" I then heard and I watched as they all also waved to everyone.

"Presenting Charmington and Cinderellasberg is King Prince Charmington, Queen Cinderella Charming, Prince Chad Charming, Sir Lucifer, Dame Pom-Pom, Sir Bruno and Sir Major!" then sounded around the room as I looked over to them. They all warmly smiled to the room but even I could tell that they were missing Sir Gus and Sir Jac. Ben had told me in private that the pair of them had to miss the coronation and this meeting due to ill health. I didn't press the matter any further; but in this moment I could see that their party was missing them.

"Presenting East Riding is Sultan Aladdin, Sultana Jasmine, Prince Azis, Sir Gene, Sir Magic Carpet and Sir Abu!" the herald called breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Presenting Faraway is Prince Consort, Eugene Fitzherbert, Princess Rapunzel, Sir Pascal and Sir Maximus!" the herald continued and we were met with an eager nod from this party in response to their introduction.

"Presenting The Great Wall of China is Emperor Li Shang, Empress Milan and Princess Lonnie!" the herald called and I moved my eyes over to them to see them all smile at the room.

"Presenting the Isle of the Lost is Sir Jay Jafar, Sir Carlos De Ville and Dame Evie Grimhilde!" I heard and as I looked over to my family and they all nodded at the room.

"Presenting Lone Keep is Prince Naveen, Princess Tiana, Miss Charlotte La Bouff, Louis, James and Ray!" I heard sound around the room as I looked down at the table in front of me and Ben.

"Presenting Neverland, Skull Island and Hook's Bay is King Peter Pan, Queen Tinkerbelle, the Lost Boys, the mermaids, the Piccanniny Tribe and the Darling-Branning Family!" the herald erupted; and I looked up to see them all eagerly and happily wave over to us all.

"Presenting North Riding and The Summerlands is King Ferdinand and Queen Snow White!" the herald stated; and I watched as the pair of them meekly smiled at us all.

"Presenting Olympus is Zeus, Hera, Hercules, Athena and Meg!" I heard the herald say and when my eyes landed on them I noticed that they meekly waved and smiled at us. I could sense that they were still taking what had happened during our visit and the trial very hard. I could only hope with time that they would be able to get some solace and peace from it - even though it might take some time.

"Presenting Schwarzwald is Queen Else, Princess Anna, Prince Consort Kristoff, Olaf and Sven!" the herald continued which made them nod at this.

"Presenting Sea of Ariel is King Eric, Queen Ariel, Princess Melody, Sebastian and Scuttle!" the herald stated.

"Presenting South Riding is King Philip, Queen Aurora and Princess Audrey!" the herald called; and I watched as they all waved fondly to the room.

Presenting Tridon's Bay is King Tridon!" the herald quickly called as he quickly moved the proceedings on.

"Presenting Westerly is Emperor Kuzco, Empress Malina, Sir Pacha, Dame Chicha, Yupi, Chaca, Tipo, Kronk, Bucky and Miss Birdwell!" the herald shouted and we saw them all wave and smile at us all.

"Presenting Winter's Keep is Prince Consort, John Rolfe, Princess Pocahontas and Prince Nashoba Yuma!" the herald continued; and they all nodded meekly at us.

"Presenting the Sidekick Council!" the herald state and they all either smiled or waved at us all. I couldn't stop a large grin spread across my face as I watched all of their eager and happy faces across the other side of the room.

"Finally presenting the Fairy Council!" the herald finished; and I watched as Fairy Godmother and Jane joined in with the rest of her council by waving and smiling warmly at us all which finished the introductions to our meeting.

"Now that everyone has been sworn into the meeting we can now begin-" Ben started. "I would like to offer my congratulations to King Phillip, Queen Aurora, King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle once more officially" he offered; and I watched as all four of them grinned at this. "The council of this kingdom are very happy for you" he finished happily.

"Moving on-" he began again. "I know that I have already mentioned this to you all; but we have to have this noted officially. So please bear with me" he advised. "My consort states that she has a claim to her mother's castle at Bald Mountain and she would like to obtain control and ownership of it-" he said. "Conversations have happened privately aware from the council with King Quasimodo and Queen Madellanie and they have agreed that Dame Faery should obtain ownership" he explained and it was at this point where I thought someone might put up a fight at this point however all I saw was a sea of happy faces. "Is there anyone that disagrees with this claim?" Ben questioned; and the room fell silent. "Then that is decided Dame Faery will now take ownership of her mother's castle in Bald Mountain" he declared; and I smiled warmly at everyone in the room.

"Now for the signing of my marriage contract" Ben stated and he nodded and loud trumpets rang throughout the room. The door to the main meeting room opened and I saw one of Ben's clerk start to slowly walk into the room with a dark cushion in both of his hands. And on top of the cushion was mine and Ben's official marriage contract; and when he stood in front of me and Ben I noted that our contract was now on an official document paper in a scroll - which suddenly made things seem real.

It was at this point when another clerk stepped forward and picked up the contract and turned to the room to address them.

"Now that the contract has been proposed to the pair I will now read the full contact for the soon to be Groom and Bride" the clerk advised the room. "This is so the council knows what the proposed marriage contract contains; and so both the soon to be Groom and Bride knows what to expect" he explained. When I heard him call me 'Ben's soon to be bride' it felt really strange; even though I knew that mine and Ben's lives were going to lead up until this point. However before I could fixate up this any further I heard the clerk's voice once more which broke me out of my train of thought.

_"Let's begin..."_

* * *

Throughout reading our marriage contract there was some confused faces about our name change and our estate; but me and Ben weren't met with any opposition. It was actually nice to be able for me and Ben to make some decisions without having any backlash from the council. I started to feel overwhelmed by the warm response that me and Ben were receiving; I felt that I was finally being accepted wholeheartedly by the council before us.

"Now that the soon to be Groom, Bride and council have all heard the contract there is only two more things to do-" the clerk began after they had finished reading our contract. "First of all is there anyone in this room that finds a reason why these two people should not sign this contract?" he questioned; and I started to feel nervous in case I was wrong and there was someone lingering to throw a spanner into the works. "Very well" the clerk said as Ben slid his hand into mine under the table and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Your Majesty" the clerk advised as he turned around and looked at Ben. "Dame Faery" he directed to me. "When you are both ready" he said as he slid the contract in front of the both of us for us to read:

* * *

**MARRIAGE CONTRACT**

**1\. THE AUTHORITY**

In the name of the founding Kings, Queens and other spokespersons of Auradon. His Royal Highness, King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon and Dame Maleficent Bertha Faery, Knight of the House of Beast hereby in front of the Auradon Council sign this marriage contract.

The both parties of this agreement agree to sign this contact on the knowledge that this sanctifies their contract to marry; which will take place on 06/04/2019.

**2\. THE PARTIES**

**BRIDEGROOM**

Full Name: His Royal Highness, King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon

Father's name: King Elder Adam Adams

Mother's name: Queen Elder Belle Adams

Date of Birth: 31/03/2000

Place of Birth: Auradon

Marital status: Engaged

Address: Auradon Castle, Beast Avenue, Auradon, AU1 1RD

**BRIDE**

Full Name: Dame Maleficent Bertha Faery, Knight of the House of Beast

Father's name: Hades, King of the Underworld

Mother's name: Maleficent, Mistress of Evil

Date of Birth: 02/11/1999

Place of Birth: Isle of the Lost

Marital status: Engaged

Address: Auradon Castle, Beast Avenue, Auradon, AU1 1RD

His Royal Highness, King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon is a man of sound mind and character, and is of lawful age and fully understands the ramifications of this contract.

Dame Maleficent Bertha Faery, Knight of the House of Beast is a woman of sound mind and character, and is of lawful age and fully understands the ramifications of this contract.

**3\. DOWRY**

Dame Maleficent Bertha Faery, Knight of the House of Beast will bring the following as a dowry to the marriage:

The estate on Bald Mountain that is under Dame Maleficent Bertha Faery, Knight of the House of Beast's ownership.

**4\. CHANGE OF NAME OF BOTH PARTIES**

Both parties have decided that upon marriage they both want to both take a different surname. The preferred surname chosen by both parties is 'Dragon-Beast Adams' so this would mean than both parties will be known as:

_His Royal Highness King Benjamin Florian Dragon-Beast Adams of Auradon_

_Dame Maleficent Bertha Dragon-Beast Adams, Knight of the House of Beast (until her coronation after then she will then take the title of Her Royal Highness Queen __Maleficent Bertha Dragon-Beast Adams, Knight of the House of Beast __)._

As this is a change to the surname and change to the Royal House then a new coat of arms is going to be prepared for their wedding day.

**5\. PROPOSED SHARED ESTATE**

As a sign as their union both parties are intending to build their own private estate on the grounds of Auradon Castle; and they intend to call it 'The Dragon-Beast Estate'. This estate will be jointly shared by both parties and if anything happens within the marriage that means separation or divorce it will be discussed by both parties.

**6\. PROPERTY**

All property will be handled jointly by both parties in prior agreement to the signing of this contract signing.

**7\. DIVORCE**

Divorce will only occur in the cases of Adultery, Abandonment and if the couple are unable to bare children.

In the event of the end of this marriage all property will be split equality between both parties.

After the property has been spilt it is managed by the benefactor of the received property.

**8\. CHILDREN**

As this is the first marriage of both parties all children will follow in the line of succession to the throne of Auradon. The first born child to the bridegroom and the bride will be publicly be known as the Prince/Princess of Auradon - heir to the throne of Auradon. All other children will gain the titles of either 'Prince of Auradon' or Princess of Auradon'.

**9\. DEATH OF A SPOUSE**

In the event of a death of a spouse all property will be rewarded to the living spouse.

In the event of the deaths of both parties then all property will go to the first born child and/or other benefactors of the wills.

**10\. APPEAL MADE FOR END OF MARRIAGE**

The first appeal; when one party believes the other has violated the above (see section seven) the offended party shall take the matter to the accused party.

If no resolution can be made from the first appeal; a trial separation may be needed from the accused party (see section eleven).

After a period of separation both parties will come together to see if they can find a resolution. If they can't, the matter will be taken to the Auradon Council to a jury of peers to find a solution.

**11\. THE REMEDIES**

Resolution and reconciliation – both parties will come together to try and resolve matter in their own way.

Separation – This is defined as the leaving or the removal of one party at the demand of the other. This can be based upon allegations(s) or violations (s) of this contract or others made known. Where a physical separation is initiated; the accused party will leave the family home – if any children are within the marriage they will stay in the family home. All custody will stay with the offended party. Upon separation all financial support customarily made by both parties will continue. The separation demanded, unless otherwise agreed upon or ordered, shall last no longer than 90 days.

Divorce – Divorce shall be defined as the complete dissolution of this marriage contract and can only be sought by a party claiming violation of the terms stated in this contract.

**12\. SIGNATURES**

The undersigned parties do hereby agree to the terms of this contract:

BRIDEGROOM:

SIGNATURE:

DATE:

BRIDE:

SIGNATURE:

DATE:

**Notary Public for the United States of Auradon.**

* * *

After watching Ben quickly sign and date the contract he then looked up at me and smiled; I smiled back as he offered the pen to me. I then eagerly took it; and also signed and dated the contract and when I placed the pen down in front of me I took a deep breath to steady myself. It was official! No one could try to take Ben away from me now; and me and Ben could start our planning for our lives together.

"Then it is official!" the clerk announced proudly as he picked up the contract and placed it back onto the cushion in the other clerk's hands. "His Highness and his consort will get married on the 06/04/2019!" they called and the room started clapping.

Me and Ben then smiled at each other before Ben pushed a brief but loving kiss against my lips; which only made the council start to cheer and whoop. When we broke apart I couldn't stop a proud and smug grin spread across my face as I gazed into his eyes. As I did this a thought came to me which made myself promise something to myself; I could have lost everything if the order's plot hadn't been foiled. And even though there was a time in my life that I never thought that I would get my happy ending; but now that I had it I was never ever going to give it up without a fight. As Ben was worth it - and he always would be.

* * *

**Hey guys, I can't believe that we are finally at this point in our story. I feel like a massive weight has been lifted from my shoulders; and I can't wait to see what you think of the first part of our trilogy. That's right you read that right the 'Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After ' series was always meant to be a trilogy. In fact this was meant to be the last chapter of the first part; but as the chapter count was going up I decided to split them up. If you need the order of this series then feel free to look on my page. **

**I know that the title of this story did scare some of you; but please don't fret my dears - there is always more than meets the eye with this series. The amount that I have planned for it is amazing and I can't wait to share it with you.**

**See you on the flip side folks! As the first chapter of the next part (Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After - II) is getting posted right after this!**

**Much love,**

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
